Lily Potter and the Final Prophecy
by Jitterbelle
Summary: *Completed* In her final year, Lily must face many obstacles boys, new teachers, her NEWTS, finding out the indentity of her mother, and not to mention the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy: the final prophecy
1. The Final Summer

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Final Summer: **

It was not exactly what one would call the most beautiful August day in England that is for sure.

The raindrops beat against the window in a gentle, soothing beat, almost like a set of drums. Most people would have thought the constant beating was annoying, irritating, anything but gentle or soothing. But, to Lily Julia Potter, the constant music of rain hitting her bedroom window was comforting. It helped take her mind off things; things that she did not nor should have to think about. Things no sixteen year old girl should have to think about.

There she was, sitting at her desk. Her eyebrows were furrowed in the utmost concentration and she seemed to be sucking on her quill, most likely it was a Sugar Quill and working hard on whatever she seemed to be working on, whether it is summer homework or writing a letter. But, whatever she was working on, she seemed to give up as she threw her quill down in frustration and stood up and walked towards the window. Lily sat down on her window seat, grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest and stared out into the cloudy, gray sky. For some reason, Lily thought the sky matched the emotions she was feeling right now; gray, dreary, depressing.

Lily gave a sad, yet frustrated sigh and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair and her bright, emerald green eyes, framed by glasses, continued to stare out of the window aimlessly. Not that she had anything better to do with her time at the moment. Her three best friends; Eddie Weasley, Asher Lazard, (who also happened to be Lily's boyfriend) and Robyn Andrews were all gone for the summer until late August. Eddie and the rest of the Weasleys had gone to America this summer; Florida to be precise, to some place called Walter Disney World or something like that. Asher had gone to Ireland to see his family. And Robyn had gone to a tropical island in Mexico, Cancoon, or Lily could not seem to remember and regardless, she did not care. All her friends had gone on vacations this summer, leaving her behind in England to grieve alone.

Grief.

That was the word that could accurately describe what Lily's summer was filled with. She was constantly thinking about the events that had occurred during her previous year; her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. After all, it is rather hard to forget about those kinds of events, especially when of the events was your father being murdered right before your eyes, and it was on her account; it was her fault. Regardless if that was true, that is what Lily believed even if everyone knew and tried to convince her that her father's death most certainly was not her fault.

Lily took a deep, shaky breath, but no tears fell. Lily had only cried once in her life and that was when her father, Harry Potter, died in her arms after giving his life for her. She took another shaky breath, thinking about how Voldemort charged at her with his knife raised, ready to plunge it into Lily's heart, how Harry had stepped in front of her, guarding and protecting her from death and taking it for himself.

This memory only increased Lily's hatred for Voldemort even more. Her fist was curled into a tight ball, her jaw was clenched tightly as her emerald eyes became more of a grayish, greenish. Her eyes only turned this color when Lily was downright furious. She was so angry that she did not even notice Sirius Black, Harry's godfather and Lily's legal guardian come into her room. Sirius stared at her with eyes full of concern, knowing exactly what and who she was thinking about.

"Flower?" Sirius called, breaking Lily out of her intimate thought. Lily jumped and turned to look at the man who had become her second father. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," said Lily shortly, turning to look out the window again. She did not mean to be so snappy and short with Sirius. She loved him dearly, but she was just so full anger she could not help but be a bit snippy. Of course, Sirius did not mind; he understood what she was going through. He himself had lost Harry and was just as melancholy and depressed as she was.

"Well, I was just checking to see how you were doing..." started Sirius, his voice trailing off as Lily continued to look out her window, ignoring him. "Be honest with me, Lily. How are you doing?"

"I've been better," she answered truthfully. Sirius gave a weak grin as Lily sighed. Without her permission, he crossed the room and sat down beside her on the window seat, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"You can't go on like this Lily," he whispered somberly. Lily shook off his shoulder.

"I said I was fine, Sirius!" she snapped. "With Eddie, Asher, and Robby gone all summer I'm just bored is all!"

Sirius knew this was a lie, but he overlooked it.

"Well, you'll be happy to know that Eddie is coming home tomorrow," said Sirius, trying to bring a smile on to Lily's face. The last thing he would have expected was for her frown to deepen at the mention of her best friend.

Lily and Eddie had been best friends since they day Eddie as born. They were inseparable as children and nothing had changed after they went to Hogwarts. The only thing that began to change was in their fifth year, when Eddie had realized that he had started to have deeper feelings for Lily; feelings that ran deeper than friendship.

Eddie had expressed these feelings to her at the end of last year, telling Lily that he loved her. But, Lily had been going out with Asher for many months and she considered herself to be in a happy relationship with him; she did not want to let that go. Besides, she did not really think Eddie loved her like that and that he only thought he did. It was probably some silly little crush, which he had most likely gotten over by now. Surprisingly, disappointment settled into the pit of Lily's stomach at the thought of Eddie being over her, which utterly confused her. Lily ignored the feeling and frowned at the thought of how she had hurt her best friend.

"Sirius, I don't want to sound rude, but could you leave me alone for a while?" asked Lily, smiling at Sirius and patting his hand reassuringly. "I just really need to be alone right now."

Sirius gave her another weak smile before leaning over and kissing her lightly on her forehead.

"I understand, Flower," he said, still smiling. "You take as much time as you need to think. Just know that I'm here if you ever want to talk. I'm here for you, Lily."

"I know. Thanks Padfoot," said Lily smiling brightly. Sirius continued to grin as he ruffled Lily's golden hair and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Lily rested her forehead against the window, closed her eyes and fell into a deep slumber, dreaming about that horrible night that her father was murdered.

Lily knew that before the night was over, she would at least once wake up screaming in her sleep.

* * *

"Lils?" voice whispered gently in Lily's ear. Feeling warm and comfortable, Lily groaned and tried slapping it away.

"Go away!" Lily whined before turning over and pulling her blankets over her head. She heard the voice chuckle and her eyes immediately busted open. She knew that chuckle; she would know that laugh anywhere. A large, beaming smile played on her lips as she sat up abruptly and looked at the person who had been whispering in her ear. This person was tall, very tall and lanky with bushy, flaming red hair, warm chestnut eyes, and freckles scattered all over his face. It was her best friend, Eddie Weasley.

"Eddie!" Lily shouted happily. She jumped out of bed and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt Eddie's arms slowly wrap around her waist, returning the hug, and lifting her off of her feet.

"It's good to see you too, Lils," he said, grinning to himself. Being around Lily always made Eddie feel happy and he just could not help but smile and feel all giddy inside when he was in her presence. She just made him happy.

"How was that place? In America?" asked Lily, stepping back and breaking the hug. Eddie gave a disappointed shrug.

"It was kind of lame actually," he said honestly. "It claimed to be a place of magic but it doesn't come even close to Hogwarts."

"They're Muggles, you've got to give them some credit for trying," said Lily reasonably. Eddie rolled his eyes, still grinning.

"Yeah, though Teresa loved the...er...what were they called again...?" Eddie asked himself while scratching his head, "Rolling custers or something like that. They were rides. I didn't like them much. They were not nearly as fun as flying or Quidditch; they don't give you as much as a rush."

Lily gave a small laugh.

"I'm not going to argue with that," said Lily as she walked towards her mirror. She took her hair out of that messy ponytail and began fiddling with her long hair, trying to tame and unknot the tangles within it. She was too engrossed with the mess on her head to notice that her best friend was gapping at her with desire, longing, and affection reflecting in his bright chestnut eyes.

"Hey Lils?" Eddie called out, a little awkwardly which Lily did not fail to notice.

"What's up?"

"Well...I just wanted...wanted y-you to know that...you look really pretty….when you wake up in the morning," he stuttered nervously. He could feel his cheeks growing hot and Lily gave him a small smile.

"Thanks, Ed," said Lily pleasantly. "Now, if you don't mind," she grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door, "this girl needs to get changed out of her pajamas." Lily pushed Eddie out of the door.

"Aw, but can't I watch?" Eddie whined playfully, giving his friend a wink. Lily glared at him, though he could tell she was not sincerely made at him, before shutting the door in his face. From inside her room, Lily could hear Eddie's sniggers from behind the door and she could not help but shake her head and grin.

* * *

Lily came down the stairs and saw her godparents, Ron and Hermione Weasley, Eddie's parents and her deceased father's best friends were sitting at the kitchen table with Sirius, Eddie, and Remus Lupin, another good friend of herself and Harry. He also happened to be one of James Potter's, Lily's grandfather, best friends. Lily could also see Teresa Weasley, Eddie's little sister, playing with two-year old Anna Weasley on the floor of the living room.

"Hey Lily!" said Ron cheerfully, putting down a mug he was drinking gently on the table, grinning nervously at her. Lily gave him a smile in return and his posture immediately eased. Like Sirius, Ron had also been worried about this Lily this summer. That was part of the reason he insisted on taking his family on vacation this summer; to allow time for her to grieve over the loss of her husband.

"Hey, how was America?" asked Lily as she plopped into the seat between and Eddie and Remus and helped herself to an apple from the fruit platter in the middle of the table.

"It was quite the experience," he said grinning. "But I'm more concerned about how is my goddaughter doing?"

"She's bored," Lily answered dully because if she was being honest, her final summer was actually her most uneventful summer.

* * *

"Lily? Lily Flower, wake-up."

"What do you people want from me?" Lily snapped at Sirius, who was gently shaking her shoulder. "Can't a girl get some sleep around here…especially during her summer vacation?"

Sirius grinned to himself, amused over this teenage girl's behavior. To say that Lily was not a morning person was an understatement; a trait that she undoubtedly inherited from her paternal grandfather. James Potter also hated waking up in the morning, especially on his summer vacations. The words caused Sirius to chuckle and he sat on the edge of Lily's bed as the teenager pulled the blankets over her head.

"Lily, it's almost noon," said Sirius, amusement in his voice. "You're supposed to meet Ed, Asher, and Robyn in an hour at Diagon Alley. You only have a week left until school starts."

"Oh bloody hell," Lily muttered into her pillow. Sirius put on a stern face.

"Lily, how many times do I have to tell you to watch your mouth?" asked Sirius firmly, his voice sounding as though he were about to give her a lecture. Lily groaned as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Sorry," she said shortly. "Alright, I'm up."

"Good. Asher is coming to pick you up in about forty-five minutes," said Sirius as he crossed across the room and towards her door.

"Right," muttered Lily as she literally rolled out of bed and got to her feet. Sirius grinned in amusement and closed the door behind him. He went downstairs and sat down at his kitchen table, drinking a warm cup of tea.

As he did so, he continued to stare off into space for no apparent reason until he heard a stumble, a cough, and a few well-chosen profanities come from the living room. Sirius grabbed his wand, jumped to his feet and dashed into the living room only to see Asher Lazard, getting to his feet, covered in soot, brushing off his robes.

Asher had definitely grown over the summer. He used to be extremely short, maybe even an inch shorter than Lily but now before him, stood a tall, boy with tan skin, dirty blonde hair, a long nose, and gentle gray eyes, like clouds on a stormy day.

"Hey Sirius," said Asher grinning. Sirius grinned back. "Is Lily ready yet?"

"She wasn't expecting you until around one," said Sirius. Asher gave him a funny frown.

"It is one, Padfoot," said Asher, looking at his watch. Sirius realized he spaced off for almost an hour.

"Oh."

"Hey Asher, Sirius," came a voice from the kitchen. Lily walked into the room and smiled at the pair of them. Asher beamed when he saw his girlfriend. He walked over and gave Lily a quick peck on the lips and her eyes widened when she finally took in his appearance. "Merlin Asher, you got tall." Asher laughed.

"And you remained a pretty girl," he said taking her hand in his. Lily blushed at the compliment but beamed at him nonetheless. "Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," she said brightly before turning to Sirius; "I'll be home around dinnertime."

"That'll be fine. Take care, you two," said Sirius smiling. Asher led Lily to the fireplace, handing her a fist full of Floo Powder.

"Ladies first," he said charmingly. Lily rolled her eyes and took some in her hand before stepping into the fireplace, screaming; "DIAGON ALLEY!"

Lily disappeared in the emerald flames.

* * *

Lily made a rough landing, which she determined had to be a family trait, remembering all those stories and times Harry had trouble getting around with Floo Powder. Lily smiled at first, but the thought of Harry felt like a stab at her heart and her chest painfully constricted. But, that could have been also because Asher had just come through the fireplace and was now sitting on top of Lily.

"Whoa!" Asher cried, jumping to his feet and off of his girlfriend. "I'm sorry, Lily. I didn't see you there."

"Asher!" she said in annoyance as she got to her feet. "You didn't have to crash into me like that!"

"Well, Lily, most people usually _move_ out of the way when they know someone is coming behind them using Floo Powder," said Asher, sounding equally annoyed. Lily rolled her eyes and gave a slight grin.

"Sorry," she said shortly. "I'm just in a temperamental mood I guess." Asher smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he said gently and reassuringly, "c'mon lets go meet Eddie and Robby."

They two walked on, Asher's arm around his girlfriend's waist, towards Gringotts were they were meeting Eddie and Robyn. The two of them were not hard to find as Eddie's bright red hair really stood out. Standing there, talking with Eddie, was a pretty, tall, African-American girl; Robyn Andrews. Robyn saw the couple coming towards them and she waved excitedly. Eddie also turned but he did not wave and he did not look nearly as excited as Robyn. Instead, his eyes wandered to Asher's arm, which was still wrapped around Lily, and he frowned. The other three did not seem to notice.

That afternoon in Diagon Alley was just a regular afternoon for the four teenagers, except the fact that Eddie refused to stop glaring at Asher everytime he held Lily's hand, or wrapped his arm around her, or kissed her on the cheek, or pecked her on the lips. But, despite his sour attitude, the four of them had managed to purchase their school supplies, new robes, and anything else they needed an may have wanted.

After a long afternoon of shopping and glaring (mostly on Eddie's part), the four of them sat around a table at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, eating ice cream and just goofing around and sharing laughs. That is, before their moment was ruined.

"Well, as if we don't see enough of these filthy Gryffindors at Hogwarts we actually have to see them during our summer vacation as well," a female voice said coolly from behind. Lily whipped around only to see Raven Dawsetta and Daris Malfoy, holding hands, and staring down at the four of them with great dislike. Raven was a pretty girl with long silky black hair that fell to her waist. Her skin was soft looking and tan, almost olive and she had warm dark chocolate brown eyes. Daris Malfoy look nothing short or less than his father, Draco Malfoy with white blonde hair, hard cold gray eyes, and a pug-like face.

"Seriously, Dawsetta, do you have anything better to do than annoy the bloody hell off of us?" Eddie snapped, annoyed.

"Of course not," Lily answered before Raven could, "we all know that Dawsetta has no life. The only two things she knows how to do is going around and snogging every guy she can get her hands on and annoying us to no end."

Eddie, Asher, and Robyn all burst out into laughter as Raven glared at Lily. Malfoy snarled and started to pull out his wand, but Lily beat him to it. She had her wand out and was fingering it threateningly.

"What are you going to do Malfoy? Curse me into oblivion like you always threaten but can never seem to follow through with?" asked Lily innocently, her voice sounding so sweet that it was sickening.

"Oh, don't you worry, one day all my promises will come through," snarled Malfoy, pointing his wand at Lily's throat. "You'll be dead, Potter." Lily heard someone stand up abruptly from behind her.

"Is that a threat, Malfoy?" Lily heard Eddie ask angrily.

"Eddie, stay out of it!" hissed Lily. She noticed Asher had gotten to his feet as well. "You too Asher, just sit down!"

Lily and Malfoy just stared at each other; their eyes filled with pure hatred for one another with Lily's green eyes flashing and Malfoy's gray eyes, colder than Lily had ever seen them. They just stared at each other, their wands out and each were about to scream a curse at each other, when;

"Excuse moi?" a firm, female voice called from the distance. Lily and Malfoy both looked up to see a young, stunningly, beautiful woman walking…no not walking, more like gliding towards them. She had pale skin, gray eyes that sparkled like crystals in the gleaming sun, and long silvery blonde hair that fell to the middle of her back. All of the boys stared at this woman completely lost for words, speechless. Lily frowned. This woman was no doubt a veela of some sort.

"May I ask what is going on 'ere?" the woman asked. Lily noticed she had a strong French accent.

"Er...you may ask but it's really none of your business," said Lily, rather coldly. The woman just stared down at her wearing a weird expression before turning back to the rest of the teenagers.

"You are all 'Ogwarts students?" the woman asked knowingly. Lily turned around and looked at Robyn, then took a quick glance at Raven. She noticed that they were looking at this woman in the same dislike that she felt towards her.

"Yeah. So?" snapped Raven defensively. The woman turned and glared at them.

"Well, if you are all 'Ogwarts student, zen zis does concern me, as I am your new Potions Master," the woman said coolly, now eyeing Raven with dislike.

"Oh really? That's great!" cried Asher excitedly, resembling a small boy on Christmas morning. Lily turned to him incredulously and punched him on the shoulder. "Ow, I mean...that's bad. No, I mean...yeah…I think I'm going just to shut-up now."

"That's the best idea you've had all day," growled Lily coldly. Asher shot her a glance of apology before turning to drool over the veela woman again.

"You're our new Potions Master?" asked Malfoy. The woman nodded. "What happened to Professor Snape?"

"'e retired," the woman said simply. "My name is Dominique Delinor, but you can call me Professor Delinor. 'Ho might you six be?"

"Asher Lazard at your service!" This comment received a glare from Lily.

"Robyn Andrews."

"Raven Dawsetta."

"Daris Malfoy," said Malfoy in a deeper, more mature voice than he usually used. The girls rolled their eyes.

"Ed Weasley."

"Lily Potter."

The woman heard Lily's name, gave a startled jump, and just stared at her, long and hard. Dominique stared at Lily so intently that Lily started to shift uncomfortably under her gaze. Dominique's mouth opened, and then closed, resembling a fish that has been taken out of water. There is no better way to say it; she just stared at Lily.

"Potter did you say?"

"Erm...yeah..."

"Any relation to 'Arry Potter?" asked Dominique, barely above a whisper. Her voice was trembling and Lily frowned slightly at the question.

"Yes, he's my father," said Lily, in a slight proud voice, though she could feel the lump growing in her throat. She did not want to discuss Harry's death or start crying right now, especially in front of Malfoy and Dawsetta.

"You…you're 'Arry Potter's daughter?" gasped Dominique, nearly choking on her saliva. Lily nodded, giving her incredulous look, like she was an escaped insane person from St. Mungo's. Dominique finally tore her eyes off Lily, gulped and looked around frantically.

"'Lilee, E...'E's not 'ere now, is 'e?" Dominique stuttered nervously, as though she seemed frightened over the thought of meeting Harry face-to-face. Lily noticed sweat some coming down from her brow and her professor's hands were now becoming clammy.

But, that did not stir any sympathy inside of Lily, so she answered rather coldly: "No, my father died." Dominique looked at her strangely and she actually gasped out loud. The nervousness and pain within her veela eyes was suddenly replaced with something else; replaced with an emotion that Lily could not place.

"'E...what? 'Arry - I mean - Mr. Potter died?" asked Dominique in such a low whisper that Lily was surprised that she had been able to hear it.

"Yeah..." said Lily slowly, her voice trailing off, not understanding why this woman could possibly care so much. Dominique looked on the verge of tears.

"'Ow? When? Why?" Dominique asked desperately, her voice shaking with emotion. Lily turned to look at her four friends (by this time, Malfoy and Raven had snuck off without Dominique noticing) and they looked just as confused as she felt.

"Who-?"

"Dominique!"

Lily looked ahead, and coming from behind Dominique was another beautiful woman, with silvery blonde hair, pale skin, perfect teeth, and crystal blue eyes. She too had to be a veela, because the boys started gaping like fools again. Lily noticed that she also had a French accent. Dominique whipped around.

"Fleur!" she cried with relief. "I've been looking for you."

"Where have you been?" The woman known as Fleur asked. Dominique launched into some kind of explanation, jabbering in French. Lily turned to look at her friends and jerked her head in the opposite direction, telling them they had best escape while they still could. The four teenagers slipped off before the two veela, French women noticed, and left those two women behind talking vigorously in French.

"Now what in the hell was _that_ all about?" asked Eddie when they finally reached the fireplace of the Leaky Cauldron. Lily shrugged helplessly, having no more answers than any of the rest of them.

"I don't know. All I can say is that those French people," she said shaking her head, "barking mad they are."

"That Dominique woman was she a veela?" asked Robyn. Lily nodded.

"I thought so. She had to be," said Lily reasonably, shooting glares at Eddie and Asher. "You saw how the boys were drooling over her like a bunch of foolish dogs." Both Eddie and Asher glared right back at her, but said nothing to defend themselves. After all, Lily's description was not far from the truth.

"But, she seemed rather interested in you, Lily," said Robyn, frowning in confusion. "And she seemed interested in Harry as well."

"You guys noticed that too? I mean, she was only on the verge of tears when Lily mentioned that Harry had passed away," said Asher dryly, earning a glare from Eddie. In his opinion, Asher's comment was extremely insensitive towards Lily, but Lily did not seem to notice or care.

"It was strange," muttered Lily. "But, I'm not going to fret over it. It's probably nothing. Dominique is probably just one of those obsessive fans, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah probably," Asher commented offhandedly.

"What about the second veela woman?" asked Robyn. "What was her name? Floo or something?"

"Fleur, I think."

"Yeah…her."

"What about her?" asked Eddie, confused.

"I'm not sure…but there was something about her…"

"We heard her say two words, and they weren't even directed towards us," said Asher impatiently, rolling his eyes.

"But there was something about her that...just...I don't know…made me feel uncomfortable…" said Robyn, shrugging and choosing words carefully. No one commented, but the other three just stared at Robyn sympathetically. A silence hovered over them for several long moments before Asher disturbed it.

"Well, this certainly was an...er...interesting day," said Asher, clearly trying to lighten the mood. Eddie turned to him, only to have the heat in his stomach rise when he saw that one of Asher's hands was holding Lily's and the other scratching his neck nervously.

"An interesting day? Hell, it's been quite an interesting summer," said Robyn.

"Well, maybe for you three," said Lily stonily. There was an awkward silence as they all let Lily's words sink in for they knew the summer had not been interesting, but filled with grief and sadness.

"C'mon," said Eddie, breaking the silence. "Let's go home before we run into some other weirdo."

"Ed, I couldn't have said it better myself."

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. This story will not take me nearly as long to revise as the other two did because I find this one much better quality than the other two. I'm just revising some of the incorrect spelling and mechanics. Also, I changed some minor plot points in the previous stories and I need to fix them in this one as well.

I hope you enjoy and please don't forget to review!

Coming in Chapter 2 - The return to Hogwarts and we meet two new teachers, though we already met one...


	2. Unforeseen Dreams

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Unforeseen Dreams: **

With Sirius at her side, Lily pushed her trolley that held her trunk to the wall between platforms nine and ten at King's Cross Station. She was mentally preparing herself for and getting ready to head off to her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Alright, I'm off, Sirius," said Lily cheerfully, ready to run between the two platforms on to Platform 9 and ¾, but the older man put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. Lily looked at Sirius with a face of mixed confusion and curiosity.

"Is there something wrong, Sirius?"

"Lily, you're going into your last year at Hogwarts," stated Sirius, with a tone of desperation. "Don't you want to savor this moment? I mean, I still remember when you were getting on the train for the first time.

"You were so nervous, though you would never admit it," Sirius said with a chuckle. "I was so proud of you Flower and I still am.

"I want you to know that, no matter what you do this year, no matter what career you choose, no matter how many N.E.W.T's you get, I want you to know that I love you and I could never be more proud of you," Sirius continued with his endearing speech, causing Lily to feel embarrassed and smile proudly at the same time. "You're only sixteen, and you've accomplished so much in your life."

"Thanks Padfoot," said Lily as she walked over and enveloped Sirius in a warm embrace. "That means a lot to me. Thank you."

"And I know Harry is looking down at you right now," whispered Sirius, right into her ear so only that Lily would be able to hear his words. "I know that he is more proud of you than I could ever be. He loves you so much, Lily. Remember that."

"Sirius," whispered Lily, her voice trailing off. The lump in her throat grew at an alarming rate and she had to bury her face into Sirius's shoulder to stop herself from bursting into painful tears. Sirius must have noticed, but he did not say anything. Instead he rubbed her back soothingly, playing off like the two of them were still hugging.

Finally, Lily composed herself and pulled away from Sirius, looking him directly in the eye. Sirius could not help but notice that her eyes were rimmed with tears, obviously determine not to let them fall down her cheeks. Through a strained voice, Lily managed to whisper, "Thank you."

"Now get going," said Sirius, tears brimming his own eyes as he pushed Lily away from him playfully. Lily grinned at him before turning and running, disappearing through the barriers between platforms nine and ten.

Sirius hurriedly wiped the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he watched her go.

* * *

Lily sat on the Hogwarts Express in their usual compartment with Eddie, Asher and Robyn. Asher and Robyn were playing Exploding Snap as Eddie just gazed out the window, looking both sad and deep in thought. Lily was taking Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and tossing them into the air, trying to catch them in her mouth. Robyn caught sight of this when she looked over at her friend, and shook her head, bemused.

"You don't know how unattractive that looks Lil," said Robyn in disapproving voice. Lily caught a red bean in her mouth and shrugged.

"So? Mmmm strawberry," she said licking her lips. Asher grinned.

"I think it's adorable. By the way, I like strawberry too!" He leaned over and kissed Lily deep on the lips. No one noticed Eddie's fists clench so tightly that his knuckles were white and his facial features were covered completely with a frown; as though he were in some kind of constipated pain. When Asher pulled away, he also licked his lips.

"Mmmm that was good. Though it tasted more like cherry to me," he said winking. Lily blushed deeply and gave him a playful shove before taking out another bean and tossing it into the air and catching it in her mouth again.

"I wonder who the Head Boy and Head Girl are this year," said Robyn thoughtfully. They all shrugged.

"All I know is that none of us were prefects expect Robby here," said Eddie, "so I think neither of us is going to get it."

"Yeah, and we all know Robby was caught in too many broom closets with too many guys to get Head Girl," said Lily grinning. After that statement, Lily had to duck in order to avoid a textbook being thrown at her head.

"So, what do you think is in store for us this year Lily?" asked Robyn, giving Lily a playful smile. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Hopefully nothing," muttered Lily, gazing out the window. "I want my final year at Hogwarts to be normal, well as normal as you can get at Hogwarts, as possible. You know…normal as in without any Voldemort or danger. I want to be a normal witch."

"Yeah, but when your last name is Potter and especially if you're the daughter of the famous Boy-Who-Lived, having a normal life is more than likely out of your reach; almost impossible," said Eddie honestly. They all laughed.

But, neither of them knew or understood how true that statement actually was.

* * *

"Oh for the love of Merlin," muttered Lily, throwing her head back in frustration. "I've had to listen to the Sorting for six years now. It gets boring after a while! Can't they sort the first years in private or something? I mean, the kids are nervous wrecks as it is. They don't need the whole bloody school watching them!"

"Oh quit whining!" hissed Robyn angrily, though she looked even more bored than any of the people at the Gryffindor table. Lily looked over at the staff table and noticed Dominique Delinor from Diagon Alley sitting at the table, her crystal eyes sparkling. Beside her was the other veela woman called Fleur. Unlike Dominique, she sitting up straight and tall, proud, her perfect nose high in the air. Lily immediately thought she looked like a stuck-up snob.

Thankfully, the last first year was being sorted. Lily watched as 'Zimmers, Alana,' became a Ravenclaw and she laughed at the fact that Eddie and Asher had grabbed their forks and knives anxiously. Lily turned her attention back to Hermione, who happened to be Headmistress at Hogwarts, as she stood to her feet at the podium and got ready to make the announcements.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts," said Hermione, beaming down at her students. "Before we begin the feast and the new school year, I'd like to make a few announcements. First off, I'd like to congratulate this year's Head Boy, Reuben Randers from Ravenclaw, and Head Girl Mandy Micrelle from Gryffindor." Lily turned to Mandy, who was scarlet, with wide eyes.

Mandy was a pretty, sweet girl, but she was also extremely shy and very smart. It was no big surprise that she was made Head Girl and Lily thought that no one deserved it better than she did. Both Lily and Robyn hugged their fellow roommate before the applause died down and everyone turned their attention back to Hermione.

"Also, I'd like to welcome two new teachers to the staff," continued Hermione. "It is my deepest...erm...regret...to inform you that Professor Severus Snape has retired as your Potions Master." (Even Hermione could not ignore the delighted murmurs that filled the Great Hall.) "But, I am happy to welcome Professor Dominique Delinor as the new Potions Master."

There was a pleasant cry and applause as Dominique stood to her feet and smiled at the students. Much of the male population was drooling by then, causing Lily and Robyn to catch each other's eye and roll them, annoyed at the shallowness of the opposite gender.

Hermione gave a look that silenced the students before continuing her announcements. "Also, I'd like to welcome Professor Fleur Delacour our new Transfiguration teacher and the new Head of Slytherin House. Professor Remus Lupin, our current Transfiguration teacher will once again be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts and will remain Head of Gyrffindor House. Let's please welcome them both and wish them the best of luck."

Fleur stood to her feet and there was more applause and once again, the men in the Great Hall were drooling, including some of the male professors. Why Hermione had decided to hire two veelas to teach at Hogwarts was beyond Lily's comprehension. None of the boys above the age of thirteen were going to pay attention and learn anything.

When Hermione had completed the rest of her annual announcements and took her seat, food magically appeared on to the golden plates and everyone ate heartily.

* * *

After a full feast, Lily was lying on her bed with a full belly, gazing out the window. She was so happy her bed was right near the window because nothing made her feel more relaxed than reflecting while looking out over the horizon and the Hogwarts grounds; especially since Harry's death. Over the summer, Lily had grown to love looking at the twinkling evening stars and thinking about his memory in a new, bright light. In the end, her emerald eyes finally started to feel heavy and they fluttered closed, leaving Lily to fall into a fitful slumber.

_She looked around her and saw nothing but thick trees and bushes. It looked like the Forbidden Forest to her, but she really could not be entirely sure. Her instincts told her to continue on her journey, so she followed them and continued to walk towards the darkest part of the wooded area. She did not know why or what she was doing. All she knew was that she had to find something and fast._

_Suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a bright flashing light. But, it did not frighten her. In fact, the light was almost angelic. It was so warm and comforting that she immediately felt at peace with herself. She wanted to walk into it, let the warmth embrace her and the cold emptiness she had felt since the death of her father. _

_Once the light dimmed a down, she was able to open her eyes and she was startled to see a man standing before. She immediately took a step back in fear, but she did not run. There was something about this man; something comforting. It was felt like he was there to take care of her; to protect her. She stood her ground and stared long and hard at him, waiting for a response or reaction. While looking at him, she saw that the man was wearing shimmering, golden robes with deep, velvet red lining. He was handsome with a thin face, neatly combed, slick brown hair and big green eyes. He had the light surrounding him and the sight was breathtaking; this man was a vision._

_While taking in this wondrous view, she was startled when the man spoke urgently to her. _

_"You must find the key, Lily. You must find it, before __**he**__ does. Find it!" _

_Suddenly, there was a deathly, blinding green light and the man disappeared and all she could see was a pair of red, snake like eyes._

Lily sat up gasping for breath, drenched in cold sweat. She was relieved to see that she was not in a dark forest, facing those familiar, evil, red, snake-like eyes. Lily shivered and wrapped her blankets tighter around herself before laying down in the safety of her bed in Gryffindor Tower.

Once laying back down and closing her eyes, Lily decided to forget about that dream and the possible meaning behind it. It honestly had made no sense to her, so she put it in the back of her mind for now and decided to lose herself in a comfortable sleep.

But, her dreams still came as a surprise to her, as they were filled with one person; a person with flaming red hair and warm brown eyes.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another revised chapter! So, Lily is having strange dreams about a strange man and a special someone? Hm….I wonder what all of this means? Please keep reading and reviewing to find out and please enjoy the story!

Coming in Chapter 3 - Their first Potions class of the year...


	3. The New Potions Master

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 3 – The New Potions Master: **

"LILY! ASHER IS CHEATING ON YOU WITH RAVEN DAWSETTA!"

Lily's eyes snapped open hurriedly and she choked on her own breath. "WHAT?" she screamed as she rolled over and literally toppled out of bed, bringing her blankets with her, resulting in getting her legs all tangled within the blankets. When Lily popped her head up, she noticed that Robyn and Mandy were clutching their bellies and crying with laughter. Lily scowled at them.

"Oh ha ha ha," she muttered sarcastically. The girls continued laughing hysterical. "You know what? I think I liked it better when you woke me up by throwing water on my face!" Her voice was sardonic as she struggled with trying to untangle herself from the sheets and blankets.

At that moment, Eddie, followed close by Danny Micrelle busted into the room with their wands at the ready, panting for breath.

"What's going on here?" asked Danny urgently, his calming down immediately when his gaze fell on his twin sister, Mandy.

"N-nothing," Mandy managed to tell him through her laugh. Danny raised a suspicious eyebrow. He suddenly looked annoyed with the situation.

"We heard a scream," said Eddie, looking around in concern, especially at the sight of Lily on the floor, tangled up in her sheets. "Is everything okay?"

"We're fine," mumbled Lily impatiently. She was furiously lying on the floor and trying to untangle herself and apparently having a very hard time with it. "These so-called friends of mine decided to scare the bloody daylights out of me."

"Well, you are impossible to wake up Lils," said Eddie smiling, shaking his head amusedly. "Unless someone pours ice water on your face or scares you."

"I prefer the ice water," she said bitterly. For some reason, she could not seem to untangle herself from her blankets. Eddie grinned the famous Weasley lop-sided grin and strode over to her, trying to help his best friend. Robyn, Mandy, and Danny all shared knowing smiles.

"I've got it Ed," she said impatiently, raising her hands so that he would back away. Eddie ignored her and continued to grin.

"C'mon Lily, you've been trying to untangle yourself for...what...the last ten minutes? Just swallow some of that Potter pride and let me help you," said Eddie reasonably as he bent down, wrapped his fists around the blankets, and pulled as hard as he could.

Unfortunately for Eddie, he pulled a little too hard and stumbled slightly, falling forward on to the floor. But, it was not the floor the broke his fall; it was Lily.

As he landed he heard Lily grunt with pain and he looked down in concern, Lily lying beneath him. She looked back at him and the two of them just stared; searching each other's eyes. Emerald green met chestnut brown and they never broke eye contact. Robyn, Mandy, and Danny were all looking at them wide-eyed, but had slight smiles on their faces.

Eddie just continued looking into Lily's entrancing eyes and he swallowed hard. He leaned in slightly. He could feel Lily's breath on his face and face was becoming closer and closer, until;

"Hey, I heard a scream before. Now it sounds like someone fell through the floor-" Asher's voice stopped short when he saw the sight of Eddie on top of Lily. Robyn, Mandy, and Danny all held their breaths, as though waiting for some kind of explosion to erupt. There was a small silence, though Eddie and Lily never broke eye contact.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Asher's voice roared, quite angrily, making Eddie jump off Lily as though she on fire. Lily somehow scrambled to her feet, though her blankets were still wrapped around her ankles. Asher's gray eyes were blazing as he looked from Lily to Eddie, then back to Lily, and then Eddie again. Finally, he settled on Eddie his eyes narrowed dangerously as his fists clenched tightly at his side.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE WEASLEY?" roared Asher, his voice echoing throughout the entire Gryffindor Rower. He stormed forward and shoved Eddie, who stumbled backwards, but regain his balance and immediately shoved him back. Eddie was a lot taller than Asher, so Asher did not retaliate just yet. "You keep away from my girlfriend! Do you hear me? Keep your stupid freckled hands off of her!"

"I wasn't making a move on Lily, Asher," said Eddie through gritted teeth, his eyes narrowed. "She needed help with something."

"Help? What could she possibly have needed help with that would result you on top of her and trying to snog her?"

"We weren't snogging!" snapped Lily in defense, glaring at Asher for accusing both her and Eddie. Did Asher not trust her? "Asher, I was all tangled up and Eddie just slipped and fell on top of me!"

"Oh, so he accidently fell on top of you in such a convenient position and I walk in finding you two looking at each other and him getting ready to bloody kiss you! And you Lily! You weren't even trying to stop him!" snapped Asher bitterly, now pointing his finger at Lily. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I didn't stop anything because there was nothing to stop," said Lily coolly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Nothing to stop?" snarled Asher, now glaring at his girlfriend. His fists were clenched. "Get out of denial Lily! I've seen the way he looks at you! He's bloody smitten with you and you just eat it up! You enjoy him following you around like a little lost puppy, don't you?" Lily just continued to stare at Asher, calm and collected, her arms still crossed and she had a cool eyebrow raised, as though everything Asher were saying did not mean anything. Eddie, on the other hand, had blushed so severely that Robyn became concerned for his health.

"I don't think I like this jealous side of you, Asher," said Lily coldly, standing her guard.

"_Jealous_?" bellowed Asher incredulously. "You expect me to be calm when I find my best mate and my girlfriend on the floor about to snog senseless?"

"Asher, please calm down..." whispered Mandy, stepping forward. It was clear that she was going to try act like Head Girl and step in before Asher and Eddie stopped his words and started using their firsts. Or worse, Lily might pull out her wand. Asher turned to Mandy furiously.

"You mind your own business!" hissed Asher menacingly. Mandy immediately backed away, blushing. Danny glared at Asher, but no one noticed and no one else wanted to interefere. He turned and rounded on Lily again. "Lily, I don't want you to think that I don't trust you, because I do. But, I don't trust Weasley here around you, so I want you to stay away from him?"

There was a long silence in which Lily stared at her boyfriend in complete and utter disbelief. Eddie's stomach dropped and he looked at Lily anxiously, waiting her response. Surely she would not let sixteen years of friendship go down the drain because of a jealous boyfriend, would she? As each second passed, Lily's eyes got wider. She slowly advanced on Asher until she was so close that their noses were practically touching. Her wide eyes were now narrowed, and she glared at Asher.

"If you're going to make me choose between you and my best friend, then I don't think this relationship is going to work," snarled Lily before she brushed past Asher, making sure she bumped against his shoulder, and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Asher turned to Eddie with his jaw set and his fists clenched, eyes narrowed dangerously, and Eddie could have sworn he saw lightning strike in Asher's stormy eyes; lightning full of anger/

"You stay away from my girlfriend, Weasley," whispered Asher harshly.

"First, off, _your girlfriend _has a name, Asher, and it's Lily!" snapped Eddie. "You don't own her so try calling her that."

Asher ignored this comment. "Quit the bullocks, Weasley. I see the way you look at her. You still fancy her a lot. But, you made your choice last year and you had better stick with it!"

"That wasn't my choice," whispered Eddie in that same furious whisper. "I was being controlled. I didn't have a choice!"

"You wouldn't have been controlled if you hadn't been so weak-minded!" snapped Asher, taking a threatening step towards him. But, that comment was the final straw for Eddie. Furiously, he took out his wand, as did Asher, and they pointed it at each other, both glaring.

"Stop it!" shouted Robyn, jumping in between Eddie and Asher, trying to stop them from cursing each other. "Just look at you two! You two have been friends since your first year and you're going to let a girl come between that?"

"Lily's not just any girl," Eddie mumbled under his breath so no one could understand him. Robyn and Asher both raised eyebrows at him, but Eddie ignored them and just continued to glare.

"You just keep your distance, Weasley," said Asher in a warning tone before stuffing his wand into the pocket of his robes and stormed towards the door.

"You don't deserve her!" Eddie could not believe that he allowed those words to come out of his mouth and he mentally kicked himself. Asher, who had just reached the door, stopped dead in his tracks and turned and looked at Eddie, his eyes blazing with contempt and rage.

"Oh and you think you do, Ed Weasley?" Eddie blinked painfully at Asher's nasty retort.

With that, Asher stalked furiously out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He slammed it so hard that it rattled on the hinges, the walls shook, and everybody to flinched as though the door hit them on the way out.

But, for Eddie, it was not the slamming of the door that made him flinch; it was Asher's words.

* * *

Lily continued to frown as finally threw her robes on over her uniform and grabbed her books from her bed. Who was Asher to accuse Eddie? Eddie was not going to kiss her!

Or...was he?

Lily distinctly remembered his face coming closer and closer to her own. He had been so close that she could almost count every single freckle on his nose and cheeks. But, he was not going to kiss her, was he?

Lily shook her head at the thought again. She was not about to accuse her best friend of something that was not going to happen in the first place. Sure, he may have had some crush on her in the past, but surely he was over that, right? Lily shook herself out of her thoughts and headed downstairs towards the Common Room. She was already late for her first class of the year, Potions and needed to get there as soon as possible.

"What a great way to start off a new year with a new teacher; you're late for class. What a great first impression Potter," she mumbled to herself sarcastically as she headed down the stairs to the Common Room, tossing her books into her school bag. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she was surprised to see Eddie sitting down on one of the couches, staring intently into the fire, as though deep and thought, and he was holding a small stack of toast in his hand.

"Eddie?" Lily called out. Eddie jumped, and his eyes settled on Lily and he smiled.

"Oh hey Lils," he said standing up, holding out the stack of toast towards her. "You missed breakfast so I brought you some food. I thought you might be hungry."

"Yeah, I'm starved. Thanks," said Lily gratefully, taking the toast and taking a bite out of the top piece. Eddie was now staring at his feet and he sat down on the armrest of the couch.

"So…er…are you and Asher...you know...are you two breaking up?" asked Eddie slowly, a strange and anxious look in his big brown eyes. Lily shrugged and took another bite out of her toast.

"I have no idea," she said, taking another bite. "I don't like the fact that he tried to make me choose between my boyfriend and my best friend."

"Well, in Asher's defense, I can understand his point Lily," said Eddie slowly. "I mean, we were rather in a...erm...compromising position." He blushed slightly.

"Yeah, but it didn't mean anything right?" Lily asked curiously. Eddie's throat was now too tight to speak and he stuttered over his words as Lily's bright green eyes widened. "Right?"

"That's what we need to talk about Lily," insisted Eddie softly. He looked at her. She did not seem shocked, scared, nervous, embarrassed, or anything. Her face was completely impassive and she seemed...well…perfectly normal, as though a conversation about their feelings meant nothing to her. This thought caused disappointment to hit Eddie hard in the stomach.

"I agree. We do need to talk, but it has to be later," said Lily said hurriedly. Eddie glared and groaned impatiently.

"Lily, I really think that we should talk now, before it gets any more out of hand. Why are you putting this off?" he asked, sounding irritated.

"I'm not putting this off," retorted Lily hastily. "I'm only saying this because I think it's best we talk later because we are now ten minutes late for Potions." Eddie's eyes widened and he looked at his watch. Realizing the time, he swore loudly and grabbed his books and Lily followed him as he sprinted out of Gryffindor Tower and towards the dungeons.

Lily and Eddie both raced down to the dungeons as fast as they could, trying hard to be anymore late than they already were. As Eddie was ahead of Lily, he grabbed the door to the classroom and he burst through it with Lily on his heels. The pair stumbled into the room and were both gasping for much needed breaths, red in the face.

Surprisingly, Professor Dominique Delinor was sitting at her desk with a smile on her face and her white crystal eyes twinkling amusedly.

"Good morning, Miss Potter…Mr. Weasley," she said sweetly.

"Good morning," the both said in monotone unison. Dominique smiled again.

"May I ask why you two are so late?"

"We lost track of time," mumbled Lily, waiting for the word detention to form on the beautiful veela's lips. She looked up to see Dominique smiling at the pair of them.

"Well, since it tis ze first day of school, I'll let you two off the 'ook," said Dominique, looking sincere. "But, I expect no more of zis tardiness. Is zat understood?"

"Yes Professor."

"Good. Now please, take your seats and open your books to chapter one," said Dominique simply, gesturing towards two empty seats in and she continued working at her desk. Lily and Eddie both grinned at each other, a new feeling swelling in their chests. This was their first Potions class where they had ever gotten away with something…anything really.

Lily nodded her respects and an apology look towards Professor Delinor as she took a seat between Eddie and Asher. Asher turned and glared at her as she sat down.

"So, you lost track of the time, did you?" whispered Asher coldly in a harsh hiss. "Were you too busy snogging Ed in a broom closet somewhere?" Lily glared dangerously at him and kicked Asher's shin from under the table.

"I thought you said you trusted me, Asher."

"I do-"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," snarled Lily under her breath, trying to keep her gaze towards the front of the classroom. She had already been late for class and she did not want to make the situation worse by interrupting the professor by talking with her friends. Unfortunately, Professor Delinor noticed their verbal exchange.

"Miss Potter? Mr. Lazard? Is zere a problem?" she asked, as she turned and stopped writing with her wand on the board. Lily and Asher's faces both jerked up to look at their new teacher and they both blushed severely.

"No," they both said shortly.

"Miss Potter, see me after class," said Delinor as she turned back to the board. "Now, today we will be learning about ze potion Suenolion. Can anyone tell me anyzing about Suenolion Potion?"

"It wakes people from the dead?" Malfoy called out coolly, trying to sound cool and funny. Raven burst into a fit of giggles as Nott chuckled. No one, not even some of the Slytherins, found this comment funny.

"Zat shall be ten points from Slyzerin Mr. Malfoy," said Delinor coolly. "Five points for interrupting my class, and five for making your joke extremely lame."

The Gryffindors all burst out laughing. It was clear that they already liked this teacher and that their Potion classes were going to be a lot different than when Snape had been teaching the class. Malfoy must have realized this too because he glared furiously at Delinor and muttered something along the terms that sounded like 'my father.' Lily beamed at the professor, who caught her eye and winked.

"Well, back to what I was saying," started the Potions Master, throwing an annoyed look at Malfoy. "Can anyone tell me what ze Suenolion Potion does?"

To everyone's surprise, quiet Mandy Micrelle timidly raised her hand. Professor Delinor noticed and beamed down at the shy girl.

"Miss Micrelle?"

"I believe that it can awake someone from a coma," whispered Mandy uncertainly.

"In a way, but not quite," said Dominique, giving her an encouraging smile. "Anyone else like to take a guess?"

Lily sighed before raising her hand in the air. She knew the answer very well, for she was put under the Sueno Curse in her fifth year. The Sueno Curse was a dangerous curse that put a witch or wizard to sleep, almost like what Muggles would call a coma and as you sleep, your brain slowly eats away your memories and continues until all your memories are gone so that it seems like you never existed in the first place and you eventually die. It was a deadly curse. Delinor saw Lily with her hand raised and her eyes just seemed to widen and she smiled brightly at her student.

"Yes Miss Potter?"

"The Sueno Curse is like a coma, except your memories slowly slip away until you have no more memories left, and then you die. The Suenolion Potion is the only way to cure the Sueno Curse, though it is extremely difficult to make as you need the blood of the attacker as one of the ingredients," Lily explained quietly, almost fearfully. She chanced a glance over at Daris Malfoy and Christof Nott, only to see them smiling maliciously.

"Yes, you would know that answer to that, wouldn't you Potter?" hissed Malfoy coolly, causing Nott to cackle evilly. Lily shivered slightly at the memory and looked determinedly at the book in front of her. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her hand from underneath the table and give her a comforting, reassuring squeeze. She looked up and saw Eddie smiling down at her, holding her hand tightly. Thankfully Asher did not notice and Lily appreciated having her best friend beside her, knowing that he would fully understand.

"Mr. Malfoy, one more outburst from you and you will spend your evening in detention!" snapped Delinor furiously. "Is that understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Good, five points from Slyzerin," Delinor turned back to Lily. "That was fabulous answer Miss Potter. I couldn't 'ave said it better myself. Five points to Gryffindor!

"Now, today we will be making ze Suenolion Potion, except without ze use of ze blood of course. I just want to see your skills in making a potion and 'ow well you follow directions, and such. Ze ingredients are in the back, and you will pair off wiz a partner. I will be grading you on how accurate ze Potion is." Delinor looked at her watch and assured the students towards the back towards the ingredients. "You have until the end of ze period. Begin."

"Be my partner Lils?" asked Eddie, grinning. Lily looked sideways at Asher, but he was already pairing off with Danny Micrelle.

"Yeah, sure," she said shrugging. They both headed to the back for their ingredients and started working diligently on the potion. Lily and Eddie did not say much to each other throughout the period, but it was most certainly a comfortable silence. Plus, the potion was quite advanced and very difficult to brew so there was not much opportunity to talk anyway. It literally took them the whole period to brew and for Delinor to grade.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Weasley? 'Ow are we coming along?" Delinor asked as she came by with her grade book.

"Yes, we're done. All we need to do is just to add the blood," said Eddie brightly and confidently. It was obvious that he was simply delighted to be working with Lily.

Delinor intently judged their potion for a while; eyes squinted in concentration while Lily and Eddie shot each other anxious looks.

"Well, you two make a fine pair. You did an excellent job!" said Delinor, beaming at the two of them. She looked over at Lily and gave her a thoughtful smile. "You're smart, Potter, like your father." At those words, Lily's heart seemed to jump in her throat and she nearly choked.

"Okay class, you're 'omework assignment is a two-foot essay on the Suenolion Potion. I'll see you on Zursday," said Delinor as she turned her back on Lily and Eddie and moved towards the front of the classroom. Students were only half paying attention as they gathered their books and scrambled out of the room.

"Coming Lils?" asked Eddie as he swung his bag over his shoulder and headed towards the door.

"Professor Delinor wanted me to stay behind. Remember?"

"Oh yeah," somehow he looked disappointed. "Alright, I'll see you in a bit for lunch, then?" Lily nodded and with one final look at her, he quickly walked out of the room.

Delinor was taking out her plan book; for her next most likely. Lily slung her bag over her shoulder and slowly walked up to Delinor's desk. She stood there for a moment, with the professor's back facing when she finally cleared her throat. The Potions Master turned around and smiled as she saw Lily standing there, looking a little apprehensive.

"Oh, hello Miss Potter," said Delinor as she grinned. "I believe I did ask you to stay after class, didn't I?" Lily nodded.

"Yes, Professor," she said as Delinor gave a small 'tut.'

"Please, none of zat 'Professor' nonesense," said Delinor as she waved her hand carelessly. "Feel free to call me Dominique. Please, take a seat, Lilee."

Lily nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of her desk, looking utterly and completely confused on why Dominique asked her to stay after class.

"Would you like anyzing to drink? Tea? Pumpkin juice?"

"No thanks, I'm fine," Lily declined politely. "What did you want to talk to me about Prof-I mean- Dominique?"

"Oh, I must say, I'm impressed wiz ze potion you made today wiz Mr. Weasley," said Dominique casually. "Very good, Lilee."

"Thanks," muttered Lily, not knowing or understanding where this conversation was going.

"You knew a lot about zat Sueno Curse," explained Dominique slyly. "One does not usually learn about it until end of sevenz year." Lily knew that there was more to the question; Delinor wanted to know why Lily knew so much about it.

"Oh, well, when I was in fifth year, I was put under the Sueno Curse," said Lily, going red with embarrassment. She was not embarrassed because she was placed under the curse. She was embarrassed because she did not know or even trust Delinor and did want to explain any of this to her. But, Lily knew that she had been rude enough for one day by interrupting her class twice already. Lily already decided to not go into details; like who actually had placed the curse on her. That was information that was going to stay between her and Eddie.

"WHAT? 'Ho would do such a zing?" Dominique gasped in horror, rising to her feet. Lily jumped at the sudden outburst but kept her composure.

"That's not important, I'm fine," said Lily, trying to brush if off. Dominique raised an eyebrow.

"'Ho was able to get ze blood of your attacker?"

"My friend Eddie Weasley got it for me. Don't ask me how, but he did it, and he knows I'm thankful for it." Lily's tone of voice made it very clear that she was not going to share any more details about the incident with the professor. Delinor must have picked up with her dismissive tone because she changed the subject.

"Yes, it is a bit obvious zat ze Weasley boy has taken a fancy to you," said Delinor, grinning knowingly. Lily went slightly red.

"He's just my friend," she muttered, feeling and sounding annoyed before thinking to herself, 'First Asher, now my teachers…I wish everyone would just stay out of my friendship with Eddie!'

"Well, I'll say it again, you did a fabulous job in class today," repeated Delinor, now looking awkward and uncomfortable with Lily's sudden attitude.

"Thanks, I know I'm not very good in Potions-"

"Oh I zink you are; you just never really 'ad a fair shot, wiz Professor Snape as your teacher and all. From observation, 'e was not too fond of ze Gryffindors. But, don't worry, your fuzzer wasn't ze best in Potions ezer," explained Delinor before she could stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Lily looked up startled and stared at Dominique, who looked like she wanted to slap herself.

"You...you knew my father?" asked Lily slowly. Her eyes widened in some kind of horror and anxiousness.

"Only zrough rumors," said the Professor hastily, not looking Lily in the eye. "I come from France you know, and your fuzzer spent a lot of time zere at one point. I knew someone 'ho worked wiz 'im for a little while."

"Oh," mumbled Lily looking down disappointed. There was a long, awkward, and uncomfortable silence.

"Lilee? If you don't mind me asking, 'ow did 'Arry - I mean - your fuzzer die?" asked Delinor, her eyes oddly shiny and her voice trembling.

"Voldemort," said Lily simply, with a cold edge to her voice. Delinor flinched at the name. Lily pretended not to notice. "Voldemort murdered him."

"Oh," Delinor whispered. It was so quiet that Lily was surprised she was able to hear Delinor's voice. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," muttered Lily, now looking at the floor. "You didn't murder him." There was another long, pregnant pause before Lily let out a dramatic sigh and said: "I think I should go. I don't want to be late for my first Transfiguration class."

"Oh, you have Professor Delacour's class next?"

"Yeah..."

"Be careful, she's tough," said Delinor, grinning. Lily reluctantly returned the grin and walked out of the class, utterly confused.

"Now what the hell was that all about?" she asked herself. "That woman is barking mad!"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another long and revised chapter! So, I wonder what is up with this Dominique Delinor character hmmm? Well, at least Lily can actually try and enjoy her Potions classes from now on! And I promise, there will be no Lily/Eddie/Asher love triangle going on throughout the story. This is NOT Twilight (which is by far the worst series that I've ever had the displeasure of reading) and it will be resolved in the next few chapters.

Coming in Chapter 4 - Lily's first Transfiguration class with Fleur Delacour.


	4. Transfiguration Nightmare

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 4 – Transfiguration Nightmare: **

Lily dashed into the Transfiguration classroom a few minutes before the bell rang. She figured that after Delinor's warning about Professsor Delacour being tough, that she might not be as understanding as her new Potions Master about being late on her first day of classes.

"Lily! Over here!" Robyn called out from the other side of the classroom. Lily grinned and walked over to Robyn, Eddie, and Asher. Eddie and Asher were sitting at two desks behind Robyn, who had saved Lily a seat in front of Eddie. Lily could not help but notice how the two boys continued to glare and scowl at each other and it made her feel slightly guilty. She hated that two such close friends were not speaking because of her. Lily brushed it off for now and took the seat beside Robyn, shooting an uncertain smile at her friend. Robyn shot her a sympathetic one back as the bell rang.

As Professor Delacour entered the room with her light blue robes billowing around and behind her, Lily had managed to take out her books, some parchment, ink, and a quill, trying to look prepared and diligent. Lily had believed Delinor when she said that Delacour was tough and the new Transfiguration professor certainly looked the part. Despite the fact that Delacour was a veela no doubt and extremely beautiful, she had this slightly snobby and stern attitude that Lily knew would turn up in her teaching methods. So, she made no mistake in trying to make a good impression, for Transfiguration was Lily's worst subject, even more so than Potions when Snape was teaching it.

"Good morning," said Delacour stiffly, flipping through her plan book and not bothering to look up at the class. The classroom responded to her greeting in unison, which the professor chose to not acknowledge. "My name is Professor Fleur Delacour and I will be your Transfiguration professor for zis year. First, I'm going to call roll. Please raise your 'and and say ''ere' when I call your name. Robyn Andrews?"

"Here."

"Garrett Benit?"

"Here."

"Jeremy Crabbe?"

"Here."

"Raven Dawsetta?"

"Here."

"Jarius Engers?"

"Here."

"Franklin Goyle?"

"Here."

"Asher Lazard?"

"Here."

"Daris Malfoy?"

"Here."

"Jane-Elizabez Marvelson."

"Here."

"Danny Micrelle?"

"Here."

"Mandy Micrelle?"

"Here."

"Christof Nott?"

"Here."

"Lilee Potter?"

"Here."

"Edward Weasley?"

"Here."

"Rosaline Zabini?"

"Here."

"Very good," said Delacour as she put her roll book away and took out another book. "Quills and parchment out. Today we will be learning about ze fine art of Animagi. Miss Dawsetta, tell me, what is Animagi?"

"A form of Transfiguration where a wizard can transform into an animal," explained Raven proudly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Very good, ten points to Slyzerin!" Delacour called out proudly. "Now, 'ow does a witch or wizard transform into an animal? Miss Potter?"

Lily nearly jumped at the question. "Oh...erm...by..er..using the process of Animagi," she said, not as confident with herself as she had been in Potions. "They-"

"No, five points from Gryffindor," snapped Delacour, sneering at Lily.

"Wait…what? For what?" snapped Lily, frowning. "I wasn't finished answering-"

"Another five points from Gryffindor! And if you don't watch your mouz, I'll take away twenty points, Potter. Is that clear?" Lily's mouth and eyes widened in anger and disgust over the injustice of the situation. Just who did this woman think she was? The bloody Queen of England?

"But-"

"Shut-up!" she heard Eddie hiss from behind her, kicking her chair. Lily grimaced and frowned, but decided to take Eddie's advice and just keep her mouth shut for a change. Delacour was wearing a smug smile as she smirked evilly at Lily, as though she simply took away points out of spite.

"Alright, as I was saying, before Potter decided to show off 'er stupidity," sneered Delacour, turning away from Lily, who was now bright red in the face. "Animagi is probably the most advanced type of Transfiguration you will learn zis year and while at 'ogwarts. Tis definitely on your N.E.W.T.S, so we will be spending a lot of time on ze topic."

Lily raised her hand. Delacour rolled her eyes at her.

"What is it, Potter?" she asked warily. Lily grimaced on the inside, but did not show it outwardly. Instead, she sucked it up and held her head up high, despite the patronizing look her professor was shooting her.

"Professor, last year, Professor Lupin taught Transfiguration and he started a special course for those who wanted to learn to become Animagi. Are you going to continue with that course this year?" asked Lily curiously. She had wanted to sign up for that course since Remus had started it in her third year. It was very selective; you had to be invited.

"Yes, Potter, I will be continuing the course," snapped Delacour, "and 'ell shall freeze over before I let you join my course. Five points from Gryffindor for asking such foolish questions."

"WHAT?"

"Lily...please…don't..." Robyn whispered desperately.

Before Lily could stand up and curse out the new Transfiguration professor (whether verbally or with her wand, no one knew), she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, trying to force her down into her seat. She knew that whoever was holding her down was trying to help her; trying to stop her from losing her temper. But Lily was far too angry to care.

"Let go of me," Lily snarled, trying to shake off the hands. But, without success; the hands pushed her back into her seat. Lily groaned and furiously turned around and saw Eddie staring at her sternly.

"Don't get yourself into any more trouble, Lily" whispered Eddie, almost urgently. Lily glared at him angrily before turning back around and listening to Delacour lecture. Unfortunately for Lily, however, she did not miss Eddie and Lily's quick exchange.

"Why is zere talking while I'm lecturing? Zere's not a problem is zere Potter?" sneered Delacour, causing Lily's emerald eyes to narrow. "Because if zere is, we can always talk about it in detention…."

"No," grumbled Lily, "there's no problem, Professor Delacour."

"I didn't zink so," the professor said coolly. Lily continued to glare at her new Transfiguration professor. She could hear Malfoy, Raven, and Nott taunting her from her right, but she just grinded her jaw, tightened her fist and decided to ignore it, once again trying to take Eddie's advice on shutting her mouth and staying out of trouble.

Throughout the entire class period, Delacour ridiculed, embarrassed, and took even more house points off of Lily for no particular reason.

It looked like Christmas had come early for the Slytherins. Other than their former Head of House, there was a teacher at Hogwarts who seemed to detest Lily Potter in every way, shape, and form. She was no better than Snape; in fact, she was worse. At least Snape hated all of the students, except the students from his own House, and picked on all of them equally. However, in Delacour's case, the only person that she seemed to hate was Lily. She did not seem to pick on anyone else; she did not even take house points off of Eddie or Robyn when they answered a question wrong. But, yet she took points off Lily for no apparent reason, for things like coughing too loud, saying it was disrupting her lecture.

By the end of the class, Lily was just downright furious and Eddie, Asher, and Robyn did absolutely everything that they could to make sure that she kept her temper and her mouth in check.

After what seemed like an eternity of hell to Lily, the bell finally rang.

"No 'omework!" Delacour called out, recieving many "Yippies!" in reply. She smiled at the class as they scurried out and returned to her desk. Lily quickly packed her things, grabbed her bag, and stormed out of the room without even waiting for her friends. But, she made sure that she glared at Delacour as she walked past her desk and to her horror, the rrofessor glared right back at her.

Lily decided that she only learned one thing during that Transfiguration class; that she and Professor Delacour hated one another.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. So…Delinor has taking an abnormal liking to Lily…and Delacour seems to absolutely despise Lily. Hmmm…why oh why could this be? Keep reading to find out and I will continue revising! Please read, review, and most importantly, ENJOY!

Coming in Chapter 5 – Lily gets her wish in being a typical teenager…


	5. The Lives of Typical Teenagers

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Lives of Typical Teenagers: **

The green leaves that had bloomed during the summer months had now grown into the enchanting colors of red, brown, orange, and yellow, giving Hogwarts a dazzling look; causing it to resemble a water colored painting. The students were able to see the sun setting in the horizon against the castle. The air was cool and crisp and but despite the good weather, the only people that could be seen in the outdoors were about fifteen people flying around on broomsticks on the Quidditch Pitch and six people sitting on the grounds watching them.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team was holding try-outs for a new Beater, as one of their previous Beaters, Chuck Jamonos graduated the previous year.

"Well Cyrus, what do you think?" Lily, captain of the Quidditch team asked the other Beater, a fourth year by the name of Cyrus Stunnington, as she watched the figures above them fly and try to maneuver the Bludger. The small boy, known as Cyrus, frowned and was apparently deep in thought.

"Well, I think Patty Patil is quite good…"

"Really?" asked Robyn incredulously.

"You only say that because you think she's cute," accused Chaser Orian Kellberg, a fifth as he grinned knowingly, making Cyrus go blush furiously. "And while she is very pretty, keep in mind that we're judging athletic talent here Cy. It's not a beauty pageant."

"Fine, Sadie Yameh," muttered Cyrus, unable to meet any of his fellow teammate's eyes.

"The second year?"

"Yeah, she's brilliant."

"I must say I agree..." said Eddie slowly. "I mean, she's got the true makings of a Beater, just like Jasmine. And Jasmine was a great Beater."

"It must be in their blood," exclaimed Robyn, giggling.

"Yes, she is very good," agreed Lily. "And I admire her spirit. Is it agreed that Sadie Yameh is our new Beater?"

"Yeah," everyone said in agreement. Lily turned to all the anxious students, waiting to hear the decision.

"Alright, the team has come to a unanimous agreement," started Lily, "and we've decided that our new team Beater shall be Sadie Yameh. Congradulations Sadie."

Sadie blushed and beamed as several of the other Gryffindor students clapped her on the back in congratulations.

"Alright, thank you everyone for trying out and better luck next year," said Lily, giving everyone an encouraging smile. The rest of the students trudged away looking disgruntled and disappointed. Sadie proudly stepped forward and joined the rest of the team.

"Okay, practices are on Mondays and Thursdays at four until seven. We have our first Quidditch Match against Ravenclaw coming up next week, so that doesn't leave us much time to practice," started Lily in a demanding voice that made Eddie grin proudly. "So, I'm going to be a little...harsh...I guess you could say...this week.

"That's all I have to say for now," said Lily as she picked up her Firebolt and slung it over her shoulder. "Now, go get some rest. Our first practice is tomorrow."

Lily, Eddie, and Robyn broke off from the rest of the team and headed back to the castle together. At that time, Neil Weckers, a seventh year from Hufflepuff came up to the three of them.

"Hi Lily, Robyn, Ed," he said grinning and nodding to all of them. The girls smiled back politely, but Eddie just gave a nod, a slight frown on his face. Feeling something was up and he stepped closer to Lily and gave Neil a warning glare. Neil noticed, but just gave Eddie a reassuring grin.

"Robyn, may I talk to you in private?" asked Neil in a polite voice that sounded much too polite for Lily's ears. Robyn, however, ate it up and giggled.

"Of course, Neil," she said in a high, girlish voice. Lily inwardly cringed. "How about we walk around the lake?"

"Brilliant!" he exclaimed as he took Robyn's hand in his own. They started to walk away and Robyn waved to the friends, saying good-bye. Lily and Eddie gave small waves back and turned back to walk towards the castle.

"That girl has dated so many guys I'm surprised she isn't pregnant yet," mumbled Eddie shaking his head. Lily could not believe the words that came out of her best friend's mouth and she slapped him over the head.

"How dare you? You make it sound like she's some kind of...scarlet woman or something," Lily nearly shouted, clearly appalled with Eddie's comment. Eddie just rubbed the back of his head and grinned slightly.

"I wasn't saying _that_..."

"Yes you did!" snapped Lily accusingly. "You were referring to it."

"No I wasn't," said Eddie, still grinning. "I would never suggest anything of the sort. I'm just saying she dates a lot."

"Yes you did! You said you were surprised she isn't pregnant yet!" Lily was clearly frustrated now, knowing her best friend was doing this just to get riled up. Eddie laughed.

He could not help flirting with her, no matter how wrong it was. Eddie also knew that despite the argument between Asher and Lily, that had been about him, they were still going together; still boyfriend and girlfriend. But, Eddie did not seem to care about their relationship anymore. They had been on the rocks for weeks and he could not help but playfully flirt with Lily as a result. He liked her way too much, even if she was Asher's girlfriend. Besides, she never complained about it.

"You're just doing this to get me all worked up," snapped Lily, crossing her arms over her chest with her hands still clenched around the Firebolt. Eddie gave her an innocent smile and shrugged.

"So? I find it rather amusing arguing with you. You look so darn cute when you're mad," teased Eddie innocently. Lily smiled at him sardonically.

"Oh ha ha ha! Very funny, Ed."

"I'm not trying to be funny," said Eddie defensively, though he was chuckling amusedly. "You do look cute! Your cheeks get all flushed and you scowl at everyone with your fists clenched and it's so amusing because you're so small. It's so adorable, Lils."

"Small?"

"I apologize. You're petite."

"Thank you," growled Lily, rolling her eyes. Eddie grinned again and playfully dropped his arm around her shoulders.

"Oh c'mon Little Lily, you know you love me. Oh, by the way, when I say little, I mean little," said Eddie teasingly. Lily glared at him before shrugging off his arm and taking out her wand.

"I'll give you a ten second head start before I start hexing you," scowled Lily with narrowed eyes. Eddie winked and dashed off before Lily even started counting. After she watched him run into the castle, Lily put her wand back in her pocket and rolled her eyes, also grinning. She slowly walked back up to the castle with her Firebolt, which had originally belonged to Harry when he was a teenager, still clutched in her hand. Lily felt like she had blinked as she reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady; she did not even remember walking there. But, when she reached it, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Lily?"

Lily turned around to see Asher standing in the shadows, staring at his feet and with his hands in his pockets. To her surprise, he was not smiling and she had never seen him look so serious in her life.

"Hey, Asher," she said smiling. She walked over to him and planted a small kiss on his cheek. She was also surprised to see that Asher had not returned the affection. That was so unlike him but she decided to overlook it for now. "What's up?"

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure, let me just go put my broom away and take off these filthy Quidditch robes," said Lily. "I won't take long, I promise."

Asher nodded and smiled weakly as Lily ran into the Common Room and into her dormitory. She quickly changed out of her robes and took her hair out of her neat ponytail so that it hung loose. She ran downstairs again and saw Asher sitting in front of the fire, looking into it intently.

"Hey!" she said sitting next to him.

"Hey," he said in a low voice before he finally shifted his gaze towards her. "Do you mid if we take a walk?"

"That'd be nice."

"How about we walk around the lake?"

"Erm, Robyn and Neil Weckers were-"

"I'm sure we won't run into them. They're probably already snogging in a broom closet somewhere. We'll be safe," said Asher smiling slightly. Lily chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"You sound like Eddie," said Lily smiling. She did not notice Asher's soft frown on his face at the mention of Eddie. "He made a similar accusation earlier tonight. Alright, a walk around the lake sounds great."

Asher took her hand and led her out of the Common Room, down the corridors, and out on to the grounds. They circled the lake in silence, just holding each other's hand. Lily did not notice that Asher was deep in thought until the second time they started going around the lake. When Lily realized that Asher had not said much, she looked at him in concern and noticed he was frowning slightly, still deep in thought. It was as though something in his gray eyes showing that he felt guilty about something.

"Asher, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered quietly and unconvincingly. Lily raised an eyebrow but decided not to push the issue.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked slowly, trying to keep the conversation flowing. Maybe she would be able to find out what was bothering. When she asked the question, Asher ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.

"Us."

"Us? What about us?"

"Well, listen Lily, see..." Asher ran another hand through his hair. "Last year, and this summer...I liked you, a lot. I even thought I loved you..."

Lily held her breath.

"But, I was wrong," continued Asher ruefully. "I love you as a person in general. You're an incredible witch, Lily. But I don't think that I love you the way I thought I did. I know that now."

"How do you know that now?" asked Lily in a mere whisper. "What's so different between then and now?"

"Because...oh Lily...just please promise you won't hex me…" pleaded Asher, gazing at her guiltily.

Lily felt disturbed by these words but nodded her head in agreement. "I promise."

"I…I've fallen for someone else. I...er...last week, while you were serving detention with Danny for getting into a dueling fight with Malfoy and Dawsetta, I...erm...I was hanging out with Yvonne Necter…" Asher could no longer look at Lily and now she understood why he had looked so guilty.

"Yvonne Necter…that Ravenclaw prefect?"

"Yeah, her, well...while I was taking a walk with her I realized that...erm...I...er..."

"Oh for Merlin's sake, spit it out Asher!" Lily snapped impatiently.

"She's all I can think about Lily…"

There was an extremely long awkward, hesitant silence.

"I can't believe you…" whispered Lily, turning her back on Asher and staring hard at the lack. Her fists were clenched at her side and her jaw was set. It felt like someone had a created a harsh, gaping hole in her world and she felt slightly helpless, not sure on how to fill it.

"Listen, Lily, I didn't even mean for this to happen. I never thought I'd fall for another girl," whispered Asher as he bravely placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I hate saying this but…I didn't love you the way I thought I did."

"Oh, but I'm sure you love Yvonne right?" Lily snarled sarcastically, roughly shrugging off his comforting hand. Asher sighed and Lily knew that he was shaking his head.

"No, I don't love her. But, I do like her, a lot. And I really want to be with her," said Asher, his voice shaking. Lily knew that by the fear in his voice, that he was afraid for her reaction. She knew that he was mentally getting ready for Lily to take out her wand and hex him to Kingdom Come. But, when Lily did not such thing, he continued with his gut-wrenching speech. "But, the only way for me to be with her is-"

"If break it off with me," whispered Lily, sounding crestfallen. Her tone immediately broke Asher's heart and he closed his eyes, as though in anguish. He never wanted to hurt Lily. But Asher took a deep breath and nodded anyway. Lily's sighed and began to rub her the bridge of her nose, as though she could feel a headache coming on.

"Listen Lily, you need to believe me when I say that I truly care about and that I really did like you, but after dating you," explained Asher, "I realize I only want your friendship. I mean, we've been friends since first year."

"Yeah I know," Lily whispered, still looking at her feet. Suddenly, she looked up at Asher, and she looked rather angry.

"So, what happens while you're dating Yvonne and another pretty girl comes along? Are you going to dump Yvonne as well?" Lily asked coldly, crossing her arms over her chest, as though protecting herself. Asher flinched at Lily's tone but shook his head defensively.

"Oh, please don't think of me that way, Lily," Asher pleaded quietly. "Please don't act like you haven't seen this coming. You know that this relationship hasn't been fair to either of us, especially you." Lily was startled at his last comment.

"What do you mean that this relationship hasn't been fair to me?" she asked sternly while raising an eyebrow. Asher reached out and grabbed her by the shoulders; turning her around so that she was staring directly into his stormy gray eyes.

"Listen, you may have fancied me last year, but we both know who your heart really belongs too," said Asher, sounding so sure of himself. Lily gasped at the urgency and sincerity in his eyes. "I can't…and I won't hold you back anymore."

"Who...what are you talking about, Asher? My heart belongs to no one! I've stayed loyal to you…" stuttered Lily furiously.

"Lily, don't do this to yourself. I know that you have feelings for this guy and I know he feels the same, if not more, for you," explained Asher, who now looked like he had tears forming in his eyes. "You two belong together and I can't stand in the middle of that anymore. It's not fair to either of us. It's hurting me and it's killing you, whether you realize it or not." Lily had never seen Asher this emotional before.

"So, you're saying that we're over," whispered Lily quietly, reaffirming what Asher was trying to tell her. Asher nodded, hastily wiping his tears away. "I see..."

"Lily, please. Even though we're not dating anymore, can we still be as good of friends as were before we started going out?" asked Asher hopefully and pleadingly. "I still care about you deeply and I still want your friendship. I honestly can't imagine my life without you in it. You mean a great deal to me, Lily Potter and no relationship or break-up is going to change that. I hope you can believe that and learn to forgive me…"

Lily looked into Asher's eyes and saw how sincere and honest he was being. Lily also saw pain, and regrets swimming within his gray orbs. Lily felt upset and hurt over Asher's decision to end the relationship, but if she was being honest with herself, he was right. She had seen this coming and she was not completely devastated over it. Even though this boy had been her boyfriend, her first boyfriend; the boy who gave her a first kiss, (Well other than that little incident in the hospital wing with Eddie, but she was not conscious so she really did not count that). It was plain to say that Lily was upset, but not heartbroken.

"Of course, Asher," whispered Lily, giving him a sweet and reassuring smile. "Of course we can still be friends." Asher looked at her wide-eyed, completely startled and shocked at reaction. But, he regained his composure and smiled in gratitude before leaning down and kissing her lightly on the cheek and wrapping his arms around her; pulling her into a brotherly, sisterly embrace. Lily felt slightly uncomfortable, but could not help but hug him back.

"Thank you so much, Lily. That means so much to me, you have no idea," whispered Asher. "This is why you're such a remarkable witch and why Voldemort doesn't stand a chance." There was an awkward pause as Lily blushed at his compliment and pulled away from his embrace.

There was nothing else to say.

"I'll see you at dinner," said Lily smiling, shuffling her feet. Lily made it very clear to Asher with those words that she wanted to be alone.

"Are you okay, Lily?"

"I'm fine," said Lily truthfully. "At least I will be. I just want to be alone for a bit."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Lily."

"I know, Asher. But you didn't," explained Lily softly and reassuringly. "You were right. I did see this coming and I'm okay with it. Really, I am." Asher grinned nervously and gave Lily one last final kiss on the cheek before starting towards the castle. Lily looked up to see the back of his figure walking away.

"Wait, Asher," she called out. Asher turned back to her curiously, his eyes full of concern. "Who…who was that other guy you were talking about? The one that you said my heart belonged to?" Lily was both surprised and curious to notice that Asher looked completely astonished. He was so bewildered over her question that Lily almost laughed at the look on his face.

"You mean...you don't know?" he gasped. "Geeze, for a girl, you're thicker than a thirteen year old boy!"

"Okay, okay, okay, it's a known fact that I'm dense," groaned Lily, rolling her eyes. "Just tell me."

"If you don't know," said Asher, "then I'm definitely not the one who should tell you. Trust me Lily, you'll find out sooner or later. And I'm betting it'll be a lot sooner than you think."

With that, he grinned again and turned to go back to the castle, leaving Lily with her bewildered thoughts.

* * *

Unlike Asher, Lily did not bother going back up to the castle. Instead she continued walking. She reached the edge of the lake and sat down at the water's edge, hugging her knees to her chest and resting her chin atop of her knees, looking as though she were deep in thought.

And she was.

Lily was thinking about a lot of things; Harry, Voldemort, her friends, Delacour and how she hated her, Delinor, or as Lily liked to call her, Miss Bonkers, and how she seemed to have taken a liking to her, and that new prophecy that was made at the end of the previous year, Asher and how he had broken up with her, plus so many other typical teenage thoughts. She was entranced in her own thoughts; her own little world that she did not hear the footsteps of someone walking up behind her until they sat down beside her.

"Hi Lily," came Robyn's voice.

"Hey Robby," said Lily in a quiet, distracted tone.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm alright," said Lily in a hushed, angry tone. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Don't you start being all tough and giving me your infamous attitude, Lily Potter," said Robyn sternly. Then, her voice suddenly softened. "It's okay to feel this way, you know. You don't act all brave, Lily. I know you're hurting."

"Oh? And what makes you think that I'm hurting?" Lily snapped bitterly, throwing her friend a dirty look. She hated when Robyn tried to analyze and tell her what her emotions were; how she was feeling and how she should be feeling. Lily knew how she felt, she did not need Robyn Andrews to tell her. And she most certainly was not 'hurting.' She was a little disappointed about the break-up, of course, but she was certainly not heartbroken.

"Listen, there's no need to behind that mask you like to wear. Asher told us what happened," Robyn said in a much gentler voice than before, as though the words would tear at Lily's heart. Instead, they just made Lily roll her eyes.

"I see."

"So, be honest with me, Lily. Are you alright?"

"I'll admit, I'm disappointed," Lily answered truthfully, as though contemplating her words. "But, I'm certainly not devastated or heartbroken." Surprisingly, Robyn did not offer her comfort or soothing words. Instead, she gave an ironical laugh.

"Well, then you had better tell that to Eddie."

Lily gave her friend a startled look. "Excuse me?"

"Well, Asher just told us he had broken up with you during dinner when Eddie asked where you were," explained Robyn as a small smile flickered on to her face. "Now he's in the hospital wing." Lily's face bent in confusion and she shook her head, her eyes squinted in puzzlement.

"Why is Asher in the hospital wing?" Robyn's smile only widened.

"Eddie tried to, and I quote, 'curse him until he lost his sanity for hurting his best friend,'" giggled Robyn. Lily, however, did not giggle; she rolled her eyes. "Naturally, Asher didn't take Ed's hexes lying down, so they had a downright duel in the middle of the Great Hall. You had to hear some of the things Ed threatened to do to Asher for breaking up with you. I distinctly remember one about being crushing his bones into dust."

"Eddie needs to learn to control that Weasley temper," muttered Lily, resuming her old position and placing her chin back on top of her knees. Robyn continued smiling and nudged Lily playfully with her elbow.

"Temper or not, he just cares about you a lot. Enough to curse his friend into having boils covering his face and are swelling by every second we speak." Robyn flinched at the memory and Lily could not hold back her weak smile anymore.

"So, Eddie is in the hospital wing as well?"

"Yep, covered head to toe in mosquito bites and and monkey hair," giggled Robyn. Lily laughed too. "Even when he got covered in all that, Remus still had to hold him back from tackling Asher."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, they got the professors involved? Great, now the whole school is going to know what happened between Asher and I!" Lily had completely lost her patience with her friends, particularly Eddie. "Ed needs to learn to control that temper! He's not my big brother and he doesn't need to take care of me! I can do that myself thank you _very_ much." With that, Lily got to her feet and stomped towards the castle.

"Where are you going?" Robyn called out after her.

"To see how Asher is doing and give Weasley a piece of my mind!" Lily called back over her shoulder, storming towards the castle. Robyn smiled, shook her head, and turned to look back out into the lake.

"Oh, she's got it _real_ bad," she said giggling.

* * *

"I don't know what you were thinking Edward Ronald Weasley," Hermione said, glaring at her son. Eddie winced. He knew he was in trouble because she was calling him by his full name. "What were you thinking starting a duel in the middle of the Great Hall? What a horrible example to set for the younger students!"

"I'm sorry, mum," Eddie muttered, wincing slightly as Madame Parks dabbed a potion on his mosquito bites, which were now the size of his knuckles.

"Well 'I'm sorry' isn't going to make itchiness go away now will it?" snapped Hermione coolly, placing her hands on her hips. Eddie looked down in embarrassment; more so because his mother was lecturing him in the middle of the hospital wing in front of everyone there. "You maybe seventeen years old, Edward, but sometimes you act like a third year! You're so much like your father, Edward that it infuriates me!"

With that, Hermione planted a kiss on her son's cheek, ("_MUM!_") and turned to leave the hospital wing, her cloak billowing behind her. Eddie stared after her, even more embarrassed than when she had been yelling at him, but at the same time, completely taken back by her actions. Once Madame Parks got over her laughter, she continued treating Eddie's injuries and wounds.

"Well, this potion will take away the itching, Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid I can't do anything about the swelling," said Madame Parks ruefully. "I have a potion that will make it go away in a few days, but that's the best I can do. Now, go rest up while I brew you that potion. And no fighting OR dueling with Mr. Lazard!"

Eddie rolled his eyes and made rude face behind the nurse's back as she disappeared into her office. Despite what Lily thought, he had never really liked the nurse much anyway. Unlike so many others, he had preferred the former nurse, Madame Pomfrey much better, but she retired in his second year.

Eddie lay down on his hospital wing bed and rested his head against the pillow and closed his eyes. It much too painful to try and sleep with the swelling mosquito bites on his face, but if he tried, maybe the pain would go away sooner.

At that time he heard the door to the hospital wing open and close and footsteps coming towards his bed. They stopped at the foot of his bed, but Eddie did not move or care. He just kept his eyes closed, silently hoping that whoever it was, that they would go away.

But, they did not.

"Merlin Ed, you look like crap," he heard a voice say from above his bed. Even though he thought he wanted whoever was standing above his bed to go away, he found that it was the most welcoming voice he could ever think of. His eyes snapped open and he looked into a pair of emeralds staring back at him. Except that were not sparkling like they usually did; they were narrowed and looked angry.

"Erm...hi Lils..." he said, looking uncomfortable under her irritated gaze. What had he done now?

"Ed," she said coldly. "You know, Robyn told me the most interesting tale of two seventh year Gryffindor boys dueling like idiots in the Great Hall."

"Oh, she did, did she?" he stuttered nervously, going slightly red in the face. He was trying to act all innocent and failing miserably. He knew that Lily now knew about what happened in the Great Hall between him and Asher. 'Curse Robby and her big, gossipy mouth!' he thought to himself.

"Yes she did!" snapped Lily angrily. "And from the looks of those swollen mosquito bites all over you, I'm betting she wasn't lying either." Remembering he was covered in swelling mosquito bites, Eddie went scarlet.

"So, do you want to tell me why you threatened to hex Asher into insanity? And why he's most likely covered in boils?" asked Lily, sounding cynical. Eddie was so red that Lily could have sworn his hair was about to burst into flames.

"He…he broke up with you..." Eddie mumbled, stuttering slightly.

"So? That's still no reason to threaten to crush Asher's bones into dust!" said Lily irritably.

'Mental note, kill Robyn,' Eddie thought to himself, still blushing furiously. Lily noticed that Eddie was still not answering her before she rolled her eyes and stomped her foot on the ground. "Look Eddie, you have no right to get involved in my personal life. My break-up with Asher had nothing to do with you!" Eddie immediately stopped blushing and turned his head to look at Lily, anger, and even some kind of pain written in his eyes.

"Nothing to do with me?" he asked angrily. But even Lily could not overlook the hurt expression that grazed his facial features.

"Yes, _my_ break-up with _Asher_ had nothing to do with you!" repeated Lily impatiently. "Unless you and Asher were having some kind of affair while I was dating him, then no, this break-up is none of your business."

"Lily, you are my best friend and I care about you a lot!" said Eddie incredulously, clearly trying to defend himself and his actions. "And if you are involved in anything, then I'm automatically involved."

"That doesn't include relationships, Ed," said Lily warily, rolling her eyes. Now she understood where he was coming from; that stupid oath that they made when they were kids about protecting each other.

"Yes it does!"

"No it doesn't Ed!" repeated Lily, looking annoyed, but talking in a much more gentle and patient tone than before. "I know I'm your best friend, but I'm allowed to have a life of my own without you sticking your nose in it every single step of the way. I didn't make a huge fuss when you went out with Britta Dirdel last year."

"Yeah but-"

"No 'buts' Eddie; you need to learn to control your temper. The break-up between Asher and I was mutual and you had no right to do that to him," said Lily sternly.

"Well, if he had told me that it was mutual, maybe I wouldn't have gone so demented on him, now would I?" mumbled Eddie sarcastically. Lily rolled her eyes and let a loud groan of frustration while running a hand through her long blonde hair.

"He probably _did_ try and tell you, but I think it's rather hard to calmly explain something to someone when a person is trying so hard to 'hex them into insanity,'" said Lily condescendingly.

"Oh don't act so superior, Lily," snapped Eddie, though fully knowing that she was right. "You're starting to sound like my mum."

"And that's a bad thing?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow. "Your mum is a talented and wise witch. I take that as a compliment."

"She may be wise and talented but you also have her nagging trait. Stop nagging and lecturing me Lily, I don't want to hear it." Eddie grumbled bitterly.

"Are you calling me a nag?"

"Why, yes, I believe I am," said Eddie impassively. Lily narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists angrily.

"Well, I may be a nag, but at least I'm not an insufferable, insensitive, git like you, Eddie Weasley!" Lily was now raising her voice.

"I am _not_ an insufferable, insensitive git!" retorted Eddie as he sat up and glared at Lily; his face still red with embarrassment.

"Yes you are!"

"If I am, than why do you even bother to hang out with me? If I'm so insufferable why are you my best friend?" Eddie sneered, crossing his arms across his chest as though he won this so-called row.

"I'm your best friend because-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT-UP?" a voice shouted testily.

Lily whipped up and saw Asher lying down in another bed a clear, steaming liquid on his face, making him look sweaty. The boils were still rather large, but were reducing in size slowly which was probably due to the clear potion. Lily suddenly felt uncomfortable under his scrutinizing gaze but he continued with good humor lacing his voice. "It's awfully hard to get sleep around here when you two are fighting like this! I swear you two sound like a bloody old married couple!"

"We do not!" Lily and Eddie shouted in unison, though Eddie, if possible, blushed even harder. Asher just rolled his eyes, then lay down, turning his back on the two of them, and tried to go back to sleep.

Lily turned and looked back at Eddie, who looked back at her. They stuck their tongues out at each other, each making a face, before Lily turned on her heel and stormed out of the hospital wing, making sure to slam the door behind her.

Eddie laid his head on his pillow and rolled over, closing his eyes. He could not help but grin as he tried falling asleep. Like he said, he could not help but irritate Lily. She just looked so darn cute when she was mad.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I told you that the relationship issue between Lily/Asher/Eddie would be solved! But this has been revised and I thought readers would enjoy a laid back chapter on what goes on in the typical lives of teenagers...tell me what you think and thanks so much to those who have reviewed! Please keep reading and enjoying!

Coming in Chapter 6 - The plot thickens as Voldemort makes an appearance...


	6. In The Heart of the Forbidden Forest

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – In the Heart of the Forbidden Forest: **

As the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry slept peacefully in their dormitories or in the hospital wing (as in the case of Ed Weasley and Asher Lazard case), there was an unsuspecting disturbance on the school grounds.

There was a dark, secret meeting going on deep in the heart of the Forbidden Forest.

Three men, wearing thick, long black cloaks, with their hoods up, completely covering their face, walked towards the Forbidden Forest. It seemed like hours as they trekked through the dangerous wooded area with their wands at the ready; ready to face any of the dangerous and evil creatures that lurked within them.

Finally, the three men reached a large tree, so large and wide that two of the men standing next to each other equaled the size of the trunk itself. They approached the tree and noticed it had a picture of a snake carved into the trunk. The three men stopped and stood in front of the large trunk.

"This is it," said one of the men. "What was the password again?"

"End of the flower," said the second of the men. The tree trunks soon made a soft hissing sound, before it started to slowly break apart. The whole surrounding area covered in smoke and the hissing sound grew even more deadly. The three men looked around nervously at each other, but no one said a word. They knew that they had to get this message to their master no matter what the cost. The consequences if they did not successfully do so would be disastrous.

Soon, the smoke cleared and instead of a normal tree trunk, there stood before them an opening with a pair of thin stairs, leading down deep under the ground. The three men nodded and slowly moved down the stairs. They could hear the entrance door from the trunk closing behind them. They kept walking down until they reached a tunnel.

The tunnel was muddy, drafty, dingy, and had the smell of wet grass and dirt mixing in the air. It also contained another nasty smell that neither of the three men could not describe; nor did they want to. It was revolting. But, they silently continued down the melancholy tunnel until they reached a large, wooden oak door without a word of complaint. The door was so stunning and professionally covered that it really looked out of place compared to what the rest of the tunnel looked like. It was large and made of the finest oak, covered in some kind of gloss and had gold hinges and a golden knob. One of the men placed their hand on the knob and knew it was made of pure gold, as it was heavy and hard to turn.

"Wait, maybe we should knock?" one of the men asked fearfully. They all nodded in agreement and knocked firmly on the door.

"Come in," came a cold, high voice. The only reason that the three men were able to tell that it was a voice was because it was able to talk. But, it sounded more like the hiss of a snake than anything.

The three men cautiously entered through the door and looked around to see a large, circular room and all of them gasped when they saw what was in it. The walls were covered in the same fine oak that the door was made out of. In the middle of the room, on the opposite side of the wall from the door was a large fireplace, with a fire blazing in the hearth. In the center of the circular room, stood a tall sickly green armchair, made of the same oak wood and the sickly green fabric, which was pure velvet; on the top of the chair stood the statue of a snake. The back of the chair was facing the door, the front facing the fire, so the three men could not see who was sitting in the chair, though they already knew who was. Hanging all around the walls were pictures of snakes, serpents, and a portrait of a wizard by the name of Salazar Slytherin. In the corner of the room stood a sickly green velvet couch, were two other men were sitting.

The first man on the couch looked surprisingly calm and collected, considering the cold air that filled the room, despite the roaring fire in the hearth. One of the men on the couch had white blonde hair, a pointed nose, and boring look on his face. The three men recognized it as Lucius Malfoy's son, Draco Malfoy. Sitting next to the young man sat an old, short man with no hair, and a mouse-like face. They recognized him as Peter Pettigrew and unlike Draco, he looked completely terrified.

"Who has come, Draco?" asked the hissing voice from the chair.

"Mr. Lestrange, his son Brutus, and Antonin Dolohov," drawled Malfoy tonelessly. "Have you any news?"

"Yes, news for a change," snapped the cold voice; the cold, high, hissing voice of Lord Voldemort. "Ever since the death of Harry Potter, _which was not intended_, the prophecy of 'A Crow and Two Mockingbirds' is quite useless to me."

"That's why we've come Master," said Lestrange, moving towards the front of the chair and bowing. "We believe that there may have been another prophecy made as a result of his death."

"Another prophecy has been made?"

"Yes, Harry Potter changed time, so therefore he changed the prophecy. We believe that the prophecy of 'The Crow and the Two Mockingbirds,' may be different; changed somehow."

"Well, we already knew that much, you fools!" snapped Voldemort impatiently. "Do you have any proof?"

"Britta claims that we can get proof," Brutus spoke up bravely, moving to stand next to his father and also bowing.

"Britta has a theory about the prophecy and how we could find if it has changed," explained Lestrange reasonably. "Last year, while she had Edward Weasley under her spell with the ring, she said that he took her to a room. It was without a doubt the Room of Gryffindor."

"How does she know this?"

"Weasley explained to her that Lily Potter was the one who had really found it, he was just with her at the time. She also managed to just know the password to get in without having to think. Only one with Gryffindor blood would have been able to find the room and guess the password. You know that as well as any of us Master," said Brutus Lestrange.

"Yes, but you're giving me worthless information!" sneered Voldemort; venon dripping from his voice. "And Lord Voldemort does not do well with useless information. What does any of this have to do with the prophecy?"

"Well, one night Britta and Weasley were spending some time together in that room, she saw the prophecy written on a plaque on the wall," explained Dolohov, also now stepping forward as Lestrange and Brutus were now trembling with fear and apprehension. "So, we believe that since Harry Potter died, the new prophecy might be written on the same plaque, in the Room of Gryffindor."

"But, the only way to get a hold of that prophecy is either to get into the Room of Gryffindor, which would be possible, as Weasley had given the password to Britta," explained Brutus, now sounding eager. "The only thing we need to do is sneak into Hogwarts and find the portrait of a waterfall on the eighth floor corridor. The password is 'heart of a lion.'"

"Well, that changes everything, doesn't it?" asked Voldemort, now sounding eerily calm and collected. It sent shivers down spines of all of the other men in the room. "Well…this is very useful to me. I am pleased with the three of you and my dear Britta of course…"

Voldemort did not say anything for a few moments as he stared intently into the fire before him; his snake-like face completely impassive and cold. The five men in the room awaited eagerly for his orders.

Finally, the Dark Lord broke the silence: "Enough about the prophecy. Now we must formulate a plan to get into the Room of Gryffindor. Now, what about the weapon?"

"We apologize, but we have no news on that, Master," said Dolohov as he bowed over and over again, trying to earn some sympathy from the Dark Lord. "We're so sorry."

"Well, you brought me news of the prophecy, and Lord Voldemort rewards those who serve him faithfully," started Voldemort, hissing into the depths of the flames of the fire. "Now, I wish for you three to go out and find me news about the weapon. If the old prophecy of 'The Crow and the Two Mockingbirds' is true, without the power of Eyeluta, that weapon will be the only thing that can help me destroy Lily Potter. If she gets a hold of it-"

"We know, Master, we know," muttered Dolohov desperately.

"Now go."

"But my Lord, if we can't find this…weapon, surely a seventeen year old girl can't find it, especially if she's not even looking for it. I doubt she even knows it exists," said Lestrange anxiously and confusedly.

"I'm not willing to take that chance," Voldemort hissed angrily, now rising to his feet. He was not pacing anxiously in front of the fireplace, rubbing his chin with his long, white fingers as though thinking long and hard about something. "Now, Draco, I need you to come up with a plan so that we can get into the Room of Gryffindor. And I would advise you, my dear Draco, to not fail me again."

Draco stood proudly to his feet and stared long and hard as his master, daring not to blink or look at him the wrong way. "My Lord, I believe a vicious attack on Hogsmeade might be a nice distraction..."

"I couldn't agree more Draco," said Voldemort as he smiled evilly into the fire.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I know that you're all probably very confused at this point, but like the prequels to this story, don't worry, it will all come together in the end. Well, let me know what you think about the new revised edition. Please read, enjoy, and don't forget to review. A great appreciation to those who have reviewed and thanks again!

Coming in Chapter 7 - A Quidditch match...


	7. Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw: **

It was quite a long time before Madame Parks discharged Eddie and Asher from the hospital wing; four whole days. It just so happens that their hexes were rather strong and the boys were not complaining. They liked to get out of their classes anyway.

Instead of talking about the dread they were facing about having to make up that work, Asher tried to talk to Eddie about what happened between him and Lily; and when Eddie was going to do something about that break-up. "Hey, Ed, you're still not going to hex me for breaking up with Lily, are you?" Eddie just gave a lop-sided grin at Asher's question before turning to him

Shaking his head, he replied, "Nah, Lily told me it was mutual."

"Oh, so you listen to Lily when she tells you that the break-up was mutual, but you don't bother listening to me. It doesn't matter what Asher says, let's hex him anyway and cover him with boils!" said Asher sarcastically, though he was grinning. Eddie laughed and shrugged, suddenly looking sheepish.

"Well, what can I say, Asher? I have to listen to her. She's Lily," said Eddie smiling, looking off into a distant land. Only Asher noticed the dreamy look that had settled in Eddie's eyes. For a mere moment, jealousy hit the pit of Asher's stomach. After all, she had been his girlfriend and he had just broken up with her. With those wounds still fresh, Asher still had a certain thing for her; but it was nothing that he could not get over.

"Of course 'she's Lily,'" mumbled Asher teasingly. "Now, you just have to ask her out before another guy does." Eddie stopped in his tracks abruptly.

"What that's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, please, Ed," said Asher rolling his eyes impatiently. "You know you like her and that you care about her a lot, don't you?"

"Well...I...uh..." Eddie started blushing; bright red. "Yeah, I know I like her a lot, but-"

"But what? It's not like everyone else doesn't know. Ed, this isn't a big secret," explained Asher, grinning. If it was somehow possible, Eddie's blush increased and Asher became concerned for his friend's blood pressure. But, he continued anyway. "Don't be embarrassed. You openly show how much you care about her; you don't hide it. That's why everyone knows.

"Well, except Lily of course." Asher added, chuckling.

"Lily knows," said Eddie simply. The dreamy look that grazed his features moments ago had not turned into a depressing and heartbreaking frown.

"How would she know? Lily is thicker than most guys!"

"I told her how I felt about her at the end of last year," answered Eddie, not immediately realizing whom he was talking to. At his admission, Asher's smile slowly disappeared and he glared at Eddie.

"You told Lily how you felt about her at the time I was dating her?" snapped Asher angrily, taking a threatening step towards his friend.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist," murmured Eddie miserably, "she turned me down flat." Asher stopped dead in his tracks and stared at him wide-eyed, suddenly looking bewildered and confused.

"She turned you down?"

"Yeah, she said she liked and respected you too much and didn't want to break it off with you," said Eddie, though his tone was much angrier and harsher than he intended it to be. Asher either did not notice or pretended not to care.

"I can't believe she did that…" whispered Asher in an awe voice, running a hand through his wavy locks.

"Well, she did," muttered Eddie bitterly. "She did. And I've been trying as hard as I can to move on and get over her."

"Eddie, don't be stupid. The reason why I was so rude to you these past few weeks was because I knew that you were the only one who could take Lily away from me. I was paranoid that she would break-up with me for you!" Asher nearly shouted impatiently.

"Well, she didn't."

"Ed, you can't give up on her. Just ask her to be your girlfriend. I see no reason why she should say no. Unless some other bloke asks her before you do, she would say yes," said Asher encouragingly. Eddie looked up at his friend. A sudden glimmer of hope was reflecting in his warm, brown eyes.

"You think so?"

"I really do!"

"Then…I should ask her, shouldn't I?" asked Eddie said brightly, his chest swelling with confidence. Asher beamed. "You're okay with this?"

'I'm not crazy about it," said Asher with a sheepish shrug, "but I know that you'd be able to make her happy. I also know that you'd be good to her; you're good for each other. So, yeah, I think I'm okay with it. I'll get over it."

"It's settled then!" exclaimed Eddie, his voice getting higher with excitement with each word. "I'm going to ask her on a date to Hogsmeade tomorrow; after the Quidditch game against Ravenclaw."

"Perfect timing," Asher said smiling. "There's nothing like winning a Quidditch game then getting a cute date afterwards." Eddie laughed and the two boys walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

* * *

The next morning, Lily dragged herself, and the rest of the Quidditch team, to the Pitch a half an hour early before the match. She gave them an encouraging pep talk in the locker rooms before sending the boys to their locker room to change into their robes and gear, as the girls changed in their own locker room. By the time everyone had changed and suited up, it was time for the match; Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw.

"Alright, ready team?" The team nodded confidently, though little Sadie looked extremely nervous and Lily noticed.

"Hey Sadie, come here," said Lily, giving the small second year a wave, indicating for the girl to come towards her. The younger girl walked timidly up to Lily and Lily noticed that she was shaking from head to foot. Lily smiled at her and ruffled her dark hair. "Don't worry, you'll be fine, Sadie. Just do what you did at the try-outs and I bet you can become the best damn Beater Gryffindor has seen in years."

"Really? Do you think so?"

"I know so! Now stop being so nervous," Lily gave the small girl, a light, playful punch on the shoulder. Sadie giggled at her and Lily smiled back before returning to her spot in line where Eddie stood beside her. She could hear the three Chasers: Robyn, Orion, and Benjamin nervously muttering incoherent words to each other under their breath and Lily knew that the Beaters, Cyrus and Sadie, were standing behind the Chasers. Hopefully Cyrus was giving Sadie good words of encouragement.

"Now!" came Ravenclaw seventh year, Hart Rosenbell's voice through the magical microphone. "I present to you, THE GRYFFINDOR QUIDDITCH TEAM! We have Yameh, Stunnington, Weasley, Andrews, Thomas, Kellberg, and Captain Potter. Probably the cutest captain to come to Hogwarts may I add. Say, Lily, there's Hogsmeade trip tomorrow...what do you say you and me have a date?"

"Mr. Rosenbell!" said Remus' voice sternly. "No asking girls out by commentating. Don't make me take that microphone away!"

"Sorry Professor Lupin. I just couldn't resist. She's just so darn cute," said Hart charmingly. "Get back to me about Hogsmeade Lils!"

Lily was blushing scarlet throughout the entirety of Hart's speech. Robyn and Sadie kept giggling as the rest of the boys gave Lily knowing winks. Except one of course; Eddie was too busy glaring dangerously at Hart, growling many well-chosen profanities about him under his breath that would make Hermione faint.

'How dare that crummy not good announcer ask her out? _How dare he call her 'Lils?_'' Eddie thought furiously to himself. 'That's _my_ nickname for her and Hart Rosenbell sure isn't good enough to use it!'

Eddie's thoughts were interrupted by Lily shouting at him to get into position. Eddie rolled his eyes and flew over towards the front of the goal posts. When she was finished glaring at him, Lily flew up towards the Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain; a burly sixth year by the name of Justin Davis. They both shook hands and nodded in good sportsmanship.

When the whistle blew, Professor Jeremiah Wood, the flying instructor, threw the Quaffle into the air and all six Chasers went diving for it. Lily flew up higher into the sky and looked around for any signs of the Snitch.

Hart continued to commentate; "Andrews takes the Quaffle down the pitch, but oh damn, knocked on the arm by a Bludger. That's going to leave a mark!

"Vinnette of Ravenclaw takes it over to the Gryffindor side. Yameh shoots a Bludger at her, but oh! Benter blocks it, hitting it back to Yameh. WHOA! Watch it Benter, the girl's only twelve and not to mention she's not even half your size! Don't hit it so hard, bloody hell!"

"_Rosenbell, what did I tell you about swearing over the microphone?_" hissed Remus warningly.

"Sorry professor! It won't happen again. Alright, Vinnette scores and WHOA! A FABULOUS SAVE BY WEASLEY! Damn good spanking Keeper that bloke is," Hart exclaimed through the microphone, sounding encouraging.

"Okay, back the match! Kellberg takes it down the pitch, oh, NICE BLOCK SADIE! We're seeing talent in this little second year already; an excellent choice of new Beater by the Gryffindor team!"

Hart was always an extremely popular Quidditch announcer during his time at Hogwarts and it was probably because he was so energetic and tried to stay as mutual as possible, even when the Ravenclaw team was playing. However everyone, including the Ravenclaws and the Gryffindors, could not help but notice that Hart was somewhat favoring the Gryffindor Quidditch Team today.

"Kellberg passes to Andrews, Andrews back to Kellberg, back to Andrews, and finally Andrews passes to Thomas. Thomas flies up, shoots and Merlin's pants; Marvelson wasn't quick enough to make the save! GRYFFINDOR SCORES! Oh, tough play, maybe next time Jem," said Hart's voice sympathetically.

"Alright, Carson takes is back to Gryffindor's side, Carson passes to Tonilarson, Tonilarson, passes to Jamison, back to Tonilarson, COME ON JIMINA SCORE! GO! GO! GO! WHOOHOOOOOOOOOO! JIMINIA TONILARSON SCORES! GO RAVENCLAW! Oops, sorry Professor Lupin, taking sides, sorry." Even the Gryffindors laughed as this comment.

"Alright, score is tied, ten to ten. Gryffindor has the Quaffle, Kellberg passes – OH! Nice block by Stunnington. Kellberg would have been off the broom and splatted on to the ground if that Bludger had hit him. Andrews now has the Qu - wait...what's the adorable captain of the Gryffindor Team doing? She's diving! She's seen the Snitch! GO LILY, GO! Sorry, Ravenclaws, but I'm rooting for Gryffindor on this one!"

It was true. Just a few moments before, Lily was narrowing her eyes, looking intently for the Snitch. The Ravenclaw Seeker, Ray Cole-Chang, was not tailing her; trying to find the Snitch on his own. Ray was known for being arrogant and figured he would see the Snitch without her help, which was no problem for Lily. She hated having to do the work for the other Seekers.

Out of nowhere, Lily saw a hint of gold right by Professor Wood's ear. He did not seem to notice because he was too busy cheering on his students. Lily carefully tipped her broom forward and flew towards her teacher. Ray followed her.

"C'MON LILY, YOU'VE GOT THIS!" Hart shouted through the microphone. Eddie glared at him quickly before catching a Quaffle about to go into one of the hoops. Lily and Ray were still diving for the Snitch, neck in neck.

"Come off it Potter!" Ray snapped. "No measly little girl who's shorter than her broomstick can beat me!"

"Who are you calling little?" Lily cried out cynically through narrowed eyes, as she laid flat on her broomstick, speeding it up. But, before she managed to get away, Ray flew next to her and knocked his elbow into her ribs. Lily gave a small gasp of pain and nearly toppled off her broomstick but quickly grabbed the handle before she fell and continued diving downward towards the Snitch, ignoring the pounding pain in her ribs.

"CHEATER! CHEATER!" Hart roared through the microphone. "That is no way to treat a lady, Ray! Where is your chivalry? Are you not a gentleman? What are you, mate; a bloody Slytherin? You're sure acting like one! You nearly knocked the poor girl off of her broomstick! That's a disgrace to the House of Ravenclaw!"

Several of the students were roaring in agreement but Lily did not hear them. She continued diving, catching up with Ray, nearing the Snitch. They were very close to the ground now. Lily went into an even steeper dive, until her chest was pressed against the handle of the broom, going at top speed. She and Ray were now neck and neck.

Thinking fast, Lily swerved in front of him, blocking his path to the Snitch. Lily reached out her hand and clasped the tiny golden ball in her fist. Realizing she was only a few feet from the ground, she pulled up in a dangerous Wronski Fient. Ray, who was never as a good a flyer as Lily, tried pulling up, but did not manage to do so. He crashed into the ground and yelled and groaned loudly. Lily flew above the stadium, holding the Snitch tightly in her fist. The Gryffindors cheered loudly.

"LILY POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Hart screamed into the microphone. "GRYFFINDOR WINS 160-10!"

Lily slowly flew down to the ground and shared a little celebration with the rest of the team, with some "Great jobs!" and pats on the back, followed by hugs. Lily and the rest of the Gryffindor team walked proudly to the locker rooms. They were all changing and discussing the details of the match. But, Lily wanted nothing more than to have a hot meal and the curl in front of the fireplace in Gryffindor Tower with a good book. When she finished changing, she grabbed her Quidditch robes and Firebolt before heading out.

However, to her immense surprise, there was someone standing outside the locker room waiting for her. It was Hart Rosenbell.

"Rosenbell?" Lily asked confusedly when she saw him standing there and calling out her name. Hart laughed amusedly.

"Lils, please, you make us sound as though we were enemies when you call me by my surname. I prefer if people I actually like to call me Hart," he said, giving her a charming smile. Lily smiled back.

"I'm sorry. I was just surprised to see you is all," said Lily, shrugging. Hart grinned again.

"Well, since you saw me, can I walk you back to the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Actually I was going to go get some dinner..." Lily said slowly, biting her lip. Hart shrugged, though the grin never left his face.

"May I escort you to ze Great Hall van?" Hart asked in a very bad accent, holding out his arm. Lily chuckled and linked her arm with his.

"Thank you," she said smiling. "Though I think you should drop the whole accent thing. It's quite horrible; doesn't work for you."

"Oh shucks really?" asked Hart in mock hurt. Lily chuckled. "I was trying to sound like Professor Delinor and Delacour." They both laughed as they started walking towards the Great Hall, arm in arm.

"So, Lily…I don't mean to be forward but I heard you broke it off with Asher Lazard?" asked Hart uncertainly. For the first time since Lily saw him when she walked out of the locker room, he was not smiling. Sighing, Lily shrugged indifferently, noticing how Hart was watching her out of the corner of his eye.

"You heard right."

"So, you two are no longer boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked slowly, looking slightly nervous and hopeful at the same time. Lily shook her head.

"Yes." she answered truthfully. "Don't get me wrong; Asher and I are still friends. But, we just decided to stay friends. It wasn't working between me and him as a couple. I think we discovered that he's too much like a brother to me and I'm too much like a sister to him."

"You dated your brother?" Hart asked teasingly, though he put on a playful disgusted and shocked look on his face. "Yuck, Lils, that's nasty." Lily punched him on the shoulder, but she could not help but grinning.

"He's not my biological brother!" she said defensively. Hart laughed.

"I know, I'm just messing with your head, little Lily," he said teasingly. A huge grin was still on his face. Lily rolled her eyes and they continued to walk towards the Great Hall, still arm in arm.

"So Lils, there is a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow…" said Hart, his voice trailing off. Once again, he looked extremely nervous and was going slightly red in the cheeks. Of course, Lily being the oblivious girl that she is failed to notice.

"Yeah, I'm excited," she said, smiling. "I can't wait to stock up on some Honeydukes candy, and Zonko's and Weasley Wizard Wheezes's products of course," explained Lily, grinning mischievously. Hart grinned too, but still looked very nervous and was now shuffling his feet as he walked, causing the pair of them to slow down.

"You know Lils, I meant what I said," said Hart, now looking so red that it caused even Lily to blush.

"Said what?"

Hart stopped and took his arm away from Lily, turning to face her. He stuffed his hands deep into the pocket of his robes and suddenly became very interested in his shuffling feet. Lily raised a curious eyebrow at him, but said nothing, waiting for him to answer her question.

"When I said that you're cutest captain to come to Hogwarts," he stuttered. "Actually, I think you're the cutest girl to come to Hogwarts." Hart was now scarlet. Lily blushed harder as well.

"Oh! I…erm…thank you…" mumbled Lily awkwardly. 'What do you say to a compliment like that?' Lily asked herself in her own head before Hart's voice broke her thoughts again.

"And I also meant it when I asked you on a date to Hogsmeade tomorrow," whispered Hart, now so nervous that he was unable to meet her eyes. Lily's eyes were wide at this confession and she felt her face begin to heat up.

"You meant that?"

"Yeah," he muttered, looking embarrassed, finally looking up at her. "So, will you? Go to Hogsmeade with me, I mean?"

Lily stared at him wide-eyed, her jaw nearly dropping in astonishment. She was being asked out by boy who was not an extremely close friend and she was not exactly sure how to handle it.

Thinking over her answer carefully, Lily carefully looked at Hart. They had always been friendly with each other and Lily never had a problem with him. He was smart, as he made Prefect in fifth year; he was funny, charming, and always had been sweet and nice to Lily and her friends. Hart was also known for being a loyal friend, which immediately attracted Lily. He had even defended Lily once in fourth year when Malfoy was picking on her for one thing or another. Another added bonus was that Lily could not ignore his attractive appearance. He was tall and lanky, lacking muscles, but that did not matter to Lily. All guys with muscles seemed to be arrogant and self-centered anyway. He had longish brown hair that he kept untidy, a deep set of hazel eyes, bushy eyebrows, and the cutest smirk Lily had ever seen. Even back in her third year, she had always liked Hart's smirk.

Now, Hart stood in front of her, hands in his pockets, looking anxiously at Lily. Lily's mouth soon formed into a smile.

"Sure, Hart; I'd love you go to Hogsmeade with you." said Lily confidently, smiling brightly at him. Hart was a fun guy and she really did not think that spending a day at Hogsmeade with him would be all that bad. In fact, she thought it could be considered a great time.

"Really?" asked Hart, as though he could not believe his ears or his luck. "You'll go with me on a date to Hogsmeade?"

"You're getting very repetitive with your questions, Hart," said Lily flirtatiously, which surprised her a great deal. Since when did she flirt? "But, really; I'd love to go with you."

"Brilliant!" Hart cried out, beaming and his face lighting up. They stood there for a few moments and continued to give each other huge goofy grins until Hart leaned over and planted a soft kiss on Lily's cheek. They both blushed slightly before Hart took her hand in his and led her to the Great Hall for some dinner.

Little did they know that a tall, red-haired, freckle faced boy had followed them and was hiding behind a large willow tree. He had heard the entire conversation between Hart and Lily. Since no one noticed him standing there, no one noticed that his brown eyes were filled with so much hurt and regret that there are really no words that would be able to describe it.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Many of you are probably so frustrated with the Lily/Eddie situation (of lack thereof), but remember, she's only going on a date with Hart. There are not officially boyfriend and girlfriend…yet! So, please don't get so worked up! Lily is still a teenage girl and she's going to have boyfriends and relationships. I want to make Lily as normal and as typical as possible. Also, don't forget, she doesn't realize her feelings for Eddie (yes, she does have them) so don't worry, she'll come around.

In other news, for those who asked in reviews, Fleur's little sister's name was Garbrielle or something along those terms. Yes, Dominique is a French name but is it not Fleur's little sister...in JKR's stories anyway...hehe

Coming in Chapter 8 - Hogsmeade trip!


	8. Hogsmeade Eruption

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Hogsmeade Eruption: **

Lily walked down to the Great Hall, rather early for a Saturday morning. Lily was heavy sleeper who could sleep in until 3PM on weekends if she was lazy enough. It really did not matter to her whether she missed Hogsmeade trips once in a while. But, today she knew that she was not going to allow herself to miss the Hogsmeade trip because she had a date; a date with Hart Rosenbell, seventh year Ravenclaw and the Quidditch commentator.

Lily walked into the Great Hall, smiling. She saw Eddie, Asher, and Robyn already sitting at the table and eating breakfast, with their cloaks at hand, all ready to go to Hogsmeade. Lily smiled again and walked over to her three friends.

"Hey!" she said smiling. All three of them looked up startled; rather surprised she was up so early on a Saturday morning and actually looking cheerful about it.

"Alleluia! Lily-Billy wakes up before noon on a weekend!" Asher announced in mock astonishment. "Now, I've truly seen everything! Before you know it, Malfoy will be getting shag-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" hissed Robyn warningly. "Just thinking about Malfoy doing…_that_…makes me sick!"

"I just feel bad for the girl-"

"Asher!" Asher chuckled and put his hands up in defense.

"Okay Robby-Bobby. You win," he said, still grinning. Robyn gave a grin of pride and turned to Lily.

"So, what are you doing up so early? Planning on coming to Hogsmeade?" she asked curiously. Lily grinned.

"Actually, that's exactly what I was planning," said Lily, still grinning; her green eyes sparkling. She took a seat across from Asher and beside Robyn. Eddie was across from Robyn and beside Asher.

"Well, Mandy, Jem, and I were planning to do some shopping for the Halloween Ball. Care to join us?" she asked politely and excitedly.

"You're going shopping for the Halloween Ball? Honestly Robby, Hermione hasn't even announced it yet!" said Lily, exasperation leaking from her voice.

"Yeah, but we always have one every year and she should be announcing it any day now," said Robyn, shrugging. "Plus, Halloween is only two weeks away you know. It's best to be prepared."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lily muttered carelessly, rolling her eyes. She loaded some sausage on to her plate, thank scooped up some eggs mixed with melted cheese.

"So, are you going to come with us?" repeated Robyn while giggling. Lily, once again, rolled her eyes but there was no concealing the beaming grin that was forming on her face.

"Can't." she said simply. Robyn raised a curious and an accusing eyebrow. Asher looked back and forth from the girls confusedly. There was so much excitement over Lily's presence at breakfast on a Saturday that no one noticed that Eddie had been staring at his eggs the moment Lily had walked into the Great Hall, knowing perfectly well why she was up so early, why she was so 'giddy,' and why she could not go to Hogsmeade with Robyn, Mandy, and Jem.

"Well since you're not hanging out with the girls, do you want to go with me and Eddie?" asked Asher, giving Eddie a playful nudge in the ribs. Eddie frowned angrily but Lily did not notice. The only thing that changed about Eddie's facial expression was that he was now glaring at his eggs.

"No, I can't do that either."

"Why not?" asked Asher with his eyebrows now raised. Had Eddie not asked Lily to Hogsmeade after the match? Lily did not answer but just grinned as Robyn's eyes widened with pure and utter delight.

"You have a date, don't you?" Robyn squealed. Lily blushed and nodded sheepishly. Robby squealed again. "Who do you have a date with? What's his name? Who is he? What House is he in? What year is he in? Is he cute?" No one noticed that Eddie was now stabbing his eggs with his fork, and hard.

Lily laughed and patted Robyn on the shoulder condescendingly. "Calm down," she said through her chuckles. "He's in Ravenclaw, and he's a seventh year. His name is Hart Rosenbell."

"The Quidditch commentator?" Asher asked, scratching the back of his head; his brows now furrowed. Lily nodded and Asher looked grave about something and kept watching Eddie at the corner of his eye. Lily chose to ignore it.

"Hart Rosenbell…" Robyn repeatedly softly, tapping her finger to her chin as thought in careful thought. She was silent for a moment, considering the boy in her mind, before nodding her head in approval. "Hart Rosenbell…yeah, he always seemed like a sweetie. And he's a cutie too! Good pick Lily!"

"Thanks," said Lily grinning.

"So, what happened? When did he ask you? How did he ask you? C'mon, Lily! I need details!" Eddie felt a cold shiver down his spine when he heard Lily actually giggle.

"He asked me yesterday after the Quidditch match," said Lily beaming. Suddenly, she was blushing severely before she spoke her next comment: "He…he told me I was the cutest girl to ever come to Hogwarts."

"_Awww!_"

Robby giggled. Lily just rolled her eyes, but he could not help but grin also. Throughout the entirety of their conversation, Asher looked extremely uncomfortable about something and continued to look at Eddie at the corner of his eye. Eddie was still staring at his food furiously. It was now that Lily finally noticed that Eddie had not said anything, or even looked at Lily ever since she had entered the Great Hall. Lily eyed him suspiciously.

"Eddie, are you okay? You seem out of it?" Lily observed him, lookin concerned. Eddie looked up at her startled. For a moment, he just stared at her, before glaring.

"Fine, Lily, just fine," he snapped. He then stared hitting his potato with his fork. "What-" _JAB_ "could-" _JAB_ "possibly-" _JAB_ "make-" _JAB_ "you-" _JAB_ "think-" _JAB_ "something-" _JAB_ "was-" _JAB_ "wrong!" _JAB_. Lily bit her lip uncertainly.

"Maybe because you haven't stopped staring at your eggs and you're physically abusing that potato. You know, you could have just _asked_ for mashed potatoes," said Lily, playfully. She was clearly trying to lighten up the tension and Eddie's furious behavior. Eddie, however, was not amused.

"Don't be a smart arse," he snapped, getting to his feet. Lily gave him a surprised and hurt look. "I didn't sleep well last night so I'm just in a bad mood, alright?"

"Oh…"

Eddie did not soften his gaze, despite her hurt expression, when he said: "What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be meeting Rosenbell?"

"Oh, yeah you're right!" Lily gasped as she got to her feet and gathered her things. "I'll see you guys later."

"Bye Lil!" Robyn called off as Lily dashed out of her Great Hall, her golden hair rippling behind her.

Lily was in such a haste to leave that she did not realize that Eddie was glaring at her back, looking fully rejected. It seemed as though she did not recognize or care about the sarcastic tone in Eddie's voice when he asked about her meeting Rosenbell.

* * *

After Lily dashed out of the Great Hall, Asher turned to look at Eddie, looking a bit uncertain and very sympathetic. Robyn was also looking at her read-haired friend, biting her lip in nervousness over Eddie's reaction to Lily's date with Hart Rosenbell.

Eddie noticed that his two friends were looking at him as though he were a bomb about to blow and destroy the school. "What?" he snapped impatiently.

"Sit down, Ed," said Robyn softly; so softly that Eddie reluctantly sat down in his seat again, looking depressed and rejected. He let out a sad sigh.

"Well now we know why you came to the Common Room all moody last night," whispered Asher, now understanding. Eddie shrugged and Robyn reached over and covered his hand with her own in a comforting manner. Eddie smiled gratefully before Asher continued on his rant. "Bloody hell, I broke up with her because I was sick of holding her back from admitting her feelings for you! Why did Rosenbell have to get in the way? Damn him!"

"I was going to ask her!" Eddie nearly shouted and he sounded angry, though his eyes looked pleading, as though he wished this whole situation was not happening. "Bloody hell I was going to ask her yesterday! But Rosenbell got to her _minutes_ before I did! Why does this have to happen? I really fancy her! Why can't I just be with her? It's all I want." Eddie groaned and started hitting his head against the table.

"Eddie, stop hitting your head," said Asher impatiently. He looked just as annoyed as Eddie at the moment. After all, he did break up with her so that she and Eddie could finally be together. It was also because he liked Yvonne, but he knew that Lily and Eddie had feelings for each other; that they just needed a boost in the right direction. Asher was willing to give them that boost by breaking it off with Lily. Now, Rosenbell came along and ruined everything.

"Eddie, stop hitting your head!" Asher repeated testily, as Eddie had ignored him the first time and continued to hit his head against the table. "Ed, mate, stop. You need all the brain cells you can get."

"Hitting your head isn't going to make her leave Rosenbell and come running into the Great Hall begging you to come to Hogsmeade instead of him, you know," explained Robyn reasonably, sounding sympathetic. Eddie finally stopped hitting his head against the table and looked at his two friends. His eyes were filled with such distress, pain, and regret that Robyn almost gasped at the dejected emotion building up in the boy's eyes.

"It just...irks me to think that some other guy is holding her and kissing her and doing all the things that…that I want to do with her…I should be that guy…" whispered Eddie desperately, before burying his face in his arms. Robyn and Asher both looked at one another and shook their heads; it was a helpless and hopeless situation for Eddie Weasley.

Robyn sighed and continued to stroke Eddie's words in a comforting manner. "Ed, you need to understand, you're not going to be the only one who notices Lily. She's what they call a good catch."

"I know," whispered Eddie. "Why do you think I love her so much?"

* * *

Lily could already see a number of other students meeting in the Great Hall and making their way into Hogsmeade. Lily entered the Entrance Hall, wrapped her cloak around her and anxiously looked around for any signs of Hart. Being very short, she stood on her tip-toes, trying to see over the heads of the much taller students but it was no use. Lily was no taller than most third or fourth years.

Suddenly, she felt a heavy weight on her shoulders as someone pounced on her and wrapped their arms around her neck loosely. Lily gave a startled yelp.

"Guess who?" came a teasing voice. Lily smiled.

"Hart Rosenbell?"

"Damn, how'd you know?" asked Hart playfully, letting go of her and coming around to stand in front of her. Lily could not help but notice how he was a good deal taller than her.

"Oh please, I've heard that voice commentating at the Quidditch matches for almost five years now," said Lily, grinning. "I'd be a moron not to recognize it."

"Touché Miss Potter," said Hart, nodding in agreement and he suddenly changed his voice to sound more deep and proper. "Without further delay, shall we go to Hogsmeade?" Lily giggled at his playful nature.

"We shall!" Hart beamed and held out his arm for her. Lily winked, and linked her arm with his and the two walked off to Hogsmeade together.

The first place they stopped off at was of course Lily's favorite store; Honeydukes! Ever since she had been a small child, Lily had had a large sweet tooth. When she was a small baby, Harry made the big mistake of giving her melted chocolate frogs and Muggle fudge pops when she was young and she craved candies and chocolates ever since. That would probably explain her slight case of acne, but she simply did not care. Life was too short and she intended to live it to the fullest, especially since a dark wizard like Voldemort was on the hunt for her.

Lily stocked up on candy and other sweets in a large paper bag. Hart chuckled as Lily scrambled around the room, resembling a small, excited child and trying to fit as much candy into her bag as she could. He decided she never looked cuter and he told her so, making her blush profusely.

"Have enough?" asked Hart, taking her free hand and giving her an amused grin as he looked down at the bulging bag of candy. Lily chuckled.

"No, you can never have enough candy. But I guess this will have to do," she said in mock disappointment, causing Hart to ruffle her hair slightly and playfully.

Lily went up to pay for her candy, Hart still holding her hand. As the cashier rang up the price ("Three Galleons and four Sickles, please!"), she reached into her pocket to take out the money, but she saw Hart plant the money on the counter before she could. Lily went slightly red and immediately felt embarrassed.

"Hart, you don't have to pay…" she muttered under her breath, hoping the cashier would not hear. "I mean, I bought a lot of candy…"

"Hey, I'm trying to be a gentleman here," he said, nudging her playfully. "I can't exactly do that if you play Miss Independent Woman all the time. It's my treat Lily; this whole trip is my treat."

"But Hart-"

"No Little Lily, I insist," he said beaming at her. Lily grinned sheepishly as Hart paid for her sweets before taking her hand and leading her out of the candy shop.

The couple continued to walk through the streets, hand-in-hand enjoying their candy and have playful and polite conversation. Lily was thrilled to see that Hart was an excellent date and she was having a great time with him. However, their enjoyment of each other's company was briefly interrupted when a hand placed itself on Lily's shoulder, stopping her. Lily whipped around to look up into a pair of crystal eyes.

"Miss Potter, Mr. Rosenbell," Dominique said nodding, smiling at the pair. "'Ow are you two zis lovely afternoon?"

"Hello Professor Delinor!" exclaimed Hart cheerfully; a little too cheerfully. Lily just rolled her eyes and tried to suppress her grin. It seemed that even sweet and polite guys like Hart Rosenbell could not resist the charms of a veela. "Lily and I are just strolling around town."

"'Art," she said nodding. "I was not aware zat you and Lilee were a couple…" Hart went scarlet.

"I erm...I er...I...maybe...no...yes? I dunno," he muttered, going redder with every 'erm' and every word. Dominique grinned knowingly and gave Lily a wink.

"What can I help you with Professor Delinor?" asked Lily politely, coming to Hart's rescue and trying to change the subject, as it was greatly embarrassing her date, and not to mention herself as her cheeks had gone slightly red as well.

"Please, Lilee, I asked you to call me Dominique," said Dominique beaming down at Lily. "Since you are just strolling, would you two care to join me for a butterbeer in ze Zree Broomsticks?"

"Oh, well..."

"Actually, we were just heading off to Zonko's," said Hart hurriedly. "We're sorry, professor."

"Oh!" Dominique looked extremely crestfallen. "Oh! Alright then. You two lovebirds 'ave fun!"

Hart's hold on Lily's hand tightened before he dragged her away from Dominique and towards the joke shop. Dominique gave a weak smile and wave before heading off to the bookstore.

"She freaks me out," Lily stated, once Dominique was out of earshot. Hart turned and looked at her.

"I can see why," he responded with raised eyebrows. "She's like your own personal stalker! Even in class she likes to coddle you."

"Coddle me?" Lily asked curiously. "How do you think she coddles me?"

"Well, everyone in school knows that you're her favorite student," said Hart casually, though his eyebrows are furrowed. Lily gave him a bewildered look, so he continued with his explanation. "Think about it Lily. I mean, she can't favor you because of her subject; you're not the greatest in Potions or anything because, no offense…"

"None taken."

"But, she seems to let you get away with everything from being late in class to missing homework assignments. And you always seem to get really decent grades in that class even though you barely do any work," said Hart in a faraway voice. "You're just her favorite."

"I see..." Lily said, her voice trailing off. She could not help but wonder why Delinor did favor her.

"Changing the subject," Hart said quickly. "Why don't we take Professor Delinor's advice and have a hot butterbeer in the Three Broomsticks? I'm dying of thirst."

"Sounds great!" Lily agreed while smiling up at him. He smiled back before letting go of her hand and wrapping it around her shoulders. Lily was startled at the sudden change in affection but she did not object to it and together they walked into the warmth and comfort of the Three Broomsticks.

Once they were inside, the pair of them saw Asher, who was sitting with and holding Yvonne. Also sitting at the table, they found Eddie sitting at a table with the other Gryffindor seventh year boys; Jarius Engers and Danny Micrelle and two Ravenclaw seventh boys; Eustrice Whitwelp (who also happened to be Hart's best friend) and Garrett Mosilini; who was sitting beside his girlfriend, sixth year Ravenclaw, Deserae Nart.

"Hey Hart, Lily!" Eustrice called out, waving his hands in the air to catch their eye. "Over here!"

Hart guided Lily towards the table filled with Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. No one seemed to notice or care about Hart's arm around her shoulders, except for Asher, who looked cautiously at his friend. Eddie's grip on his mug tightened so much that his knuckles were whiter than milk. He bit his lip as Eddie eyed and glared at the arm that was around Lily. Asher was suddenly afraid that Eddie might just go and do something stupid, like tear Hart's arm off and hit him repeatedly with it.

"Hey Ed, Ash!" exclaimed Lily cheerfully, her face flushed with excitement as she slid into the seat next to Eddie. He smiled down at her, though it disappeared rather quickly when Hart slid into the seat on her other side and once again wrapped his arm affectionately around Lily's shoulder.

"Want a butterbeer Lils?" asked Hart politely, not knowing that Eddie was tearing him apart with his angry chestnut eyes. Only Asher and Danny noticed Eddie's tension and Danny knew Eddie's temper. He suddenly no longer felt comfortable at the table.

"Erm, Jarius, maybe we better go," said Danny slowly. Jarius gave him a confused look before Danny jerked his head ever so slightly at Eddie. Jarius turned and saw Eddie was glaring furiously at something. He followed his gaze and saw that it was Rosenbell, who had his arm wrapped around Lily and was holding her rather close. He nodded in full agreement.

"I completely agree!" he said quickly. "See you guys later. C'mon Dan, I want to check out that new Zonko's supply they received from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." Jarius and Danny stood up, left some money on the table to pay for their drinks, and quickly left the pub. However, the seventh year Gryffindor boys were not the only ones to notice the tension that had settled at the table.

"Erm, Des and I are going to leave as well," said Garrett. "We're going to head off to Madame Puddifoot's for some tea." Lily rolled her eyes, along with Hart and Eustrice. Garrett took his girlfriend's hand and they left, Garrett's arm awfully low around Deserae's waist.

Lily shook her head at the sight before hissing: "I swear, if a boy ever put his arm that low around my waist, I'd snap his arm in half!"

"I'll keep that in mind," Hart teased, playfully nudging Lily, tightening his arm around her shoulder. She went slightly red but beamed brightly and leaned into his embrace. Asher bit his lip in nervously again, just waiting for Eddie to blow.

But Eddie did not blow.

Asher was rather surprised and strangely enough proud of his friend for keeping his temper in check. Asher guessed that maybe he did not want to ruin things for Lily, seeing how well the date seemed to be going. It seemed as though Hart Rosenbell could be a bloke who could make her happy. Also, Asher knew that Eddie losing his temper would just make Lily angry with him and that was the last thing any of them needed at the moment.

Now, sitting at the table was now Lily, Hart, Eddie, Asher, Yvonne, and Eustrice. They were all chatting about Quidditch and Lily playfully made fun of Hart for being such a "bad bloody commentator!" No one noticed that Eddie continued to stare at Lily constantly and look extremely angry whenever Hart showed Lily some kind of affection or flirted with her in some way. Eddie really almost lost it when Hart continued to call her "Lils," or "Little Lily."

'He can't call her those names,' Eddie thought furiously to himself while going red and clenching his fists. 'Those are _my_ nicknames for her! I have half a mind to punch his lights out right now.'

Before Eddie could think anymore, or actually follow through with his thoughts, there was a scream from the back side of the pub, where Madame Rosmerta's kitchen was located. Everyone gasped and held their breath; filling the usually noisy and active pub with a deadly silence. But that was only the calm before the storm because s the door to the pub suddenly slammed closed and everyone heard it magically lock. Eustrice and another Hufflepuff fifth year jumped to their feet and tried to wrench open the door, but it was no use. Even with the _Alohomora_ spell casted by Professor Delinor, as she was the only one who seemed to have a wand, it would not open.

Lily looked around the room to see that only one adult was in the pub, besides a few other Hogwarts students and Madame Rosmerta. That adult was none other than Dominique Delinor. But, she was not paying attention to Lily or the students in the pub, like she normally did. She had her wand out and had it pointed it at the kitchen were the scream had come from, turning her back to the locked front door.

Orion Kellberg, one of the Gryffindor Chasers, jumped out of his seat and looked out the window. His face paled and he gulped nervously before turning around and facing everyone, looking panicked.

"The streets are completely deserted!" he gasped. "It looks as though all the shops are locked and everyone in the village seems to be locked inside somewhere! It's…it looks as though someone is taking the town hostage!"

There were several gasps and screams of horror. Lily's palms were starting to become clammy and sweaty and her breathing became irregular and heavy as her bad feeling grew more and more powerful.

"What's going on?" Hart called out into the pub. He was no longer hugging Lily, but now on his feet with Asher and Eustrice, attempting to look out of the windows and out into the village. It was unfortunate that the students rarely brought their wands to Hogsmeade, despite the troubled and dangerous time. Yvonne was looking terrified as she clutched on to Asher's arm, pleading him to sit down. Lily took a steady breath.

Out of nowhere, the kitchen door burst, or more like exploded open, causing more screams and more terror in Lily's gut. Lily was thankful that Eddie was still sitting beside her, as she felt extremely unprotected and vulnerable without her wand in her possession. Standing in the doorway, dragging Madame Rosmerta by her collar, holding her at wand point, stood a masked figure, and you could see the Dark Mark blazing on his wrist. Lily gasped and her heart was pounding fearfully against her ribcage. It was a Death Eater.

Hogsmeade was under attack.

All of the sudden, Lily felt a lot of pressure on her head as Eddie had placed his hands on top of her head and pushed her head below the table, hiding her from view from the Death Eater. Eddie knew that once this Death Eater saw Lily, she would be in some serious danger.

"Hey there kiddies," sneered the Death Eater. "SILENCE!"

Everyone went deathly silence. Eddie could feel Lily trembling violently beneath the table. He knew she was scared and he tried comforting her by stroking her hair; the table hiding his hand's actions. He knew that whenever she faced Voldemort and his Death Eaters, she always put on a tough and brave face, but that did not actually mean that she did not dread facing them, and tried to avoid it as much as possible. But, like Harry, Lily did not go looking for trouble; trouble always seemed to find her. Eddie stopped stroking her hair and put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance, telling her with his mind that he would not let anything bad happen to her.

"Much better," said another Death Eater as he entered behind his companion and noting the silence. The man holding Madame Rosmerta, threw her towards the bar and raised his wand.

"Now, if everyone would please sit down, I'd like all of the Mudbloods to come forward." No one moved. "No takers? I suppose we'll have to do this the hard way."

"What do you want?" snarled Delinor, raising her wand still and taking a brave step forward. The Death Eaters just noticed that she was there.

"We have a professor in here? Darn, that just ruins all my plans on torturing the little Mudbloods," one of them said coolly. The other on the other hand was having a good look at Delinor.

"You're part veela no doubt. You're undeniably beautiful."

"Don't get any funny ideas, buddy," growled Delinor in a firm voice.

"Oh, don't you worry your pretty little head. I would never try anything funny with anyone who works under the employment of a Mudblood," the Death Eater that accused Delinor of being part veela said casually, venom dripping from his voice. Eddie went red with rage at the insult thrown at his mother. He clenched his fists and went to jump out of his seat furiously, but Lily had a tight, fearful grip.

"Don't!" she whispered urgently and Eddie heeded her plea.

"What do you want?" Delinor repeated in her same deathly voice, her eyes narrowed dangerously at the two Death Eaters.

"Well, the Dark Lord wanted us to have a little fun on this enjoyable weekend so we decided to take Hogsmeade hostage for a while. Every store in town will be...closed...temporarily of course. The Death Eaters have taken over the town and are here to get rid of all the slimy little Mudblood; especially that bushy-haired Mudblood Headmistress." the second Death Eater sat down at a table with his wand raised. It was so unfortunate that no one besides Professor Delinor had a wand. And none of the students thought she could take on two Death Eaters on her own. "I'll take a fire-whiskey, Rosmerta." Rosmerta just spat in his face. The two Death Eaters laughed

"Well, I hope someone found the Headmistress," the first Death Eater said nonchalantly.

"Me too," the other agreed. "Seriously…a Mudblood is Headmistress at Hogwarts. It's such a disgrace to the wizarding world."

"You watch yourselves," Delinor snapped in a warning tone. Her wand was still pointed at the pair of them. As long as no one was getting hurt, the Potions Master knew she would not have to use it…yet.

"A Mudblood huh? A disgrace eh?" snarled Eddie as got to his feet, despising the insults that were being thrown at his mother.

"Eddie, no!" Lily gasped desperately, trying to grab a hold of his hand. But, it was too late. Eddie was on his feet and now snarling at the Death Eaters. Lily knew that if either had tried to hurt Eddie, she would jump from her hiding spot in a second to protect him.

"Disgrace?" Eddie repeated venomously, facing the Death Eaters. "Is it even more disgraceful than two pure-blooded wizards, much like yourselves, falling at the feet of a wizard whose father was a mere Muggle?"

Lily held her breath. Everyone gapped at Eddie, even Delinor was looking at him, half of them looked astonished and the other half looked on in admiration. The two Death Eaters stared at Eddie through their masks, and Lily knew that, without a doubt, if everyone could see their faces, they probably looked furious.

"I have half a mind to place the Cruciatus Curse on you for that, ginger!" One of the Death Eaters raised his wand and pointed it at Eddie. Lily was just about to jump out from hiding, but;

"Don't!" the second Death Eater gasped quickly, grabbing his partner's wand arm. "Hold it! That's the son of the Mudblood! He's a Weasley!"

"So? Who the bloody hell cares what his name is?" the other Death Eater snapped, his wand still pointed at Eddie. "He insulted the Dark Lord and he deserves to die!"

"It's not that. You can kill him, I promise you," said the first Death Eater, advancing towards the table that Eddie had been sitting at; the one that Lily had been hiding under. By this time, it was only Asher, Yvonne, Hart, and Eddie at the table, Lily was still under it and Eustrice got stuck by the window with Orion Kellberg. "But, I know for a fact that wherever Weasley is, Potter is close by."

"Potter?" the second Death Eater asked hopefully, his attitude immediately changing. "Lily Potter?"

"Yes..."

"Where is she Weasley?" snapped the second Death Eater, furiously advancing on Eddie. Eddie gulped, but shook his head and refused to say a word against his best friend. The Death Eater charged at the table and Asher yelled before he pulled Yvonne behind him, determined to shield her. But, the Death Eater took no notice of him and stormed forward, shoved Hart out of the way so that he was no longer present at that table and grabbed Eddie by the collar, shaking him vigorously and furiously.

"WHERE IS SHE BOY?"

"Let go of me!" he shouted defensively, his voice shaking and becoming paralyzed with fright. The Death Eater pulled out his wand and pointed it at Eddie's face.

"Cruc-"

"DON'T YOU HURT HIM!" a voice shrieked from underneath the table. The Death Eater was so startled that he jumped and threw Eddie back on to his seat. Everyone turned to see a head full of blonde hair pop out from under the table, her green eyes behind her glasses blazing like a green fire.

"Potter!" with that, the Death Eater grabbed her and pulled her towards him, holding her at wand point.

"LILY!" Eddie shouted fearfully. He was about to run forward when Asher jumped and held on to one arm as a tall Ravenclaw fifth year grabbed his other arm, to hold him back. "Let go of me!" he snarled at the boys. He then turned to the Death Eaters. "LET GO OF HER YOU SLIMEY-"

"Shut your mouth, boy," snapped one of the Death Eaters. The other still had Lily at wand point.

"Let Lilee go," a deathly whisper insisted from behind. It was so deadly that it could have melted venom, make a snake shrivel and die out of complete fear. The Death Eaters turned to see Delinor, her face red with the utmost fury. She had her wand pointed at them, her arm shaking violently with fury. You could almost feel the anger and magic vibrating off her. "Let 'er go! _ACCIO LILEE_!"

Catching the Death Eater off guard, Lily flew out of his rough grasp and soared towards her professor. Lily gasped as she flew through the air and Delinor caught her around the waist and set her to her feet. She grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her so that she was safely behind her. The Potions Master stood protectively in front of Lily, shielding her from the Death Eater's grasps.

"Stop playing games veela," sneered one of them. "Give us the girl and we will spare your own life."

"If you want 'er, you're going to 'ave to zrough me first," Delinor growled in that same deathly whisper. Asher and the Ravenclaw boy still had a firm hold on Eddie, though they loosened it slightly. They were quite astonished to see that a teacher was willing to give her life for a student; a student she barely even knew.

"Oh woman, get over yourself!" the second Death Eater said, throwing his hands up in frustration. The first Death Eater sounded amused.

"Are you determined to protect Potter?"

"Wiz my life!"

"Why? Why is her life so important to you?"

But, she did not respond. Instead she raised her wand and shouted, "_STUPEFY!_" The first Death Eater was thrown off his feet and landed on the floor, several feet from where he was, with a sickening crunch. Lily gasped and looked at Delinor astonished. The second Death Eater stood up with his wand raised. He pointed his wand at a Hufflepuff fourth year who was sitting across the pub.

"_CRUCIO!_" then he pointed it at another student. "_AVADA KEDEVRA!_" then he pointed it at several students and continued shouting curses at them. "_CRUCIO!_ _CRUCIO! AVADA KEDEVRA!_"

Delinor gasped and immediately turned to Lily; desperation and fear filled her normally beautiful crystal eyes.

"Lilee, you're ze one zey want. You need to get out of 'ere," she whispered urgently and frantically. 'Ead into ze kitchens and zere is a trapdoor benez ze stove. Open it, follow ze tunnel, and hide zere until I come to get you. Is zat understood?"

"NO!" shouted Lily defiantely. "I'm not a coward! I won't hide!"

"_AVADA KEDEVRA! CRUCIO!_"

"Lilee, you need to stay alive...ze prophecy-"

"How do you know about that?" asked Lily, astonished that her professor knew such a deep, dark secret of hers.

"Your godmuzzer told me," she said quickly, though she did meet the younger girls's eyes. "Just leave, Lilee, please.

"_CRUCIO!_"

"But, Eddie…Asher…Hart…"

"Don't worry about zem, I'll take care of zem. Just get out of 'ere...NOW!" Delinor screamed insistently. Lily nodded, turned around, and dashed out of the room, still hearing curses being thrown at random students. Lily ran into the kitchen and just as Delinor told her, there was the trap door. Lily, her heart pounding in fear, wrenched open the trapdoor and climbed down the stairs, closing the door behind her.

Lily looked around at the tunnel and saw it was stocked with barrels filled with of drinks, wines, juices, other types of beverages, and boxes of food. There was a Preservation Charm on them, no doubt. She took a deep, shaking breath and followed the tunnel, just as Delinor had instructed her to do. She could feel herself trembling violently, but ignored her shaking legs and continued down the tunnel.

Finally, she reached another storage room. Lily entered without thinking and she gasped loudly when she saw that people were already there. Unfortunately, those people were the last people she wanted to see.

It was Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Don't you love cliffhangers? I DO! Here is another revised chapter and please be kind to review; but most importantly, enjoy the story! Thanks to those who have reviewed. I greatly appreciate them!

Coming in Chapter 9 – Lily's encounter with Voldemort and his Death Eaters..


	9. A Debt Repaid

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Debt Repaid: **

Without thinking about her surroundings, Lily screamed and stumbled backwards back into the tunnel. But, it was too late. Voldemort set his eyes on her the moment she entered the storage room and grinned widely.

"Well, Miss Potter sure does know how to attract trouble," he said coolly as he advanced on her. "I only came here to find the weapon. But it looks as though I may not need it, as young Flower as so kindly dropped in on us. And how fortunate…she here is unarmed and unprotected. If that was not the case, she'd be giving us her lively attitude tone." He then raised his wand and waved it at Lily.

"_Wingardium Leviosa_!" he shouted in his high, cold voice. Lily gasped as her feet lifted from the ground and she hovered in the air. She had never been so terrified in her entire life and even floating in the air, she could feel her legs trembling violently. Normally when she confronted Voldemort, she had her wand and her mouth to make her feel protected and powerful. Now, she felt completely defenseless and even useless. That is, unless of course she decided to use Eyeluta.

Why did Professor Delinor send her down here? Was she a spy for Voldemort? Was Lily being set up? Lily did not have much time to think about it because Voldmeort's cold actions broke her thoughts. He pulled his wand away and she fell to the ground with a painful thud and grunt. Before she could even get to her feet, the Dark Lord had his wand at the ready; ready to strike.

"_Crucio!_"

Lily screamed in pain as hot white knives pierced at her skin. She fell to her knees and just screamed in agony at the excruciating pain that had enveloped here entire body. When the curse finally ended Lily found herself lying on the floor, breathing heavy, and sweat coming down her face.

"Did you enjoy that, Potter?" snapped Voldemort. He seemed angry now; ruthless. Lily looked into his fiery, snake-like red eyes and stared determinedly at him. "You know you're in trouble don't you, Potter? There's no daddy here to save you this time. _CRUCIO!_"

Once again, unexplainable pain crunched within Lily's bones as she screamed in agony, wanting it, begging it to just end. Lily shrieked as though someone had torn off her legs and it was a wonder that no one in the pub heard her.

Lily did not care anymore. She just wanted to die; anything to make this physical pain go away. The curse was suddenly taken off of her and she looked into Voldemort's angry and deathly red eyes. Judging by the look that they held, Lily knew that this was it. This was the end. She was going to die and Voldemort was going to kill her. He raised his wand slowly and pointed it at her. Lily stood shakily to her feet, her knees buckling in pain as she trembled from head to toe from the pain that was soaring through her bones and veins. But she was determined to face Voldemort; to face death right in the face as Voldemort pointed his wand at her.

This was it; the prophecy would be fulfilled. 'One must win.' Lily now knew that Voldemort would kill her and he would win.

"_Avada Kedevra!_" Voldemort roared as a bright, green light shot out of his wand and soared towards her. Lily could hear the sirens of death coming towards her in the bright green light and she clasped her eyes together, shut tightly, as she waited for life to be swept from her body.

But, it never came. Instead she felt someone push her roughly to the side and she fell to the ground, far away from the green light, with another painful thud. Hitting the cold, stone ground, Lily felt as though she was spinning and she could hear voices in her head; flashbacks. A voice of an old man was heard;

_**"When one wizard saves another wizard's life, it creates a certain bond between them..."**_

Lily saw the face of an old weary man with bright blues, a crooked nose, and half-moon spectacles flash before her eyes as her mind swirled and spun in colors. It felt as though she were being transported through the use of a Portkey, only more intense. Lily heard another voice in her mind, a younger one, one of boy's;

_**"NO!" the boy yelled. "You can't kill him," the boy said breathlessly. "You can't..." **_

The old man's voice came back.

_**"Pettigrew owes his life to you. You have sent Voldemort a deputy who is in your debt..."**_

The voice trailed off and then appeared again.

_**"And I'm much mistaken if Voldemort wants his servant in the debt of Harry Potter..."**_

Lily did not know or understand what was happening. The voices of the boy and the old man just kept flashing her mind and she could not control them. It was as though her mind and eyes were blinded with spinning colors and these so-called flashes of voices. The boy's voice came again;

_**"We'll take him up to the castle. We'll hand him over to the dementors...He can go to Azkaban...but don't kill him..."**_

The boy's voice soon faded and the old man's reappeared again.

_**"This is magic at its deepest, its most impenetrable, Harry. But trust me...the time may come when you will be very glad you saved Pettigrew's life..."**_

The voice trailed off again and another voice appeared, but it did not belong to the old man or the boy. This time, it was something of an angelic, soft, distant voice. It was announcing something it seemed:

_**"The bond is now broken. The debt has been repaid."**_

In an instant, the spinning, voices, and everything stopped. Lily found herself on the floor of the storage room, where she was pushed roughly to the side. She could see the green light from the Killing Curse dying down. Lily's eyes adjusted to the light and looked to see who had pushed her out of the way and had taken the Killing Curse for her.

To her immense astonishment, lying there on the floor was an old, mouse like looking man. It was Peter Pettigrew and he was dead.

Lily's eyes widened when she realized he had pushed her aside, taking the the Killing Curse for himself. The same man, who had betrayed her grandparents to Voldemort and who had partaken in the kidnap of Harry Potter in order to bring Voldemort to his body and strength, had given his life to Lily Potter. Lily gasped and covered her mouth with both hands, not daring to believe what had just happened. Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters looked down at the scene, barely breathing.

"That meddlesome fool!" Voldemort shouted angrily, breaking the pregnant silence. He darted forward and began kicking Pettigrew's body furiously. Taking advantage of Voldemort being distracted by Wormtail's betrayal, Lily silently got to her feet and started towards back to the tunnel for an escape.

"Traitor he was. Both to his school-boy friends to _me! _If only that fool was still alive…" Voldemort continued to rant and kick at Pettigrew. Lily was now backing into the tunnel slowly, not making a sound, not even daring to breathe.

"I would torture him. Make him beg for me to kill him, betraying me and saving a filthy _Potter!_" Lily was now walking backwards down the tunnel slowly. The room was almost out of sight, when; "POTTER!"

Lily gasped and she turned around before sprinting down the tunnel. She could hear footsteps behind her as she ran down the tunnel and up the stairs towards the trapdoor to the Three Broomsticks. Lily reached the top of the stairs in a panic, as she fiercely pushed the trapdoor open and scrambled out, the hands of Death Eaters just grazing at her feet. Desperate for an kind of attack, she slammed the trapdoor shut, having it land on a Death Eater's fingers before turning and running into something, or rather someone.

Lily looked up and saw angry crystal eyes. It was Professor Delinor. Lily did not know whether to trust her or not, not knowing if the Potions Master set her up or not back in the storage room. But before she could contemplate whether Delinor betrayed her or not, she grabbed Lily's arm and pushed her behind her again. The Death Eaters burst through the trapdoor angrily with their wands out.

All of the sudden, Lily felt another pair of hands grab her and pull her far away from Delinor and the Death Eaters. Lily looked up to see Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Delacour all coming forward with their wands out, ready to fight the Death Eaters. Remus grabbed Lily hastily before shoving her back into the main pub of the Three Broomsticks and out of the kitchen. Lily immediately stumbled into someone and that someone wrapped their arms around her in a warm, comforting embrace. Lily did not understand why, but she was trembling, probably out of anxiety and fear.

"Shhh Lils," whispered the voice soothingly. "It'll be alright."

Lily looked up and her eyes met warm, chestnut ones. Eddie, her best friend, was holding her in a warm embrace, trying to calm and comfort her. "C'mon, let's get out of here. We'll hide in the tunnel that's behind the one-eyed witch," said Eddie. He wrapped an arm around her and he had a wand in his hand, at the ready, that she recognized as Hermione's. "Mum gave this to me so we can defend ourselves in case we meet some Death Eaters along the way. She's using somebody else's. _Accio Lily's Invisibility Cloak!_"

Before she could comprehend what was happening, Lily saw her Invisibility Cloak soaring towards the pair them. Eddie wrapped it around them and they headed off to the Honeydukes cellar. While wandering the streets under the safety of the cloak, Lily looked around to actually see still and bloody bodies on the floor, in the streets. She gasped in horror and buried her face into Eddie's shoulder. Eddie looked down at her, eyes wide. But they soon softened when he saw the distress she was in. He slowly wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close; very close. Lily's face was now buried in his chest and his arm was around her tightly as he guided her towards Honeydukes.

The two of them safely reached the trapdoor which led to Hogwarts and the one-eyed witch. They crept into the tunnel and where they were obviously safe, but Eddie kept his mother's wand at the ready.

"_Lumos_," Eddie muttered, pulling off the cloak, but he still held Lily close to him; as though they were still under it.

"Ed, is that you?" came Asher's voice from down the tunnel. They heard Robyn's squeal.

"Yeah, it's me" Eddie called back, walking towards the sounds of their voices, his arm never leaving from around Lily as he guided her down the tunnel.

"Is Lily with you?" Robyn called out nervously. From the sound of her voice, Lily could tell that she had been crying.

"Yeah, I've got her. She's fine!" Eddie called out, his voice echoing off of the walls of the tunnel. Lily was now clutching on to Eddie tightly, as though she might break and fall apart if she were to let go. But, in truth, Eddie did not really seem to mind. Despite the horrible circumstances, one could almost see a smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

The two finally reached Asher and Robyn to also see the rest of the Gryffindor seventh years; Danny and Mandy Micrelle, and Jarius Engers waiting patiently for them. Both Lily and Eddie were relieved to see all of them their safe and most importantly, alive.

"What happened?" Lily asked in a timid voice, still clutching on to her best friend.

"Death Eaters came and took the stores hostages," Mandy explained through her tears. Jarius walked over and hugged her tightly. "Then, one of the Death Eaters in the Three Broomsticks started killing and torturing students. Professor Delinor started dueling with him and she won!"

"Really?" Lily whispered, bewildered. "She won?"

"She was protecting you, Lils," whispered Eddie. Lily looked up at him wide-eyed and she could not tell whether he was warning her or reassuring her.

"What do you mean?"

"Yeah, when she told you to hide, the Death Eater dived at you and she just started hexing and cursing him like crazy. I never thought I could see a Professor, much less a veela, look so angry. She looked ready to kill," said Eddie in a breathless voice. "Once the Death Eater was unconscious, she took his wand and somehow she managed to unlock the door. She started to free all the stores and soon more professors started to help her fight the Death Eaters."

"But, a lot of people died though, didn't though?" whispered Lily bitterly, but her voice continued to tremble with emotion. Eddie bit his lip and hesitated before he answered.

"Yeah, a lot of people died," he whispered softly, pressing her head against his chest before resting his cheek on her head. "But, it's okay. It was a nasty battle, and a lot of people did die, but we won, Lily. We won."

"Did we?" Lily whispered before she passed out completely. Eddie caught her before she hit the ground and gently lowered her so that she was lying comfortably in his arms. He gazed at her lovingly, knowing that she was safe, alive, and knowing nothing would happen to her as long as she was with him.

Asher, Robyn, Mandy, Danny, and Jarius all looked at each other and smiled knowingly at the loving stare Eddie gave Lily.

Despite the hate and suffering that surrounded them today and in days to come, it was refreshing and comforting to know that love could still come from it.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Well, in my version, Dumbledore was right when he said that Harry would one day be glad he saved Pettigrew's life. This is why! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to review; I greatly appreciate it! Also, a special thanks to those who have and do review!

Coming in Chapter 10 – The outcome of the attack causes Lily's faith in herself and in her friends to waver…


	10. Breach of Faith

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Breach of Faith: **

Lily felt as though a large and heavy rock had settled itself on her head. She groaned in pain and tried sitting up, but a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders and settled her back down against the pillows.

"Shhh, Flower, you need your rest," came a gentle male voice from above her. Lily felt his hand soothe her and brush the hair on the top of her head. Lily groaned again and her eyes fluttered open slightly. Above her, she saw an extremely blurry vision (as she did not have her glasses on) of a man, looking down at her. But, Lily did not even need her glasses to know who it was. She would know that face and that voice anywhere.

"Sirius?"

"Shhh…" he soothed gently, "ease up. No talking. You need your rest. You don't want to pass out again do you?"

"What happened?" groaned Lily, ignoring his comment. Sirius sighed and continued patting Lily's head.

"You passed out. You're in the Hogwarts hospital wing now."

"How long have I been asleep?" asked Lily as she reached up to gently and lightly massage her head.

"Not long. Eddie carried you up here about an hour ago and he said you had only passed out an hour in the tunnel behind the one-eyed witch," explained Sirius. "You've been through quite enough and you need to rest up."

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of everyone treating me like a baby- WHOA!" Lily nearly shouted, sitting up abruptly, but a sudden dizzy spell settled into her head and her head began to pound. She slowly settled herself back in the pillows, holding her palm against the forehead. Sirius chuckled.

"I told you. Must you always be so stubborn?" Sirius asked shaking his head amusedly. "Potters...it's in the blood, I suppose..."

After a long silence, Lily cautiously bit her lip and sighed.

"Sirius?"

"Yes Flower?"

"Did...did anyone…die?"

It was a long time before Sirius answered her. Lily hated the hesitation in his voice because then she knew that it was true. "Yes, quite a few students were murdered," Sirius muttered quickly, but truthfully. Lily frowned and turned over, her back facing Sirius and she wrapped the sheets up to her chin, clutching them so hard her knuckles were turning white. She just stared at the wall, her face impassive. She felt Sirius's hand on her shoulder.

"You can't blame yourself, Lily," whispered Sirius. "You didn't do anything."

"Exactly Sirius!" Lily spat angrily, still not looking at him. "I didn't do anything! I sat there like a coward and _hid!_ I hid Sirius! I'm such a coward. How could I have back down and hid when people needed me most?"

Sirius sighed and looked away. It really did not surprise him on how much like Harry she really was. They both felt that they had to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. Sirius had always hoped that Lily would not take this prophecy nonsense to heart, but she was a Potter, and she did take it very seriously. Now, like her father, she felt that she had to protect the entire world from Voldemort. Sirius shook his head. 'That is a burden no seventeen year old girl should have to carry,' he thought to himself.

"Lily, you had to run. You had to hide," said Sirius seriously. Lily mumbled something incoherent under her breath. But, Sirius knew it was something along blaming herself for being a so-called coward. "Lily Julia Potter, you listen to me. You had to hide. Do you understand? Do you remember how those two Death Eaters were throwing Unforgivable Curses at innocent children, without even caring? Imagine what they would do to you."

Lily slowly sat up and looked at Sirius, her green eyes blazing angrily.

"What makes my life any different from the other students that were murdered? They didn't have a chance to hide! What makes me anymore special?" shouted Lily furiously, her voice echoing throughout the hospital wing. "Every other student had every right to hide as much as I did! Why did they have to die? Why not me?" When she finished her rant, her breathing had become heavy and her face was bright red. Sirius knew that it was not a result of her being weak or tired; it was a result of her being angry. He leaned over her and grasped her hand tightly in his hand.

"What makes you special? First of all Lily, I love you and I'd never want anything bad happen to you. The same goes for Remus, Ron, Hermione, and even Ed. That Dominique Delinor also seems very keen on keeping you safe and alive as well! We wanted to keep you away from Voldemort. Surely you didn't want to face him unarmed." Sirius said softly, trying to comfort Lily. She had matured over the last couple of years and learned how to keep her temper in check, but when she was on the edge, like she was now, her temper would rise quite easily. There was no controlling it then. And right now, she looked like she was on the edge.

"But, Sirius, I _did_ face him!" Lily cried out desperately, anger still coming from her tone of voice.

Sirius looked at her bewildered, her eyes blinking repeatedly. "What do you mean, you faced him?" Lily shook her head and brought her knees up, resting her elbows on them as she gripped her hair tightly.

"I should have died, Sirius! But, I didn't! Why is it that every time I face Voldemort or his bloody Death Eaters, someone dies? It's me that he is after, yet someone else always ends up dead; not me. Why are all these people dying and I'm not? How many more people have to be murdered before he gets me? How many Sirius?" Lily was now screaming and Sirius did not have to look at her eyes to know that tears were welling up in them.

"Lily, you can't blame yourself for the deaths of these people. It wasn't you who killed them. It was Voldemort and his Death Eaters." Sirius told her softly.

"How come he hasn't killed me?" Lily was now whispering as well. "Why?"

For this, Sirius had no answer. But in order to comfort the weeping teenage girl before him, he tried the best that he could. "Lily, you haven't died because fate won't let you die" he tried to explain reasonably. Lily looked at him fiercely with an eyebrow raised.

"Fate?"

"Yes, Lily, fate," started Sirius, suddenly feeling more comfortable with his answer. "You were sent on this earth for a reason. And I believe that reason is to give people hope that good can always prevail over evil. Fate won't let you die because you are not done with your mission here on earth." He was displeased to see that his words did not improve the fierce and furious look on Lily's face. In fact, her frowned deepened and her words sounded like pure venom.

"Are you saying that I'm only alive because of a stupid prophecy?" she hissed, barely above a whisper. But, there was no need to bellow because the anger behind her words sent cold and fearful shivers down Sirius's spine. "Is that why you are all trying to keep me alive? Just because I'm the only one that can supposedly destroy Voldemort?"

Now, Lily was bellowing and staring directly into Sirius's eye. "IS THAT WHY YOU'RE ALL PROTECTING ME AND LETTING EVERYONE ELSE DIE? I ONLY MATTER BECAUSE OF SOME BLOODY PROPHECY? NO ONE ELSE MATTERS BECAUSE THEY DON'T HAVE THE POWER TO DESTROY VOLDEMORT? IS THAT WHAT YOU'RE TELLING ME SIRIUS?"

"No, Lily, that's not what I'm saying," said Sirius, a little more sternly. "We're protecting you because we love you. You know that."

"What about all those other students?" shouted Lily, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Some of them were only thirteen years old, Sirius. What was their mission?"

"They obviously already finished their mission." Sirius was now patting her hair and pulled her into an embrace. "You haven't yet, Flower. You're going to do great things, Lily, I know it."

"I should have died," whispered Lily, burying her face into his shoulder, leaning into his embrace. "I faced Voldemort unarmed and didn't die. He tried to kill me again, and at the expense of someone else's life, he failed." At these words, Sirius pulled out of the embrace and looked at her curiously.

"At the expense of someone else's life?" he asked slowly. Lily nodded mutely.

"It was Peter Pettigrew. He saved me. He gave his life for me."

"Pettigrew?" choked out Sirius, coughing on his saliva due to obvious shock. His eyes were so wide, Lily was sure that they were going to pop out of his head. "Why…?" Lily shook her head, feeling just as confused as he look.

"I'm not sure. After he saved me, flashes came into my head. An old man was talking to a boy, but I think the boy was my dad. They were talking about how Harry had saved Pettigrew's life and that when another wizard saves another wizard's life it makes a bond of some type."

Sirius nodded, urging her to continue. "After the flashes were done, a woman's voice came into my head and said that the bond had been broken because the debt had been repaid," explained Lily. Sirius finally took his gaze off of the teenage girl and looked out of the window, clearly deep in thought. "What does it mean, Sirius?

Sirius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. "In your father's third year, Remus and I tried to kill Pettigrew, but Harry wouldn't let us. And when one wizard saves another, there is a certain bond that will always remain, until the wizard that was saved repays the debt. The wizard who was saved will never be fully free unless the debt is repaid."

"So, by saving me, Pettigrew's debt was repaid?" Lily guessed smartly. Sirius nodded. "But...why?"

"Because, I think Pettigrew knew that your life and happiness meant more than anything to your father..." said Sirius thoughtfully. With that, he reached out and pulled Lily into another tight hug.

Lily did not know what to think, so she just leaned into Sirius's embrace.

* * *

It was a few days before Lily was released from the hospital wing and walked into the Great Hall with Robyn by her side. They entered the hall, which was usually bright and glittering with candles and cheerful chatter, but today, surrounding the walls were black banners and the weather was fitting the mood perfectly. Lily looked at the ceiling to see that it was stormy and rainy out. Up at the staff table stood a long table, holding fourteen pictures. All of those pictures contained smiling and moving images of all the students who were murdered that dreadful day in Hogsmeade.

The list of the fourteen students upset Lily to no end. She had been good friends with one of those images; Orion Kellberg. He was one of the Gryffindor Chasers who had played with Lily for the past three years and he was only a fifth year.

The list of murdered students also included Garrett Benit and Deserae Nart. Lily remembered how they had just left the table at the Three Broomsticks moments before Hogsmeade was attacked. Lily knew that she may have been one of the last people to see the two of them alive. The thought made her shiver as she realized how fast life can be ripped away from you. What was even worse, Garrett had been a good friend of Hart's.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks when she entered the morbid Hall. Robyn noticed and grabbed her friend's hand tightly. "C'mon, Lily," she whispered reassuringly. "Let's sit down." Lily nodded and followed Robyn towards the Gryffindor table. There were two seats left opened, one beside Asher and one beside Eddie. Robyn automatically took the one beside Asher and Lily placed herself in the seat beside her best friend, who immediately grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly, but at the same time, it comforted her.

Hermione, who had tears in her eyes, got to her feet and called for the students body's attention as she stood behind the podium, which was located directly behind the staff table that held the fourteen pictures.

"Yesterday, a terrible tragedy struck us. Yesterday, the village of Hogsmeade was attacked by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. They had the cold-heartedness and cowardice to attack unarmed and unprotected children. Many were injured and several unjustly lost their lives.

"Out of respect for them and their loved ones, I ask that we remember the courageous individuals who lost their lives yesterday. Please, remember Garrett Benit, seventh year Ravenclaw. Nancie Bones, fourth year Hufflepuff. Jasper Cistin, third year Hufflepuff. Issac Davison, third year Ravenclaw. Ivan Davison, third year Gryffindor. Orion Kellberg, fifth year Gryffindor. Xavier Lenstubble, fifth year Ravenclaw. Savannah Nandet, sixth year Gryffindor. Deserae Nart, sixth year Ravenclaw. Marice Neltler, fourth year Gryffindor. Olyimpia Morris, seventh year Hufflepuff. Maria Silletti, sixth year Hufflepuff. Brandon Smith, third year Hufflepuff. Candice Walterz, sixth year Gryffindor."

Lily took a shaking breath and felt her face heat up, knowing that she was going red. But she was not blushing; she was angry because Lily could not help but notice how no Slytherins were murdered. The thought made her blood boil.

"I ask you to raise your goblets and to honor these fourteen students, all through ages between thirteen and seventeen, all so young. Please, drink to these fourteen students and remember the goodness and light that each of them brought into our lives." The Hall, with the exception of some of the Slytherins, drank to the fourteen deceased students.

After the memorial service, Lily, Eddie, Asher, and Robyn were all walking together towards the Gryffindor Common Room, barely standing an inch apart. It looked as though the four friends had to stay within a foot of each other, otherwise they might lose one another forever. It really was quite a scene. Asher had a comforting arm around Robyn as she leaned on him and cried silently. Eddie just held Lily's hand and kept squeezing it reassuringly to silently let her know that he was there for her.

"Lily?"

The four friends whipped around to seew Hart Rosenbell standing behind them. Lily gave him a bright smile.

"Hart," she said, letting go of Eddie's hand and walking over to him and hugging him tightly. Hart squirmed and pushed her away, and in Eddie's opinion, a little too roughly. Lily gave him a suspicious look but decided not to think much about it. Instead she started rambling. "Are you alright, Hart? I'm so sorry about Garrett. I mean, I didn't see you after that whole...Hogsmeade...incident…and I…"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Hart abruptly, interrupting her and looking everywhere except at her face. "Eustrice and I ran from the pub when Professor Delinor opened it. Listen, Lily, can I talk to you in private?"

"Um...yeah sure," she said, shrugging. She turned to her friends. "I'll meet you lot in the Common Room."

Asher and Robyn nodded and smiled at her, while Eddie was glaring dangerously at Hart, his fists clenched. Both of his friends grabbed each of his arms and dragged him towards the Common Room. Eddie left, reluctant to leave Lily's side, especially with the events that had just occurred.

When they were out of earshot, Lily turned to Hart, trying to sound and look cheerful. "So, what's up Hart?" she asked.

"Lily, I don't...think...we should see each other anymore," said Hart firmly, stuttering over his words. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we were never officially boyfriend and girlfriend, Hart," she said slowly.

"Yeah, I know...but I...I think this…Hogsmeade situation…has made it...too awkward for us to continue as friends," Hart mumbled quickly. Lily stared blankly at him.

"Wait, what are you trying to say?"

"Please," whispered Hart, shaking his head and running a hand through his dark hair. "Don't make me say it. You must know how hard this is for me."

"I…I don't understand…"

"I just think we should stay away from each other," said Hart hurriedly, not meeting her eyes. Lily observed the look on his face and recognized it immediately. It was the same look that complete strangers would give Harry after some major attack or article that would come up in the newspaper. It was the look of horror and disbelief; terror and disdain. It was the look Harry used to get when people wanted him to stay away from them. Lily never had that look directed at her and never understood why it always upset her father so much. But now, she understood; both what Harry had felt and what Hart was trying to say to her. Lily took a deep, shaking breath and looked at the boy standing in front of her straight in the eyes.

"Listen, I can understand if you'd rather not date me. I get that. But are you trying to tell me that you don't even want to be friends anymore? I mean…not even to say 'hi' in passing through the corridors?" Lily asked slowly, privately wishing and hoping that this was not what Hart was referring to.

"Erm...yeah…I suppose," he said, now looking away.

Now, Lily was heartbroken.

"Why?" whispered Lily. "Why don't you want my friendship? Did I do something wrong?"

"Listen, Li-Potter," started Hart slowly. Lily physically flinched when he called her by her surname. "I like you as a person, you're a good person. But, let's be honest here, you do tend to attract a lot of...erm...trouble…"

Then, as though it smacked her right in the face, she understood why Hart was doing this. It was what she had suspected all along. Hart wanted nothing to do with Voldemort so therefore; he wanted nothing to do with Lily Potter.

"I see..." Lily's fists were now clenched and her breathing had become irregular; very similar to the way she had back in the hospital wing when Sirius came to visit her. It was a sign that she was trying to keep her temper in check. "So, let me get this straight. You don't want to be seen with me ever again, right? You don't want to be a target of Voldemort, is that right?" Hart shuddered when she said You-Know-Who's name.

"Lily-I mean, Potter, look, I'm sorry, but-" Lily shook her head and held up her hand to stop him from continuing.

"No, I understand Rosenbell, I wouldn't want to be friends with me either," she said coldly, her temper rising dangerously. "In fact, it would have been better if Voldemort or one of his Death Eaters just finished me off right in Hogsmeade, correct? Therefore I wouldn't be a danger on to anybody, right?" Lily was now shouting.

"Lily, that's not what I meant-"

"That's exactly what you meant!" shouted Lily, taking a step towards him. Hart automatically took a step back, his eyes widened in fear. "Thanks Rosenbell, I appreciate the support!" Lily let out a yell of frustration before turning on her heel and running as fast as she could towards the Gryffindor Common Room. And Hart did not call or come after her.

Lily shouted the password and stormed through the Portrait Hole, her face lined with fury and dejection. Eddie and Asher were playing Exploding Snap as Robyn sat in armchair reading a magazine. Lily stormed passed them and towards the girls' dormitories without a word or so much as a look.

"Lily Billy?" Asher called out, confused by her sudden outburst. Lily rounded on him looking furious.

"What?" she snapped. The three were a taken back.

"Are you okay, Lily?" Robyn asked timidly.

"Just fine!" she snapped again before turning on heel again. Eddie got to his feet and ran as fast he could towards her before she started stomping up the stairs. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Lily, what's wrong?" he asked softly, looking her square in the eye.

"NOTHING IS WRONG!" she bellowed furiously.

"Something is wrong, otherwise you wouldn't be yelling and snapping at us like this!" he retorted firmly, narrowing his eyes.

"Why do you care?" Lily growled coldly, glaring right back at him. Eddie raised his eyebrows.

"Are…are you seriously asking me…? How could you…? Of course I care about you, Lily!" Eddie said desperately and sincerely. He tried reaching for her hands but she took a step back before he could even touch her.

"Are you sure you should care? Are you sure you guys want to be my friend?" snapped Lily bitterly. Eddie looked astonished and hurt at this question. He suddenly became furious with him, not understanding where he gave Lily the impression that he did not care about her or did not want to be her friend. He never wanted Lily to think that. After all, standing in front of him was the person he cared about most in the world and he would never want to give her that impression, or give her up.

"Of course I want to be your friend!" he nearly shouted, his eyes wide with shock and disbelief. "What would ever give you the idea that I wouldn't?"

"Lily, we love you," gasped Robyn, coming to stand closely behind Eddie. "Why would we stop being your friends?"

"Because you might become one of Voldemort's targets and we wouldn't want that now, would we?" Lily angrily shook off Eddie's grip on her and she turned on heel again, storming up the stairs, and slamming the door behind her.

"What the bloody hell was _that_ about?" asked Asher in disbelief, also getting to his feet and raising his eyebrows. Eddie shrugged, not having a clue. But Robyn was shaking her head, looking distressed and both boys noticed.

"Robby? You know something don't you?"

She nodded. "Rosenbell," she said simply. "He must have said something to her. I have no idea what, but I can bet it was along the lines of not wanting to date her because it would make him some kind of target of You-Know-Who." Eddie and Asher both stared at her wide-eyed, in utter disbelief.

"That...bloody...COWARD!" Eddie yelled, clenching his fists at the fact that Hart had hurt _his_ Lily.

"Well, now we know he was never sorted into Gryffindor," said Asher dryly, glaring into oblivion.

"I'm going to talk to Lily," said Robyn, giving Eddie a sympathetic look before going up the stairs after her friend.

"And I'm going to have a little talk with Rosenbell," snarled Eddie through gritted teeth, his fists clenched.

"You do that," said Asher, as equally as mad as Eddie at Hart for hurting Lily. Over the days he had developed more brotherly feelings for Lily and hovered over her like a little sister and was terribly angry at Hart right now.

"Wait one second," said Robyn as she stopped dead in her tracks halfway up the stairs. She turned around and walked back down, straight up to Eddie. She put her hand in robe pocket and took out his wand. "I'm not sending you to go talk to Rosenbell with your wand. You hexed Asher for supposedly hurting Lily. Merlin knows what you'll do to Rosenbell, who isn't a friend and it's known for sure that he hurt her."

"Fine!" Eddie snapped in annoyance before turning around and storming through the Portrait Hole. Once he was gone, Asher shot Robyn an amused grin.

"Just because you took his wand, that doesn't mean he isn't going to use his fists, Robby," he said amusedly, still smirking.

"Well, I can't do everything! I'm only a prefect!" she said rolling her eyes. "Now, come on. You need to help me cheer up Lily. Merlin knows that you can make her laugh with those corny jokes of yours."

"What can I say?" Asher said shrugging. "I'm just a little stand up comedian." Robyn rolled her eyes before grabbing Asher by his arm and dragging him towards the girls' dormitories.

"Geeze, Robyn, I didn't know you wanted me _that_ badly," Asher said loudly, waggling his eyebrow suggestively. Robyn threw her head back and laughed but she smacked him over the head and dragged him inside to help comfort Lily.

* * *

Eddie stormed down the corridors towards the Ravenclaw Common Room. Thanks to Lily's Marauder's Map, he knew where it was and what portrait guarded it. He stopped in front of the Portrait of the Land of the Fairies.

"Yes young man?" one of the little blue fairies giggled. "How can we help you?"

"I need to speak with Hart Rosenbell," he said firmly. "There's no room for argument. You tell him to get out here."

"Sure thing, ginger," giggled another larger, yellow fairy, and she disappeared into the portrait, but came back moments later. "He's coming out now."

"Thank you," said Eddie shortly, but politely. The fairies giggled, but at that moment, the portrait opened and Hart Rosenbell stepped through it. He saw it was Eddie waiting for him and he gave a weak grin.

"Hey Weasley," he said nodding. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Actually, yes, Rosenbell there is something wrong!" Eddie snapped bitterly and he took a threatening step towards the Ravenclaw. Hart looked rather startled at Eddie's tone., but held his ground.

"Is there a problem, Weasley?" he asked coldly. Eddie growled.

"Yes, _you_ are the problem, Rosenbell!" he nearly shouted. With that, the Weasley temper took control and he shoved Hart roughly. "What in the hell did you do to Lily?"

Hart glared at Eddie angrily. "I did nothing!" he answered defensively.

"Then do you care to tell me why she came into the Gryffindor Common Room looking thoroughly bloody ticked off and rejected after having a private conversation with _you_, Rosenbell?" Eddie asked coolly.

"All I said was I didn't want to see her anymore," Hart said defensively again.

"Well, there had to be more than that because Lily never gets that upset over a guy and a break-up. Especially since you two weren't even official. You had to have said something else, and I want to know what you said!" Eddie snarled quietly. Hart rolled his eyes.

"It's none of your business, Weasley!"

"Obviously you don't know me well do you, Rosenbell?" Eddie said coolly. Hart just raised a nervous eyebrow. "Well, I'll have you know that I'm extremely protective of my friend and the fact that you hurt her is making my blood boil. So you had better give me a damn good explanation before I start pounding you into another dimension and don't you think I won't. If it concerns Lily, I will Rosenbell. Don't mess with me when it concerns Lily."

It was obvious that Hart clearly did not want to fight Eddie, especially when he looked so angry and fired up, and his famous Weasley temper was already surfacing.

"I explained that I didn't want her friendship anymore," explained Hart, trying to keep his voice from shaking and in check.

"And may I ask why you wouldn't want a friendship with the most amazing girl in the world?" asked Eddie. Hart rolled his eyes. "You made it clear enough that you liked her more than a friend."

"Oh c'mon, Weasley, you and I both know that Potter is a magnet for trouble. I should have realized that before I got involved with her. But I didn't notice it until that Hogsmeade trip," said Hart impatiently, trying to sound indifferent. He folded his arms across his chest, as though protecting himself. "Being associated with that girl is like signing your death warrant. Im mean, don't get me wrong, Lily is a great girl. I like…well…I _liked_ her a lot, but she isn't worth throwing my life away."

Eddie did not say anything at first. He just stared at Hart as though he were something disgusting that got stuck at the bottom of his shoe.

"So, you refuse to befriend Lily just because you're afraid of being a target of Voldemort?" asked Eddie in disbelief. Hart shuddered as he heard the name. "Is that what you're telling me, Rosenbell?"

Hart sighed and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "Trust me, Weasley, I'm not the only one who feels that way. Many of the seventh year Ravenclaws have had a discussion about it and we feel that we better not associate with Lily anymore, if we want to stay alive." Hart suddenly looked serious and distressed. "The only one who seemed hesitant to do so was Jem Marvelson, but even she agreed that it was best to end all ties with Lily."

"Jem did that? You're all doing that?" Eddie choked out. "You're all going to destroy Lily's spirit just because you're scared of being a so-called target of Voldemort? FOR MERLIN'S SAKE SHE'S A HUMAN BEING!" He was now shouting; his voice echoing throughout the corridor. Hart forced himself to take a step back out of fear as Eddie continued his loud speech in a disbelieving voice. "This is going to be the time when she needs her friends and support the most! Her father just died and she needs her friends and to my disgust, that includes you, Jem, and many other of the Ravenclaws!"

Hart took a deep, defeated sigh before talking to Eddie in a sympathetic voice. "Take my advice, Weasley, cut all ties with Potter. You of all people are in the most danger, being her best friend and all." Eddie coughed because he was so shocked at Hart's suggestion that he started choking on his own saliva.

"NO!" he shouted defiantly. "I would never abandon Lily like that just because of Voldemort! Are you bloody crazy? I love Lily! She's my best friend and I would do anything for her! And now that all of you are abandoning her, just because of what her name is; just because she is a Potter and Voldemort is after her, then this is going to be when I truly need to step up. This is the time when she needs me most and I'm not going to back out on her like that! Lily deserves more than that…"

"It's your life," Hart said shrugging. Eddie was on the verge of punching the Ravenclaw boy square in the face.

"Yes, it is my life, and I want Lily to be in it!" Eddie retorted without hesitation.

"That's up to you," snapped Hart. "But don't expect me to make the same foolish choices as you."

"I'm not the one making the foolish choice," snapped Eddie angrily. "I don't understand you; any of you. You're all going to kill her spirit and you're going to kill her over something she can't control. You act like Lily wants this. She doesn't. You don't know how incredibly selfish you're being!"

"Weasley, it's my choice; our choice," Hart said simply as he turned around and walked through Portrait Hole. Eddie stared hard after him.

"You're all making the biggest mistake of your lives!" said Eddie sharply. Hart turned to him curiously. "You're all letting an amazing girl walk out of your lives. She's going to be something one day, and you're all going to wish you never made the mistake of letting her walk out. You will regret it, Rosenbell. Trust me, you will."

"What makes you say that?" For the first time since the conversation between them started, Hart sounded regretful over his decision to cut Lily out of his life and Eddie knew that he had his attention.

"Because I know Lily better than anyone, and I see what she has to go through every day. I must say, what you're doing isn't helping her any, but she'll pull through. Lily is strong at heart and that's how I know she's going to be something one day. You'll regret, Rosenbell. But that's not a regret that I'm willing to live with." With that, Eddie turned and stormed down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Tower.

Eddie knew that Lily was in for some difficult times and he knew that no matter what, he was going to be there for her.

* * *

The next morning, Eddie sat down in the Common Room with Asher, waiting for Lily and Robyn to come down and join them for breakfast. Asher could not help but notice how distressed Eddie looked.

"Are you okay, Ed?"

"Fine," he said shortly, leaning his head against the back of the couch.

"What happened to you last night? I waited up to see what you did to Rosenbell, but you took so ruddy long that I fell asleep," said Asher, looking at Eddie anxiously. Eddie's eyes went from blank to downright furious. "So, what happened?"

"Well, I found out an interesting little situation the Ravenclaws had decided to place on Lily's hands," said Eddie bitterly, rubbing the bridge of his nose, looking stressed.

"What do you mean?"

Eddie explained everything about what Hart had told him and suggested; about abandoning Lily because they did not want to be targets of Voldemort. When Asher heard this, his mouth opened, than closed absentmindedly, disbelief and disgust clearly written in his stormy gray eyes.

"He said that?" yelped Asher. Eddie nodded grimly and could feel a headache coming on. "That...coward!"

"I know."

"And not just him..._all_ of the Ravenclaws are agreeing to this bullocks? Cowards! Even Jem said that? Jem is one of Lily's best friends!" Asher was now on his feet and had begun pacing the Common Room nervously.

"I know," Eddie repeated with a sigh. "It's downright...wrong. Lily doesn't deserve that. She can't help that Voldemort is after her."

"You know, I bet the Hufflepuffs are also going along with this. If the Ravenclaws are chicken enough to avoid Lily, imagine what the Hufflepuffs will do," said Asher, in a frustrated tone. He flopped into the seat beside Eddie and began rubbing his temples.

"Aren't the Hufflepuffs supposed to be loyal?" asked Eddie bemused. Asher shrugged helplessly as he stared into the fire.

"Sometimes fear can even damage some of our greatest qualities; even loyalty," he said wisely. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Harry used to say that," he said in a whisper. Asher looked confused.

"Really? Well, Lily told me that," he said shrugging. "Oh well, Harry must have told her and she passed the information to me." Eddie gave a weak chuckle as Lily and Robyn walked down the stairs. Eddie immediately jumped to his feet and walked straight to Lily.

"Are you okay Lils?" asked Eddie, standing in front of her and his eyes glistening in concern. Lily shrugged.

"A little grim, but I'll be fine," she said honestly. "But being sad sure makes you hungry. Let's go down to breakfast. I'm starved."

"Well said Lils," said Eddie grinning down at his friend. He held out his arm for her. "Care to walk with me?" Lily rolled her eyes but that did not stop the smile from forming on her lips. She linked her arm with Eddie's. He beamed and led her towards the Great Hall. Robyn and Asher watched them with smiles on their faces.

"I need a boyfriend…" Robyn sighed longingly. Asher gave her an innocent look and nudged her playfully on the shoulder.

"You mean you don't have one for this week?" he asked innocently. Robyn slapped him over the head before laughing and the two of them ran to catch up with Lily and Eddie.

* * *

Lily walked into the Great Hall arm-in-arm with Eddie. As she walked in, she could not help but noticed that all of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, and even a few of the younger Gryffindors were giving her strange looks. Others were avoiding her gaze. The Slytherins on the other hand looked extremely pleased.

"Why is everyone staring?" Lily murmured slowly. Eddie took a deep breath and his grip on Lily tightened protectively. He did not want to be the one to tell Lily on what was happening. It would kill her and he did not want to be the one to do that.

"I...er...I have no idea..." he muttered, lying. Lily raised a suspicious eyebrow at the Hufflepuffs as she and Eddie walked past their table.

"What don't you take a bloody picture?" she snapped at them. Being stared at had always made her feel uncomfortable and it made her temper close to the surface. She took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, as Eddie took the seat next to her. Robyn and Asher joined them moments later. As Lily piled pancakes on to her plate, Hermione got to her feet and stood at the podium.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Hermione's voice called out through the Great Hall. Everyone gave her their full attention. "Despite the recent events of what has happened, we will still be holding our annual Halloween Ball, as we do every year. It is for fourth years and up, and dress robes will be required. Thank you and enjoy your breakfast."

Lily's eyes lit up.

"Hey Robby, I have an idea!" Lily whispered happily, leaning towards her friend. "How about I ask Hermione about playing for the ball again? You know, like we played back in fifth year?"

"Do you think she'll let us?"

"Sure, why not?" Eddie interrupted, smiling at glowing blonde girl beside him. "You guys are really good. Bloody fabulous I daresay." Lily and Robby both grinned at him with gratitude.

"HEY MANDY!" Lily called out. Mandy, who was eating with Danny and Jairus, looked up and she saw Lily calling her name. She excused herself before coming over to see what Lily wanted.

"What's up Lily?" she asked smiling.

"What do you say about getting another gig?" asked Lily, grinning pleasantly. Eddie sighed when he saw that grin; he loved that grin. It made his stomach pleasantly jump up and down.

Mandy's eyes also lit up to Lily's suggestion. "Definitely! Where?"

"The Halloween Ball," said Lily, "I mean, we did it in fifth year and it turned out great. Why not this year? We can truly leave our mark, after all, this is our final year at Hogwarts. What'd you say?"

"I say yes!" Mandy cried out, giggling shyly. "I'm all for it. Robby?"

"Count me in!"

"Now, all we need to do is talk to Jem," said Lily smiling. "I'll go talk to her. I'll be right back."

"Okay!" Mandy and Robyn said in unison. At Lily's comment, Eddie nearly spit out his orange juice, knowing exactly what Jem was going to do and say.

"Lily! Wait!" Eddie called out, getting to his feet to try and stop her. But it was no use. She had already reached the Ravenclaw table and was speaking to an uncomfortable looking Jem. Eddie immediately turned to Robyn and Mandy and urgently and quickly explained everything about what Jem, Hart, and the rest of the Ravenclaws had said the previous night. Both Robyn and Mandy looked disgusted and wished that they had known before Lily had gone over to the Ravenclaw table. But, it was too late for such regrets.

They heard Lily's scream from the Ravenclaw table. "COWARDS!"

They all looked up to see a disgruntled, bright red Lily storm out of the Great Hall and slam the large doors behind her.

* * *

Lily stormed through the corridors, hurt and pain undoubtedly written all over her emerald green eyes and facial features. She continued to race through the stone walls of her school; the castle while she kept gaze right at her shoes, Jem's words still ringing in her head and ears.

_"Hey, Jem!" Lily shouted excitedly as she ran over to the Ravenclaw table. She saw Hart sitting across from Jem, and he immediately turned so he did not have to look at Lily. Lily rolled her eyes at him, but decided to ignore his cowardice and immaturity. Jem looked up and saw Lily running towards her. She paled. _

_"Oh, hi Potter," she said in a strangled sort of voice, nodding her head as though she and Lily were nothing more than mere acquaintances. Lily raised a curious eyebrow, but overlooked Jem's tone. _

_"Hey, Jem, listen, I was talking to Mandy and Rob-" _

_"Why are you calling me Jem?" whispered Jem, as though she was angry with Lily. Lily's eyes widened and she quickly opened, then closed her mouth. She looked at Jem with a confused look fixed on her face. _

_"That's what we always call you..." she said, her voice trailing off. "I mean, unless you want to be called by your full name from now on?" _

_"Potter, why are you even talking to me?" hissed Jem worriedly. Lily's voice got caught in her throat as she stared at her friend blankly. _

_"Because...because your my friend?" Lily also said in a scared whisper. Jem gave a long sigh. _

_"Listen, Potter, we were friends. But I think I agree with Hart and the rest of the Ravenclaws in saying that it's dangerous to be associated with you." said Jem in a false, dignified voice. "So, I decided to quit the band and…I don't think we should spend time together as friends anymore…" Lily let this all sink in and this, combined with Hart's accusation last night, there was not controlling her temper. _

_"It doesn't matter," Lily snapped coolly. "We would have thrown you out anyway seeing as you have minimal talen! And I wouldn't want to be friends with someone I wouldn't ever be able to count on in difficult times. Guess you really know how to stick by friends huh?" _

_"Don't snap at her!" a Ravenclaw shouted in defense. Lily narrowed her eyes at the Ravenclaws. _

_"COWARDS!" she screamed before turning on heel and slamming her feet down against the floor as she stormed out of the Great Hall, slamming the doors behind her. _

Lily stopped to take a deep breath as she clenched her fists and stared determinedly at the wall. She was not going to cry; she refused to cry. Lily did not let the tears fall but that did not stop her from backing against the wall and slowly sliding down it with her back against it. When she was sitting on the ground, her cloak not protecting her from the cold stones of the wall, Lily pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees, resting her chin atop of them before taking deep breaths and closing her eyes. She buried her face against her knees and just sat there, trembling, in need of a friend.

Fortunately;

"Lily?" a soft gentle voice came from down the corridor. Lily looked up and saw Eddie standing above her. Written in his warm chestnut eyes was concern and affection. Lily just shook her head and continued to tremble as she buried her face into her knees again. Eddie's heart went out to her. "Oh, Lily!"

Without another word, Eddie sat down next to her and put his arms around her and pulled her close to him; as close as she could physically get. He held her in a warm, comforting embrace. Lily did not try to put on a tough front and instead leaned into Eddie's attempt of comfort and buried her face in his chest. No tears fell though. Eddie just continued to cradle Lily and pat her soft golden hair gently.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah Lils?"

"You...you still want to be my friend...right?" she asked, almost fearfully. Eddie closed his eyes and just held on to her tighter.

"Lily, listen to me when I say that nothing could break my friendship with you," he said reassuringly. "Those Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs, and anyone else who is tossing you out of their lives are cowards."

"I don't want this anymore, Ed," Lily whispered into his chest. "I want to be free. Why can't I have a normal life? Why can't I be somebody, anybody else?"

"But, Lils, I want you to be you," whispered Eddie. "If you were anybody else, I wouldn't love you the way I do now."

"Eddie, I just can't take this anymore," Lily continued to whisper into his chest. She was so distressed that she did not exactly understand the full content of Eddie's last comment. But for some reason, today, that did not bother him. All that mattered was taking care of Lily. "Even my friends are turning their backs on me now. It's like they think I want this but I don't! First my mum abandons me, now everyone else is leaving me behind in the dark. Eddie, is there something wrong with me?"

"Trust me, as your closest friend, I can tell you that there's nothing wrong with you," said Eddie, his voice strong and firm. He was still holding her as tight as he could. "And as for your mum, she was a bloody moron who is missing out on a lot. And the students, well, their cowards. But, Lily, I want you to know something."

"What?" she asked, finally taking her face out of his chest and looking into those warm, chestnut eyes.

"No matter what, Voldemort or no Voldemort, through thick or thin, through good times and bad times, I'll be standing by your side no matter what happens. You can always come to me; you can always count on me, Lily. I promise you that." Eddie's voice was filled with such sincerity that Lily almost gasped.

"Thank you, Eddie," Lily whispered in gratitude, looking into his intense brown eyes. "That means a lot to me."

"And you mean everything to me Little Lily," whispered Eddie as he pressed his forehead against her own, looking into her emerald depths.

Lily smiled at him and gave him a warm kiss on the cheek. Then, she slowly rested her head against his shoulder, cuddling up next him, wrapping her arms around Eddie's waist. Eddie, if it was possible, tightened his hold on her and rested his head against the wall. Grinning lazily, he felt like the luckiest guy in the world, knowing that he was the one that was taking care of Lily and holding her.

And the two just sat there in the middle of the corridor, resting in each other's arms.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. This is where Lily is so much like her father. Let's hope she doesn't take the brooding quality from him and try to push everyone away. We shall what she does and how she handles the situation…and how it affects her fight with Voldemort. Please keep reading and enjoy! Don't forget to review and thank you to those who have and do!

Coming in Chapter 11 - Lily, Eddie, Asher, and Robby have an encounter with Daris Malfoy...which leads to a very strange encounter between Fleur and Dominique...


	11. Bizarre Rendezvous

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Bizarre Rendezvous: **

"I'm very disappointed in you, Draco," a cold, high, evil voice sneered evilly and angrily. Draco Malfoy flinched at the cold tone in his master's voice. "There was absolutely no reason to start attacking students in the Three Broomsticks. Thanks to you, those who were searching for the Room of Gryffindor had to abandon their mission to help you because you couldn't control yourself!"

"I'm sorry my Master," Draco told him nervously, bowing repeatedly. "It's just that Weasley boy…he insulted you! Then he tried to prevent me from taking Lily Potter…and that veela woman! She had to make even more of a problem by protecting that little brat!"

"Shut-up Draco!" Voldemort hissed with venom, scarily resembling a large, poisonous snake. Draco winced. "You ruined my plans! Thanks to you, we still don't have what we need to destroy Lily Potter and thanks to you, we don't know what this new prophecy contains! This will require punishment!"

"Master...please...have mercy!"

"_CRUCIO!_"

"NO!"

Draco fell to his knees, gripping his hair and screaming in ultimate pain.

"Now, Draco," Voldemort sneered coldly as he took the curse off of Draco Malfoy. "You're mission is to find the Room of Gryffindor and tell me of the newly written prophecy. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master..."

"I don't care how you do it, just find it!"

"Yes Master..."

"And Draco?"

"Yes Master?"

"No more mistakes! _Crucio!_"

Draco once again fell to the ground, screaming in agony.

* * *

"If one more person gives me a look as though I have eighteen bloody heads I'm going to explode!" snapped Lily angrily as a group of third year Hufflepuffs walked passed her without taking their eyes off her.

"Don't be so harsh on them, Lily Billy. Maybe they think you're cute?" Asher suggested, trying to lighten up the mood. Lily gave a chuckle than glared at her friend.

"They were girls, Asher, you git," Robyn said wearily and sarcastically.

"I never said they were straight..." Lily, Eddie, and Robyn all burst out laughing, causing Madame Omfer to glare at them for making so much noise in the library. Lily stuffed her knuckles in her mouth to prevent herself from laughing anymore, though her face was bright red and she was coughing a little too falsely.

"Maybe we should get out of here before Madame Omfer bites our heads off," Eddie suggested while looking at the librarian with innocent eyes. Without waiting for his friends' response he took his books and shoved them into his bag. Lily nodded in agreement as she collected her own things and put them into her own bag. Asher and Robyn followed their example and they all scurried out of the library, shooting Madame Omfer innocent looks and smiles. She just glared at them.

Once they were out of earshot of the library, the three of them just burst out laughing for no particular reason. Despite the horror of what was going on and the immaturity of the situation, they found the situation and the dirty look that Madame Omfer gave them when they left her library extremely hilarious.

Unfortunately, their good time was ruined by a cold, taunting, and drawling voice. "May I ask what is so funny? Or have you all finally gotten a good look at Weasley's face?" Lily rolled her eyes but faced Daris Malfoy with a cold glare.

"Sod off Malfoy!" she snapped. Malfoy smirked smugly.

"No, Potter, I don't think I will," sneered Malfoy with Nott standing beside him, also giving the four an evil type grin.

"Well, in case you've forgotten how to count Malfoy-" ("Which wouldn't be a surprise since you're so stupid," interrupted Lily). Asher ignored her and continued. "We've got you outnumbered four to two, so I suggest you bugger off before we lose our tempers," Asher continued to snarl. Lily and Eddie also pulled out their wands, liking the sound of Asher's idea. Robyn, being Prefect, shot them a warning look, but they all ignored her.

"Well, I doubt that the Mudblood is any competition and Potter is such a useless, stupid git that she couldn't tell the difference between a Switching Spell and an Unforgivable Curse. So I must say I disagree with you Lazard. I believe we're on an equal footing," said Malfoy coolly as he gave Robyn a disapproving look; as though he were looking down at her. Robyn, who had always been rather sensitive about her blood status, looked down at her shoes in shame and her eyes formed a teary, glassy look. Lily and Asher stormed forward, their wands and fists raised but Eddie grabbed the back of their robes.

"You just watch yourself, Malfoy," said Eddie warily, as though tired of having to deal with Malfoy on a daily basis. "Robyn maybe Muggle-born, she sure is a hell of a lot better witch than a pureblooded bastard like you! And as for Lily! I'd like to see you do half of the things she's done!"

"Oh, shut your mouth, Weasley. No one wants to hear what the weasel has to say," Malfoy retorted angrily. Eddie glared but kept his mouth shut and his jaw set. "I just wanted to let you know that you're a wanted man now. The Dark Lord knows of you. He knows what you did in Hogsmeade not so long ago and he wants you to pay for it."

"Excuse me?"

"You made an attempt to protect Potter," said Nott casually, almost in a singsong voice. Suddenly, Lily bit her bottom lip nervously; knowing what was coming and where the Slytherins were going with the conversation. "That was probably not the wisest decision to make, Weasley."

"If I'm not mistaken, that seems to be the reason why Potter is so 'unpopular' lately." Both Malfoy and Nott burst out into cynical fits of laughter. Lily finally turned to look at Malfoy, her eyes blazing again with that unique green fire they always held when they were angry or hurt.

"Shut-up," she said in a deathly whisper. "Just shut-up." Malfoy grinned, knowing he hit a nerve of Lily's.

"But, aren't I accurate in saying that, Potter?" he asked coolly. "Aren't I accurate in saying that everyone has been treating you as though you're a plague? Being associated with you will just get them killed am I correct? Isn't that how your pathetic excuse of a father died, Potter?"

"YOU-" Lily was so blinded with fury she could not even finish her sentence. She felt she could not control her actions, being so consumed with anger. Lily literally saw red and went blank. When Lily somehow regained her self-control back, she found herself on top of Malfoy, wand forgotten, continuously punching him in the face. Blood was pouring out of his nose heavily and his left eye was already beginning to swell at an alarming rate.

"POTTER!"

Lily, who still so blinded with anger did not hear the high-pitched, bellowing voice echoing through the corridor. But, she did feel someone wrap an extremely firm, but gentle arm around her waist and pull her off Malfoy, hoisting her up to her feet. She tried fighting off the figure, but it was much too strong.

"WHAT DO YOU ZINK YOU ARE DOING POTTER?" the voice continued to shout. Lily stopped fighting off the person holding her back from Hogwarts nemesis. Instead, she looked down at the arm and saw that it was freckled. She rolled her eyes and turned her head to see Professors Delacour and Delinor walking towards them with their wands at the ready. It looked as though Delacour had steam coming out of her ears while Delinor was just staring at Lily, her mouth hanging open in horror and concern.

"Mr. Nott, please escort Mr. Malfoy to ze hospital wing immediately," snapped Delacour, not taking her furiously blue eyes off of Lily. Nott nodded and helped Malfoy to his feet. Lily was pleased to see that tears were mixed up with the blood streaming out of his nose.

"Yeah you go and cry Malfoy!" Lily roared angrily, unable to control her temper, attempting to take a threatening step towards him, but Eddie held her back and bent his head down to her ear.

"Lily, be quiet!" he whispered urgently. Lily ignored him.

"CRY MALFOY!" she roared. "And the next time you insult my father like that I'll hit you even harder! CRY MALFOY-"

"Lilee!" hissed Delinor quietly as she stood in front of her and kneeled down so that she was eyelevel with the raging teenage girl. She softly put a comforting hand on her cheek and brushed the stray hair from her face behind her ear. "Lilee…please…you need to calm down."

"What 'as been going on?" demanded Delacour, rounding on the four Gryffindors.

"Malfoy started harassing Lily," stated Robyn truthfully. "He insulted her deceased father. What Lily did was purely out of defense." Delacour turned her gaze on her and she smirked smugly, as though enjoying the scene of catching Lily in trouble. Lily just glared at the veela professor standing before her.

"Be zat as it may, Potter should learn to control her temper!" said Delacour coolly. "Sixty points from Gryffindor Potter! And detention! Malfoy, hospital wing, now!"

"SIXTY POINTS? ARE YOU BL-?" Eddie nudged Lily roughly to make sure she did not say something that she might regret.

"Fleur," started Delinor quietly, "aren't you going to take points off Mr. Malfoy and give 'im a detention as well?"

"Why? What 'as 'e done wrong?"

"As Miss Andrews earlier explained, Miss Potter was being provoked. Malfoy insulted 'er fuzzer…'er late fuzzer no less," explained Delinor.

"Yes but Mr. Malfoy wasn't beating on Miss Potter now was 'e?" Delacour snapped coldly, looking at Delinor with disdain, as though she was threatening Delinor to contradict her further.

"Yes but 'e was insulting Lilee's fuzzer. She was just defending 'is name. Wouldn't you do ze same, Fleur?"

"Potter deserves detention!"

"I'm not saying zat she doesn't, but let's be fair. I say we take both twenty points each and a detention each," Delinor said firmly and quite surprisingly, she was glaring at Delacour. Lily held her breath in anticipation. Delacour looked, to put it bluntly, downright furious.

"Fine, twenty points from Gryffindor and Slyzerin and a detention for boz Potter and Malfoy," Delacour growled through gritted teeth, glaring dangerously at Delinor. She did not even look at Lily as she said this.

Asher and Robyn looked on at the scene in astonishment. Eddie, on the ther hand, stared at the two veela women for a long while, not truly understanding what was going on. That is until he looked into Delinor's concerned and protective crystal eyes; the same look that overtook his own eyes when his thoughts and concerns lingered towards Lily. Realization hit him in the very gut of his stomach and he nearly gasped out loud.

"Hospital wing, Mr. Malfoy," snapped Delinor hastily. "Mr. Nott, please accompany him." She then turned towards Lily and her friends and her gaze immediately softened and she spoke in a much gentler tone. "You four, go to Gryffindor Tower immediately."

"Yes Professor," they said in unison and they scrambled out of the corridor before they could get into any more trouble. Unfortunately, no one carelessly saw Eddie's wand fall out of his pocket as he ran away with his friends.

They all reached the Common Room and all flopped down on to the sofas, all chuckling and gasping for much needed breath.

"You're lucky Delinor is so fond of you Lily," chuckled Robyn, as she wiped at her forehead.

"Yeah, why does she like you so much Lily Billy?" asked Asher with a confused look. Lily shrugged.

"No idea. Don't care either really. She gives me good grades and gets me out of trouble. I mean, she just saved me forty points and a few detentions with Delacour," said Lily carelessly.

"I just couldn't believe that Delinor contradicted her like that. Delacour looked as though she were going to explode at," said Robyn, her voice in awe. Lily grinned over the memory of Delacour's angry and contorted face.

"Well don't forget how she practically gave her life for you," Eddie muttered seriously out of nowhere.

"Yeah...I suppose that's true..." said Asher, his voice trailing off, as though considering the matter.

"I have no why she did that," Lily mumbled embarrassedly, trying to sound casual, as if Delinor giving her life for her did not really bother or concern her.

"She cares about you..." said Robyn slowly, "...yet...she barely knows you."

"Let's just forget it and work on Transfiguration homework," groaned Lily, clearly not wanting to go further into the subject, or at least trying to change it. "I'm having trouble transfiguring a desk into a sofa..."

"I'll help you, Lils!" said Eddie cheerfully, as though he was glad to be able to help Lily with something; anything. Asher and Robyn shared knowing grins, and just rolled their eyes at Eddie's pathetic, lovesick behavior.

"Alright then, get your wand," ordered Lily pre-occupied as she took out her books and spread them out on to the table. Eddie reached into his pockets, but it was empty and he swore loudly.

"Ed, if your mother heard you talk like that she'd hex you until your arse was sore," said Asher, shaking his head.

"I lost my wand!"

"What?"

"I lost my wand!" Eddie repeated, looking annoyed. "I had it when I went to curse Malfoy!"

"You probably dropped it," said Lily, rolling her eyes. "I'm telling you Ed, you'd lose your head if it wasn't screwed on to your neck."

"That's not true!"

"Yeah, that's why you come into almost every class almost every day saying how you lost your homework," said Lily dryly.

"It's not because I lost it! It's because I forgot to do it!"

"Oh, I can't wait for Hermione to hear that one. Forget the wand; she'll slap you over the head with a cane!" said Lily teasingly, her eyes twinkling. Eddie, on the other hand, was not finding the situation humorous.

"Well what mum doesn't know won't kill her," he muttered, annoyed.

"Oh stop harping and go find your wand," Lily snapped, turning back to her Transfiguration assignment.

"I'm not harping on anything!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"What do you call this then?"

"I call this defending myself against my irritating best friend."

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP BICKERING?" Asher shouted in attempt to break the argument. Robyn had stuffed her fist in her mouth and it looked as though she were trying extremely hard not to laugh out loud. Asher turned to Robyn and muttered something under his breath so that Lily and Eddie could not hear him. "They're just as bad as an old married couple."

"Fine!" Eddie snapped irritably. "Forget this nonesense. I'm going to go find my wand."

"That sounds like the best idea that you've had all day," said Lily absent-mindedly. Eddie shot her a glare before walking through the Portrait Hole in search of his wand. Asher and Robyn turned and looked at Lily, wearing mischievous grins.

"What?" asked Lily and looking openly annoyed that her two friends were staring at her.

"Nothing." they said in unison, trying but failing miserably to keep themselves from laughing.

Meanwhile Eddie was retracing his steps, searching the corridor floors for his wand. Finally, he reached the spot outside the library where the four of them had had their little encounter with Malfoy, Nott, Delacour, and Delinor. Lying there on the floor was his wand. Eddie sighed in relief before pocketing it and heading back towards the Gryffindor Common Room. As he passed Delacour's office, he heard talking…or rather arguing from behind the closed door.

"'ow dare you do somezing like zat! You've 'ave some nerve."

"I was doing what I felt was right!"

Out of morbid curiosity, Eddie neared himself towards the door and listened in on the conversation. He knew eavesdropping could only lead to nasty consequences, especially after what happened back in his fifth year. But it was not like he could tell whether it was actually Delacour or Delinor speaking. Both veelas' voices sounded exactly alike and both had the same French accent.

"Right? RIGHT? Let's talk about doing ze right zing shall we? Or 'ave you forgotten 'ow to do zat? Favoring students like zat!" one of them said coolly.

"I do not favor my students!" the other said in defense.

"Oh of course not!" the other said sarcastically. "If you don't favor your students, care to eplain ZAT little stunt you pulled earlier?"

"I was doing what I felt was right!"

"SHUT-UP! You 'ave no right to treat 'er ze way zat you do! Zinking you can show 'er feelings like zat! You zink you 'ave some claim over 'er but guess what...YOU DON'T! You made your choice! You made it almost seventeen years ago!"

"Don't you tell me what to do! You 'ave no claim over 'er either!" snapped the other in defense again.

"I never said I did!"

"Zan why do you treat 'er ze way you do?"

"Just doing what I feel is right," the other answered coolly. There was an odd silence.

"I don't need to hear zis from you!" snapped another veela again. "ESPECIALLY from my cousin!"

"And I don't need to hear zis from you either!" snapped the other.

Footsteps headed towards the door and Eddie backed away from the door and hid in a dark corner, knowing that the office door was going to burst open at any second. As he predicted, both Delinor and Delacour stormed out of the office and stomped down the corridors.

Delinor looked rather flushed and irritated, as though she was embarrassed. Delacour looked irritated too, but she looked extremely angry and hostile; a fire roaring in her ice blue eyes. The two stomped away as Eddie hid in the corner, replaying the conversation in his head.

As he replayed the words, realizing what they could have meant, he realized the possibilities. Could...no...it could not be.

The two women were obviously talking about Lily, and one of them said something about a choice; a choice made seventeen years ago. That...no! One of them could not be...though they seemed to be talking about it…. Eddie did not want to jump into conclusions. He did not want to dare think that one of them could actually be, could possibly be somehow related to Lily...

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another update and another revision! Please enjoy the story and please don't forget to review. A big thank you to those who already have!

Coming in Chapter 12 - Lily has a dream and Eddie has a theory…


	12. Eddie's Theory

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Eddie's Theory: **

That night, Lily could not help but notice that Eddie seemed a bit pre- occupied when he had returned from finding his wand. He had stumbled into the Common Room, looking dazed and pale and when she had asked him what was wrong, he merely looked at her, went paler (if it was even possible), and unconvincingly muttered that he was just tired and needed to get some sleep. They had both decided that they could work on their Transfiguration homework the next day.

From his behavior, Lily knew that something was troubling Eddie. But she decided that she needn't bother asking him what was wrong at that moment; he would not tell her anyway. In the end, Lily knew he would tell her about his concerns and thoughts when he was good and ready.

Even though she was not going to push Eddie, Lily could not stop her thoughts from drifting on to him. While his freckled face swarmed her mind, Lily soon drifted off into a comfortable sleep…

_She was once again in what looked like the Forbidden Forest. Not knowing what else to do, she stood there, not wanting to walk, out of fear and anxiety. _

_Something inside of her was telling to take the steps, to not hesitate, but she stood rooted to the spot; her shoes and socks becoming cold and wet due to the soaked pile of dead leaves that she was standing in._

_Even though she had not moved, there was a flashing light again; approaching her. It was once again, white and glowing, in that angelic fashion. The fear and anxiety she was feeling slowly slipped away as the light dimmed, she felt at peace, safe. The light was warm and immediately began to spread throughout her body, ridding her of the sudden cold chill that had settled within her bones. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the peaceful sensation that had overwhelmed her. _

_Hearing a soft, kind voice, she opened her eyes and that same man, the handsome one with neatly combed brown hair and bright green eyes. He was still wearing those same golden robes with red lining and looked absolutely exquisite; like an angel sent directly from the heavens. The young man had the light surrounding him again and she could not help but gasp at that similar breathtaking sight. _

_The man looked at her as he slowly advanced on her. But she did not move because she did not fear this man; she was not afraid. Staying rooted to the spot, the man stood so that he was barely an inch from her looked down at her while a small smile appeared on his handsome face. _

_He spoke; "Don't be afraid of your fate, little one. You must take the steps to fulfill your destiny. Don't be afraid to step forward, as you were afraid to do so just now. You can overcome this; with your strength of character and the key, you can do it. You have not found the key yet; but nor has he. He has not even come close to finding it. You must find it before he does, little one. If he gets of hold it before you do, it shall be the end of both worlds. You must find the key!" His voice had suddenly become urgent and it frightened her. She felt desperate and decided that she needed to speak back to him._

_"How do I find it?" she asked. The man smiled down at her. _

"_Look towards your greatest strength; the strength that the Dark Lord knows not. You can find it, little one. I know you can. I have faith in you. But, for now, I must go." _

"_Wait-!"_

_The bright light shone again and it was so bright that it hurt her eyes to even look at it. Gasping, she shielded her eyes and through her eyelids she could see the white learn turn into a fierce green color. Recognizing this horrid color, her eyes snapped open and the green light dimmed considerably and she found herself looking up into those familiar, blood red, snakelike eyes. _

_Realizing she was without a wand, she let out a petrified scream and tried to run from the snake-like monster when she heard her name being called in the distance... "Lily?...Lils?..." _

"_Help me!" she cried out. The voice got closer and closer and the cold, high laugh became dimmer and dimmer…_

"Lils?" the voice was now right beside her. "Lils, wake up!"

Lily's eyes snapped open and she nearly screamed. Her body was racking for breaths and she could feel the sweat coming down on her forehead.

"Lils?" the voice repeated. Lily reached for her glasses and put them on and Eddie's concerned face swam into focus. "Lily? Are you alright?"

"Eddie!" she choked as she sat up and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug.

"Lils?" he asked much more urgently, now holding her at arm's length. "Lils? Are you alright? What happened? It looked like you were having a nightmare."

"I was," Lily whispered in a hushed, frightened voice. "It was…so…strange; scary even."

"What was it about?" whispered Eddie as he pulled Lily into another comforting embrace. Lily took a deep, shaking breath as she laid her head on his shoulder and told him all about the dream. She also told him about the similar dream she had on their first night back at school.

"What do these dreams mean? What 'key' is that guy talking about?" Eddie muttered in a hushed whisper. "Lily, what's going on?"

"I have no idea," she muttered, shrugging. She suddenly turned and looked at Eddie very suspiciously, with an eyebrow raised. "And what exactly are you doing in the girls' dormitory in the middle of the night?"

Eddie's face flushed, and was very thankful for it being dark.

"I needed to talk to you," he whispered. "It's rather important. I couldn't tell you before because I didn't want Asher or Robby to overhear it."

"What is it?" asked Lily, her whispered voice now sounding urgent.

"We can't talk about it here. Let's go into the Common Room," said Eddie getting to his feet. Lily immediately threw off her blankets while Eddie took her hand and led her down towards the Common Room.

"Sit down," he ordered Lily, his voice shaking slightly when they had reached the warm and comforting red velvet couch in the middle of the Common Room. Lily noticed his demeanor and did not argue with him about ordering her around. Instead, she sat down, looking at her friend with concern.

"Is everything okay, Ed?" she asked worriedly. Eddie looked down at her and he could not help but give her a small smile. Her hair was tied up in a loose, messy ponytail, with golden strands falling in her face, those lovely, bright green eyes shining up at him with concern, framed by her glasses, she was wearing her rumpled pajamas and in the firelight Eddie could see signs of wizard acne medication on her face (Prevent Pimples Potion). He thought she never looked more beautiful.

"Eddie?"

"Oh, sorry Lils, I spaced out," he replied truthfully. He sat down on the sofa beside her.

"So, what did you need to talk to me about?" Lily asked. "Is it why you were so pre-occupied when you came back from getting your wand?"

"Yes."

"What happened?"

"Lils, I...I heard Delinor and Delacour talking in Delacour's office." Eddie started slowly. "I think they were talking about you." Lily stared for a second.

"Okay…"

Eddie proceeded to tell Lily the whole conversation that had occurred between the two veela Professors, almost word-for-word. Lily stared and listened intently the whole time.

"What exactly are you trying to tell me, Ed?"

"I'm saying that maybe one of them might know who your mum might be…" said Eddie, his voice trailing off.

"…or, you're thinking that maybe one of them _is_ my mum," said Lily knowingly and tonelessly. Eddie opened, then closed his mouth again; knowing full well that Lily understood him better than he realized. Then, slowly, he nodded, as though admitting that he had committed a crime. Lily turned to look into the fire and sighed with a tone of frustration, running a hand through her hair. Eddie immediately sensed danger.

"Lily-"

"Eddie, you listen to me," Lily turned to him and she looked at him. Her tone was serious, slightly harsh and shaking with emotion. Eddie looked into her eyes and saw no sparkle; they looked dull and full of solemnity, sincerity. He had never seen her look so serious before. He nodded to show that he was listening and encouraged her to continue.

"Eddie, I know you're trying to help and I appreciate that. But I want you to forget the conversation between Delinor and Delacour and I want you to forget the conversation we just had. Do you…can you understand that?" asked Lily with that same emotion and harshness in her voice.

"Lils, why-?"

"Why? Please don't ask me why and please just pretend none of this ever happened, alright?"

"But, Lily-"

"NO! Ed, don't you get it? Don't you see? I don't want to know who my mum is and personally I don't care who she is either. I want nothing to do with her, and the best way for me to achieve that is to never know her identity. I don't care if she is dead or alive, and I don't care if she is a veela or a troll. I just don't care," explained Lily, her voice was still harsh and still full of anger. Eddie stared at her wide-eyed.

"How could you say something like that Lils?" Eddie asked in disbelief. "This is the woman who carried you in her womb for nine months. You are a part of this woman and you don't care in the slightest?"

"Eddie, you can't understand," whispered Lily, the anger gone. Now, her voice was full of passion. "Yes, I'm her daughter, her heir, her flesh and blood, but she certainly had a funny way of treating her flesh and blood didn't she? The woman gives birth to me and the moment she finds out who my father is, dumps me on his doorstep. I don't know about you, Ed, but I find it rather hard to have any kind of respect for this woman!"

"Lily…"

"Eddie please, let's just drop it, okay? I understand what you're trying to do and I appreciate it. But, I don't want to know this kind of information. I really don't care who my mum is."

"You're not in the least bit curious?"

"No."

Eddie saw the intense decisiveness and confidence in her emerald depths. He knew that she had meant what she said. He gave a defeated sigh. "Alright, I'll drop it." Lily smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

"No problem, Lily; anything for you." Eddie was now scarlet. There was a long comfortable silence as the two just stared into the fire.

"Well, we do have Charms early in the morning. I'm off to bed. G'night, Eddie." Lily got to her feet and started towards the girls' dormitories.

'It's now or never,' thought Eddie as he jumped to his feet and started after.

"Wait! Lils?" he called out urgently. Lily turned to look at him with her eyebrows raised. When she did not say anything, he continued; "Do you have a date for the Halloween Ball yet?"

"Eddie, the whole school besides you, and a few other Gryffindors are avoiding me as though I have some contagious disease. Do you really think I have a date for the Halloween Ball?" asked Lily dryly, though she was smiling good-naturedly.

"Well…I…well…would you like to go with me?" asked Eddie. He could not believe he was not stuttering and was rather proud of himself for keeping his speech embarrassment under control. But even though he was not stuttering, he looked like a tomato with a bad sunburn. Lily sighed defeatedly

"Listen, Ed, I don't want you to go with me out of pity. You ask the girl you really want to take," Lily whispered in a distant voice. Eddie immediately jumped and started forward. He grabbed Lily's hands and held them in his own, looking directly into her emerald guys, begging her to understand.

"I _am_ asking the girl I really want to take," he whispered, looking at Lily square in the eye. Lily almost gasped at the emotion that was building in his eyes. "You're the only girl I would even think about taking Lily."

"I…alright then…" Lily whispered. "Yes, I'll go with you." Eddie beamed, his eyes lit up in pure joy and leaned down and kissed her softly on the cheek. Even Lily could fail to notice how his innocent kiss lingered.

"Brilliant!" he cried out, still beaming. "Go get your beauty sleep, Lily. Good night and sweet dreams."

"You too."

Reluctant to let go of Lily's hands, Lily pulled them from his grasp, gave him a soft, true smile and walked towards her dormitories. Eddie watched her until she was out of sight and the door was shut behind her.

He still had that big goofy smile on his face when he fell asleep.

* * *

"Potter!"

"Yes Professor Delacour?" asked Lily tediously.

"Can you tell me what type of Transfiguration is used in order for a witch or wizard to Apparate?" Delacour asked snootily and condescendingly. Lily took a deep breath.

"No Professor, I believe I can't." Lily answered in a monotone voice.

"Why not? Not paying attention I daresay?"

"No, Professor, I've been paying attention," said Lily in mock politeness, gritting her teeth together as her temper quickly rose to the surface. "It's just that I don't understand Transfiguration as well as other and have a rather difficult time with it."

"Why is zat Potter? Is your brain not capable of learning such an easy subject?" Delacour asked coolly, causing all the Slytherins, especially Malfoy and Raven who had the so-called decency to laugh the loudest. Lily's eyes flared and her green eyes blazed like a roaring fire. Delacour could dare to fail her, but to insult her intelligence and in front of Slytherins was just too much for Lily.

"Well, Professor, maybe I'd have a better understanding of the subject if we actually had a competent Transfiguration teacher around here," said Lily, her temper getting the better of her. The Slytherins immediately stopped laughing and everyone looked at Lily wide-eyed. No one had ever dared insult a teacher like that, especially one like Delacour.

"What did you say Potter?" hissed Delacour. Lily was about to repeat what she had said and comment very sarcastically, that Delacour had a hearing problem, but she felt someone kick the back of her shin. Lily winced in pain and she heard Eddie's voice near her ear.

"It's not worth the trouble. Stop and apologize before she hexes you or something!" whispered Eddie frantically. Unfortunately, Delacour noticed Eddie's action.

"Is zere somezing zat you'd like to share wiz the rest of ze class, Mr. Weasley?" she asked coolly.

"Er…no Professor…"

"Zan why are you whispering into Miss Potter's ear? Dare I say you're exchanging words of infatuation?" The Slytherins sniggered as Eddie's ears went extremely red; so red that one would be concerned.

"I was just...erm...telling her...er...not to forget the...er...Potions assignment we have to work on tonight," Eddie muttered, still red. An evil grin formed on Delacour's lips.

"I don't believe zis is Potions class, Weasley, zis is Transfiguration class. Or 'as 'anging around Potter affected your brain as well?"

After another insult at Lily's intelligence, Eddie's blood began to boil. He could not take it anymore; no one insulted Lily and he was not going to let anyone get away with it; or least not let them hear what he had to say about it.

"SHUT-UP!" Eddie roared, jumping to his feet, his chair skidding backwards and hitting into Mandy's desk. Lily looked up at her friend, quite astonished, but she bit her tongue so she did not say anything.

The class went deadly silent as they stared at wide-eyed and admiringly at Eddie. Some were looking on in concern, excited and terrified to see how Delacour would react. Staring at the scene, Delacour slowly advanced towards Eddie. He was already a few inches taller than his professor, but no one seemed to notice as Delacour was so close to Eddie their noses were almost touching. Her blue eyes were now gray, filled with anger and even hatred.

"What did you say to me, Wheezley?" she asked in a deadly whisper, making Lily shiver slightly.

"I told you to shut-up about Lily," snarled Eddie, looking his professor square in the eyes, his own chestnut eyes filled with a different kind of anger. "You belittle her intelligence all you want but everyone here knows that she's not stupid! She's the most intelligent witch I've ever met; a hell of a lot more intelligent than _you_ that's for sure!

"You're out of line Wheezley!"

"You're out of line!" bellowed Eddie, his fists now clenched as he stood his ground, "So what if she has a little trouble in Transfiguration? I'd like to see you do half of the things she's done! How many times have you encountered Voldemort-" gasps from the class "-and lived? Oh yeah, that's right…none!"

"How dare you…"

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you insult this girl who has more courage than all of us here put together?" Eddie continued on his rampage, now nose-to-nose with his professor. Lily found it hard to breathe all of the sudden. "What do you have against Lily Potter? What is it that you hate so much about her? Well, whatever it is, you had better put it behind you because this girl is going to be someone someday, and you _Professor_ are just a witch who gets attention because of her enchanted beauty. It's not even natural beauty! You're so insecure with yourself that you have to insult their students who are more powerful and more courageous than you, to make you feel better about yourself; to make yourself feel big and powerful. Let me let you in on a little secret Professor, I'm not going to let you do that to Lily. Now leave her the bloody hell alone and teach the class for a bloody change!"

With that, Eddie took his seat, leaving everyone to stare at him in complete and utter astonishment.

Eddie bit his lip and turned to look at Lily, who was also staring at him, wide-eyed, as though she was terrified him and as though she had never seen anything like him before. Suddenly, Eddie felt subconscious.

"What?" he asked hesitantly. "Is there something on my face?"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Woot! Go Eddie for finally standing up to that woman and defending Lily! A special thanks to my reviewers and readers. Please keep up reading and reviewing because they are greatly appreciated.

Coming in Chapter 13 - Lily comes to a realization...


	13. Lily's Crush

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Lily's Crush: **

Lily, Robyn, and Mandy were all sitting up late into the night. It did not really matter considering it was a Friday night and they had no classes the following day. Lily had used her Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map to sneak into the kitchens where the house elves Dobby and Fanny got her candies, cakes, and other assorted sweets, which she snuck back to their dormitories. One could say that the girls were having a sort of slumber party.

"Pass me the Chocolate Frogs," Lily called out from her bed. Robyn picked up the box only to realize it was empty.

"Sorry Lily, but Mandy ate them all...again..." said Robyn giggling and giving Mandy a playful glare. Mandy quickly stuffed the last Chocolate Frog into her mouth and began to chew vigorously, a twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

"Pig!" shouted Lily with a teasing smile as she chucked the pillow at her friend. She giggled and tossed it back. Lily caught it and placed it in her lap and clutched it tightly like a typical teenage girl.

"Well, that certainly was an interesting Transfiguration class," said Robyn, grinning as she nibbled politely on a cream cake.

"Yeah, that Delacour is a complete cow," said Lily casually as she popped a Bertie Bott Every Flavor Bean into her mouth. "Mmmm…vanilla!" Mandy giggled as Robyn rolled her eyes at her friend's obliviousness.

"I wasn't talking about Delacour, Lily," she said impatiently. "I was talking about Eddie."

"What about Eddie?" Lily asked blankly.

Mandy could not help but giggle again. "Honestly, Lily, you're thicker than a brick!" she said smiling. Lily shrugged.

"Sue me," she muttered before turning back to Robyn. "So tell me; what about Eddie?" Robyn and Mandy looked at each other and giggled again before looking back at Lily.

"He's smitten with you, Lily!"

"Completely smitten," agreed Mandy.

"WHAT?" Lily called out as she began nearly choking on another Bertie Bott Every Flavor Bean. "You think Eddie still fancies me?

"Likes? Lily, I think that what Ed is feeling is far much more than just 'fancy,'" said Robyn, her mouth in a lop-sided grin.

"I must say, I agree with Robby," Mandy said quietly. Lily looked at her wide-eyed. After all, Mandy was the reasonable one of the seventh year Gryffindor girls. In fact, she was the most realistic, reasonable person Lily had ever known and she never said any of her ideas out loud unless she knew that they were true.

"You think that Eddie...my best friend...you think he's in love with me?" asked Lily incredulously.

"I do!"

"That's insane!"

"Why is it so insane Lily? Everyone can see that you two care for each other very much. You'd do anything for each other," said Mandy softly, looking at Lily square in the eye.

"It…it's just insane! How could he possibly be in love with me after all I put him through last year?" asked Lily, her voice rising. She sat up and looked at her two friends a little worriedly.

"What are you talking about?" asked Robyn curiously. "You didn't do anything bad to him last year. In fact you saved him from the trance that Britta Dirdel put him under." Lily sighed and took a deep breath.

"I hurt him, Robby," Lily explained quietly. She was slowly shaking her head as though she were ashamed of what she had done. Robyn and Mandy remained quiet, so that she could continue her story. "At the end of last year, not long after my dad died, Eddie and I were walking by the lake and he told me that he was in love with me." Lily stared at her hands, which were clenched together in her lap, throughout the entire explanation.

"_What_?" Mandy gasped as she spat out butterbeer and began interrogating Lily. "He...he told you? What did you say? Wait, at the end of last year? Weren't you dating Asher at the time?"

"Yes, she was dating Asher," said Robyn quietly. Lily and Mandy both looked at her strangely. "I knew he had told her." She looked directly into her friend's emerald green eyes. "Ed told me he was going to tell you. I told him, rather warned him, not to, as you were with Asher. But you know how stubborn he is, Lily. He ruddy refused my advice and I guess he decided to tell you."

"And I broke his heart in the process," Lily muttered ashamedly.

"Broke his heart?" Mandy asked confusedly. But when she saw the look on Lily's face, her eyes widened in realization. "You mean he confessed that he was in love with you and you turned him down?"

"I was going out with Asher at the time!" Lily snapped defensively. "What kind of person do you think I am? I cared about Asher and I wasn't going to just leave the person I fancied and go out with my best friend out of pity. That would just hurt him more in the end! No, it was best the way I did it. I was honest with him. I had never lied to him before and I wasn't about to start then. Look, he took it well enough, didn't he? We're still best friends, aren't we?"

"Okay, fair enough," said Mandy as she put her hands up in defense, though she was looking at Lily anxiously. "But, forget about last year. How do you feel about him now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, yes we know you didn't fancy Eddie when he told you how he felt," started Mandy, "but what do you feel for him now? Do you like him?"

"Of course I like him!" Lily choked out, her cheeks going red. "He's my best friend!"

"No, I think what Mandy means is, do you like him more than just a friend?" Robyn asked slowly, grinning slightly. "Do you fancy him?"

Lily opened and then closed her mouth. "I..." She suddenly felt confused. There was no other way to put it. "I...I'm not sure." Robyn and Mandy tried to give each other private, knowing grins but unfortunately Lily noticed and lost her patience.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you two? Yes, I care about him," said Lily, beginning to ramble. "I care about him very much…to the point where I'd die for him. And of course I'll always be there for him. If anyone ever messed with him, they'd have to answer to me and not only my wand, but my fist as well! And I know he would do the same for me; I love that about him…how he cares about me so much. And…and there are moments where he gives me a look that sends shivers down my spine and my stomach feel…full…almost nervous. He…he's just so important to me and I don't think I can imagine my life without him. I mean, I almost had to live without him in my life last year and I felt like a part of me was missing…and…"

Robyn and Mandy just smiled knowingly at each other as they let Lily ramble on and on. Their eyes widened with glee when Lily said the last sentence. Lily stopped rambling and let what she said sink in. Her emerald eyes slowly widened.

Then, it hit Lily like a sack of potatoes.

"Oh bugger," she gasped. "I fancy him, don't I? I fancy my best friend."

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I hope you enjoyed the fact that Lily finally came around and realized her feelings for Eddie! It took her long enough, didn't it? Please enjoy and don't forget to review; they mean so much to me. A big thanks goes out to those who have reviewed!

Coming in Chapter 14 – Lily and Eddie's first date; the Halloween Ball…


	14. The Fatal Halloween Ball

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Fatal Halloween Ball: **

Lily held her breath as she looked at her wardrobe. She could hear Robyn sighing in disappointment behind her as she also examined it from across the room. "Lily Potter, you are a disgrace to all teenage witches."

"You've told me that several bloody times already," muttered Lily, rolling her eyes in annoyance. "It's not my fault that I don't own dress robes that fit!"

"What about those navy blue ones I gave you last year? Those looked stunning on you," Robyn suggested hopefully. Lily shook her head.

"I tried them on already. They're a little too snug around the hips," Lily muttered again. She flopped down on her bed, her hands clenching her hair in frustration. "What am I going to do Robby? I own nothing appropriate for a ball!"

"Lily, you're a disgrace-"

"-to all teenage witches! I know!" shouted Lily angrily; snapping her head up so fast that she gave herself a pain whiplash. "Now if the Queen of Fashion is done criticizing me, would she mind being more useful and helping me instead? The ball is tonight and I own nothing that I can wear!"

"Sorry," said Robyn briskly before a twinkling, knowing and mischievous smile formed on her face. "Besides, since when do you care about what you wear to a ball? You never cared before. Or is it because you're going with Eddie?"

Lily blushed but changed the subject fairly quickly by collecting her books and throwing her school bag over her shoulder. "We're going to be late for Potions," she muttered, walking down the stairs and towards the Common Room. Robyn grinned knowingly but chose to not embarrass Lily by commenting, for now. Instead she gathered her own things and followed her friend to class. But, that did not stop her from antagonizing Lily.

"What does it matter if you go to Potions? You could cut class and Delinor would careless. Hell, you could probably explode a disfiguring potion in her face and she'd still give you an O."

"Whatever," Lily muttered as she scurried through the Portrait Hole and down the corridors; Robyn on her tail. They were a couple of minutes late, but like Robyn had already pointed out, Delinor did not mind at all. The class quickly completed and Lily got high marks as usual. During the period, Delacour came in and started talking away in French to Delinor, after shooting Lily an angry glare.

The period finally ended and as Lily was clearing off her desk, which happened to be right in front of Delinor's desk, she and Robyn started talking about the Halloween Ball again.

"So, are you excited for tonight Lily?" Robyn asked for what seemed like the millionth time that day. "Asher told me Eddie is over the moon about going with you."

"Yes, I'm rather excited," said Lily warily, though a smile was tugging at the corner of her lips. But, then she frowned suddenly. "But, it would be better if I actually owned some decent dress robes to wear."

"We'll put something together. Don't worry, Lily," said Robyn reassuringly.

"Put something together? So now I'm going looking like a scrapbook?" Lily asked bitterly, her face suddenly flushed

"Honestly, Lily, there is no need to get all cynical and sarcastic about it," said Robyn as she collected her own things. "I'm sure that Eddie will think you look amazing even if you show up in your Muggle sweatpants.'

"I'm sorry," said Lily, sounding sincere. "It's just...well...I really do fancy him. I suppose...I guess…I don't know. I guess I just wanted this dance to be...special. Does that make any sense?" Robyn looked at her and nodded her head with a smile.

"It makes perfect sense," she said softly. "It just means you're truly falling for him."

"Oh shut-up!"

The girls left chuckling. But, what they did not know what was that a there had been a pair of ears that had been listening to their entire conversation with keen interest.

* * *

Lily was reading a Muggle book called _Jane Eyre_. She was never one for Muggle romance novels, or romance in general. But there did not seem to be any other options because all of her friends seemed rather busy. Mandy was talking a walk with Jarius around the lake and Robyn was no doubt snogging her date for the Halloween Ball that night in a broom closet somewhere. Lily let out a sigh and turned the page of her book absent mindedly.

_**Tap, tap! **_

Lily jumped and saw a school owl, for it bore the Hogwarts crest tapping on the window of the Gryffindor Common Room. It had a large parcel tied to its ankle, wrapped in silver wrappings. The owl was persistently tapping on the window and looking directly at her. So, Lily raised a confused eyebrow and slowly sat up and walked over to the window. She looked at the owl before opening it, allowing the animal to fly around the room for a moment, followed by a cold breeze. The owl landed finally set itself down beside her and patiently waited to be untied from its burden. Lily untied the owl, gave it a treat, and carefully placed the parcel in her lap as the owl flew back out the window.

Lily looked for a card and found one on top of the package. It was written in a stunning, but loopy, fancy writing.

_My Dearest Lily, _

_These were mine when I was your age. I hope they are to your fancy. _

_All my love._

The card was not signed. Lily raised another curious eyebrow before using her shaking fingers to slowly unwrap the package. Inside was a long, thick, white box; so she lifted the lid and inside seemed to be some kind of clothing carefully wrapped in tissue paper.

"What the hell…?"

Lily carefully peeled away the tissue paper and gasped at what she saw.

Inside was a pair of the most beautiful dress robes Lily had ever seen. She carefully took the ends with her fingers and lifted them out of the box and held them against herself. They were stunning. There were of the finest satin and were a silver grayish color. Lily knew they would look lovely with her green eyes. She quickly dashed into the bathroom, tore off her school robes, and slipped into the dress robes. They fit perfectly against her figure, not skin tight but they didn't hang loosely either. She came out of the bathroom and looked in the mirror. They looked great. Lily smiled with satisfaction.

It was at that point, Robyn entered the dormitory, cheeks and lips flushed. She gasped when she saw Lily.

"Lily? Where'd get _those?_ They're gorgeous! And how come I've never seen them? I surely would have stolen, or at least burrowed them from you! And you look great in them!" Robyn had said all this very fast, causing her to go out of breath. Lily laughed.

"Relax Robby, I just got them." With that, Lily explained the whole story about the mysterious package.

"Let me see the letter," Robyn demanded, anxiously holding out her hand. Lily handed her the letter and Robby studied it. "It's definitely not a boy's handwriting; definitely female. Who do you think sent them?"

"It could be anybody."

"Hmm..."

"A bloke could have put a spell on the handwriting to make it look female," Lily suggested smartly.

"Maybe..." said Robyn thoughtfully." But whoever sent them has wonderful taste. You look brilliant in those robes. I recommend you wear them for the Halloween Ball tonight. You'll knock Eddie right off his feet."

"You know what, Robby? For once, I just might take your advice..."

* * *

"Girls take too bloody long to get ready," Eddie said with frustrated a sigh as he flopped down on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room; now sitting beside Asher. The red head was wearing dress robes of a rich, dark, navy blue.

"Yeah, but the end result is always worth the wait," said Asher reasonably. Eddie shook his head.

"It wouldn't matter. Lily always looks great," he said with a sigh. Asher shook his head and chuckled.

"You're smitten, mate. Now if only you can get the nerve and say something like that to her face," said Asher. Eddie blushed slightly.

"She'd probably laugh right in my face. I mean, it does sound rather corny and Lily isn't into all that sappy romantic stuff anyway."

"Ed, you're so naïve when it comes to womane!" said Asher throwing up his hands irritably. Eddie raised a confused eyebrow. "No matter how tough Lily may come across as, she's still a girl!"

"So?"

"So? So, no matter what type of girl you date; whether she is like Lily, or Robby, or Mandy, they are all the same at heart," Asher explained. "Every girl likes that sappy romantic stuff, or if not, likes to be complimented."

"Since when did you become a genius on women?" Eddie asked dryly. Asher rolled his eyes.

"C'mon mate, I've dated enough of them, haven't I?" asked Asher, sounding impatient before giving Eddie s sly look. "Which is more than I can say for you?"

"I could date if I wanted to!" snapped Eddie defensively. "I just want to date one girl! That's all!"

"Well more power to you, mate," said Asher, "but that doesn't help your cause unless you tell her that. So, just try it; tell Lily that you think she's beautiful. I bet you'll get a good reaction. Trust me."

"Fine!" said Eddie, sounding defeated. Asher grinned widely and jumped to his feet, staring over his friend's head.

"Good! Because here's your chance..."

Eddie nearly yelped and turned around quickly to see Lily quickly descending down the stairs with a small smile on her face. Eddie nearly choked on his saliva when he saw her. Her dress robes looked amazing; they were a silver color, made of fine, pure satin. Her hair was down and loose, reaching all the way to her waist. But, she had a small, glittery, silver clipping on the side, clipping some loose strands away from her face. She was not wearing her glasses, making her emerald green eyes even more striking, it that was possible.

"Hey Eddie, Asher," she said grinning, a slight blush grazing her cheeks. Asher grinned back, though Eddie continued to gape. "Robby and Mandy decided to take their sweet arse time so I came down without them. What's up?"

"Lils..." Eddie choked out, feeling his cheeks get hot. "You look...absolutely…beautiful..." Lily smiled sheepishly and a brighter red tinge appeared on her already rosy cheeks.

"Thanks," she muttered, obviously flustered, but immensely flattered. Asher grinned to himself.

"Where're your glasses Lily-Billy?" Asher asked curiously.

"Robby put a spell on my eyes to make me see clearly for a little while without my glasses. But it's only temporary. It'll wear off in a few hours," explained Lily nonchalantly. "When are you meeting Yvonne? Should we head down now?"

"Yeah, I think we should go," said Asher, checking his watch. "The ball starts in a few minutes anyway and I'm already late meeting her."

"Nice one, Lazard," mumbled Eddie sarcastically, causing Lily to chuckle innocently. Eddie beamed and held out his arm for her to take, like a gentleman. "Shall we?"

"Definitely," she said smiling, taking his arm. The pair of them looked so happy, smiling so much that it became contagious. Even Asher was smiling, despite the fact that he knew he would be yelled at by his girlfriend for being late. Eddie led Lily through the Portrait Hole and out of the Common Room, with Asher right behind them.

They entered the Great Hall to see it magnificently decorated for Halloween. Floating pumpkins filled the room along with bats (which were charmed not to attack anyone) and to add to the effect, it was a stormy night so the ceiling was thundering and lightening with rain coming down.

Eddie and Lily sat down at the Gryffindor Table and after Hermione made her announcements, the feast began. The students ate hurriedly, wanting the dance to begin. Once the food was cleared, the tables had disappeared and a well-known, all female band called the Witches of Oz came on to the stage and the music started. Students immediately started grabbing their dates and heading off to the dance floor. Eddie turned to Lily and smiled.

"Would you like to dance, Lils?"

"Erm...you know I'm not very good..."

"So? That's not a big deal. You danced with Asher last year and I'm sure you did fine. Plus, I don't care if you're good or not. I'm not good either. C'mon, just dance with me please?" Eddie gave her the puppy dog face and Lily chuckled.

"Alright, let's go." Eddie beamed, grabbed her hand, and led her on to the dance floor. The two of them danced the night away (even though Eddie did admit that Lily was not lying when she said she wasn't very good...though he would never tell her that to her face.).

After a while, Lily and Eddie decided to take a break and get some butterbeers. Eddie offered to get the drinks as Lily sat down at a table with Asher, Yvonne, Robyn, and Robyn's date, Neil. Yvonne looked at Lily and shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"Erm, Asher? Can we sit somewhere else?" asked Yvonne cautiously, looking at Lily at the corner of her eye, Asher took a long swig of butterbeer and looked at his girlfriend confusedly.

"Why? What's wrong with sitting here?"

"Well, it's just...there's just...it's that...are some...that...trouble...not...safe..." Yvonne was stuttering nervously. Asher raised a confused eyebrow but Lily knew what she was trying to say. Yvonne wanted nothing to do with Lily, and sitting with her at the same table made them look like they were friends.

"Yes, Robby baby, let's dance. You're not that thirsty anyway are you?" asked Neil, nervously tugging at his collar, also eyeing Lily. Robyn, like Lily, knew and understood what was truly bothering Yvonne and Neil and glared at her date furiously.

"As a matter of fact, Neil, I _am_ rather thirsty and-"

"Don't worry Yvonne, Neil, I was just leaving..." Lily muttered before getting up abruptly and storming away from the table, her fists clenched at her side. Asher immediately started hissing at Yvonne as Robyn looked as though she were going to explode at Neil.

Lily was so distraught and angry over the whole ordeal that she did not even notice that one of her professors came up and stood behind her. "Good evening Lilee," came a cheerful voice from behind. Lily, startled, looked up to see Professor Delinor smiling down at her. She looked absolutely breathtaking in robes of pure white silk. Though, in Lily's personal opinion, she looked more like a bride than a professor.

"Hello Professor," said Lily, forcing a smile. Delinor beamed at her.

"Don't you look lovely zis evening. I must say, Mr. Weezley must be very proud to 'ave such a lovely girl accompanying him tonight. Where did you get zose dress robes Lilee?" asled Delinor, smiling. In fact, she was grinning almost knowingly, as though she had a secret and knew something Lily did not. In the end, she decided to ignore that grin.

"Someone gave them to me," said Lily shortly, looking down and admiring her new dress robes.

"Oo?"

"I don't know to be honest," said Lily. "Someone sent them to me this afternoon."

"Really?"

"Yes, but I do love them. And I'm grateful to whoever sent them to me," said Lily, smiling up at her professor. It was the first true smile she had ever given Delinor and Delinor was now beaming brightly down at her.

"You look beautiful in zem, Lilee," said Delinor. "You fuzzer would be very proud of you; very proud. I know your muzzer is."

"My mother?" asked Lily sharply, her smile suddenly fading. "What do you know about my mother?" Delinor's mouth dropped slightly and she went extremely pale, trying to maintain a false small smile.

"'ave a good evening Lilee," was all she said before she turned away and walked back to the staff table where Delacour was looking dwn at Lily with disdain. Other than disdain, there was an emotion in her cold, cruel eyes that Lily could not place. She thought about it until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whipped around and saw Eddie.

"Hey Lils," he said smiling.

"Hey..."

"Asher told me what happened at the table; y'know about what happened with Yvonne and Neil," said Eddie softly. "I just want you to know that they're gits okay? Complete and utter gits. You shouldn't care what they think of you. There's nothing wrong with you." He pulled Lily to him and hugged her awkwardly.

"Its fine, Ed, I'm fine," she said honestly, giving him a smirk. Eddie returned it with the famous Weasley lop-sided grin. "Let's dance."

Eddie grinned, grabbed Lily's hand and led her out on to the dance floor. As soon as they reached a spot, a song ended and a new one had started; a slow song. Lily looked up at Eddie and smiled as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Eddie grinned and wrapped his own arms completely around her waist. They both looked into each other's eyes; chestnut met emerald green. They just kept searching each other's eyes and Lily finally truly realized how deep her feelings were for him. But, her courage seemed to have disappeared and she knew she would never tell him. Lily had faced Voldemort more times then she could count and yet she was afraid to tell her best friend what she felt for him. Lily was afraid and knew that Eddie not returning her feelings would more than the Cruciatus Curse ever could.

'Why am I so scared tp tell him?' Lily thought to herself, her eyes never leaving Eddie's. 'I mean, he's still my best friend. He told me he loved me last year and nothing changed, so why would it be any different?'

'Because you'd be the one being rejected this time,' Lily thought bitterly. 'C'mon Potter, get some nerve and tell him! He loves you as a friend. There's no reason to be scared. He's your best friend! He'd never leave you. He'll always be there for you, whether you like him or not. He said so and he'd never lie to you like that. Just tell him!"

Eddie's thoughts were in sync with Lily's. He grinned lazily and his grip on Lily tightened as he pulled her closer to him. He looked down at her pretty face and wanted badly to kiss her, but he knew he could not. It was not appropriate; she was not his girlfriend and Lily would never allow a boy who was not her boyfriend to kiss her.

Eddie knew that he loved Lily. But, he also knew that she did not love him back, not like the way he did anyway. But, he had to let her know again; he had to tell her. He had to. He could not hold back forever because one day she might walk out of his life forever, never knowing that he still and always will love her. Savoring the feeling of having Lily so close to him, Eddie smiled and pulled her even closer, allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder.

'Tell her. You did it once, you can do it again.' Eddie took a deep breath.

"Lily?"

"Eddie?"

They had both spoken at the same time. Lily took her head away from his shoulder and the two of them chuckled.

"You first," the said in unison, then chuckled again.

"Ladies first," Eddie said with a grin.

"Gentleman, are we?" Lily teased.

"I try," said Eddie shrugging, his grin never leaving his face. "So what's up?"

"You first, Ed," said Lily. Eddie rolled his eyes, a smirk still planted on his face.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!"

"You are impossible, Lils," said Eddie, shaking his head.

"I try," said Lily, mimicking Eddie from moments before. He rolled his eyes and chuckled in amusement.

"Fine, I'll go first."

"I thought you'd see it my way," Lily teased again. Eddie stuck out his tongue playfully at her. Whether she reciprocated his feelings or not, he knew he would always enjoy their casual flirtation.

"So, what's on your mind, Weasley?" asked Lily, trying to stop her voice from choking on her own air. For some reason, her heart started pounding loudly against her chest and stomach started to do somersaults.

"Well, listen Lils..." Eddie's voice trailed off as he tried to pluck up the courage to say the next few words. Lily looked at him anxiously.

"Yes?"

"Oh, bloody hell," Eddie muttered to himself, knowing he could not turn back; it was too late. His voice was shaking and Lily could feel his hands trembling on her waist. She stayed silent, her breathing increasing and her stomach turning into knots. It was allmost like she knew what was coming.

"Listen, Lils, I think you're a really great girl," said Eddie. Lily smiled to herself, her heart beating harder with every breathe stomach turn. "And I like you a lot, more than a friend I mean." Lily's stomach tied the knot tight and her breathing increased and her heart was pounding so hard she was sure Eddie could hear it.

"You do?" she asked, merely above a whisper. It was so low that Eddie had not even heard it.

"And…and I was wondering, maybe, if you would…be my girlfriend?" asked Eddie nervously, yet hopefully. Like Lily, he could hear the pounding of his own heart in his ears and could feel the sweat on his brow.

To his immense relief; Lily beamed. "You know it's funny, Eddie," she said smiling. Eddie stared at her.

"What?"

"Because I fancy you too," said Lily, still smiling. Eddie beamed brightly. "And of course I'll be your girlfriend; definitely."

"R-really?" Lily smiled and nodded.

"Really."

"Bloody hell, you have no idea how happy I am right now, Lily Potter" he said with a relieved chuckle. Lily chuckled too.

"I think I might have an idea."

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"…yes…"

And the new, happy couple shared a precious kiss on the dance floor; a blissful, sweet, innocent kiss. No tongue, no open mouth, just a short, pure, innocent, blissful kiss.

* * *

Later in the night, Lily, Eddie, Asher, and Robyn had managed to get a table all to themselves, so that they could spend some well-deserved and much needed time together. Robyn had convinced Neil to ask Yvonne to dance so that the four teenagers could spend time with each other and not have the two Ravenclaws clawing at Lily all night.

"So are you two officially a couple?" asked Robyn, gesturing on how Eddie had his arm around Lily's shoulders.

"Yes!" said Eddie cheerfully, grinning down at Lily. Lily grinned back up at him. "She's all mine!" Everyone laughed and Lily leaned her head on Eddie's shoulder.

"Weasley! Potter!" snapped a voice from behind. The two turned around to see Delacour behind them. Lily glared. "No inappropriate displays of affection in public. Five points from Gryffindor!"

"WHAT?" Lily nearly shouted. "It's a dance! Why don't you go yell at Malfoy and Dawsetta who are snogging over there! Rather shamelessly too!"

"Do not question my authority Potter!" Delacour snapped. "Another three points from Gryffindor!" Lily glared at Delacour's back as she glided away. Lily opened her mouth to say something but she was distracted; by a high pitched scream.

Lily whipped around only to hear the sounds of more terrified and desperate screams and yells. She saw that the doors of the Great Hall had burst open and a great number of hooded figures came pouring into the Great Hall, hexing students that got in their way. Lily gasped and grabbed her wand, ready to charge at the Death Eaters that just put Hogwarts under attack. But, someone had grabbed her arm and held her back.

"Eddie, let go of me!" Lily screamed angrily.

"Not a chance!"

By this time, Hermione, Remus, Delacour, Delinor, Flitwick, and several other of the professors had taken out their wands and were trying to protect the students and hexing as many Death Eaters as they could.

"LET GO!" Lily screamed again. "THIS IS MY FIGHT EDDIE! THEY'RE HERE FOR ME! THEY'RE AFTER ME!"

"Shut-up Lils!" Eddie snapped. He therefore tightened his grip on her arm and began to drag her as far away from the Death Eaters as he could before they were seen, or worse, captured. Lily noticed how Asher had grabbed Yvonne and the two of them, plus Robyn, were following a large group of students out of the secret passageway that Hermione had created several years back in case they ever needed to make an emergency exit; much like this one.

All of the students continued to exit through the secret passageway, Asher behind about fifty or so students, but he was in front of Eddie and Lily and had a firm grip on Yvonne's arms. Eddie still behind him had a tight grip on Lily's arm as she trailed behind him. Robyn was closely on Lily's tail until the door automatically closed, right behind Lily and right in front of Robyn, locking her out of the secret passageway with about a hundred or so students; with the Death Eaters. Robyn screamed as the door closed, as did Lily.

"ROBBY!" Lily screamed as she wrenched her arm out of Eddie's grasp and began pounding on the now sealed door. "ROBBY! SOMEONE OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR! ROBBY!"

"Lily!" Eddie grabbed her and pulled her to him. "Lily, calm down..."

"Robby!" Lily choked. "She's...she's locked out there! With the Death Eaters!"

"So are about a hundred or so other students," someone said dryly. Eddie glared at them before turning back to Lily.

"Don't worry Lily, my mum and Remus will take care of her. You know that," said Eddie reassuringly as he stroked her hair.

"You don't understand, Ed, she's Muggle-born and she is one of my best friends!" Lily somehow managed to choke out, her voice shaking. "That information alone puts her on the top of Voldemort's- (gasp from other students) -hit list! He won't hesitate to have her killed!"

"Lily, I understand-"

"NO EDDIE! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NOBODY UNDERSTANDS! ARE YOU BLOODY STUPID? SHE IS GOING TO DIE IF WE DON'T HELP HER-"

"Lily! Calm down!"

"EDDIE, STOP BEING STUBBORN! LET ME GO HELP HER!"

"Lily, the door is sealed! The only way to open it is to give the password and only one person knows it!" explained Eddie frantically, also letting Lily's words sink in. He too was beginning to realize the intense and immediate danger that Robyn was now in.

"Who knows the password?"

"No idea. But, Lily, you need to please calm down," whispered Eddie, as he pulled her to him and cradled her softly. He noticed she was shaking like mad and tried to comfort her by whispering sweet nothings into her ear, desperately trying to calm her.

"You know Potter, if you just gave yourself up, we wouldn't have to go through all this," sneered an annoyed voice. Lily pulled herself away from Eddie and glared at the boy. Lily recognized him as a Hufflepuff and he was standing there, staring at her angrily with his arms folded across his chest.

"What did you say?" asked Lily in a soft, shaky whisper.

"If you stopped being so selfish and just gave yourself up to You-Know-Who then the rest of us wouldn't have to suffer," the Hufflepuff said coolly. Lily glared.

"Look whose bloody talking about being selfish!" Lily shouted angrily. Eddie was glaring at this Hufflepuff in a dangerous way and his fists were clenched.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" hissed Eddie furiously.

"Jacobus Smith!" the Hufflepuff boy said proudly. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Any relation to Zacharius Smith?"

"Yes, he's my father," Jacobus said, his chest puffed out and a proud grin on his face.

"Yeah, my dad always said your father was a complete and utter git," Eddie retorted coolly. "I guess it must run in the family. You what they say, 'the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.'" Lily and Asher looked at each other before letting out light chuckles, along with a few other students.

Jacobus gritted his teeth and clenched his fists angrily. "How dare you insult my family!" he growled furiously.

"How dare you suggest Lily give herself up so that you can be a coward and a selfish git! Even if Lily did give herself up, you think that Voldemort would leave the world alone?" Eddie was now shouting right in Jacobus's face. "Why do you think he wants Lily dead in the first place? It's because she's the only one who can stop him from taking over the world and killing us all!" Despite the dreary circumstances, Lily could not help but smile to herself. However, she was fearful over Eddie's intensely red face and put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulder to stop him from pouncing on Jacobus. He turned to look at her and his gaze immediately softened.

"Listen everyone," came a shy, timid voice. Lily recognized it as Mandy Micrelle's voice. Lily noticed she had tears in her eyes and that they were all bloodshot, as though she had been crying. Jarius had a comforting arm around her shoulder. "I'm Head Girl and Smith, if you don't shut your mouth, I'll report you! Eddie, if you don't calm down, I'll report you as well!

"Everyone, I know this is going to sound insane, but let's try and get some sleep," whispered Mandy, determined to be the leader that Lily knew she could always be. She felt intense pride for Mandy swell within her bones. "Professor Weasley will come get us when the Death Eaters are defeated and it is safe for us to come out."

After most of the students had calmed down, and some had even fallen asleep, Lily walked over to Mandy, who was now sobbing into Jarius's chest.

"Mandy, it'll be okay," said Lily in a soft voice, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Robby will be alright. Eddie's was right. Hermione and Remus will protect her. I had no right to freak out like that and start a panic..."

"It's not your fault, Lily. I'm freaking out too," Mandy admitted, talking to her hands as Jarius cradled her.

"But it'll be alright…"

"Oh Lily, don't you see? It's not just Robby I'm worried about," whispered Mandy. "Danny is out there as well!"

"What?" Danny Micrelle was Mandy's twin brother.

There was nothing else to say; nothing else that could be said.

Hours passed by in a painfully slow manner as the hidden students wait to hear some kind, any kind of news. Lily became so tired that she soon rested her head against Eddie's thigh and allowed her eyes to get heavier and heavier with each passing second. Soon, Lily drifted off to sleep, her head using Eddie's thigh as a pillow.

* * *

"Lily? Lils, wake up," came a whisper in Lily's ear.

"Wha?" she groaned.

"C'mon the door is opening. It's safe to go out," whispered Eddie softly into her ear, gently lifting her head off his lap. Lily's eyes snapped open at these words and she scrambled to her feet and shoved through the crowd to get out of the tunnel first, to make sure Robyn and Danny were alright…were alive.

"Hey!" Jacobus protested at Lily's shoving, but Lily did not really care. The sealed door opened and on the other side of it stood an extremely skinny, scrawny looking old man with long, greasy gray hair and a hooked nose; Severus Snape.

"You?" Lily gasped, stopping dead in her tracks as he stared into his emotionless, liquid pools of black.

"Me," he said coolly. "It figures that Potter would be the one to first leave the secret tunnel. It makes you feel like a hero, doesn't it?"

"Shut-up!" Lily snapped defensively. If only he knew the real reason why she was so anxious to escape that prison.

Snape glared at her dangerously as she tried to control her temper as Harry had always told her to respect her elders. She looked back up at him and then brushed past him quickly in search of Robyn.

Lily was surprised to see so little people in the Great Hall; especially after such an attack. The only people in there were some of those from the Order; Remus, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Sirius, Tonks, Minevra McGonagall, Terry Boot who was the head of Misuse of Magic Office, Ernie McMillian, and his wife Hannah, and Neville Longbottom, the Minister of Magic, and some Aurors Lily did not know.

"Moony? Padfoot?" Lily called out nervously, sprinting towards them. Everyone looked up and caught sight of her and the rest of the students following her out of the tunnel. "What's going on?"

"Lily!" Sirius croaked. He then dashed towards her and flung his arms around her in a tight, desperate hug. "Lily...we thought...Hermione didn't know if you made it into the tunnel. We didn't know if the Death Eaters got you or not. I mean, we found Robyn-"

"Robby?" Lily choked out abruptly and pulled away from Sirius's embrace. "What happened to Robby?"

With those words, Eddie and Asher came up from behind and stood beside Lily, looking as anxious and worried as she was. Sirius immediately paled and turned to the rest of those in the Order.

"Hermione, Remus, Ron, Ginny, you had better come here," Sirius called out. The four immediately walked over in concern. Sirius just looked at them and took a deep breath, sighed, and said one word; "Robyn."

"Oh!" Ginny gasped, looking directly at Lily in concern. Lily found it hard to meet Ginny's eyes; as much as she respected the woman, it still killed her inside how her father had broken her heart for so many years. Instead, Lily looked earnestly at Hermione and Sirius, silently and pleadingly demanding answers.

"They don't know?" Hermione asked, near tears. Sirius shook his head.

"They were locked up, weren't they? How could they possibly know?" Remus reasoned, eyes looking downcast. He looked older than Lily had ever seen him and she naturally grew worried.

"What happened?" Lily demanded again.

"Lily, Ed, Asher, you three had better follow me," Ron said with a shaky voice. He looked up and saw Mandy and Jarius looking at them in hope and interest. "Yes, Mandy, Jarius, you two had better come as well."

They followed Ron to the hospital wing, their stomachs turning with worry and complete and utter fear, not knowing what had happened to their friends. They were dreading the worst and Lily was beyond furious with her godparents and legal guardians.

'Why can't they just tell us what happened?' she thought furiously. 'Why can't I ever get a simple, straight bloody answer? Why do we have to go all the way to the hospital wing for answers? Why do they still treat me like a child?' Lily's thoughts were interrupted when they finally reached the hospital wing.

"Madame Parks?" Ron called out as he opened the door to the hospital wing with the four Gryffindors trailing behind him. A teary eyed Madame Parks was pulling the sheets over someone's head and turned to face Ron. Lily held her breath, for she knew that Madame Parks was pulling the sheets over someone's head because he or she had just died.

"Oh Mr. Weasley!" she said in a shaking voice. She saw Lily, Eddie, Asher, Mandy, and Jarius. "Children..."

"Where's Danny?" Mandy asked urgently through her tears.

"And Robby?".

"Oh, Ronald, you didn't tell them?" Madame Parks asked, burying her face in her hands, dreading to have to see their reactions. "Maybe you should tell them...before they see..."

"You're right," sighed Ron. "Lily, Ed, Asher, come with me. Mandy, Madame Parks will help you find Danny."

"He's alive?" Mandy nearly screamed with joy.

"Injured yes, but alive," said Madame Parks. "He will live. Just give him a few weeks, my dear." Mandy started crying with joy as the nurse led her and Jarius, who had a comforting arm around Mandy, towards Danny's bed. Lily turned towards Ron.

"Where is Robby?" she asked desperately.

"Lily...she..." Ron bit his lip. "Robby..." He hesitated and turned away, his eyes closed in a painful way. Realization dawned on Eddie. He knew that Lily was in denial and that if had not been bad news, his father would have no problem telling the three of them about what happened to Robyn. An uncomfortable feeling settled in the pit of Eddie's stomach and the food that he had eaten at the feast was threatening to make another appearance; except not nearly as appetizing.

"Dad," Eddie whispered, his voice shaking horribly. "Dad…Robby was killed by Death Eaters, wasn't she?"

Lily looked at Eddie wide-eyed and then quickly turned to Ron, praying that Eddie's assumption or theory had been wrong; praying that Ron would tell them that Eddie's statement was absolute nonesense and that Robyn would be just fine. Lily did not dare to think about Robyn, one of her closest friends, being dead. She did not want to think about it.

But, Lily's wish was not granted because, slowly, very slowly, Ron nodded.

"NO!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs. She then stomped her foot on the ground and stormed out of the hospital wing as fast as she could. Eddie made a movement, which was an obvious attempt to go after her, but Ron stopped him.

"Let her be, Ed," he said softly.

"What? I'm not 'letting her be' at a time of need!" Eddie snapped. "What if she needs me? What if she does something drastic?"

"What she needs right now, son, is some time to think by herself. Robyn's death is going to be extremely hard on Lily. Yes, she does need you. But, at the moment she needs some time to think by herself," Ron explained knowingly, resting his bright, sad blue eyes on his son. Eddie stared back and Ron saw the uncertainty in his son's eyes. "Trust me, Ed, this is for the best. Go to her in about an hour. She'll be in the Astronomy Tower."

"How do you know that?" asked Eddie giving his father a half suspicious, half impressed look.

"Because that was what Harry used to do..."

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Well…that was a difficult chapter to write. I am so sorry for killing off Robyn but it had to be done. One thing I love about authors like JK Rowling and Suzanne Collins is that they're not afraid to surprise the audience by killing off major characters. It makes the story and the characters seem more real. That's the kind of author I strive to be…as you can see. I didn't originally plan on having Robyn die but…that's how I wrote it. Please enjoy the newly revised chapter and please don't forget to review. I greatly appreciate them. Enjoy the story!

Coming in Chapter 15 – Lily turns for help in very different way...


	15. Endless Night

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Endless Night: **

Ron was right.

When Lily ran out of the Great Hall, she had decided to run as fast as she could through the corridors, up the stairs, and towards the Astronomy Tower. She had always loved looking at the stars; there was just something so beautiful and peaceful about them. And she had always believed that those who had loved her; those who had died…that they were watching her through those stars and it unnerved her…absolutely infuriated her…the thought that Robny had joined those group of souls up there in the stars.

When Lily finally reached the Tower, she ran straight to the window and slowly stood on the ledge. She looked down and let the breeze fly through her. Taking in a deep breath, Lily closed her eyes and enjoyed the cool, breezy sensation that was blowing against her face, through her hair, and through her robes which were whipping around and about her.

"I HATE YOU, VOLDEMORT!" Lily screamed, her voice piercing the silent darkness. She distinctly heard a few birds flutter from the trees, startled by her sudden yelling, disturbing the peace of the night. A tear leaked out of one of her eyes. "I hate you..." she said in a gentle whisper, more to herself than to the world.

Instead of continuing to stand on the ledge, she slowly sat down on it and pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and resting her chin a top of her knees, cradling herself.

"I hate you..." she repeated as more tears leaked from her eyes.

Lily looked out into the black night sky. The sky was cloudless and stars were shining brightly, almost like a dark blue blanket covered in silver glitter. It was absolutely breathtaking. The only disturbance was a loud, rough breeze that whipped through her body, sending a chill through her bones. Lily shivered slightly and wrapped her arms tighter around her knees. A large lump formed in her throat as she thought about Robyn.

Robyn had only been seventeen years old and had so much going for her. And it all had been ripped away from her. What would her parents think or say? What Miguel and Mychal, Robyn's little eight-year old twin brothers, think or say? How would they handle their only daughter; their only sister was dead and she was not coming back. Lily knew and understand the pain that they were going to go through. She knew. After all, she had lost family too.

Lily sighed and looked out on to the Great Lake. She was suddenly very afraid. Voldemort was after her and was destroying the lives of those she loved. It was obvious that the Dark Lord was going to do absolutely anything to kill her and her loved ones. And what scared her most was not because the little friends and family she had left were in grave danger, not because the entire school wanted nothing to do with her because of that reason, but because her father was not there to watch over her and guide her through it all. And her mother, well, her mother was never there to begin with and quite frankly, Lily did not even know who her mother was; nor did she care. She could never forgive the woman who had abandoned her, after all the pain and strife life had thrown at her. Harry had been the one who had given those things to her; Lily just had trouble accepting them from him, and when she was ready to accept them, it was too late. Harry had been murdered, by Voldemort.

Lily looked at the sky again and another single tear fell from her eyes. Tonight was the second time in her life that she had cried. She hugged herself tightly and began singing. Lily sung to the sky, or more so to her father, hoping, knowing he could hear her from down below.

_"Where has the starlight gone?  
__Dark is the day  
__How can I find my way home?  
__Home is an empty dream  
__Lost to the night  
__Father, I feel so alone  
__You promised you'd be there  
__Whenever I needed you  
__Whenever I call your name  
__You're not anywhere  
__I'm trying to hold on  
__Just waiting to hear your voice  
__One word, just a word will do  
__To end this nightmare  
__When will the dawning break?  
__Oh endless night  
__Sleepless, I dream of the day  
__When you were by my side  
__Guiding my path  
__Father, I can't find the way  
__You promised you'd be there  
__Whenever I needed you  
__Whenever I call your name  
__You're not anywhere  
__I'm trying to hold on  
__Just waiting to hear your voice  
__One word, just a word will do  
__To end this nightmare  
__I know that the night must end  
__And that the sun will rise  
__And that the sun will rise  
__I know that the clouds must clear  
__And that the sun will shine  
__And that the sun will shine  
__I know  
__Yes, I know  
__The sun will rise  
__Yes, I know  
__The clouds must clear  
__I know that the night must end  
__I know that the sun will rise  
__And I'll hear your voice deep inside  
__I know that the night must end  
__And the clouds must clear  
__The sun  
__The sun will rise  
__The sun  
__The sun will rise..."_

Lily took a deep breath after singing and slowly looked at the sky.

"I need you, daddy," she whispered to the stars. She sighed again and just let some tears fall. She really did need Harry. She needed him so much that it hurt; an empty hole filled her chest and no matter how many times people told her it was not her fault, she could not help but blame herself. Lily hurriedly wiped her tears and looked at the sky again.

"I HATE YOU VOLDEMORT!" she bellowed again through choked sobs. "I WILL KILL YOU…I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD! AS LONG AS THERE IS AIR IN MY LUNGS…I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!"

Lily buried her face into her knees and her body was racked with sobs, her shoulders shook violently as she cried into her knees.

"Why did you have to die, daddy?" whispered Lily, her voice now sounding hoarse and desperate. "Why did Robby have to die? Why does this always seem to happen? Why does everyone I love die? Daddy…Robby…please…please…come back to me…to all of us. I need you to be there for me…I need you both...I love you both…so much."

Lily slowly continued to sob for a few more minutes before she slowly looked back at the sky. She hastily wiped her eyes with her sleeve and noticed that everything in her line of vision was starting to look blurry again. For a moment she panicked, but then quickly realized that the spell that had allowed her to see without her glasses was beginning to wear off. At this moment, Lily knew it was time to head back to Gryffindor Tower.

Sniffling, she jumped off the ledge, landed safely on to the tower floor, and walked out of the Astronomy Tower, towards the corridors to the Common Room. Unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunate, that someone had followed her up to the Astronomy Tower. The entire time, this person had stayed hidden deep within the shadows of the Tower's darkness. This person saw and heard everything Lily had said and the whole time this person had tears streaming down their face as they listened.

"I'm so sorry baby," that person whispered regretfully. "I'm so sorry..."

* * *

Lily slowly trudged through the corridors to the Gryffindor Tower, her breathing a little shallow due to her sobs, and her emerald green eyes were now more of a grayish jade color, filled with anger, hatred, and sadness. Finally, unable to take it anymore, she leaned against the wall and slid down, resting against it, her hands resting on her knees as she furiously gripped her hair furiously.

"Lily?" a voice called out urgently, from a ways down the corridor. Lily looked up and saw Eddie and Asher running towards her, looking genuinely worried and concerned.

"Lily, are you okay?" asked Eddie worriedly as he bent down so that he was eye level with her.

"Oh, I'm just fine, Ed!" she snapped angrily, looking him directly in the eye. "I feel absolutely spiffing! I couldn't be better! I mean, hey, one of my best friends was just murdered! Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Lily, calm down..."

"CALM DOWN?" bellowed Lily as she jumped to her feet, startling both boys. "ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS JUST DIED. SHE WAS MURDERED PROBABLY BY THE VERY SAME PSYCHOPATH WHO MURDERED MY FATHER AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN?"

"Hey!" retorted Eddie as he jumped to his feet and firmly stood his ground. "Don't you dare take your anger out on us, Lily Potter, don't you dare! We're just trying to help!"

"DON'T YOU START LECTURING ME EDDIE WEASLEY!" Lily roared, her face turning bright red. "WHO IN THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO LECTURE ME? YOU'RE NO-"

"LILY, STOP THIS!" Asher shouted as Eddie grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly. Startled by both boy's sudden moves and shouts, Lily stopped yelling and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Lily, please, calm down. We know what you're going through. We understand," whispered Asher. "We're hurting just as much as you are. Robby was our friend too..."

Lily finally looked at Eddie and Asher for the first time since she saw them tonight, and really looked at them. Asher's eyes were puffy and bloodshot, like he had been crying, and his sparkling gray eyes were now clouded over with depression and sadness. Lily turned and looked at Eddie. He was deathly pale; so pale that she could not even see his freckles and when Lily looked into his eyes, her heart completely crashed. His eyes were filled with so much pain and sadness that it hurt Lily to look into them.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, looking down at her feet and feeling ashamed. She knew that she was being selfish' not worrying about her friends' feelings, but only her own. It made her blame herself even more. "I'm sorry I didn't think of you two."

"It's alright, Lily Billy," said Asher sincerely, using her affectionate nickname to lighten the mood. "We know…we understand…and we're here for you." Lily nodded and looked at Eddie.

"We love you, Lily. We're not going to let something like your flying temper get in the way of that. You should know that by now," said Eddie, pulling her into a tender hug. .

That was when Lily tensed and stiffened in her new boyfriend's embrace. It was Eddie's words; 'We love you, Lily' that had caused her to do so. Her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp. Eddie noticed and held her at arm's length.

"Lily?"

"Eddie, Asher, stay away from me," whispered Lily, shrugging off Eddie's hands which were still resting on her forearms and slowly backing away, as though the two boys had a contagious disease.

"What?"

"Just...stay away..." she muttered.

"Lily, what-"

"Robby is dead," she said softly. "I couldn't...if you two...died...I...I don't know what I'd do..." Lily turned away and put her face into her hands and started sobbing again. She continued to sob until a pair of arms pulled her against them. She could smell Eddie's specific scent.

"We're not going anywhere, Lily," he whispered in her ear, hugging her tightly to him.

"Not for the rest of your life," said Asher softly, yet firmly.

"Thank you," Lily managed to choke out. She then looked up at the pair of them, giving them a weak smile. "Hey, Asher, get over here." He grinned, walked over, and the three shared a large, tight, embrace; all three of them crying in each other's arms.

"What on earz is going on 'ere?" a voice shrieked from down the corridor. The three teenagers jumped and looked up to see Professor Delacour coming towards them. "What are you zree doing out after 'ours?"

"It's my fault, Professor. I…I…just needed to get out…think..." muttered Lily, hastily wiping her eyes with her sleeve. "Eddie and Asher were just worried and were looking for me. I'm sorry Professor."

"Yes, I 'eard about Mizz Andrews," Delacour said sadly. "I'm sorry for your loss, Potter, Weezley, Lazard." She nodded her sympathies to the three of them.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't kill her," whispered Lily, shrugging as she looked down at the floor, ashamed to meet Delacour's eyes. Despite everything, Lily was in no mood to argue or give dirty looks to the professor that hated her. There was no energy and she was much too tired; there was no strength for her to do anything else tonight except walk to Gryffindor Tower, curl into bed, and cry her eyes out.

There was a silence and Lily had a sudden urge to look up at the Transfiguration teacher. Delacour was looking straight at Lily and she had a look in her eyes that Lily had never seen before. It was so intense that she could not even place what the emotion actually was. Then, her eyes became cold and hard and that intense emotion was replaced with the cold glare that Delacour always saved especially for Lily.

"Well, get back to Gryffindor Tower," she snapped, "before I decide to take away House points!"

Eddie and Asher each grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her away hurriedly towards Gryffindor Tower and they did not stop running until they had reached the safety of the Common Room.

"Wow, she didn't take any points away, Lily Billy," said Asher, trying to lighten the mood.

With a shrug, she muttered, "Maybe she has a soul in her after all." Lily, all of her energy completely drained from her body, immediately flopped down on to the couch, curled into a ball, and closed her eyes.

"I just want this night to end," she whispered and within seconds, she had fallen into a deep, fitful sleep. Eddie walked over and sat down beside Lily and patted her head softly.

"She's right," muttered Asher bitterly. "Tonight really felt like it was endless..."

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Not much but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and its revisions. Please don't forget to review and enjoy! Thank you to those who do!

Coming in next chapter - Lily, Eddie, and Asher meet up with Robby's parents and Robby's funeral

Disclaimer of song - The song _Endless Night_ is from the _**Lion King on Broadway**_ play and soundtrack, sung by Jason Raize.


	16. In Memory of Robyn Andrews

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – In Memory of Robyn Andrews: **

Lily was looking into a jeweled framed mirror as she brushed her fingers through her long blonde hair, studying her facial features. Gazing at her reflection, she gave a soft smile; that is, until her features started to change. Her long hair grew shorter and it darkened until it was completely black. Her eyes became turned to brown instead of their usual emerald green. Her skin grew tanner and tanner, until it was dark and bronze, much like Robyn's skin had been.

Then it hit her.

Robyn was looking back at her through the mirror. Lily's eyes widened and she jumped back with a loud scream. Her deceased friend looked back at her, placed her hands on the mirror and started saying something but Lily could not make it out. She read her friend's lips and they were mouthing, "Lily." Lily jumped towards the mirror.

"Robby? Robby" Lily cried out. Robyn gave a soft smile, then there was a flashing of green light and she slowly began to drift away, screaming for Lily. "ROBBY! ROBBY, NO! COME BACK! COME BACK!"

Robyn continued to drift away and Lily could hear her name being screamed; as though she was screaming for her friend's help.

"LILY! LILY!"

"ROBBY!"

Lily shot up from her sleeping position, drenched in cold sweat and breathing like she had just run a two hundred meter sprint.

"Lily?" Lily looked up to see Eddie, Asher and Mandy standing over her, looking concerned. "Are you alright?" Shaking herself awake, she looked around the room to see that she was still in the Gryffindor Common Room, laying on the couch. She took a look at her three friends and started crying, burying her face in her knees, shaking uncontrollably.

"Lily?" she heard Eddie's voice say in concern. "Hey, Lily, it's okay. Calm down. It was only a dream."

"It was a nightmare! Robby...green light...away..." Lily laid down back on the couch and covered her face with the pillow.

"Aw Lily..." Lily heard Mandy's voice cry. She could feel the weight of three people lying on top of her, hugging her tightly. Tears formed in Lily's eyes as she heard the Portrait Hole open.

"Lily, Ed, Asher?" a voice called. All three looked up to see Remus and Ron standing in the doorway of the Portrait Hole. "You three need to come with us; immediately."

"I don't want to go anywhere!" shouted Lily angrily at the pair, her face still covered with the pillow.

"Lily, please, you need this." Remus said softly. "Trust us, it's for the best. You'll feel better."

Lily shook her head stubbornly and turned away, still refusing to come out from underneath the pillow.

"C'mon Lils," said Eddie as he gently rubbed her back. "Let's just go with them."

"Stop being so immature!"

Lily took a deep breath and chuckled at how stupid and immature she was actually being. She shook her head with a soft smile on her face, took the pillow from her face, and then turned to Ed and Asher, then to Ron and Remus.

"Alright; let's go," she muttered. Eddie helped Lily to her feet and gently held her hand as he guided her towards Ron and Remus with Asher slowly walking on Lily's other side. Ron and Remus walked back through the Portrait Hole and out through the corridors, towards Hermione's office. Eddie never let go of Lily's hand the whole time. And Asher stayed firmly by Lily's side the whole walk there, staring straight ahead as though in a dead daze.

When they finally reached the gargoyle, and Ron gave the password, they stood on the turning stairwell. From above, Lily could hear the sounds of loud sobs from a woman and a man's voice trying to comfort her; whispering words of sweet nothings. Lily's heart filled with dread because she recognized those voices; it was Robyn's parents. The very thought of facing them made her heart beat so fast that it became difficult to breath, causing her breath to quicken. Her muscles tensed and a lump began to grow painfully in her throat. Eddie must have felt her tension because the grip on her hand tightened in what he must have thought was a comforting way. Surprisingly, it did help her feel stronger.

The five of them finally entered the office to see a short, balding, black man holding a yet very attractive woman who was sobbing into the man's chest. The man was whispering things into her ear, looking on the verge of tears himself. Standing behind them, placing her hands on their shoulders in comforting them, was Ginny Weasley. She too had tears in her eyes, but seemed determined to try and keep strong for the Andrews. Lily smiled weakly at the woman she admired so and the woman who had stolen her father's heart a long time ago. Ginny gave her a grave look, but somehow managed a small smile back.

Hermione was sitting at her desk, crying, also trying to stay strong for the Andrews. Sirius was standing behind her, gently caressing her bushy hair in a fatherly way. Lily had to do all in her power to keep from crying at the very scene.

"They're here," Ron announced quietly. Everyone looked up. Mrs. Andrews jumped out of her seat and raced towards the three, embracing the three of them in a tight hug.

"Oh children!" she cried. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" The three were astonished at her affection towards them but hugged the heartbroken woman back in comfort nonetheless. Lily glanced over her shoulder to see Mr. Andrews staring off into space, an angry glare on his features.

"What are you thanking us for Mrs. Andrews?" asked Eddie slowly, gently patting her back, shooting Lily an awkward look over the woman's shoulder.

"Robyn came to this school as a Muggle-born witch; not knowing a thing about magic. You three were her backbone, her life support. I couldn't ask for better people to have been friends with my daughter. I just want to thank you for all the happiness you three brought to her short life. She loved you three dearly, as do I now." As Mrs. Andrews said these words, tears formed in her eyes and she once again tightly embraced the three teenagers. Before anyone could realize what was happening, the four of them were crying together.

"Friends?"

Lily literally cringed at Mr. Andrew's cold, icy tone. Mrs. Andrews must have felt her because she gasped to herself and quickly turned to look at her husband.

"Mike, please, don't start..."

"FRIENDS?" he shouted, shooting up from his seat, knocking the chair over. "FRIENDS? YOU MEAN FRIENDS WHO LET MY DAUGHTER DIE?"

"Mike stop!"

"Mr. Andrews, that is out of line!" stared Remus, sounding stern, advancing on Robyn's father.

"YOU KNOW WHAT IS OUT OF LINE MR. LUPIN?" roared Mr. Andrews, furiously turning towards the werewolf. He was so angry that his face had turned to an unnatural bright red and he was spitting. "THE DEATH OF MY DAUGHTER IS OUT OF LINE! WE DIDN'T BRING HER INTO THE MAGICAL WORLD TO HAVE HER MURDERED! I KNEW SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE COME HERE AND GOTTEN INVOLVED WITH THE LIKES OF THESE PEOPLE; ESPECIALLY THAT ONE!" Mr. Andrews pointed right at Lily and Lily felt her knees buckle and stomach drop.

"You watch yourself!" Sirius snarled, coming to Lily's defense and advancing on Mr. Andrews. His hand was deep in the pocket of his robes. But, he never reached the man. Ginny Weasley had raced forward and stood directly in front of Mr. Andrews, so that they were almost nose-to-nose.

"Don't you dare accuse Lily of this. This is _not_ her fault," Ginny hissed furiously; almost deathly. Mr. Andrews visibly gulped and took a step back.

"But, she is the one that...thing...that…that Valdemat was after, right?" said Mr. Andrews coolly as he took a step back. Ginny followed him, taking a step forward, following him as her face grew more and more infuriated.

"Keep talking like that, Andrews," she whispered, frighteningly casual. "Keep talking like that if you want bats flying out of your nose!"

"STOP!" shouted Lily suddenly, tears forming in her eyes. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks and turned to look at her. "Mr. Andrews is right, Ginny! It was my fault! If Robby hadn't been friends with me, she'd probably still be here right now. If Voldemort hadn't been after me, if I had just been dead already, she'd be here! He's right! It is my fault! I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Andrews…" her voice trailed off.

"It should have been me," she whispered, taking a heaving breath. "I'm the one who should be dead right now…"

With that, Lily turned to run out of the office but, a soft gentle hand stopped her. Lily looked up into the tearful eyes of Mrs. Andrews. Her eyes were full of compassion and Lily could not help but turn away in guilt.

"Stay child," whispered Mrs. Andrews. "I have something to say and I want you to hear it. Please…stay."

Lily could not allow herself to look at the woman, but she nodded to show her that she would stay. With that, Mrs. Andrews took her hand from the young girl's shoulder and walked away, causing Lily to turn. She saw that Robyn's mother was walking over to her husband and Ginny was stepping out of the way. When she reached him, she looked into his eyes for a few moments, as though she were about to kiss him, then;

_**WHACK!**_

Mrs. Andrews slapped her husband square across the face. Mr. Andrews grabbed his face, stumbled backwards, and looked at his wife in shock.

"Patty, what-?"

"How dare you! How dare you accuse Lily of Robyn's death!" whispered Mrs. Andrews; but her whisper was much fiercer than any roar or bellow.

She continued in that harsh whisper: "You know as well as I do that Robyn knew the so-called 'consequences' of having a friendship with young Miss Potter. But, that didn't stop her. Why? Because our daughter was brave. She stood for what she believed, because of this young lady. If it weren't for Lily, our daughter wouldn't have been able to have made it through this school socially.

"Robyn loved Lily and you know perfectly well that Lily loved Robyn. You know that Lily would have saved Robyn if she could have. You know that Lily would have sacrificed herself for our daughter," said Mrs. Andrews, now choking on her sobs. "How dare you accuse her! If I didn't love you, Michael Andrews, I would leave you for this."

Mr. Andrews stared at his wife long and hard. Soon, his eyes softened and tears welled up in them. He soon broke down and began to sob. Mrs. Andrews wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Patty...my baby girl...she was my pride and joy. My baby...she's gone...my baby! I can't take this Pat, I can't! My baby girl! She was our only daughter? Who's going to be my baby girl?" He sobbed into his wife's shoulder and she tried in vain to comfort him.

"I know, Mike, I know," she said with a choked sob.

"What are we supposed to tell Mitchell and Miguel?" asked Mr. Andrews, sounding almost desperately.

"The truth…"

"That their big sister was murdered?" he asked in shock, looking to his wife's eyes as though she was insane.

"That she died for what she believed in," whispered Mrs. Andrews, softly, yet firmly. "That she died because she wouldn't give up friendship with someone she truly loved cared about. They'll be proud of her; just like we are. That is something worth dying for."

The elder couple just stared into each other's eyes, searching for something; the love and comfort for the loss of their only daughter. Finally, Mr. Andrews' eyes turned on to Lily. She held her breath as Robyn's father made his way toward her and she could not help but notice Sirius' protective movement to move closer to her as well, in case Mr. Andrews had another blow out. Ginny was twirling her wand between her fingers, watching the man with narrowed eyes.

"Lily? I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me for what I said?" he asked quietly. It was a simple apology, but Lily could see the sincerity in his eyes.

"Of course," she whispered. With that, Mr. Andrews pulled her into a tight embrace and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Robyn was right; you really are a special piece of work," sobbed Mr. Andrews. Lily let out a sound that sounded like a cross between a cry and a laugh. "Please Lily, believe me, it was not your fault. Thank you for loving our daughter the way you did."

"How could you not love someone like Robby?" asked Lily, her voice shaking. And with that, Mr. and Mrs. Andrews only cried harder.

* * *

Robyn Andrews' funeral took place not three days later. All of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff attended the funeral and there were dozens of relatives.

It was a truly beautiful ceremony.

And Lily was the one who made the eulogy.

After the funeral, Lily, Eddie, Asher, Mandy, Danny, and Jairus were all sitting at a table, looking quite saddened and miserable. Jairus had his arm around Mandy as Eddie had his around Lily. Finally Lily took her glass of butterbeer and raised it.

"In the memory of Robyn Andrews, what a great woman and may she always live in our hearts forever," she whispered to the remaining five Gryffindors. They all raised their glasses and recited the words that Lily had just said.

And all of seventh year Gryffindor drank in memory of their friend, Robyn Andrews.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I did not want to write a clique eulogy for Robyn. All you need to know that Lily was the one who had the honor of giving it.

I know it was a sad chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it and the revisions nonetheless. Please keep reading and for those reviewing, please keep reviewing. I greatly appreciate them.

Coming in Chapter 17 - Christmas holiday…


	17. Rupert Ackledone

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Rupert Ackledone: **

"Deck the halls with mounts of holly, fa la la la la la la la!"

"Asher, shut-up!"

"Tis the season to be jolly, fa la la la la la la la!"

"I mean it, Ash, shut-up!" You can't sing for dung!"

"Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way! Oh what fun it is to ride in a-"

"ASHER, SHUT-UP BEFORE I HEX YOU!"

"Wow, someone's feeling a little humbug," mumbled Asher dryly as he dodged the pillow that Lily threw at him.

"I'm not a humbug!" snapped Lily defensively as she rolled her eyes. "You just can't sing and it's aggravating to hear it." Asher raised his hand and gave Lily an inappropriate hand gesture. The next thing he knew, she was chucking pillows at him, but grinning with amusement at the same time. Asher chuckled. Eventually, the two settled down and Lily had returned to her homework.

"I'm bored," Asher announced after a few moments of silence.

"Doing some homework for a change wouldn't kill you," muttered Eddie as he counted the inches on his Muggle Studies essay. He hated the subject but Hermione had made him take the course, due to the fact that half of Eddie's family were Muggles.

"Whoa, did Eddie Weasley just tell me to do homework?" Asher asked in mock horror, placing his hand over his heart. Lily laughed.

"See Ed, you have some of your mum in you after all," said Lily with a grin. Eddie chucked a textbook at her, though purposely aimed to miss.

"Sod off, both of you!"

"You know you love us," said Asher teasingly, sitting next to Lily on the couch. Both of them fluttered their eyelashes at him innocently and Eddie shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Hardly."

Asher and Lily winked at each other and shared a private chuckle, causing Eddie to roll his eyes again.

"Well, I don't know about you two, but I still need to get some Christmas shopping done," said Lily as she took her books and placed them in her school bag. "I'm off to Hogsmeade. Would anybody like to join me?"

"I wish I could, but I can't," said Eddie miserably. "This essay is due tomorrow."

"I'll come," said Asher shrugging. "I still need to get a gift for Yvonne and good ol' Ebenezer Weasley here."

"Hardy har har," muttered Eddie, not taking his eyes off of his essay.

"Alright, I'll get my Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map, and then we'll go," said Lily as she took her bag and dashed up to the girls dormitories. Asher nodded and flopped into a seat next to Eddie.

"Why did you offer to go with her?" asked Eddie harshly, out of nowhere, Asher looked at him startled.

"What?" he asked astonished. He had an idea of where this conversation was going, but he was hoping that he was wrong. Eddie turned to look at him.

"Why did you offer to go to Hogsmeade with her?" he repeated, though much more slowly and condescendingly.

"Because she's my friend..."said Asher, sound just as cold and as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you sure that's all she is to you?"

"What do you take me for, Ed?" snapped Asher, hotly getting to his feet. There was a storm brewing in his gray eyes and he had become flushed, not with embarrassment, but with anger. "You - you think I still like her? That I'd make a move on her? You think I would do that to you?"

"Well what am I supposed to think?" snapped Eddie, now glaring. "Look at you two! The winks, the teasing, the _flirting_…I mean for Merlin's sake you two dated for a long time! How can there not still be feelings for each other?"

"We're just friends!" Asher nearly shouted, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. "Yes, we dated, but it's over now and you know that! I have a girlfriend and I am completely happy with her. And Lily is going out with you! Do you really think that I don't respect that? I'm better than that, Ed! I'm bloody insulted that you don't trust me!"

Eddie allowed Asher's words to sink in and realizing what he had implied…what he had said about his best friend…he bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry, Ash," he whispered. "I trust you. I really do. It's just..." Eddie hesitated.

"Just what?"

"I can't fathom anyone not wanting to be with her," said Eddie, looking down at his feet with a small shrug. "And I worry about her with what everything that is going on lately; all the attacks and everything. I just want to make sure she's safe."

"Hey mate, don't worry about it," said Asher, clapping Eddie on the back. "I'll keep an eye on her. You know she's one of my best friends. Do you really think I'd let anything bad happen to her? Or that'd she let anything happen to me?"

"No, I suppose not."

"Trust me, Ed, I'll look after her when she is with me. I can promise you that. And it's more for my sake than for your own. After losing Robby…I couldn't bear if we lost Lily too," said Asher in all honesty and sincerity.

"I think that is why I am so paranoid lately," whispered Eddie, now looking out the window. "Robyn dying was too close to home for me…."

"For all of us," said Asher. There was a long pause. "And you know I'd never make a move or anything like that. You knew me to be better than that."

"Yes, I know," Eddie said with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Asher, I really am. I just really care about her and I suppose I am a tad bit protective of her."

"You're forgiven, mate. Besides, I know how you feel. We're all overprotective of the women who mean most to us," said Asher, winking causing Eddie blush furiously. "Don't worry about it, Ed."

"Ready Asher?" came Lily's voice as she hopped down the stairs two at a time, her Invisibility Cloak in one hand and the Marauder's Map in the other.

"Yeah, let's go." The two teenagers grabbed their cloaks and scarves and headed out of the Portrait Hole and towards Hogsmeade, Eddie staring at their backs until they were completely out of sight.

* * *

"Clear?" asked Lily. The had reached the statue of the humped witch and she had left Asher in charge of looking out, using the Marauder's Map.

"All clear!"

"Okay," muttered Lily as she took out her wand. "_Dissendum!_" Asher stuffed the Marauder's Map in his pocket as he and Lily slid down into the tunnel which led to Honeydukes' cellar.

"Brrr...it's cold," Lily shivered as she rubbed her arms for warmth. Asher cracked a grin.

"I'd put my arm around you, but Eddie might chop it off with an Unforgiveable Curse," said Asher, wearing an amused, lop-sided grin. Lily let out a laugh and they continued through the tunnel in comfortable silence until they reached Honeydukes' cellar. They climbed through the trapdoor and headed off into the store.

"So, who do you need to shop for?" asked Asher.

"Well, you…but I already know what I'm getting you," answered Lily in a casual voice. "Then Eddie..." Her voice trailed off.

"Ahhhh yes, your boyfriend," teased Asher. Lily's already rosy cheeks got redder.

"Exactly," said Lily. "I have no idea what to get him!"

"I could help," said Asher smiling.

"Why do you think I brought you along?" asked Lily dryly. Asher threw his head back and laughed.

"C'mon, I know the perfect place where we can go!" He grabbed Lily by the elbow and dragged her out of Honeydukes and into the village of Hogsmeade. It was not as crowded as it usually was, because people were still frightened by the attack awhile back. Plus, it was not a Hogsmeade weekend either; the two of them were there illegally, but no one paid no mind to the two teenagers. After all, it was Christmas time. Asher dragged Lily through the streets and towards an old wizard antique shop called **Ackledone's Antique Shop**.

"An antique shop?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow. "What on earth can I buy him at an antique shop? Bloody hell, I want Eddie to like the gift I give him Asher; not to use it to drive him away!"

"Alright Miss Smarty Pants," started Asher, rolling his eyes impatiently. "Let me ask you this; what does Eddie enjoy collecting?"

"What?" asked Lily blankly. Her friend was now even more frustrated with her.

"What does Eddie collect and store in his private shed that he constantly keep immaculately clean?"

"Broomsticks," Lily answered automatically. The second she said the word, her eyes immediately widened and she looked positively relieved and thrilled. "Asher, you're bloody brilliant!"

"That's hardly news," he answered with a smug smile on his face. Lily gave him a friendly kiss on the cheek before dashing towards the antique store. He chuckled to himself and followed her. As they were walking towards it, they saw Professor Delacour walking out, tears in her eyes, followed by a skinny old man, leaning on a cane and with oversized glasses that took over half of his face.

Lily stopped dead in her tracks as she gasped out loud. She knew the punishment she would receive if Delacour caught her in Hogsmeade illegally; especially considering what happened the last time they were here. Hermione was going to throw a fit. But, thankfully, Asher also stopped dead in his tracks, except he had the sense to grab Lily's Invisibility Cloak and throw it over the pair of them. Lily gave Asher the look, telling him with her eyes that she wanted to listen in on what was going on. Asher rolled his eyes at her curiosity but obliged. The pair of teenagers quietly tip-toed towards Professor Delacour and the old man to listen in on what was being said.

"Don't be sad lil lady, ya did the right thing," said the old man, patting her back sympathetically. He had a very heavy Irish accent.

"Are you sure?" Delacour asked through her sobs. "Tis ze only zing I 'ave left of 'him... But I need ze money so badly..."

"What good is it to ya? It's just gem on a piece o' string," the old man said casually.

"Zen why did you offer so much to pay for it if it is worz so little?" asked Delacour, now looking up at the man suspiciously and curiously.

"Ya needed the help pretty lil lady," the old man said casually. Delacour sighed and Lily rolled her eyes. Once again, the professor was using her beauty to get what she wanted and it infuriated Lily to no end.

"But, ze memories…zat is ze only zing I 'ave left of 'im," explained Delacour. "'is will 'asn't even been read yet. I don't even know if it really belongs to me..."

"Doesn't really matter now, eh?"

"I suppose not. Zank you Misere Ackledone, zank you."

"Anytime miss. Happy Christmas to ya."

"'Appy Christmas to you as well," said Delacour with no enthusiasm as she slowly turned and walked away, her eyes glued to her feet. Lily had never seen Delacour walk without a smidge of confidence or snobbery. This no confident walk seemed almost unnatural to her.

"Lily?" Asher whispered as the old man slowly walked back into his shop, an insane smile on his face. Lily tore her eyes off of Professor Delacour to look back at her friend. He had been watching her curiously. "Do you want to go in?"

"I suppose we have to if I ever hope to find a rare, old broomstick," she responded, biting her lip. She was rather curious to see what Delacour had sold to Ackledone, but on the other hand, something did not feel right to her.

"Asher...?"

"Oh c'mon Lily Billy, I thought you were fearless!"

Lily turned to him sharply. "I never said I was fearless!" she snapped. "Thats the type of stereotype I get for fighting Voldemort and losing loved ones like Robby? Is that it?" Asher was a taken back by this. Lily never jumped down his throat like that before. Asher figured it was because dhrwas still very sore on the subject of her late friend. Sure, Asher and Eddie missed their friend dearly, but Lily was one who continuously blamed herself for Robyn's death; no matter how many times people told her that it was not her fault.

"Lily, I'm sorry..."

"Let's just forget it, okay?"

"Let's just go in and see if they have anything you might like?" asked Asher, trying desperately to change the subject. Lily sighed and nodded.

"Something doesn't feel right about this place, but I do want to get Eddie a good gift, so, let's go…" Asher placed his hand on her shoulder and they took off the Invisibility Cloak and headed towards the store. As they opened the door, they heard a tiny bell jingle in the background. Snowflakes blew in from behind them as the door slowly shut. Lily slowly looked around the store.

"Over there," said Asher, pointing towards the back of the store. Lily looked and saw a bunch of old broomsticks being held in large glass cases, hanging on the wall of the back of the store.

But, Lily still felt uncomfortable in the store. She truly felt something was off and Asher could sense it. Deep down, he had a bad feeling as well, but chose to ignore it for now. His only concern was keeping Lily and himself out of harm's way. Apparently, ignoring this bad gut feeling, he was not doing a good job if they both felt they entered dangerous territory. He was about to suggest leaving, but Lily had already made her way towards the broomsticks. She used her hand to gesture for him to come over and help her.

"Okay, so inform me, oh wise one. What broomstick does Eddie not have?" she asked.

"I couldn't tell you off the top of my head," said Asher honestly as he looked the broomsticks up and down. "What do they have?"

"The Speedstick 1000?"

"He has it."

"The Nimbus 110?"

"He has it."

" The Lightening Rod 800?"

"He has it."

"The Nimbus?"

"The first Nimbus ever made?"

"Yeah," squealed Lily, getting exciting and hoping that she had found an antique broomstick that Eddie did not have.

"He has it."

Lily sighed and waked over to the next broomstick before asking in a tired voice; "The Firebird?"

"He has – Wait, what? The Firebird? What's that?"

"Take a look," said Lily, as she pointed to a muddy, rusty, old looking broomstick, sitting in a glass case in the corner of the store, labeled _**The Firebird**_. Underneath the title of each broom was a small plaque with a small caption of information about the broom. The caption was old, yellowish color. It looked as though it had been there for ages. Asher leaned forward and read the caption, his eyes slowly widening as he read it.

"Merlin's beard Lily, do you know what you have just found?" squealed Asher, nearly choking on his words. Lily shook her head without thinking. "It's no wonder we've never heard of the it. Lily Billy, the Firebird was the first broomstick ever created!"

"WHAT?" Lily's jaw dropped. "The first broom ever created?"

"Yes!" He started to read the caption out loud to her. "_'Made in the year 1455 by Dane Waltez, __**The Firebird**__ was the first racing broom ever created. Waltez came up with the idea for broom racing in 1454 and created __**The Firebird**__, one year later as a result. It has been claimed that Waltez took an old Muggle broomstick and used a variety of complicated spells and charms to make the broom fly at high speeds and endure high altitudes. His accomplishments allowed the sport of broom racing to become possible. The sport of Quidditch did not come about until the year 1663, created by Emit Bernez, who also became the first ever Qudditch Beater. Bernez insists that Dane Waltez be credited for the sport of Quidditch as it was Waltez's broomstick, __**The Firebird**__ that was used to play the sport.'_ Lily, this broom is history!"

"This is perfect for Eddie!" Lily called out cheerfully.

"It sure is!"

Suddenly, reality hit her. "But how much it is?" asked Lily, her adrenaline rush for finding the perfect gift for Eddie suddenly dying down. Asher's smile also disappeared from his face as he looked longingly at the broomstick. "It's probably very expensive. I'll never be able to afford it…"

"On the contrary, little lady," a man's voice with a very heavy Irish accent said from behind the two of them, "tis not expensive at all." Lily and Asher jumped and whipped around only to see a skinny, bald, old man, with huge coke bottle glasses, huge, insane looking blue eyes, his face was covered in loose and wrinkled skin, and he was leaning on a cane. Lily stumbled backwards at the mere sight of him.

"N-not expensive?" Asher managed to choke out.

"Not at all, laddie" said the old man as he limped closer towards the case that held the broomstick, and used his wand to levitate it off the wall and into the air. "Been tryin' to sell this thing for years. It's been in me shop since I opened it and nobody has ever bought it, lads. No idea why, part of history this is."

The two teenagers nodded in agreement.

"Wait, since you opened the shop?" asked Asher confusedly.

"You're Rupert Ackledone?" asked Lily, catching on.

"Yah, that be me, in the flesh," he said with a grin. Lily noticed he was missing several teeth. "Been runnin' me shop for years."

"We noticed," Asher muttered under his breath for Ackledone not to hear. This shop had been around for a least a good century. Ackledone had to be, like everything else in this shop, ancient.

"You want the broom?"

"Yes!" Lily answered immediately. Ackledone gave her another toothy grin.

"You're lucky day laddies," he said. "All brooms are on sale during the holidays. Why, I imagine this broom only costs one hundred and sixty-five Galleons!"

"That's all?" asked Lily, raising an eyebrow. Even though that was a pretty large number of Galleons, she had expected it to be much more expensive than that; at least as costly as a Firebolt.

"Yep!"

"I'll take it!" said Lily immediately sold as she pulled the coins out of her money pouch. Ackledone smiled again and levitated the case on to the front counter, where the register was located, and limped towards it.

"C'mon, I'll wrap it up for ya!" Ackledone called out as he limped towards the counter. Asher slowly followed him with Lily on his tail. Both teenagers stood by the counter as the old man tenderly took the broom out of the case and wrapped it in thick green paper.

While Ackledone did this, Lily looked at the strange, old objects on the front counter and noticed a gray stone sitting on it. It immediately caught her eye. It was quiet pretty, hanging on a silver chain. Lily slowly picked it up and was pleased to find that the stone was as smooth as silk. She smiled at it, ready to ask how much it cost when it slowly began to glow a soft golden light in her hand. Her eyes widened as she felt a strange, but healthy power start to vibrate within her bones. She could feel it flowing through her when all of the sudden, it was snatched from her hand. Lily looked up to find that Ackledone was looking at her angrily.

"This is not for sale!" he snapped.

"Sorry," Lily muttered, taking a hasty step back. There was a long pause as the old man continued to glare at her angrily, yet curiously.

"How did ya do that little lady?"

"Do what?" asked Lily fearfully.

"Make it glow. How did ya do that?"

"Isn't that normal? Isn't that one of the stone's propertiest?"

"NO! Not unless-" There was a long pause as his eyes widened and he stared at Lily with such contempt. "You're Lily Potter, aren't ya?"

Asher knew something was wrong. He slowly stood close beside Lily and put his arm around her shoulders protectively. He was not fond of the look that Rupert Ackledone was currently giving her. Needless to say, it frightened the hell out of him and he could not help but admire Lily's bravery when she said firmly, and proudly: "Yes, I am Lily Potter."

With those words, before Lily and Asher could even react, Ackledone had raised his wand and pointed it straight at Lily's heart.

"GET - OUT - OF - MY - STORE - YOU -"

"Excuse me?" snarled Lily, her temper rising to the surface and her fear suddenly gone. y. "Don't you point your wand at me!"

"Watch it!" Asher said threateningly as he grabbed the package containing the newly purchased broomstick. Lily was not sure if he was talking to her or Ackledone, but he stood in front of her, now facing Ackledone's wand. "We're leaving!" He grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her hurriedly out of the store.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK!"

"We didn't plan on it!" Lily snapped back. As the door shut behind them, they distinctly heard something shattering. Ackledone had thrown one of his many antiques at the pair of them. Wide-eyed, they raced down the street and once they were safely hidden in an alley, Asher threw the Invisibility Cloak over them.

"Lily, your mouth is going to get us killed!"

"My mouth? My mouth would not have done anything if he had not threatened me with his wand!" snapped Lily incredulously as she pointed in the direction of Ackledone's shop.

"You're so thick, Lily!" sighed Asher impatiently. Lily glared at him, but he ignored her look. "Think about it! Why has the majority of the school been ignoring you?"

"Because they're scared of being targets of Voldemort..."

"Yes and why do you think Ackledone wanted you out of his store?" asked Asher as Lily stared blankly at him. "It's the same reason. He doesn't want his store to become a target!" When Lily realized that Asher was right in thinking this, she let out a roar of rage and punched the stone wall as hard as she could, causing her knuckles to split open and start bleeding heavily. Asher gasped at her actions.

"_Lily!_"

"Oh this is so stupid, Asher!" said Lily, her voice sounding angry and defeated. Asher pulled out his wand and immediately began whispering enchantments to heal Lily's now wounded knuckles.

"I know Lily, I know, but that's what fear does to people," he said, trying desperately to sound reasonable.

"Well, it's stupid," snapped Lily. "I didn't ask for this!"

"I know you didn't, Lily, I know," said Asher, now wrapping her hand in the bandages that he had transfigured from the snow on the ground. "C'mon, forget it. That guy was creepy anyway; it's not like you lost a dear friend here. He started throwing antiques at us, remember?"

"He was creepy wasn't he?" asked Lily tonelessly. "In fact, his whole shop was creepy. I had a weird feeling when we were in that store. It reminded me of the feeling that you get when you're in Knockturn Alley or something. It was…strange..."

"Yeah, that is strange..." said Asher hastily, knowing that he had felt the exact same way in Ackledone's store.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another revised chapter which I am very proud of! Please keep reading and enjoying. And to those who have reviewed, thank you so much and please keep it up!

Coming in Chapter 18 – Lily gets a very strange gift on Christmas day…


	18. A Mother Loving Christmas

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 18 – A Mother Loving Christmas: **

"Lily?"

Lily heard her name being called, but she did not have it in her to respond. There was nothing but silence.

"Lily?" the voice called again, sounding more urgent and desperate. Lily looked around but she could not see the person who was calling her name; she could not see anyone in the darkness. It she knew that it was a man's voice and she knew that she recognized it.

"I'm coming!" Lily called out, running in the direction of the voice.

"Lily!" the voice said urgently. "Lily, stop! It's too late! You're too late!"

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked in an annoyed panic, frantically looking around the wooded area for the voice. "What's too late? How am I too late?"

The earth suddenly and unexpectedly began to tremble.

"What's happening?" Lily screamed in fear, desperately grabbing a nearby tree. "What's going on?"

No one answered her and a gigantic hole began to appear in the earth, right beneath Lily's legs. She gasped and jumped to the side, as not to fall into the dark earth and tumbled to the ground. The earth continued to tremble violently and Lily reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand, ready to defend herself. Defend herself from what? She was not entirely sure.

Finally, and thankfully, the earth came to a sudden halt. Lily sat there, on the ground for a moment, before taking a, shaky deep breath and hoisting herself to her feet. She slowly walked to where the gigantic hole had formed and looked down into its infinite black depths. The sight she saw in the darkness made her tremble in fear.

A large pair of yellow eyes stared up at her from the hole in the earth. Lily screamed and stumbled backwards, her wand still clutched in her hand. The eyes began to rise when the head of large serpent appeared, its skinny tongue hissing venomously at Lily. She gasped and nearly choked on her saliva, walking backwards as the giant snake advanced on her. Finally, the serpent opened its mouth and standing inside of its mouth, between the wretched fangs, was the man that had been haunting her dreams; the handsome one with the neatly combed brown hair, green eyes, and robes of gold and red lining. He was crying and looked desperate, knowing he was about to be consumed by the serpent.

"It's too late Little One!" he screamed, grasping on to one of the fangs. "It's too late!"

Before Lily could respond or even question what the man was talking about, the serpent pulled his head back and swallowed the man whole, gobbling him right up. Lily screamed in horror and the snake's evil, yellow set on her. Lily choked on her own saliva, gasping fear, but she stood her ground and kept her wand clenched in her fist, ready to fight.

But, there was no fight. The serpent dived at her and threw his mouth over her, ready to gobble her whole the same way it had eaten the man from her dreams. Lily covered her head and screamed.

"I'M SORRY!"

"I'M SORRY!"

Lily shot up from her pillows. Her heart was pounding, sweat was coming from her forehead, and she was trembling violently. With shaking hands, she grabbed her glasses and put them on, glancing at the window. To her immense surprise, it was already morning. Had she really slept in that late? Lily looked around the dormitory and saw that Mandy had already woken up and was long gone. She glanced at Robyn's empty bed and saw that the hangings around it were still closed. Shaking the dreadful feeling from her tired and achy body, Lily groaned, rubbed her eyes, and got up.

It was Christmas morning, which lightened her mood greatly. Lily noticed that no presents sat at the edge of her bed. Scratching her head in bewilderment, she grabbed her robe and wand, (she never went anywhere without her wand anymore), and headed downstairs to the Common Room where she saw Eddie, Asher, Mandy, Danny, and Jarius all sitting beneath the Gryffindor Christmas tree with presents beneath it. They had obviously been impatiently awaiting her arrival.

"She lives!" Asher called out overdramatically when he noticed her coming down the stairs; a big grin on his face. Lily rolled her eyes and sat down on the floor beside Eddie.

"Merry Christmas! What are we doing down here?"

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," said Eddie, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek. "We brought all of our presents down here. We thought it'd be nice if we could all open them together."

"Ha, I was wondering where mine went!" Lily said grinning mischievously. Asher rolled his eyes and the six seventh year Gryffindors all dived into their gifts.

It was a good haul this year, Lily decided as she continued to rip the wrappings from her gifts. From Sirius, Lily received a pair of long, emerald earrings. Even in darkness, the emeralds were said to shine no matter what. From Asher; she got a Muggle journal with a picture of Eddie, Asher, Robyn, and Lily on the front; all were waving at her. Lily knew he had given this to her so she could write anything she wanted to and help her get things off of her chest. From Mandy, Danny, and Jarius, she received a new book on her favorite Quidditch team and a large box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. From Ron and Hermione, she got a fancy new red cloak with a matching red bucket hat and scarf and a bag of Weasley Wizard Wheezes tricks. From Remus; she received a book on defense skills against the dark arts and a large bar of Honeydukes best chocolate. Then, from Eddie, she got a new purse or pocketbook with little moving Snitches, brooms, and Quaffles moving about. It was absolutely adorable. And inside the bag was an assortment of all of Lily's favorite sweets, including Muggle jellybeans; Lily's favorite. Also, inside the bag was a globe, when you turned upside down, it snow would snow. Dancing inside was a little figure of a blonde angel. On the bottom of the base of the globe there was an inscription which was expertly carved and said, "_**You're My Angel**_." Lily knew it was corny, but it was sweet and thoughtful all the same. And it made her melt. She looked up at her boyfriend and gave him a warm, happy smile.

Eddie looked over at the long package from Lily and gave her a playful, suspicious look. Lily just continued to beam at him.

"What'd you get me, Lils?" he asked curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, the normal way to find out would be to open it, moron," Lily said winking teasingly. Eddie ruffled her already messy morning hair and tore open at the package. He lifted the lid of the long, thin box and his eyes widened at the sight of it.

"A broomstick?"

"Not just any broomstick," said Lily, leaning over to show him the inscription. "Read the caption." Eddie did and his eyes widened even more so. Lily could have sworn they were about to pop out of his head.

"A FIREBIRD?" he shouted. "Lily! A firebird? This must have cost a fortune!"

"No worries. Really, it was no big deal, Eddie" said Lily. She saw the skeptical look on his face and jumped in the conversation before he could start acting all noble and gentleman-like. "Please, just accept it Eddie. I bought it especially for you and I want you to have it. Please?" Also, Lily knew deep down that it really did not cost that much money. Plus, she had put a lot of thought and effort into that gift and she really wanted Eddie to have it. If he did not except it, Lily would feel that the entire experience would have been a waste.

"Lils…I…I don't know what to say. Thank you so much!" With those words, Eddie jumped on top of Lily, causing her to fall backwards, so that he was lying on top of her. He pressed his lips to hers and the two started kissing quite passionately.

"EW MY EYES!" Asher screamed covering his eyes and cowering behind his hands. The rest of the Gryffindors laughed but that did not stop Eddie and Lily from kissing. In fact, their kissing became more hungry and passionate. Asher's eyes widened.

"Damn, definitely some tongue action going on over there," he said again loudly, so that maybe Eddie and Lily would get the hint and detach. They did not get the hint. When a soft moan came from the back of Eddie's throat, Asher stood up, and grabbed Eddie's hair and pulled his face off of Lily's.

"Get a room!" he said in an annoyed voice. Eddie threw him a deadly glare but Lily sat up, smiling to herself.

"He's right, Ed. It's inappropriate."

"Inappropriate my a-"

"Well, that's everyone," Mandy said happily about the presents before Eddie could finish his sentence. Lily smiled to herself again as Eddie threw her a glare as well. While glaring at Mandy, that's when he noticed another tiny package underneath the tree with his girlfriend's name on it.

"Wait, Lils, there's one more present for you," said Eddie as he took out a small flat box from under the tree.

"Who's it from?"

"It doesn't say."

"Oh...well..."

"I don't think you should open it!" Eddie said urgently. Asher laughed.

"Oh calm down Romeo. Don't you think Lily's gifts were already inspected? Hell, I expect everyone's gifts were inspected before brought to the dormitories. In times like this..." his voice trailed off, but he did not have to finish his sentence. They all understood, but Eddie still looked skeptical.

"Yeah, c'mon, Ed," said Danny. "Do you think any teacher would let anything dangerous happen to any of us?"

"I suppose not."

"Besides, your mum is Headmistress," said Mandy reasonably. "She of all people is probably going nuts over Lily's protection. I doubt it's anything dangerous. It'd be an insult to her intelligence."

"Good! Settled then!" said Lily as she snatched the gift from Eddie's hands and tore open the wrapping paper. Inside there was a note and a flat golden box. Lily put the note to the side and opened the box and what she saw made her gasp. Lying in the box was a large pearl necklace, shaped in a form of a woman. The pearl changed colors in different lighting; from lilac, baby blue, and pink. It was framed in white gold and was held on fine white gold chain. It was the most beautiful necklace Lily had ever seen.

"DAMN LIL!" Asher said with an eyebrow raised. "What bloke have you been giving blue ba-" Mandy elbowed him hard in the ribs, especially after seeing the look on Eddie's face when Lily took the necklace out of the box.

"Who's it from?" Eddie asked in a deathly whisper, ignoring Asher's rude and inappropriate comment. His fists were clenched and his face was becoming a scary shade of red, obviously fearing the necklace was from another guy at Hogwarts. If it had been, this guy had definitely out-gifted him.

"I dunno," said Lily breathlessly, grabbing the note it came with. She recognized the writing as the same writing that had sent the silver dress robes.

_Dearest Lily,_

_This has been in my family, passed down woman to woman, for over a thousand years. Everyone has been of full pureness, but you are not. You are only half pure. However, being the next generation it is my duty to hand this down to you and I only hope you'll do the same and give this to your daughter when she is ready._

_Merry Christmas!_

"It's not signed," said Lily stiffly, handing it to Mandy's outstretched hands. "But it's definitely not from a guy though." Eddie gave a very obvious breath of relief.

"Oh Lily!" Mandy gasped as she inspecting the necklace more closely. "Do you know what this is?"

Lily shook her head.

"Do either of you know what this is?"

All of the Gryffindor 7th years shook their heads.

"It's the crest of veela!"

A long silent pause.

"…What…?"

"The crest of veela!" Mandy repeated earnestly. "Every veela family in the world has a necklace just like Lily's! It's passed down from generation to generation from mother to daughter."

Lily stared at Mandy long and hard.

"Pure veela?"

"Yes, most veelas marry male veelas and keep the pure beauty in the blood and family," explained Mandy. "But it has calmed down over the centuries. A lot of veelas nowadays are marrying wizards and are creating half pure veelas."

"Why? What's wrong with veela men?" Danny asked curiously. Mandy giggled.

"They are said to be even more arrogant than veela women," giggled Mandy. "No one, not even veela women, can tolerate them."

"Wow…"

"But why would someone give it to Lily? Her mother isn't a veela," Jarius said stupidly, scratching his head. But his actions faltered and his face paled when he saw the glare that Lily was shooting at him. Eddie and Asher shot each other knowing, worried glances as Lily tightened her grip around the pearl shaped woman.

"Well, we don't exactly know that my mother wasn't a veela, do we, Jarius?" said Lily in a harsh whisper. "ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING THAT I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHO MY MOTHER IS!" Everyone flinched at Lily's words and she stormed through the Portrait Hole, the necklace clutched in her hand before anyone could respond. Eddie and Asher, once again, simply exchanged looks and immediately ran after her without a word to their fellow Gryffindors. Danny and Jarius looked at each other confusedly and then turned to Mandy.

"You don't think she's half veela, do you?" asked Danny slowly and cautiously.

"It would explain a lot, wouldn't it?" whispered Mandy. There was a reason why she had always been considered the reasonable Gryffindor.

* * *

Lily stormed furiously through the corridors of Hogwarts, in her pajamas and bath robe and all, the veela necklace still clutched in her fist. She heard Eddie and Asher running and calling after her, but she was so full of rage that she completely ignored them. She directed herself straight to Dominique Delinor's office and banged on the door as loud as she could; her face bright red with fury.

"OPEN UP DELINOR! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" she bellowed as she pounded on the door.

"How rude!" huffed one of the paintings in the corridor. Lily glared at it and continued slamming her fist against the oak door. It was only a few more moments before Dominique Delinor opened the door and looked at Lily wide-eyed and slightly appalled.

"Lily Potter! I'm surprised at you! What is going-" But Delinor could not finish her sentence. Lily stormed past her and into the office without an invitation in. Delinor looked a little shocked at her student's intrusion but quietly accepted it and closed the door quietly behind her.

"You look angry," she said quietly; but it was not a question. It was an observation. "Is somezing wrong?"

"Yes, something is wrong!" Lily snapped. She held up the necklace in Delinor's face. "What's this?"

Delinor stared at the necklace of the crest of veela long and hard. At first she had a questioning look on her face then her eyes slowly widened in realization. Her naturally rosy cheeks had gone deathly pale and she stared at Lily in complete and utter fear. She did not even blink.

"Where did you get zat?" she asked in a deathly whisper. Lily rolled her eyes condescendingly.

"You know perfectly well where I got it!" Lily yelled furiously, pressing the veela necklace even closer to her face. "And stop it! Just stop it now!"

"Stop what?"

"I know what you're doing! I know that this is the crest of veela! I don't want anything from you, you traitor! You had your chance! YOU ABANDONED ME AND MY FATHER AND YOU THINK MAKING ME YOUR FAVORITE STUDENT AND GIVING ME A SET OF DRESS ROBES AND THIS STUPID FAMILY HEIRLOOM IS GOING TO MAKE IT ALL BETTER?" Lily roared furiously. She threw the necklace at Delinor, who caught it and held it tightly to her chest.

"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU! YOU'RE NOT MY MOTHER! YOU'RE NOT! YOU NEVER HAVE BEEN AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! NOT SINCE YOU LEFT ME, ABANDONED ME, ON MY FATHER'S DOORSTEP!" Lily continued to yell furiously. She did not fail to notice that tears had formed in Delinor's eyes and down her cheeks and it gave her an odd feeling of satisfaction.

"You're right," whispered Delinor, "I'm not you muzzer."

"THEN STAY THE HELL OUT OF MY LIFE!" Lily screamed. "YOU'VE DONE A PRETTY GOOD JOB OF DOING THAT THE LAST SEVENTEEN YEARS!"

With that, Lily pushed Delinor roughly away and pushed the door open. Eddie and Asher, who were listening through it, jumped back and watched as Lily stormed away again. Eddie ran after Lily, calling her name. Asher, however, stayed behind for a moment and looked at Delinor, who was still clutching the necklace to her chest and gave out a quiet sob, tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Professor," said Asher, obviously referring to Lily's behavior. Delinor put her hands down in front of her.

"It is fine, Mr. Lazard," said Delinor. "Lilee 'as every right to be angry. Zere will be no punishment against 'er."

"Thank you Professor," said Asher gratefully, before noticing something at the base of Delinor's neck. His eyes widened for a moment and he held his breath before turning on his heel and running after Eddie.

"Eddie! EDDIE!" Asher called out. "Wait up!" Eddie stopped running and turned to his friend impatiently.

"What's the problem? I'm trying to catch up with Lily!" Eddie managed to say though his heavy breathing. "Merlin, when did she get so fast?"

"Forget Lily for a minute," Asher said, also impatiently. "She's fine; she's just mad. It's not like she's never been mad before. Listen to me for a second, Ed. Delinor didn't give Lily that necklace!"

"She had to! You saw the reaction! She was devastated that Lily didn't accept it. It broke her heart," said Eddie sincerely. "Poor woman. Wait…what am I saying? Poor Lily!"

"EDDIE!" Asher snapped annoyed. "You're missing the bigger picture here! I'm trying to tell you that Delinor did _not_ give Lily that veela necklace!"

"What? How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Because she was still wearing her veela crest around her neck when I left the office..."

* * *

Eddie and Asher refrained from telling Lily this information; the fact that it was not Dominique Delinor who had sent Lily that necklace. It would just make her more confused, stressed out, and angry and the boys did not want to add more emotion on to her already overly loaded shoulders.

"I was so sure she was Lily's mother!" said Eddie, running his fingers through his bushy red locks. Asher shrugged helplessly.

"Maybe she is. Maybe she just had on a duplicate, or gave Lily a duplicate. Despite everything I think it's still possible that Delinor is Lily's mum. It would explain why she favors her so much. And I'm sure your mum would have no problem firing her on the spot if it was proven that Delinor is actually Lily's mum."

"What makes you think my mum would fire Delinor if she was Lily's mother?" Eddie asked curiously.

"She practically raised Lily," explained Asher. "She's seen what Lily has been through and resents Lily's mum, whoever she may be, for abandoning her and Harry. Hermione has no respect for Lily's mother; nor does your dad, Sirius, or anyone else who raised Lily."

"Including Lily," chuckled Eddie.

"Obviously…after this morning's display," said Asher with a smile.

"You know," started Eddie, "I bet she's not even letting this whole veela crest with Delinor thing bother her. She's probably already at the Christmas feast stuffing her face with turkey and pudding."

"More than likely," agreed Asher, laughing. "Let's go join our favorite girl."

With that, the two Gryffindor boys went down to the Great Hall and saw Lily sitting at the Gryffindor table chatting with Mandy and Jarius and enjoying the splendid Christmas feast. Eddie plopped into the seat beside his girlfriend and grasped her hand from beneath the table. Lily squeezed his hand back and gave him a soft smile, which Eddie returned.

Lily, Eddie, and Asher were all surprised when they looked up at the staff table and there was Delinor sitting there. They could not believe that she had turned up for the feast. To be honest, the breathtaking woman had never looked so depressed. Delacour was sitting beside Delinor, looking annoyed as always. And when Delacour turned and looked at Lily, her eyes narrowed into a nasty glare.

"Probably upset because I made her stupid cousin cry," Lily said bitterly as she helped herself to some buttered corn. Eddie rolled his eyes in amusement. Other than that, the feast went by without any problems or drama.

After the feast Lily and Eddie found a quiet place to be alone and do what any two teenagers with raging hormones do; snog. Asher was walking up to the Owlery to send a Christmas letter and gift to Yvonne when he heard angry yells coming from Professor Delinor's office.

"You 'ave some nerve, you really do!" a first voice snarled angrily.

"I didn't zink she would figure it out!" a second cried desperately. Asher knew from the voices and accents that it was Delinor and Delacour arguing. It infuriated him that he could not tell the difference between their voices.

"She's not stupid! She's smart, like 'er fuzzer!"

"She really zrew it at you? She really didn't want it?"

"Can you blame 'er?"

"No, I suppose not. I really wanted 'er to 'ave it," the second voice said sadly.

"Well, she doesn't want it. And she seems to want nuzzing to do wiz you."

"I guess she 'as some of me in her after all," the second voice said bitterly. "I'm a 'orrible woman! She 'as part of the 'orror in 'er."

"I don't zink she would ever give birz zen abandon ze baby," the first voice said coolly.

"Oh be quiet!" the first voice finally snapped. "Just stop talking!" There was a slight pause. "You're just jealous because you wanted 'Arry and didn't get 'im! I did!"

"'Ow dare you!"

"You wish Lilee was your daughter! Zats why you treat 'er ze way you do! Because you never had a child!"

"I refuse to call you my cousin! I should have found Lilee a long time ago and helped 'Arry raised 'er!"

"Like 'Arry would 'ave allowed zat!"

"Don't speak to me you wretched...slut!"

Asher could fear footsteps coming towards the door so he turned around and ran away, not getting a glimpse of which woman had stormed out of the room.

When he returned back to the Common Room, he saw Lily and Mandy drinking hot chocolate by the fireplace. Eddie was coming down the dormitory steps with a blanket, wrapping it around himself and Lily, cuddling together. Danny and Jarius were coming down with more steaming hot cups of coco.

"Hey," Asher called out to his friends. They all acknowledged him with a nod and a smile and he turned to his two best friends. "Lily? Ed? The three of us need to talk."

"Are you breaking-up with us, Asher?" Lily teased with a twinkle in her eye. Asher chuckled for a moment and then became serious again. Both of them saw that serious look and silently followed him back out through the Portrait Hole and down the corridor, away from any painting so that they would not be overheard.

"What's up?" asked Lily when they finally found an old, cold, empty corridor.

"I overheard Delinor and Delacour arguing in Delinor's office," said Asher slowly and cautiously, carefully watching Lily's reaction. Lily's bright green eyes immediately glazed over in an icy, cold, jaded glare.

"Oh?"

Asher explained every detail he had heard in Delinor's office. The more he talked, the colder and more jaded Lily's eyes got and the tighter Eddie's grip formed around Lily's hand.

"What is it with us and overhearing Delinor and Delacour argue all the time?" Eddie asked, trying to lighten the mood but failing miserably. Lily just looked away, glaring at the floor. Eddie and Asher sent each other nervous looks.

"I hate her," Lily finally whispered after a long awkward silence.

"Who? Delinor or Delacour?"

"I dislike Delacour; I don't hate her. I dislike her for the obvious reasons; she treats me like crap. But I despise Delinor," Lily's voice made the cold and lonely corridor seem even colder and bitter.

"You don't know anything, Lily" Eddie said reasonably. "You shouldn't jump into any conclusions…"

"She's my mother, Ed," said Lily, her voice emotionless. "She has to be. It would explain everything. That is the woman who abandoned me on a doorstep when I was barely a month old!"

"You don't know that!" Eddie repeated, sounding almost desperate. "Only Harry, who is...well...dead and your mother know who your mother is! You can't be so certain!" Lily was bright red in the face with anger.

"Why are you so defensive of her?" she shouted. Asher was looking nervously between the fighting couple. "Is it because she's so damn beautiful that you can't come out of her classroom without drooling?"

"I'm not defensive of her, Lily! I just don't want you jumping into conclusions!" Eddie snapped, ignoring the comment Lily had made about his nonexistent attraction to Delinor. "Even if she did abandoned you, she has more than made up for it. You forget that she was the woman who saved your life on that Hogsmeade trip!"

"Who gives a damn?" Lily shouted back. "That blasted woman was willing to give her life for me on that Hogsmeade trip and that proves my point! She is my mother! Why else would she be willing to give her life for me?"

Eddie stayed silent for a moment.

"This just makes no sense, Lils," he whispered.

Lily finally took a deep breath and heaved out a defeated sigh. "How confused do you think I feel?"

"I'm sorry."

"Forget it. Don't be sorry. It's not your fault," said Lily with a shrug. There was a long pregnant pause before Lily sighed again. "I'm going to bed. All of this yelling has made me tired. Merry Christmas, you two." She kissed Asher on the cheek and gave Eddie a soft kiss before turning on heel and heading back towards Gryffindor Tower. When she was out of sight, Asher turned to Eddie.

"Ed?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think she honestly doesn't care whether she knows who her mother is or not?"

"I think she cares about it more than she'll ever be willing t admit," Eddie answered honestly and without hesitation.

"Me too."

The two boys looked at each other and gave each other knowing, evil grins.

"What do you say we give her what she really wants?"

"Are you saying that we should find out if Delinor is truly her mother?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying!"

* * *

A note from Jitterbelle. Please enjoy the newly revised chapter! There is more to come and please don't forget to review!


	19. The Wrath of Dominique Delinor

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 19 – The Wrath of Dominique Delinor: **

Eddie and Asher had no chance to ever corner Delinor after, before, or in between classes. She was never early for classes, always showed up right on time and the second the bell rang, the woman would run into her private office. It seemed as though Delinor was avoiding Lily and anyone who associated with her, which were not many people, ever since the whole Hogsmeade fiasco. The feeling seemed to be mutual because Lily was no longer participating in Potions class. She silently sat at her table and worked on the potion that Delinor would assign for class that day. Not once did either of them even look at each other; not in class, not during meals in the Great Hall. Both of them seemed to pretending that the other did not exist.

Asher seemed to have lost hope in ever cornering and getting to talk with Delinor. Eddie, however, knew Lily wanted and needed to know the desperate and long awaited truth of who her mother is so he absolutely refused to give up. But, he was never lucky in any of his attempts to get the professor to talk to him. Desperate, Eddie had even tried to corner Delinor in the Great Hall as she was talking to Hermione. But when she saw him, she immediately went white and quickly excused herself. Hermione had turned on Eddie and started nagging her son about who knows what before he could chase after her.

The situation seemed almost hopeless.

By February, Eddie had grown quite impatient with Delinor always avoiding the seventh year Gryffindors. Losing his temper one day after Potions, he decided to take matters into his own hands. When class ended, like she always did, Delinor ran into her private office, not assigning the students any homework. Eddie packed up his belonging and turned to Lily and Asher, who were waiting for him.

"Go ahead without me," said Eddie. "I need to ask Delinor about something." Asher nodded, but Lily raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Don't give me that look, Lily. I'm just asking about the assignment! I don't understand any of it. You know how horrible I am at Potions!" said Eddie, immediately going on the defense. Lily nodded in agreement. After all, it was true; Eddie was quite horrible in Potions. But, that did not stop her from shooting her boyfriend continuous suspicious looks.

"Trust me, Lils," said Eddie, grasping her hand and looking her square in the eye. "It's nothing important. You and Ash go to lunch without me. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"If you say so," said Lily with a shrug. She and Asher walked out of the classroom and out of the dungeons. Eddie took a deep breath, walked towards the door of Delinor's private office and knocked roughly. He heard the shuffling of feet coming towards the door.

"Fleur, I'm not in ze mood to - Oh! 'Ello Mr. Weezley," said Delinor with a nervous smile. "What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a moment," said Eddie firmly, getting straight to the point. Delinor looked rather a taken back.

"Oh, Mr. Weezley," she said, looking uncomfortable, shifting back and forth on her feet. "I am busy at ze moment-"

"It's rather important," Eddie interrupted rudely.

"Oh," said Fleur, hesitating and biting her lip, "well, yes, of course you can. If it's important. I'm always willing to listen to my students. Please, come in Mr. Weezley."

Eddie gave a polite nod and walked into the room. He immediately turned around to face Delinor, who was closing the door behind her.

"Now, what is ze problem?" she asked, looking at him. "If it's about your grades, I must say, zey 'ave been improving a great deal. Your muzzer will be proud."

"I'm not here to discuss my grades."

"Oh? Are you 'aving a difficult problem wiz any of ze current lessons?" she asked.

"No."

"Oh..." There was a long awkward pause. "Zen what is ze problem, Mr. Weezley?"

"I want to talk to you about Lily."

"Lilee?" The sweet demeanor she had been showing Eddie had quickly disappeared. Fear and regret poured into Delinor's bright blue eyes at the mention of the name of the girl she had been avoiding since Christmas.

"Yes, Lily. Lily Potter."

"I see," said Delinor, her rosy cheeks becoming pale. "What about Mizz Potter?" Then, suddenly, she looked horrified, worried. "Is she alright? Nozing is wrong wiz 'er, is zere?"

Eddie ignored her questions and went directly to the point. "Why have you been avoiding her?" There was a long, pregnant pause and Delinor seemed to be holding her breath.

"Avoiding? I 'ave not been avoiding Mizz Potter," lied Delinor, now looking shamefully at the floor.

"Yes you have," said Eddie sternly.

"I assure you I 'ave not," said Delinor, trying to sound firm, but her shaking voice did no good to convince Eddie.

"Oh really?" There was clear bitterness in Eddie's voice.

"Yes, really," said Delinor. "And you will speak to me wiz some respect Mr. Weezley! I am still your teacher!" Trying to sound firm and angry, it did not work, for Delinor was still looking at the floor shamelessly.

"You have been avoiding her!"

"Why would I avoid 'er?" asked Delinor. "I see no reason to avoid any of my students..."

Eddie ignored her and was suddenly shouting.

"Since Christmas!" bellowed Eddie impatiently, waving his hands angrily in the air. "You have been avoiding her since Christmas! And don't pretend like you haven't. I know what happened. Lily told me everything. Plus, I was with her when she opened the gift. Don't try and fool me, Professor. I know what's going on."

When Delinor looked from the floor and back into Eddie's eyes, he had to take a step back. Her eyes were no longer nervous, they were no longer desperate, and they were no longer pleading. They were angry and full of a fury that Eddie had never seen before. Eddie's own eyes widened at the sight of rage standing before him.

"So, you zink you know what's going on, do you Mr. Weezley?"

"Yes, I know exactly what is going on," said Eddie, starting to lose his confidence; his own voice starting to shake. Maybe there was more to the story then he, Lily, and Asher realized. Maybe there was a whole lot more. Had he just made a fool of himself?

"Do you?" snarled Delinor. "Well Mr. Weezley, I never knew you were so ignorant. Or so arrogant."

"Uh...excuse me?" Eddie asked nervously, though slightly angry. No one had ever called him ignorant, except maybe his parents. But no one, no one, had ever called him arrogant. This hit a nerve. "I am not ignorant or arrogant!"

"Then do not talk about zings you do not understand or know about, Weezley," Delinor snapped furiously. Eddie glared. He refused to let a woman, especially one that was not his mother, lecture him like he was a little child. His temper flared.

"I do know what is going on you…coward!" he shouted back at her, his face matching the color of his hair. "And Lily knows what's going on too! She knows who you are and she hates you for it, you old hag!"

At his insult, Delinor's nostrils began to flare and face also began to match Eddie's bright red hair. He had never seen this woman, or any woman or person for that matter, this angry and it frightened him quite a bit. He took another step back.

"Coward? Old 'ag?" she asked in a deathly whisper. "Fifty points from Gryffindor! And detention every Saturday morning for ze rest of the monz!"

"What?"

"Don't argue wiz me, Weezley!"

"Lily knows!" Eddie shouted, now sounding desperate. "We all know! Just admit it!" Delinor was furious now. She slowly advanced on Eddie.

"Lilee knows what? Tell me Weezley. What exactly does Lilee know?" she snarled angrily, now sounding condescending. "What famous mystery 'as ze daughter of ze Boy 'O Lived figured out now?"

"That..."

"ZAT WHAT WEEZLEY? WHAT SO-CALLED INFORMATION DOES MIZZ POTTER KNOW?"

"That...you're her mother..."

Delinor's eyes slowly widened furiously, she breathed in and plunged her wand into her robes and pointed it at Eddie's throat. Eddie gasped in fear.

"'Ow dare you!"

"What-?" Eddie was starting to panic over the fact that maybe he and Asher had been wrong in assuming that Delinor was Lily's mother.

"'OW DARE YOU!"

"Are you Lily's mum?" Now Eddie sounded desperate.

"GET OUT! GET OUT! YOU FILZY-" Delinor started taking books and throwing them at the redheaded boy across from her. "OUT! OUT! NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! OUT! I WOULD NEVER-! OUT WEEZLEY!"

Eddie clutched on to his books and other belongings and darted out of the room, half terrified that Delinor would either throw something at him or curse him to oblivion. He could still hear Delinor screaming and cursing out him halfway up the dungeon staircase. He did not stop running until he exited the dungeons completely. And, at the top of the staircase, he got an unpleasant surprise.

"Lily?"

Lily was standing at the top of the stairs, her bag over her shoulder, her arms crossed against her chest, leaning on one foot, tapping her other foot, and looking very annoyed and angry. Annoyed or angry, Eddie could not recognize the look. All he knew was that the look on her face told him he was in serious trouble.

"Ed," she said simply, still looking quite upset.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, hoping she had not overheard the conversation he had just had with Delinor. Lily simply shrugged and continued standing the way she was, the expression on her face, unchanged.

"Well, let's go get some lunch," said Eddie casually as he took Lily's hand in his own. To his surprise, Lily pulled it away, her eyes now narrowed in an angry glare.

"I thought you said you were going to ask Delinor about the lessons," she said slowly, almost innocently. Eddie did not like the tone in her voice at all. It frightened him a bit.

"I did."

"Oh, did you?" asked Lily, her tone turning from innocent to angry.

"Yeah, I did."

"Wow, I can't believe that Delinor throws books at every student who asks her a question about the lesson!" said Lily coldly and sarcastically. "Or maybe she just reserves that action for her boss' son."

"Lily… " started Eddie, starting to get nervous; nervous that Lily might know what actually happened because she looked downright furious. "I…I just said something inappropriate in her presence. That's all."

"Don't lie to me Ed!" Lily finally shouted abruptly. "Never, in the seventeen years that we've known each other have you ever lied to me! Don't you dare start now! Tell me the truth!"

"I am telling you the truth!"

"Are you?"

"I would never lie to you, Lily," said Eddie, not meeting her eyes, but taking her hand in his. He knew that he could not look her in the eye because those emerald green eyes would see right through his lie.

After several minutes of silence, Eddie took a chance and looked back up at his girlfriend and saw that green blazing fire of anger dancing in her eyes. He knew that look; he had seen it many times; she was downright furious. Lily snatched her hand back from Eddie's grasp and slapped him hard across the face. Eddie looked at her wide-eyed.

"Lily, what-"

"How dare you Edward Weasley!" she screeched. "I overheard the whole thing! I forgot my Transfiguration book in class and overheard everything! YOU LIED TO ME! TWICE! You lied about asking Delinor for help and then you lied when I confronted you about it! Then you promised you'd never lie to me! How dare you!"

"Lily, I'm sorry-" But Eddie could not apologize for Lily put her hand up to stop him from talking.

"Save it," she muttered. "I don't want to hear it."

"Lily..."

There was a long, hesitant pause. Eddie did not know what to say as he looked down at his feet in shame. Lily just stared off into space, as though she were thinking long and hard about something. When she finally turned to look back at her best friend, she looked absolutely devastated.

"Lily?" asked Eddie, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?"

"What are you thinking about?" he asked timidly, burying his fists deep into the pockets of his robes, shuffling his feet. He never felt more nervous about anything in his entire life. Normally he always knew what Lily was thinking, but today, he was totally clueless and it scared him half to death. Lily took a deep breath and sighed and he did not think it was possible, but she looked even more devastated than she had moments before. And the worst part of it all was because he had somehow hurt her. He had put that pain and anger in her eyes and he hated himself for it.

"Ed, I'm sorry," she finally whispered.

"For what?" Eddie shouted, shocked at her apology. It was so unlike her. "If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. I-"

"I can't be your girlfriend anymore," Lily said quickly and quietly, interrupting him. Eddie's words stopped short and he was at a loss for words. His stomach had dropped and he suddenly found it hard to breathe. Perhaps he had not heard her right.

"W-what?"

"I can't be your girlfriend anymore," Lily repeated.

"Lily...why...?"

"You lied to me."

"Lily, it...I didn't mean to..." stuttered Eddie, not able to process or comprehend the situation. Lily's words were beginning to hit him like a ton of bricks and he felt like his life was flashing before his eyes. Eddie was suddenly short of breath and desperate. "Lily…please…it will never happen again! Please, don't do this!"

"Eddie, how can I possibly trust you?" asked Lily calmly, though there was helplessness etching from her voice. "It wasn't just one lie, it was two lies. And then after you lied right to my face, you told me you would never lie to me. How can I ever possibly trust you?" She was now repeating herself.

"I...let me make this up to you!"

"Eddie, I do love you a great deal. I still want your friendship," she said in a monotone voice, ignoring his comments, closing her eyes, not wanting to hear his words.

"I don't want friendship!" Eddie bellowed desperately. "My feelings for you are too strong to be friendship! Lily, I need you!"

"I need you too, Ed," whispered Lily, "but we can only be friends."

"No! I won't have this!"

"You don't want to be my friend?" Lily asked calmly.

"No, I want you to be my girlfriend! And someday my wife! And then after that, the mother of my children! I love you Lily Potter!" whispered Eddie, his voice shaking as he grabbed her hands and clutched them in his own. "Lily! I love you!"

"Eddie," she whispered, a lump appearing in her own throat. "I love you too. I do. But how can you lie to someone you claim to love?"

"Lily, please!"

"Friendship Eddie?" she asked, holding out her hand for him to shake. Eddie stared her, then her hand, open-mouthed. He looked back into her and shook his head.

"I can't just be friends, Lily," Eddie choked out. "I need more than that!"

"What are you trying to say, Ed?" asked Lily. She was making a face as though she was choosing her words carefully. "Are you saying you want all or nothing?" As Lily said the words, tears welled up in her eyes.

"Yes! I want all or nothing!" said Eddie, his voice suddenly firm, hoping she would choose all. But to his dismay, she slowly turned on heel, clutching her books to her chest, and walked away.

All Eddie could do was stare after her, tears welling up in his own eyes. Truth be told, he did not actually think she would choose 'nothing.'

* * *

Eddie stumbled into his dormitory, tears still streaming down his face, the image of his Lily walking away from him still engraved into his mind. He simply could not get it out. He walked into the room and saw Asher, Danny, and Jarius all sitting there. They saw him walk in and Danny and Jarius immediately got up and walked out of the room, shooting Eddie sympathetic looks. Eddie looked towards Asher, who looked disgruntled.

"Lily told me what happened," was all he said. Eddie nodded. "So you lied to her eh?"

"I...I didn't think she'd get so upset," was all Eddie could choke out. Asher shook his head in a disappointed manner.

"I can't say I have any sympathy for you, mate," said Asher, looking somberly at his friend. "You of all people know how Lily feels about people lying to her. They've been doing it all her life. She didn't need to add you to the list of people who lie to her, Ed."

"I know," whispered Eddie, looking at his feet in shame. "I messed up."

"She said she wanted to be friends with you, bloke," said Asher, guiding Eddie towards the Common Room couch and sitting him down. Eddie was just too depressed to move. "But you made her choose all or nothing. Why would you give her an ultimatum like that?"

"How can you be friends with someone who you are in love with?" Eddie asked, looking desperately up at his friend.

"Being friends with someone you love is better than nothing at all," said Asher reasonably as he shrugged. "I mean, if I loved a girl the way you loved Lily, I would want her in my life rather than not."

"But, what if she starts dating some other bloke and falls in love with him? I'd just be her friend! I'd have to sit back and watch that! That would kill me inside!" Eddie said, tears streaming down his face again.

"I don't know Ed," mumbled Asher. "All I know is that if you love Lily the way you say you do, even if she did fall in love with some other bloke, you should be there for her; be happy for her."

"Whatever," muttered Eddie angrily, kicking a book across the room. "What would you know about it anyway? The only reason you date girls is for a good snog! You've never truly cared about any of the girls you've dated!"

"Excuse me," Asher snapped angrily, his eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare as she he jumped to his feet. "But when I dated Lily, I happened to care about her very much. She was the girl that made me see that dating girls for a good snog is not the way to go. I changed after that. In case you hadn't notice, I've been with Yvonne ever since and happen to care about her a great deal!"

"But you don't love her the way I love Lily!"

"Probably not," Asher admitted. "But I don't lie to Yvonne."

"Are you trying to be a smart arse?" snapped Eddie, taking a dangerous step towards his friend.

"No, I'm being honest," retorted Asher. At this, Eddie did not know what to say. His face turned red and he clenched his fists, grinding his teeth. In actuality, he knew he would never hit Asher, but boy did he want to right. Not because Asher was making him angry, but because he knew Asher was right.

"What makes you think you're so smart?"

"I never said I was smart," said Asher. "I don't think I am either. But I'm not the guy that lied to his girlfriend and then denied a friendship with her, especially if I knew I couldn't live without her."

"Oh stuff it Ash!" Eddie snapped. He turned on heel, his fists clenched, and a nasty look on his face. He headed towards the door in a rage, mostly with himself.

"Be friends with her mate," he heard Asher say from behind. "You'll regret if you don't. But, you'll never regret having her in your life."

Eddie stopped for a moment and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He then opened them and stormed towards the stairs to the dormitories. When he got to the base of the stairs he saw her; Lily, sitting at the top with a book in her lap, her back hunched over as she sat engrossed in it. Eddie smiled at the sight of her, his heart pounding hard and painfully against his rib cage and butterflies doing cartwheels in his stomach. He knew deep down that Asher was right; Eddie could not live without Lily in his life, whether she was his friend or girlfriend, he needed her in his life. Without her, he could never live a full and happy life; he would feel incomplete without her. How could he have been so stupid? He was suddenly afraid it was too late to make things right.

With nothing to lose Eddie decided to take Asher's advice and try to work things out. He should at least talk to her. Taking a deep breath, Eddie made a decision and started up the steps, making his way over to Lily. When he was standing above her, she did not look up or acknowledge him. He took another deep breath.

"Hey," he said, his voice sounding hoarse. Lily looked up and gave a small smile.

"Hi," she said simply. The two gave each other very awkward grins.

"Can I sit down?" Eddie asked, gesturing towards the step she was sitting on. Lily looked at her feet, thought for a moment, and shrugged.

"I suppose," she said as she moved over so that Eddie had enough room to sit down. Eddie breathed in relief inside and took a seat beside her. But Lily did not seem to want to talk because she continued to read her book. Eddie stared at her for moment. The tension was so thick you could cut it with a toothpick. He could not believe how it was this awkward to talk to Lily; his Lily. It was never awkward between them and this new tension was foreign to him. He was sure that she felt the same. Eddie ran a frustrated hand through his bushy red hair and took another glance at Lily.

"So, what are you reading?" he asked, trying to sound casual. But he knew he sounded nervous as anything.

"'_A Clockwork Orange_,'" said Lily. "It's truly a sick book. The main character is one sadistic puppy. And I can't seem to pick up on the slang."

"Oh."

There was yet, another awkward silence. Eddie could not take the tension anymore. It made him want to explode. He wanted to be able to talk to Lily the way he always had, ever since they were little to a few hours ago. He ran another frustrated hand through his hair.

"Ed, not to sound rude but did you want something? Or did you come here to sigh and run a hand through your hair?" Lily asked, trying not to sound snotty, but she did not like tension any more than Eddie did.

"Not small talk," said Eddie, "just talk."

"I see," said Lily as she closed her book. "So talk."

"Okay," said Eddie, not really knowing what to say. Lily put a hand on his shoulder, a way of showing him that she would listen.

"Listen Lily, I really am sorry for lying to you," Eddie said sincerely. Lily nodded.

"I know you are."

"And I want you to know, it will never happen again! I swear, I will never tell you another lie as long as I live!" Eddie said, taking her hands in his, sounding almost desperate.

"You're going to have to prove that in time, Eddie," said Lily. Eddie's grip on her hands tightened.

"I know."

There was another long pause, though this one not as awkward as the previous ones.

"I still love you, Lily," said Eddie, tears welling up in his eyes. "I always will."

"I know."

"And...and I made a mistake."

"I know."

"And, I don't want to have to pay for that mistake for the rest of my life." Eddie explained sincerely. Lily just stared, listening intently. "I hope you can forgive me and let me change my decision on that friendship offer."

"You want to be friends?" asked Lily, looking at him anxiously with a glimmer of hope in her eyes. Eddie looked into them, into her soul.

"Yes," he said truthfully, "more than anything!"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good," said Lily. "Me too."

With that, the two gave each other a genuine smile and shared a hug; as friends.

* * *

The next morning, the news had spread. Lily Potter and Eddie Weasley were no longer dating and that piece of gossip had taken a great toll on their dating peers of Hogwarts. It shocked people even more when it was confirmed the next morning; when Lily, Eddie, and Asher walked into breakfast, and Asher was walking in between the pair of them.

"You'd think what with everything going on in the world, people would find something more interesting to talk about," said Lily bitterly as she poured herself a glass of milk. Eddie shrugged.

"No one wants to talk about You-Know-Who during breakfast Lily," said Asher dryly. "Not everyone can talk about that as lightly as you can. Hogwarts gossip is kind of an escape from all that dread and fear. Escape from reality really."

"Whatever," Lily muttered as she poured herself a bowl of cereal. Eddie did all he could not to stare or watch her. After all, Asher had taken the time to give him the whole speech about how there were plenty of other fish in the sea and it was time to move on.

As Eddie was about to help himself to some eggs and sausage, Hermione had come to the table, a very furious expression on her face.

"Edward, I would like to see you in my office immediately after breakfast," she said sternly, anger never leaving her features. Eddie's eyes widened in fear for a moment but he nodded obediently. Hermione turned on heel and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Wow, sounds like you're in trouble," said Asher.

"What makes you say that?" Eddie asked, trying to sound innocent and hopeful.

"She called you by your full name," said Lily, "she only does that when she's downright furious at you or you're in major trouble."

Eddie knew they were both right.

* * *

Eddie stopped in front of the statue of the gargoyle, his hands buried into the pockets of his robes. He had not eaten much at breakfast, knowing he was probably in serious trouble. For what, he did not know. Maybe she was mad about he and Lily's break-up? Eddie doubted it. His mother was never one to get angry over the relationships of her students; nor did she really care about them a whole lot. His mother had always been about academics. He took a deep breath.

"Bubble Yum," he said. The gargoyle opened and he stepped on to the spiraling stairs. He reached the door of Hermione's office and slowly knocked.

"Come in," he heard his mother voice call out. Eddie slowly opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind him. He saw Hermione and Professor Delinor standing by the window. Both looked furious at the sight of him. Eddie's stomach clenched and he paled.

"Edward," Hermione said sternly. She took a seat behind her desk.

"Mum," he said, nodding politely. "Professor Delinor." Neither woman responded.

"Have a seat, Edward," said Hermione. Eddie took a seat in front of her desk. Delinor took the other, giving Eddie the dirtiest of all dirty looks. "Professor Delinor has told me an interesting story this morning."

"Oh?"

"Yes, she said you accused her of being a liar and disrespected her?" Hermione asked, looking angry. Eddie already lied to Lily. He figured it would be pointless to lie to his mother as well.

"Yes, yes, I did," said Eddie, looking at his feet. Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Ed, you realize the seriousness in this? You called your professor an old hag. You accused her of lying." Hermione said gently, yet with a stern look on her face. "I could suspend you."

"Well, the truth hurts," Eddie muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, the truth hurts!" Eddie snapped. Hermione looked a taken back.

"What truth?"

"The truth that Professor Delinor is a liar!" Eddie snapped, his fists clenched at his side. "A liar and a selfish coward!

"Watch your tongue Weezley!" Delinor snapped. Hermione was on her feet.

"Yes, Edward, watch yourself!"

"How can you defend this woman mum? After all she's done? She abandons your goddaughter then comes to this school and acts like her damn best friend!" Eddie shouted, also getting to his feet. "Sending her gifts and favoring her! Like she has some bloody claim over her or something!"

Hermione and Delinor were silent as Eddie took in some much needed angry breaths. Delinor looked more furious than ever, but her rosy cheeks had gone deathly pale. Hermione was looking at Eddie as though she had never quite seen him before.

"Ed," she said, coming to the front of the desk and standing before her son, looking him in the eye. "What exactly are you talking about?"

"Delinor," started Eddie, "she's been sending Lily gifts and favoring her in class."

"Oh?" Now Hermione looked angry. She slowly turned to face Delinor. "Now, Dominique, I ask you; why the urge to get on Miss Potter's good side? Trying to earn her trust of some sort?"

"Why are you accusing me?" Delinor asked incredulously.

"Because there are many people out there who want Miss Potter dead and any suspicious activity around her, like trying to get on her good side is well...suspicious," snarled Hermione, her hand in her robes, ready to pull out her wand if necessary.

"No, mum!" Eddie said urgently, realizing what Hermione was implying. "I don't think Delinor wants Lily dead!"

"Zat is ze last zing I want!" she snapped angrily.

"Yes, no decent mother wants their daughter dead," snarled Eddie, glaring at the veela woman before him. "Just as long as they don't have to raise them, right?"

"I'm warning you Weezley..." Delinor growled but Hermione put her hand up to silence her, and looked at Eddie in shock.

"What did you say, Ed?" Hermione asked in a deathly whisper.

"You heard me, mum," Eddie said coolly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Dominique Delinor is the mother of Lily Potter. She's Lily's mum! This is the woman who abandoned Lily on a doorstep when she was a baby!"

"Ed, stop!" Hermione said, telling him to silence. "Go to class!"

"But-"

"_Go to class_!" she shouted at him with the 'Do not make me tell you again,' look on her face. Eddie nodded and bolted out of the office, closing the door behind him. He did not dare bother to try and listen in. He knew Hermione would check and Eddie knew he was in enough trouble as it was.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another revised chapter! WHEW I am almost done! Please enjoy the story and don't forget to review! I really appreciate them!


	20. Death Eater Undercover

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 20 – Death Eater Undercover: **

Frustrated with his bad leg, he took out his wand and placed a well-known spell on it to keep him walking like a strong, young man. He was very old; too old to be doing these kinds of assignments. But, what his Master wanted, his Master got. He was not stupid enough to try and question or defy the Dark Lord.

Ever since he was a young man, he looked down at the Muggle-borns that went to school with him and later on, the ones that entered his business and as more time went on, he felt his hatred towards them grow. In truth, he wanted all of the Mudbloods and Muggles dead.

It made sense really; he was born from an ancient, pure-blooded family. To his family's shame, his younger sister was born a Squib and became a disgrace to his family. He murdered her when he joined the Dark Lord; she was his sacrifice. She was such a disgrace that killing gave him no remorse whatsoever. Besides, he was doing what he was meant to do; killing Muggles and Muggle-borns and serving his Master.

The spell he placed on his leg quickly numbed the intense pain and he headed up towards the hill; towards the old Riddle House where his Master would be waiting for him. Oh, he could not wait because he was going to be honored beyond his wildest dreams!

He knocked on the door of the Riddle House. Two hooded figures opened the door, pointing their wands at him. He stumbled back and the two figures took in his face and groaned.

"It's no one interesting or worth killing," one of the said in a deep, disappointed voice. "It's just Raa."

"Yes," the man with injured leg, now known as Raa, muttered darkly, "it's just me."

"What do you want?" asked the second figure standing in the doorway. Raa knew this voice. It was the voice of the man whom he had worked with for years; an old man called Lucius Malfoy. Raa respected Lucius. The two of them were in charge of Muggle torture before their Master was defeated by Harry Potter that fateful Halloween night.

"I need to speak to my Master," said Raa sternly. "It's important."

"How can an old man like you have something important to say?" the first hooded figure muttered angrily. This voice was much younger than Lucius's voice but he did not recognize it at all. Raa knew it was probably one of the newer, younger Death Eaters. That would explain the attitude; this new, young Death Eater had something to prove.

"Now, Jasper," said Lucius sternly, "your mother and father think very highly of this man. He is a leading genius in Muggle torture and you can learn a great deal from him. Now, Raa, what can I do you for? It's good to see you lost your accent."

"Yes," said Raa briskly, ignoring Lucius' last comment. "I'm not here for small talk, Lucius. I have something that would greatly interest the Dark Lord."

"He wishes to not be disturbed right now. He's still greatly annoyed over what happened at Hogsmeade a few months ago. But I'm sure you of all people know all about that now, don't you?"

"Yes, I know about what happened," said Raa impatiently. "And I know our Master must be furious, but trust me, this is worth it."

"Raa, I don't think-"

"I insist!"

Lucius knew there was nothing he could do. He knew how stubborn Raa was and there was no way to get around it.

"Fine, Jasper, please tell our Master that Raa would like to see him," said Lucius. Jasper nodded and walked back into the house. Lucius turned to Raa. "This better be good, Raa, for your sake."

"Oh trust me, it is good," said Raa, an evil smile spreading across his wrinkled face. He then noticed Jasper disappear into another room and out of earshot.

"Isn't that bloke a little young to be a Death Eater?"

"Jasper? Oh, he's not that young. Draco was younger; he received the Dark Mark at eighteen," said Lucius reasonably.

"Who is he?"

"Jasper is Bellatrix's son. He takes after his mother and has great ambition."

"If he's Bellatrix's son I can only imagine," said Raa, almost fearfully. After all, Bellatrix was infamous among the wizarding world, including the Death Eaters. Raa's thoughts were interrupted when Jasper returned to the room.

"The Dark Lord says this better be good," snapped Jasper. "Follow me." Lucius nodded and the pair of them followed Jasper into the next room. Sitting in the room was an old man with greasy gray hair. Raa knew this to be Severus Snape, another loyal follower of the Dark Lord. Sitting beside Snape was Lucius' son Draco and his wife Pansy. Beside her was Bellatrix Lestrange herself, looking older and more sinister than ever. Sitting in the middle of the room, in his throne-like chair was Lord Voldemort and his snake Nagini by his side. Raa bowed obediently.

"Raa," sneered Voldemort in his cold high voice. "I haven't heard from you in quite some time. It's not wise to keep the Dark Lord in suspense."

"Yes," said Raa, bowing deeper. "Yes, forgive my Lord. But I assure you, my absence has been well worth the wait." He stood tall and kneeled before Voldemort, holding out a green, silk bag. "I have it, my Master."

"What do you have, Raa?" Voldemort sneered menacingly.

"The Stone of Merlin, my Lord."

That was when a rock hit the pit of Severus Snape's stomach. Lord Voldemort had found what he had been looking for and Raa would be honored beyond his wildest dreams.

* * *

"HE HAS IT?" Sirius Black screamed out into the dim light of Hermione Granger's office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Yes, Voldemort has found the Stone of Merlin," said Snape, looking disgruntled. Sirius punched the brick wall and screamed with anger and frustration.

"Sirius, please!" whispered Hermione in a choked voice.

"I assure you, Black, none of us are any happier than you are."

Hermione sat at her desk, her hands covering her eyes as tears streamed down from them. The Stone of Merlin had been their last hope. If it was somehow possible, Lily was in even more danger than she had been before. They had promised Harry that they would do everything they could to protect her and they were failing miserably.

"How?" Ron shouted, now pacing the office. "How could he possibly have gotten his hands on it?"

"Raa had it."

"Snape, what in the bloody f-"

"I'm saying that the man who gave Voldemort the Stone of Merlin goes by the name of Raa," Snape interrupted rudely. "He somehow had it."

"Raa? What the hell kind of name is Raa?" Sirius asked darkly.

"I believe that Raa is not his real name. That is just what he goes by," said Snape.

"Well, who is he?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"I do not know, Mrs. Weasley. In fact, very few people know who this man really is. He's just an old man who mostly keeps to himself and only comes when he is called upon or has some useful information for Voldemort," Snape explained briskly. "But, he's a very clever old man. I'll bet you anything he was looking for the Stone so he, himself, could present it to Voldemort and be honored beyond all recognition."

"Do you know of anyone who possibly knows this Raa's real name?" Remus asked reasonably.

"I only know of two; the Dark Lord himself and Lucius Malfoy," said Snape.

"Lucius Malfoy?"

"He and Malfoy worked together for many years in torturing Muggles and Muggle-borns," continued Snape. He seemed to know more about Raa than he realized. "About a year before Harry Potter defeated him when he was a baby, Raa was severely injured. He could no longer do any sort of action or anything physical. I believe he served as a spy after that."

"How was he injured?"

"Mad-Eye Moody," said Snape. "He was never caught but I believe the fight between him and Moody left his leg permanently injured."

"That helps," said Hermione as her she used her quill and parchment to take notes on the information Snape was presenting. When she was finished writing, she turned to him urgently. "Okay, Severus, you need to go back to the Riddle House. You must do everything you can to find out the real identity of this Raa. It might give us a clue to how he got his hands on the Stone and maybe help us try to figure out a way to get it into our hands."

"I'll do my very best," said Snape.

"Thank you, Severus," said Hermione sincerely. With that, Snape turned on heel, his cloak swirling behind him and he left the office in a hurry.

"I can't believe Voldemort has the Stone!" Ron muttered, collapsing into a chair by Hermione's desk when Sanpe was out of earshot. "I wish Harry had told us what was really said in that room when Dumbledore died!"

"He did tell us, Ron," said Hermione impatiently. "And he told us the truth. Harry never lied to us, even when it came to matters concerning Voldemort; especially if it concerned Voldemort."

"All he told us was that Dumbledore gave him the Stone!" Ron nearly shouted, sounding furious and frustrated. "If that was the truth, then it would have been among his possessions! And we would have it! The Stone would have been safe and we would be safe right now! I doubt Harry let that idea go lightly!"

"Maybe he hid it somewhere safe," Hermione suggested hopefully.

"Obviously not safe enough, considering it is now in Voldemort's hands," muttered Remus, running a hand down his own tired face. Ron opened his mouth to say something but Remus stopped him. "Don't bother arguing about it, Ron. It's a known fact that Dumbledore gave Harry the Stone on his deathbed. Harry showed it to me shortly after he received it and I saw him with it several times after that. The Stone was known last to be with Harry Potter."

"Then what happened to it?"

"I don't know. Only Harry knew…"

There was suddenly a long tense pause, as no one really knew how to respond to Remus' comment; there was no response. It was clear that nobody had any clue on how the Stone of Merlin fell into the hands of Lord Voldemort.

"Okay, now that Voldemort has the Stone, what are we going to do about Lily?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"Well, she can't very well go out without protection nw," said Remus with a defeated sigh. "Someone is going to have to be with her 24/7."

"Eddie and Asher are always with her," said Ron.

"I doubt Ed and Asher are any match for Lord Voldemort with the Stone of Merlin in his clutches, Ronald," Hermione said dryly as she looked at her watch. "You three decide on this, I need to go. I need to continue my discussion with Dominique this morning."

"Is this meeting about her confrontation with Ed?" asked Sirius curiously. Hermione nodded rubbing the bridge of her nose. She looked completely exhausted and worn out. There was a long, pregnant pause because no one wanted to ask the question that was floating in everyone's heads

"Do you really think she might be Lily's mother?" Ron asked slowly, finally answering the question. Hermione sighed.

"I don't know what to think anymore," she whispered. She then turned to the three men. "You two just worry about Lily's protection. Figure something out. She is in grave danger and she needs constant supervision!" With that, Hermione walked out of her office, closing the door behind her.

Ron turned to the older men in frustration and literally shouted in frustration. "What are we going to do? That girl is a magnet for trouble! What are we supposed to do? Constant supervision is impossible with her or any Potter for that matter!"

"Well, neither of us can follow her around twenty-four, seven," said Sirius bitterly. "She would suspect something. And plus there's the fact that she'll hate the idea of us following her around everywhere."

"Then what do we do?" Ron asked desperately. There was a long silence as Sirius and Ron paced around the room in a nervous pace and it did not help either of them think of a brilliant idea. Remus, however, slowly walked to the window and stared at the sunrise. He could hear the children coming from the dormitories and piling into the Great Hall for breakfast. He looked out towards the Forbidden Forest and saw an abandon hut right at the edge of it. Staring at this hut caused a light bulb to light in his head.

"I know!" Remus shouted with excitement. The other two men looked at him curiously. "Ron, tell Hermione we need one of her school owls! We need to get in touch with Rubeus Hagrid immediately!"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. YAY FOR MORE REVISED CHAPTERS! To my faithful reviewers, please keep reading and reviewing because they really inspire me as a writer. I greatly appreciate them! And a HUGE thank you to those who have and do review!


	21. Greetings and Meetings

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 21 – Greetings and Meetings: **

Eddie Weasley let out a loud yawn and a long stretch of his arms as he headed down towards the Great Hall for breakfast. He had taken an extra-long shower to think about certain things and had told Asher to take Lily and go on ahead to breakfast without him; that he would catch up with them. When he finally reached the Great Hall, the first thing he looked for was that little golden blonde head, but it was nowhere in sight. Eddie furrowed his eyebrows and headed towards the Gryffindor table.

"Where's Lily?" Eddie asked as he sat down between Mandy and Asher at the Gryffindor bench. Asher was scooping of spoonful of eggs into this mouth.

"Im beb," he mumbled. Eddie could see his half chewed eggs rolling around in his mouth and looked away in disgust.

"Mandy?"

"Still in bed," said Mandy, softly. "She said she'd rather sleep an extra hour than eat breakfast."

Eddie rolled his eyes and helped himself to some pancakes. As he ate he looked up at the staff table at his mother. She could see she was glaring at Delinor in a strange way as Delinor was looking very anxious and shooting random looks around the room. He knew she would be having a meeting with his mother last today and he figured she was probably very nervous about finally confronting the people that raised Lily when she absolutely refused to.

'Time to face the wrath of Lily Potter's godmother,' Eddie thought smugly to himself. Asher caught Eddie's eye and grinned. He also knew that Delinor was in for it.

After breakfast, Asher and Eddie headed towards their Defense Against the Dark Arts class, both curious as to why Lily had not come down yet; class started in five minutes. Their questions were answered when they saw Lily, still in her pajamas, racing down the staircase at top speed with a note in her hand. A look of pure joy and happiness was lit all over her face. She reminded the two boys of a two year old child at Christmas time.

"Lily?" Asher asked confusedly. "What-?"

"FORGET CLASS!" she shouted happily. "HAGRID IS HERE!"

"What?" Eddie and Asher asked in unison, not fully comprehending what she was talking about. Lily ignored them and raced through the Entrance Hall and out into the sunlight, still wearing nothing but pajamas and she was barefoot. The boys gave each other weird looks and immediately raced after her. They had both agreed to never let Lily out of their sight if they could, ever since Robyn's death.

They saw Lily racing across the grounds and towards the lake and immediately followed. In the distance, standing by the lake was a big, burly man, reaching about nine foot. His shaggy brown, but graying, hair was long and his beard was just as long and shaggy. He wore a long animal skinned cloak and was skipping rocks in the lake. They knew that figure anywhere; it was Rubeus Hagrid. Eddie and Asher shared excited smiles and raced after Lily, who had already reached Hagrid and had already thrown her arms around him in a giant hug.

"Hagrid!" Lily cried out. "Oh Hagrid I missed you so much!"

"Heh, I missed yeh too lil Lily," he chuckled heartedly, returning the hug and stroking her head affectionately. Hagrid loved Lily just as much as he had loved Harry. But, the only difference was that Hagrid always had friendly feelings towards Harry, for Lily, he had come to grow fatherly feelings towards her. But he had loved them both all the same.

"Wow, yeh got pretty Lily," said Hagrid when he finally got a good look at her. "Prob'ly get 'em boys knockin' down 'em door eh?"

"Ha, no, not really," Lily said good-naturedly, shrugging. "Everyone here pretty much avoids me like I have the plague or something."

"Now why would anyone wanna do that?"

"Because I'm a Potter," Lily said simply. Hagrid nodded in understanding. "But let's not talk about that right now. What are you doing here? How have you been? How's Olympe and Sampson?"

"Ha! Calm down Lily, I'll tell yeh everyhin don' worry,'" Hagrid said with a smile. He looked up and beamed at the two teenage boys running towards them. "Eddie! Asher!"

The two boys came over and both gave Hagrid a good handshake and what Lily called, 'a man hug.'

"Still lookin' after Lily I sees," said Hagrid, smiling.

"But of course," said Asher, smiling as he nudged Lily with his elbow. "We all know how much Lily Billy finds trouble sexy that she can't resist it and needs protecting."

"Har, har har," Lily said sarcastically. Hagrid laughed.

"How I missed yeh three," he said happily, pulling all of them into a giant hug. "Yeh kids always made me laugh." Then he looked around with a raised eyebrow. "Where's Robyn? I'd like to see her too."

Lily, Eddie, and Asher all exchanged nervous looks. They knew the attack on Hogwarts probably made the France papers but more than likely, did not give the names of those who had died and who had been murdered in the attack. Unsure of whether the news of Robyn's death would break Hagrid's heart, the boys knew that talking about it would break Lily's.

"She died on the attack during Halloween," Eddie explained quickly, silently pleading with Hagrid with his eyes not to press the subject, knowing how it was such a touchy subject to Lily. Eddie felt that sometimes maybe Lily stilled blamed herself for Robby's death. Hagrid saw the pleading look in the boys' eyes and did not press the subject any further. He made a mental note to ask Hermione or Remus about it later on, and demand why they had not mentioned it to him.

"Well, let's go try fix up me hut," Hagrid suggested lightly, immediately changing the subject. "Haven' been in there in years!" He headed towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Lily jogged to keep up with Hagrid's long strides. Eddie and Asher, being taller, did not have as much of a problem keeping up.

"You're staying at Hogwarts?" Lily asked excitedly. Eddie and Asher, however, threw each other looks of suspicion.

"Yep, with me boy and me wife at Beaboxtons, figured I'm come here. Be gamekeeper again. Somethin' to do while me family is at school." Hagrid explained, sounding casual but not meeting their eyes.

"How are Olympe and Sampson?" Lily asked curiously. Hagrid smiled.

"Good. Both of 'em say 'hi.' Sampson started Beaboxtons this year," Hagrid said proudly, his chest puffing out. Lily smiled. She knew that Hagrid was ecstatic that his son was going to a wizarding school, even if it was not Hogwarts. He would have the opportunity that Hagrid, unfortunately, never got because of that git, Tom Riddle.

"I bet you're proud," Eddie said smiling. Hagrid's chest puffed out even more so.

"Ya have no idea me boy," he said beaming. "How you three been?"

"Well," Eddie said simply. "Getting ready for our N.E.W.T.S so life can't be that fabulous." They all let out small chuckles, when Hagrid looked down at Lily with eyes full of concern.

"Hermione and Sirius are really worried about ya, Lily," said Hagrid. Lily's eyes narrowed and she turned away. "Said ya been in a lot of trouble. And that You-Know-Who is getting stronger…"

"So what if he is?" Lily snapped bitterly. She _hated _Voldemort with everything she had and could not help but feel such anger and hatred when he came up in conversations. "I can take care of myself!"

"Yeah, ya can," Hagrid said softly. He dropped the subject. He paused and looked at Lily. "Ya should go to class."

"Yeah, Remus will have my head if I miss another class," Lily said with a small smile. Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I'll walk ya to ya class," Hagrid suggested, remembering his assignment. Then he noticed Lily was in pajamas and was barefoot in the cold. "Or maybe ya should go and change first. C'mere, don' want ya catchin' cold." With that, Hagrid lifted Lily and sat her on his right shoulder and headed towards the castle.

Lily grinned broadly, was just so ecstatic to have Hagrid back at Hogwarts that she did not even begin to think that real reason he had come back to the school was to keep a protective eye on her. The boys followed Hagrid to the castle, talking nonstop the whole way there.

* * *

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Hermione nearly shouted angrily, throwing her hands up in the air. "Don't you think I would have liked to have known something like that? You're her_ mother _for Merlin's sake!"

"Would you 'ave 'ired me if I 'ad told you zat!"

Hermione opened her mouth to argue that she would have, but then closed it softly, knowing perfectly well that would be a lie. She would not have hired had she had told her that she was Lily's mother.

"No, I suppose I would have not," she said with a sigh. "And I will not lie now when I say I have a strong urge to fire you…"

"What? Why? You can't! I need zis job!"

"Please Miss De-"

"'Ermione, pleeze," she begged. "I'll retire as soon as I can find anuzzer job. Pleeze!"

Hermione glared at the beautiful woman standing before her. She had never seen anyone so vulnerable and desperate. As much as she hated the woman for abandoning both Harry and Lily, she knew it would be wrong to fire her based on personal and emotional reasons. She was a talented witch and an excellent teacher. It would be pointless to fire a professor so late into the year. Hermione closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, which came out in a sigh. When she reopened her eyes, her glare did not cease.

"Fine," she said shortly. "You may stay."

"Oh 'Ermione!" she cried out in joy. "Zank you! Zank you so much! You 'ave a 'eart of pure gold! 'Ow can I ever-"

"You want to thank me? Just stay away from Lily," Hermione snapped.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I'll be keeping my eye on you," Hermione said angrily. "And if I see you so much as look at Lily outside any classroom necessities, you'll be sorry you ever stepped foot in this castle. Is that understood?"

There was a long, pregnant pause where no one said anything.

"Is that understood?" Hermione asked sharply.

"But, she is my daughter-"

"Don't you dare call her your daughter!" Hermione snarled, advancing angrily on her employee. "You abandoned her! You are no mother to her! She's too good to be your daughter. Go near her for anything other than classroom necessities and you'll lose your jobs so fast it'll make your head spin!"

There was another, long, awkward pause.

"Yes, 'Eadmistress," she said quietly. "I understand."

"Good," said Hermione. She retreated to behind her desk again and sat down, taking a quill in her hand. "So we're finished here. You may go."

"Wait, 'Ermione, we're not finished." Hermione looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

"What else is there?" asked Hermione impatiently.

"On Lilee's graduation day, I 'ave every intention on telling 'er on 'ho I am."

"Excuse me?"

"I plan to tell Lilee zat I am 'er muzzer when she graduates."

"No!" Hermione said urgently, getting up from her seat. "You cannot tell Lily that. You _shouldn't_ tell Lily that."

"Why not?"

"Because I know Lily better than you and I can tell you that she doesn't want to know," explained Hermione. "She said it herself. She refuses to know who her mother is. It'll only make her dislike you, or not respect you at the very least. I'm warning you for your own benefit, do not tell her you're her mother!"

"Once she graduates you 'ave no say on what 'appens to her and if I wish to tell 'er I am her muzzer, zen I will and you will not stop me. _Now_ we are finished." She turned, stalked out of the office, and slammed the door behind her.

Hermione sat down in one of her chairs, burying her face in her hands and pitying the day that the poor woman tells Lily that she is the woman who abandoned her and her father.

"If she only knew her daughter…" Hermione whispered gently to herself before rubbing the bridge of her nose and going over to the fireplace to tell her husband, Ron, what had just happened.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle! I'm almost done revising this story and then I will continue writing the sequel and the other story I'm currently writing. Thanks for everything, especially to my reviewers! You're the people who keep me going!


	22. The Missing Pendent

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 22 – The Missing Pendent: **

"Ready?" Remus asked, turning towards his friend Sirius cautiously.

Sirius closed his eyes in pain for a brief moment before nodding. Remus nodded and stuck the tiny key into the lock of the tiny home that stood in the middle of a Muggle suburb. It was where Harry had lived with Lily and Sirius for the last five years. After Harry's murder, Sirius could not bear to be in that house any longer, not with all the memories. So, he took Lily and moved in with Remus the summer after Harry's death. Remus had a decently sized home and was able to add an extra room in for Lily, by using magic of course. Sirius had locked up the house and had not returned to it since Harry's funeral.

The two men stepped into the house and looked around. It smelled of mold and dirt. You could tell it had not been touched in months. Even the grass in the front lawn had reached at least a foot high. Dust was hanging from every surface of the house and Remus noticed a mouse scatter across the kitchen floor.

"I know you had a hard time coming here, Sirius, but you could have at least hired a caretaker or something," Remus mumbled with an annoyed voice, frowning at his friend. "This was Harry's house. You could have at least respected it and kept it nice."

"I didn't think," Sirius muttered, ashamed at the thought as well. "I was just…I don't know Remus. I just needed to get the hell out of here."

"Ah Padfoot, don't worry," he said grinning, wrapping a comforting arm around his friend, realizing that he was being rather harsh with Sirius. "I'm sure Harry appreciates the fact you're taking good care of his daughter, rather than his house." Sirius grinned at his friend before heading to the staircase.

"He told me he kept in a safe under his bed," Sirius told his friend, changing the subject of the house and Lily. There werewolf nodded.

"I'm sure it has some kind of lock or code or something to get in," said Remus smartly. Sirius nodded.

"It does, and when I asked him about it, he said that when we saw the box, we'd know how to open it."

"How?"

"I trust him," Sirius said simply, walking up the stairs towards the three bedrooms. Remus shrugged and followed him up to the second floor. He heard some rustling coming from Harry's room and followed the sounds. He stood in the doorway and saw Sirius struggling under Harry's bed pulling out his old chest. He had had that chest since his first year at Hogwarts. Sirius clipped it open and pulled out some Quidditch magazines, his broom cleaning equipment, old schoolbooks and other books, his photo album filled with pictures of he and his parents, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Ginny, all of the Weasleys, Lily, Eddie, and one even had a picture of Lily, Eddie, Asher, and Robyn all together. Finally, all the way at the bottom of the chest was a small wooden box. Gingerly taking it out of the chest, Sirius fingered the box and tried lift open the lid, but it would not budge. Remus nodded and nudged his head forward.

"I suppose that's it?"

"I'd imagine so," Sirius said shrugging. "I don't know how to open it though. He said we'd be able to figure it out."

"Well, let's figure it out then, shall we?" Remus walked forward and took the box from Sirius, examining it. Both men sat there with narrowed eyes, wondering and thinking of how this box could possibly open. They tried _Alohomora_, and other magical unlocking incantations. They even tried using passwords, such as "Stag," "Scar," or "Tiger Lily," and other important words that meant something to Harry. But, nothing seemed to work.

"He didn't say anything else about how to unlock?" Remus asked, sounding frustrated, still deep in thought, studying the box.

"No, he only said you and me would be the only people to figure it out," Sirius said, getting extremely impatient with the opening of the box. He ran his fingers through his graying black hair. Remus looked at him sharply.

"Wait, he said you and I would be the only two to figure it out? Just you and me?"

"Yes…"

"Padfoot!" Remus called out, laughing with relief. "Why didn't you mention that? That's very specific. It makes it so obvious now."

"Obvious? You mean you know how to open it?"

"Sure, just give me your wand," Remus said simply. Sirius narrowed his eyes in wonderment, but nevertheless, handed his friend his wand. Remus took the wand in his hand and tapped the box once.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good!" Remus said loud and clear. And slowly, very slowly, the lid of the box snapped open. Sirius' eyes widened in amazement and he stared at Remus, who was grinning proudly.

"I don't know who is more brilliant, Harry or you," said Sirius. Remus' grin widened and he shrugged. He reached into the box and took out a large, but simple manila colored envelope. On the front of the envelope it said, "**The Last Will and Testament of Harry James Potter**" written in Harry's sloppy handwriting. Sirius and Remus looked at each other and nodded before Remus slipped the envelope back into the box. He closed the box and helped Sirius put all of Harry's belongings back in the chest and under the bed. Then they Disapparated back to Hogsmeade with Harry's last will in their clutches.

* * *

"I love you so much Hermione," Ron whispered against his wife's lips, his eyes closed, enjoying the sensation of holding her in his arms. He felt her lips spread into a wide smile and kissed him gently.

"I love you too you big git," she whispered back. Ron pressed his lips against her own again, before the door of Hermione's office burst open and Ron was so startled that he shoved his wife behind him away from the door and looked towards it, wand out, ready to strike. But, it was only Sirius and Remus standing in the doorway. Remus looked serious, while Sirius had a big, mischievous grin on his face.

"So, that is what you use your office for when no one is around, eh Hermione?" Sirius asked, giving the two adults a wink. Hermione blushed and Ron rolled his eyes.

"In times like these Sirius I try and show my wife how much I love her as often as I can," Ron said coolly. Sirius put his hands up in defense.

"Hey, I wasn't lecturing you, Ron," he said, still grinning. "I was just going to suggest you two find a more private place to snog. Or at least lock the door-"

"Alright enough!" Hermione said sternly, her cheeks glowing bright red with embarrassment. "I think we have more important matters to discuss!"

"Oh Hermione," said Remus teasingly, "you know you're only changing the subject because you're so embarrassed that you got walked in on making-out with your husband." Hermione blushed even harder.

"I thought you were the reasonable, polite one Remus," she muttered desperately, now burying her red face in her hands. Remus shrugged, now wearing a similar grin to Sirius.'

"I still have the Marauder in me."

"I can see that," she mumbled. Ron rolled his eyes at the scene and turned to the two older men, pocketing his wand.

"Did you two find it?"

"We did."

"And?"

"We figured the four of us should open it together," Sirius explained, "along with Lily and Eddie as well."

"Lily and Eddie?"

"Yes, I'm sure a good majority of Harry's belongings went to Lily, so she should be here when we read out Harry's will."

"True," Hermione said slowly, "but why Eddie?"

"Oh c'mon," Sirius said exasperatedly. "You know that wherever Lily goes, Eddie goes."

"He's still smitten with her, eh?"

"More so than ever."

"Why did they break-up?" Hermione asked. "I liked the thought of Ed and Lily together." All three men shrugged.

"No idea."

"They're probably just being teenagers," said Sirius. "You know how much teenagers thrive on drama."

There was a long pause as everyone stared at the wooden box that sat in Remus' hands. Hermione let out a long sigh. "Sirius, would you go get Lily and Hagrid and bring them here? And if Ed insists, he may come too."

Sirius nodded and left the office in search of Lily. Remus handed Hermione the box and she placed it on her desk. With the flick of her hand she had several mugs and a large pot of steaming hot tea ready and waiting. She gestured towards the desk as she sat down behind it.

"Help yourselves," she said. She poured herself a cup and handed Ron the pot. The three of them all sipped their tea in comfortable silence, wondering what on earth Harry's will would say. Before any of them could ponder any longer, Sirius walked in with Lily and Hagrid on his heels.

"Hey," she said cheerfully. "What's going on?"

"Tea, Lily?" Hermione asked politely. Lily nodded and another mug appeared on the desk. Hermione poured her a glass and handed it to her. She looked up at Hagrid.

"Hagrid, some tea?" Hermione asked as she poured another cup. She handed Hagrid the cup. Lily was sipping her tea timidly and grinned at everyone.

"So, are we having a tea party…?" asked Lily, her voice trailing off.

"Lily, we recovered Harry's will," Remus explained, immediately explaining their reason for summoning her. "We thought you should be here when we read it." Lily's grin slowly faded and she looked down at her mug, closed her eyes for a moment, as though trying to hold back tears, and nodded briskly. Remus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the tiny wooden box, sitting on Hermione's desk.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good!" he cried out and box opened. Remus pulled out the letter and opened the envelope. He read it slowly to himself for a moment then took a deep breath and looked up at the crowd surrounding him. "Well, here it goes."

"All of Harry's financial belongings; money, gold, vault in Gringotts, all belong to Lily Julia Potter. The house in the Muggle suburb also goes to Lily. Custody of Lily Potter goes to Sirius Black until her seventeenth birthday. If Sirius is unable to take care of her, custody goes to Ron and Hermione Weasley. The Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak go to Lily."

Remus kept reading off the will and if any of the belongings that were in the trunk, he handed them out. To Lily, he gave the key to the Gringotts vault, the deed to the house, the Map, the Cloak, and much more. Ron and Hermione inherited some gifts, Sirius inherited Lily, and Ginny and Remus inherited some gifts as well. Finally, Remus read the final belonging on the will;

"And the Black Pendent goes to Lily Julia Potter and no one else." Remus went through the now empty trunk and found nothing. He looked up at Sirius and Ron and mouthed, 'What Pendent?' They all shrugged.

"Could this pendent be hidden in his house somewhere?" Hermione asked reasonably. Ron shrugged and took the will from Remus.

"Maybe," he said, "but it's just a stupid pendent. Why would he hide it somewhere in the house?" As he said this, Remus had taken another small piece of paper inside the envelope and read it, his eyes squinting in confusion and turned to the half-giant standing beside him.

"Hagrid, I believe we're finished here," Remus said quickly. Lily looked up at him, her head cocked to the side, looking at Remus curiously. "Why don't you and Lily head over to dinner?"

Hagrid nodded, grinning and placed his hands on Lily's shoulders.

"Come Lily," he said smiling. Lily did not take away her curious glance away from Remus, knowing that something was going on. Remus noticed Lily's look, a look he knew all too well; the look in which she knew something was up and wanted to know what.

"Don't worry, Lily," he said reassuringly, yet there was a falsity in his voice. "We'll find the pendent and get it back to you as soon as possible." Lily's curious face grew even more curious.

"It's just a stupid pendent," she said coolly. "Why is it so important that I get it?"

With that, Hagrid grabbed Lily and practically dragged her out of the office, also recognizing that look on her face. Lily took a glance at Remus before she left, with a knowing look on her face. When the door closed, Remus let out a loud groan.

"How does that girl always manage to outsmart me?" he asked in an exasperated voice.

"She outsmarts everyone mate, even Voldemort himself," said Sirius. "How exactly did she outsmart you though?"

"Well, she now knows the pendent is important," he muttered, "otherwise I wouldn't have been so keen on getting it to her. That's how she knows it is important."

"Is it important that she gets that pendent though?" Ron asked curiously. Remus handed Hermione the tiny note that was in the envelope

"Read it, you tell me." Hermione took the note and read it out loud.

_To my Dearest Friends; Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Ginny,_

_If you're reading this, then it is up to all of you of making sure that Lily stays safe (if you're up to the responsibility). In order to keep my daughter safe and alive, __**you must make sure that the Black Pendent I leave to Lily finds its way into her hands**__. It is crucial; a matter of life and death._

_I wish you all the best. I love you all._

_Harry_

There was a long pregnant pause.

"That's it?"

"What the bloody hell is that about?" Ron snapped in an annoyed voice. "That doesn't explain anything."

"It just says that it's crucial that the pendent goes to Lily," said Remus.

"I think that fact explains enough…"

* * *

When Lily entered the Great Hall with Hagrid on her heels, she took a seat between Eddie and Asher for some dinner. Thinking of the contents of Harry's will, she stared at her plate for several minutes before Eddie nudged her with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know," Lily said quietly, as she watched Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Sirius walking into the Great Hall, in a quiet huddle. "But something is going on; something bad."

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. To some reviewers who commented that Beauxbatons is an all-girls wizarding school, I have a rebuttal. JK Rowling never said that Beauxbatons was an all-girls school in the books. That's just how the fourth movie interpreted it but I always envisioned it as a co-ed school…so that's what I made it. Please keep reviewing and enjoy the story with its new revisions!


	23. Peeling off the Petals of the Lily

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Peelings the Petals off of the Lily: **

Lily stared out into the night sky through the window of Gryffindor seventh year girls' dormitories, from the comfort of her bed. It was just one of those nights where a teenage girl had so much on her mind, that sleep was nearly impossible. Everyone has those nights once in a while, and tonight, Lily was having one of those nights.

The truth was that Lily could not lie to herself anymore. She was scared and overwhelmed with her life. The ongoing threat of Lord Voldemort always lingered in the back of her mind, being constantly supervised by her good friend, and her late father's good friend, Hagrid. She was not stupid. Lily caught on to why Hagrid was here and following her every move; he had been assigned to protect her and to keep an eye on her. As much as she loved spending time with Hagrid, it infuriated her; like Eddie and Asher did not watch her constantly already. Though she had to admit that Hagrid being around had brightened up her very dim year here at Hogwarts.

But, those were not the only things on Lily's mind. One thought that constantly kept nagging her was that deep down, no matter how much she denied it, she could not deny it anymore; Dominique Delinor was her mother. All of the evidence just added up to Dominique. Honestly, she appreciated the effort that the veela woman was trying to give to make up for lost time, but Lily knew nothing could make up for abandoning her on her father's doorstep and breaking her father's heart. She also appreciated the protection Dominique constantly tried to provide for her, but she knew that could not make up for it either. It had to be so much more than that; her very life at the very least.

Harry's death; Lily was slowly but surely moving on from that dreadful night but at the same time, could not help but wonder if maybe it was her fault that Harry was dead. Had he never thrown himself in front of that knife for her, he would still be alive. Everyone always told her not to feel guilty; that Harry wanted her to live. That, according to Harry, her life was more important than his own.

Everyone always told Lily that Harry had loved her more than anything else and would have done it again if he could. Lily knew this, but sometimes could not help but feel guilty about it. Maybe she was feeling sorry for herself, but she did not know. She felt a stab at her heart every time she thought about her Harry, but it was better than breaking down in tears like she used to. Slowly, but surely, she was moving on with her life. That is what counted right?

Finally, the last but constant thought that plagued Lily Potter's mind was Eddie Weasley. Lily never heard of a truer statement than, '_Absence makes the heart grow fonder_.' Eddie's absence made her want him only that much more.

Yes, he was around constantly and they were still the very best of friends, but it was not the same as it had been before. There were times that Lily just wanted to reach out and grasp his hand tightly, and he would squeeze back, telling her he was there for her and that he always would be.

Yes, Lily was indeed still very much in love with Eddie Weasley, and he was no longer her own.

Sometimes Lily regretted her decision of breaking it off with Eddie. Yes, he lied to her but despite that fact that did not mean he did not love her. The truth was that Lily wanted him back; wanted him back in her arms, his kisses, his hugs, just all of him. But would he take her back? Had he moved on? Maybe there was someone else? All of these thoughts plagued Lily's mind and made her sick to her stomach, shake with fear, and gasp for breath. The thought of Eddie with another woman was just devastating for Lily. She nearly had to run to the bathroom because her stomach got so queasy at the very thought.

All of these thoughts and burdens sometimes seemed to be too much for Lily. Tears began to leak out of her eyes and her body racked with heaving sobs. She heard a shuffle from Mandy's bed, knowing she was probably waking her, but she ignored her. Lily just could not take it anymore. She felt like she was ready for a mental, emotional, and physical breakdown.

"Lily?" Mandy's tired, groggy voice called out into the darkness. There was a short pause as Mandy listened quietly to Lily's sobs. "Lily what's wrong?"

Lily ignored her and just continued to cry, hugging herself tightly. Mandy jumped out of bed and lit a candle before dashing over to the sobbing Lily.

"Lily?" Mandy asked more urgently. "Lily, are you okay?" She saw the state Lily was in and immediately realized she was not okay. Mandy grabbed her candle and dashed out of the dormitory, returning very shortly with Eddie Weasley at her feet, a concerned look in his warm chestnut eyes.

"I woke up and she was just bawling. She wouldn't say anything to me so I thought I should come and get you." Mandy explained, gesturing to Lily. Eddie turned to her and nodded.

"Thanks, Mandy," said Eddie. "You did the right thing. I'll take it from here."

"I'll go spend the night in the Head Student Common Room down the corridor," said Mandy generously. "So you can take care of things and I won't get in the way."

"Thanks Mandy, that'd be fantastic," Eddie said encouragingly. "Good night Micrelle." Eddie said giving her a half hug. Mandy returned it before pulling on her robe and lighting a lantern.

"Just take care of her, okay, Weasley?"

"Will do."

With another concerned glance at Lily, she took the lantern and left to the Head Student Common Room for the night. Eddie immediately dashed over to Lily who was cradling herself on her bed, sobbing into her knees. He wrapped his arms around her pulled her tightly to his chest, and she cried gently into it.

"Eddie…" Lily whispered, taking in his scent. Eddie stroked her blonde hair softly, smiling at the way she whispered his name, almost like she needed him. As corny as it sounds, it made him feel warm giddy inside.

"Yeah, Lils, it's me," he said gently. "It's always been me."

"Eddie…" she whispered again. There was a long pause as the cries calmed down considerably and she rested her head against his shoulder.

"What is it Lily?" he asked gently, taking her chin gently and lifting it from his shoulder so he could look into those emerald depths that entranced him, thrilled him, sustained him. Lily looked back into his eyes and Eddie could not read what they told him. They say the eyes are the entrance to the soul, but for the first time in his life, Eddie could not read Lily's soul. Her eyes were dim, blank, and almost gray. The sight made his stomach fall. When had Lily become this unhappy?

"Little Lily, talk to me," he said desperately. "What's wrong?"

"I…I'm scared Eddie…" she whispered quietly, looking into his eyes desperately, pleading for something. What for? Eddie did not know what. But he knew that he would be more than willing to give it, whatever it was.

"Lils, if you're scared of Voldemort getting to you, you know I'd always protect you. I'd never let anything hurt you. The same with Sirius, Remus, my parents-"

"I'm not scared about Voldemort, Ed," she said simply, tearing her green eyes away from Eddie's chestnut ones.

A piece of blonde hair had fallen in front of Lily's face. Eddie reached out and tucked it behind her ear. He then let his finger trace down her jaw line, and gently grabbed her chin so that he looked back into his eyes. And what Eddie now saw in her eyes, nearly made him choke on his own saliva.

Her green eyes were suddenly no longer blank, but filled to the brim with emotions, so many emotions that Eddie could not place them all; fear, pain, concern, nervousness, love, hate, and regret. His hand gently began to stroke her cheek and she closed her eyes to soft touch of his hand.

"I love you," she whispered.

Eddie stopped dead in his actions of stroking her face and looked at her wide-eyes. His heart was pounding against his ribcage, his ears throbbing, his breathing heavy; his very body was betraying him.

"W-what?"

"I still love you," she whispered. "And I'm scared that it's too late. That we can never be together again…"

"Lily," Eddie choked out, emotion building up in his Adam's Apple, "it's never too late. You're the only girl for me, the only girl I'll ever love. I'd wait forever for you and longer."

Lily looked at him again, tears continuing to brim around her eyes. And both of them knew the tears were no longer tears of sadness.

"I regret losing you…"

"I regret lying," said Eddie. "But Lily, you haven't lost me as a friend, or as a bloke who is hopelessly in love with you. You'll never lose that Lily as long as you live!"

Lily smiled and let tears of joy leak from her eyes. She slowly leaned in and gently brushed her soft lips against Eddie's. Eddie's breath stopped in his throat. Lily was his again, and here she was kissing him. He was so overjoyed that he did not know whether to scream and shout with happiness or just lean in for another kiss. He took the latter and they let their lips and tongues dance together after missing each other and their love for so long.

"I love you, Lily," he whispered heavily against her lips.

"I love you too, Eddie," she whispered back before leaning in for another hard, missed kiss.

And that night, Lily and Eddie expressed their love in a way neither of them had ever done before. That night, for the first time, their bodies were like clay and they modeled as one. They came together in such a way that only two people truly in love could have shown it in this manner.

* * *

Lily woke up to the sun beating on her eyes. She squinted before opening them and felt something heavy beside her. Lily turned around quickly and all the memories from last night came flooding back to her and she smiled. She lay back down and cuddled next to Eddie's side as he, in his sleep, gently wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer.

Lily closed her eyes and did something no one thought she would ever do; she truly and genuinely fell in love. Not silly puppy love, like she first felt for Eddie, but a love that ran so deep, nothing could ever destroy it. Not even Voldemort.

* * *

Note from the Jitterbelle. MORE REVISIONS! Please, please, please keep reading, reviewing, but most importantly, ENJOYING! Thanks so much!


	24. The Stone of Merlin

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – The Stone of Merlin:**

Asher, Mandy, and rest of the Gryffindor House were relieved when Lily and Eddie came walking into the Great Hall hand-in-hand with genuine smiles on their faces. Hermione nudged Remus and subtly pointed to the pair. Remus smiled and Hagrid was beaming. But Lily's smile soon turned sour as Hagrid and Remus walked down to the Gryffindor Table and stood beside her. Lily noticed, but begged to herself that the news they were bringing was not something serious. The morning had been such a good one and she did not want anything to ruin the amazing, happy feeling that was bubbling up inside her right now.

"Lily, Hermione would like you to meet her in your office after your classes today," said Remus. Lily glared at her oatmeal bowl slightly and then turned to Remus.

"Why?"

"She needs to talk to you about something important," explained Remus. He patted her hair for a moment before heading off to his classroom to prepare for his first class. Hagrid patted Lily's back gently so he would not hurt her.

"Eat yer breakfast Lily," he said with a smile. "Everything will be fine."

"I doubt it," she whispered to herself. However, Eddie heard her and gently took her hand from underneath the table and gave a reassuring squeeze. Lily looked up at him, smiled, and gave him a quick kiss before returning to her oatmeal.

Throughout all of her classes, Lily was most anxious to know why Hermione wanted to talk with her. She had not done anything wrong, not that she knew of anyway; unless she knew what had happened between her and Eddie last night. But, Lily knew that was not possible. Maybe it had to do with that missing item that she was supposed to inherit from Harry. Did they find it? Or was it something else?

* * *

"This is just going to add even more stress on her shoulders!" Hermione shouted desperately. "She has enough on her plate as it is! She doesn't need to know!"

"How the bloody hell is she supposed to protect herself then?" Sirius retorted impatiently. "By knowing and being on the look-out, she can watch out for herself. The girl is turning eighteen next month. She is an adult and we should start treating her like one!"

"But…oh Ron, Remus, Severus, tell him he is wrong!" Hermione begged with pleading eyes, staring at the three men in front of her.

"It isn't up to us Hermione," said Ron, placing both hands on her shoulders comfortingly, trying to relax his wife. "Sirius is her legal guardian. It's purely up to him whether he tells Lily or not."

"We're her godparents!" Hermione said firmly. "Surely we have some say in this?"

"I'm afraid not Hermione," Ron said quietly. "Besides, I agree with Sirius."

"You do? But why?" Hermione asked. "Lily is-"

"A grown woman who has proven herself worthy to be able to accept something like this," Remus said reasonably. "Think of how many times she has faced Voldemort. Think of what she went through in her fifth year having Harry come back her age in her fifth year and Harry coming back from the dead and then dying for her in her sixth year. She can handle this Hermione."

"Can she?" Hermione asked, tears leaking out of her eyes. Ron took her and held her gently, almost cradling her.

"If I may, Mrs. Weasley," interrupted Snape, "I may not have been fond of her grandfather, nor her father, nor her for that matter…"

"Get on with it Snape," Sirius snarled, fingering his wand. Snape gave him a nasty look and continued.

"But she is a strong girl. She has proven herself worthy," said Snape. "She should know. It's only fair and the only way she can protect herself."

"She's so young though…"

"She's not a little girl anymore, Hermione," said Remus.

"As much as thought frightens me, Lily is a grown woman," said Sirius. At that precise moment, Lily had knocked and entered the office, poking her blonde head inside. Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus were pleased to see that Hagrid was right on her heels.

"Hi," she said quietly. "You wanted to see me, Hermione?"

"Yes dear," said Hermione, smiling. "In fact, we all did. Sit down Lily. Hagrid, you may go for now if you'd like. Or stay. Whatever you wish."

"I think I'm gonna walk on the grounds," said Hagrid, smiling. "Give meself some time alone. Think of some good memories."

"You go do that, Hagrid," said Ron smiling. "I'll walk Lily back to the Gryffindor Common Room later." Hagrid nodded and headed out of the door, waving behind him.

"Bye Hagrid," said Lily before turning to the five adults standing before her. "You know, having Hagrid around was a nice subtle way to give me a constant body guard. Whose brilliant idea was that?"

Ron and Sirius grinned at each other amusedly.

"Mine," said Hermione, "but nevermind that now." She took her seat from behind the desk and took a deep breath.

"Lily, do you remember that missing pendent we could not find when reading your father's will? That one you should have inherited?" asked Hermione. Lily nodded slowly. "Well…I…you tell her Sirius!" Sirius looked taken back and stared at Hermione for a moment wide-eyed and then turned to Lily. He kneeled in front of her and also took a deep breath.

"Flower," he started, "your father wore that pendent for many years. He never told anyone what it was about. In the inheritance box he had a note telling us the pendent was of great importance and that, no matter what, it had to be given to you. It was crucial that you received that pendent. Why? We're not sure, Lily. The only two who knew why the pendent was so important was your father, obviously, and Albus Dumbledore…."

"But Dumbledore is dead…"

"Yes, we know that Lily," said Sirius. "But, we needed answers. Remus, Professor Snape, Ron, and I have been going through hell and back trying to figure out what this pendent was all about. Finally, thanks to Minerva McGonagall, Dumbledore's old employee and associate, she was able to help find his Pensieve."

"Oh?"

"And we found out limited information about the pendent," explained Remus. "Dumbledore managed to put that one last memory of his last confrontation with Harry on his deathbed right after he gave him the pendent."

"So, what is the pendent?" Lily asked.

"The Stone of Merlin," said Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Snape all at once. Lily's eyebrows furrowed and she scrunched up her nose in confusion.

"The what?"

"The Stone of Merlin," repeated Remus. "We didn't get much information about it but we did get this; it is the most powerful magical artifact in the known wizarding and Muggle world combined! Dumbledore gave it to your father while on his deathbed."

"But, we lost it?"

"Not only did we lose it," Snape growled, "but we let it fall into the hands of the Dark Lord." At these words, Lily's rosy cheeks suddenly became very pale. The sparkle in her green eyes dimmed considerably.

"V-Voldemort has the Stone of Merlin?" Lily asked. "Does that mean he's even more powerful than he was without it?"

"Lily, that means he's even more powerful than when your father was working with him, before he changed time," Remus said softly, knowing this information would terrify Lily.

"But, if he's that powerful, then he would be invincible!" Lily shouted desperately. She paused and looked at all of them, praying, hoping, almost pleading with her eye that Voldemort was not invincible.

"He…he's not is he?"

"Lily, if we can get the Stone from him, he will not be invincible," Sirius said urgently, hoping this news would comfort Lily. It did not.

"Oh, just get the Stone from him?" Lily asked her fear and temper arising into her chest. "You make it sound like it's so easy!"

"But Lily," said Hermione, "we may not know much about the Stone of Merlin, but we know one thing."

"And what's that?" Lily snapped. Sirius and Ron gave her a look that told her to stop snapping and show respect to her godmother. "Sorry."

Hermione ignored her and continued, "That the only people who can use the Stone of Merlin are the heirs of the four founders of Hogwarts. And you and Voldemort are the only known living heirs of two of the founders."

Lily looked at her for a moment before squinting her eyes in confusion, scratching the back of her head, and pursing her lips together. The five adults stared at her curiously as she thought for a moment, to herself. She looked at them all with an understanding look in her eyes.

"So, if I have the Stone of Merlin, does that make me invincible?" Lily asked cautiously, as though she was afraid of the answer. Hermione gave a nervous look to the four men standing beside her.

"We don't know enough about the Stone of Merlin to answer that, Lily," explained Remus. "However, we do know that it will make your powers, including Eyeluta, that much more powerful. It will enhance them."

Lily took a deep breath and stared out the window. Not was only Voldemort after her, but now he was invincible with the Stone of Merlin in his clutches. She did not know what to do or what to think anymore.

"I don't understand how the Stone of Merlin went from my father to Voldemort," said Lily, with annoyance in her voice. She did not blame any of them; Sirius, Ron, Hermione, Remus and even Snape. But, it did not stop her from being upset with the entire situation.

"We're still trying to figure that all out, Flower," explained Sirius, stroking her head softly, pushing her hair away from her face.

"In the meantime, we suggest that you try to find some information on the Stone," said Snape. "It may help us have a clue on what it is all about and how it landed in the hands of the Dark Lord. I will also be trying to find some information myself while working for the Death Eaters."

"Lily, finding information on the Stone is key-"

"KEY!" Lily shouted suddenly, jumping to her feet. Hermione gasped she jumped up so abruptly. Sirius jumped away from her, before rushing to her side once again.

"Lily?"

"Flower, what is wrong?" Sirius asked urgently. Lily's startling green eyes looked as they were going to bug out of her head and they were filled with such fear that one could not describe. Her breathing increased, her chest heaving. Sirius noticed her hands were shaking violently. All of the sudden, Lily's knees buckled and she fell to the ground, her body racked in dry sobs.

"LILY!" Sirius and Ron shouted together as everyone immediately rushed to her side. Sirius helped her sit up and she ran a hand through her blonde hair before closing her eyes.

"My dreams…" she whispered. Everyone looked at each other worriedly, remembering the kinds of dreams Harry used to have, and gave each other knowing, worried looks before turning back to Lily.

"What dreams, Lily?" Sirius asked gently.

"I've been having this…dream lately and it's always the same one. I'm in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, at least I think it it's the Forbidden Forest…and as I'm walking through it, I see a bright glow; an angelic flash. Though, in the dream, it doesn't frighten me. It's warm and it makes me smile. And walking from the light is a man."

"A man?" Sirius asked urgently. "Who?"

"I don't know," answered Lily honestly. "I've never seen him before. I don't recognize him at all. But I feel as though I know him." Sirius gave the others strange looks before turning back to Lily, nodding for her to continue.

"Go on."

"He's a very handsome man," explained Lily. Remus and Snape rolled their eyes at her obvious teenage ways. "And he tells me that I must find the key before someone else does. And then there is a green flashing light and the man disappears before red snake eyes appear. They look a lot like Voldemort's eyes."

"What makes you think these dreams have anything to do with the Stone of Merlin?" Snape snapped impatiently. Ron and Sirius each gave him a look that told him to keep quiet before turning back to Lily

"That's not all," said Lily, biting her lip uncertainly. "Around Christmas time, I had a dream that I was in the Forbidden Forest again. Except this time, someone was calling my name and telling me that it was too late. I ran for them and there was an earthquake, creating a huge hole in the ground. When it ended, I saw that same handsome man in the mouth of a large serpent. He was crying and told me it was too late. Then the snake ate him whole and then just as the snake was about to eat me, I woke up."

Everyone stared at Lily long and hard, concern written all over their features. They remember the dreams that Harry used to have had actually happened or were going to happen. Whether Lily had inherited that power, or something like that, was unknown. Hermione bit her lip and looked down at her goddaughter.

"You think that the key that man was talking about was the Stone of Merlin? And that the other dream saying it was too late symbolizes Voldemort finding and getting the Stone?" Hermione asked delicately. Lily nodded.

"Okay Lily," said Hermione, disbelief in her eyes.

"You guys don't believe me, do you?" Lily asked. "You think I'm mental, don't you?"

"Lily-"

"You know," Lily growled, narrowing her eyes, "you guys used to say the same things about my dad. He knew what was going on, or at least always had an idea. But you all thought he was crazy! Look who turned out to be right!"

"Sweetie," started Hermione, "we don't think you're crazy but it just doesn't make any sense-"

"Potter!" Snape suddenly shouted. Lily, startled, looked up at her former professor. "You said you had that second dream around Christmas time?"

"Yes," said Lily, "why?"

"Because that was around the time the Dark Lord got his hands on the Stone of Merlin," he said, not taking his eyes off the young girl in front of him.

Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and Snape just looked at Lily in amazement.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I hope you're enjoying these revisions and the story. Please keep reviewing and enjoying! I greatly appreciate everything!


	25. Old Habits Die Hard

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Old Habits Die Hard:**

It was nearly springtime; a mere few months after Lily had learned about the Stone of Merlin and that it had fallen into the hands of Lord Voldemort.

Being nearly spring, the threat of upcoming finals, O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S were hovering over the fifth and seventh year students. Some were being smart, good students like Mandy Micrelle, by finishing outlines and studying down quite early. Others were like Eddie Weasley, Asher Lazard, and the rest of the Gryffindor boys who were enjoying the late winter, early spring weather by playing Quidditch at the pitch when the House teams were not practicing. But, no one was like Lily Potter, who was sitting in the library, a plate of cookies on her table, courtesy of Dobby the house elf, doing research on the Stone of Merlin. To be honest, her N.E.W.T.S were the furthest thing from her mind.

Lily was eating her third plate of cookies as she looked through _The History of Magical and Muggle Artifacts_. She knew she technically was not supposed to eat in the library but she could not help it; she always seemed to be hungry lately. As she nibbled on her cookie, she felt someone stand in front of her table. When she looked up, Lily found herself staring into the eyes of one of her archenemies, Raven Dawsetta.

"What do you want Dawsetta?" Lily mumbled in annoyance, shoving the cookie into her mouth.

"I just wanted to inform you, Potter, of how much of a pig you look like," Raven said coolly, referring to the several empty plates on the table. Lily looked up at her and glared.

"Thanks for your concern," said Lily, sarcastically. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to study in peace."

"Studying?" Raven asked coolly. "I don't believe you're taking any classes that require _Powerful Magical Objects No Wizard or Witch Should Ever Touch_." She picked up one of the many books on Lily's table and studied the cover. Lily looked up at her, eyebrow raised.

"What are you, stalking me Dawsetta?" Lily asked coolly and irritably. "Did you get so sick of looking at Malfoy's pug face that you had to resort for playing for the other team?"

"Oh shut-up Potter!" Raven snapped. "I just want you to know that I know exactly what you're up to!"

"Do you Dawsetta?" Lily asked, leaning in the back of her chair, resting her hands at the back of her head coolly. "Enlighten me then. What am I up to?"

"You'll never destroy him," Raven snarled under a hissed breath. "You're going to die just like your Mudblood loving father. It looks like you're really living up to the family name; getting murdered by the Dark Lord! It seems to becoming a Potter tradition, isn't it?"

Raven hit a nerve and she knew it for a smug smile crawled across her pretty little lips. Lily's eyes narrowed and she slowly inched her face towards Raven, a dangerous green blazing fire dancing in her eyes. She was almost nose to nose with Raven.

"I'll kill him, Dawsetta," Lily growled, the fire in her eyes burning even brighter. "I'll kill him. And you and your pug boyfriend and all of his goons are going straight to Azkaban to rot. And when you go to that hell hole, nothing will be able to wipe the satisfied smile off of my face."

"Lily?"

Lily and Raven looked up to see Mandy Micrelle walking towards the table, a pile of books in her arms. They both knew this confrontation was over, for Mandy was Head Girl, and neither girl wanted to get into any trouble at the moment.

"Just watch yourself, Potter," Raven said coolly before grabbing her bag.

"No, you tell your so-called 'master' to watch himself," Lily snapped back.

"Are you sure you want to make that threat, Potter?"

"It's no threat, Dawsetta," said Lily, narrowing her eyes. "It's a promise."

"Lily, Dawsetta," said Mandy, reaching the table, giving them both suspicious looks. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," said Lily and Raven in unison before Raven stalked off. Lily sat back in her seat, the green fire in her eyes starting to tame. She turned to Mandy and gave a small smile as she settled into the seat across from Lily, dumping her books on the table.

"By the way, Potter," Raven called out, receiving a nasty look from the librarian, "I love all that weight you've gained. Being chubby really does suit you." With a nasty giggle, she left the library. Lily glared.

"That hag always has to have the last word, doesn't she?" Lily asked, grinding her teeth and narrowing her emerald eyes. "So what if I gained a little weight in the last few months? She can suck an egg!" Lily stuffed another cookie in her mouth and chewed it hard. Mandy laughed at Lily.

"Don't listen to her," she said. "She's just trying to get a rise out of you. But I must say, you were awfully sick this morning. How you're managing to eat all those cookies is beyond me."

Lily laughed and went to pick up another cookie before returning to her book, but wondering if Raven Dawsetta was making empty threats or fulfilling promises? With the Stone of Merlin in Voldemort's hands, Lily was inclined to take every little detail seriously.

* * *

Lily giggled as Eddie brushed her hair aside, leaving her neck for clear access. Lily smiled to herself, but pushed her boyfriend away from kissing her neck.

"Ed, I really need to do this," she said, trying to sound serious. Eddie pouted, giving her a 'puppy dog look.' "Oh, don't give me that Eddie Weasley. If you'd like, you can get a book and help me."

"You're impossible Miss Potter," Eddie said with a sigh before pulling up a seat and grabbing a book.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me," said Lily in a casual voice. Eddie laughed to himself.

"I do," he said, flipping through the pages. "Researching the Stone of Merlin again?"

"Yep," Lily said simply before closing another book and grabbing one she had not read yet, but not before grabbing the apple by her side and taking a bite. While reading, Eddie looked at the window for a moment, before turning to Lily.

"Lils, you said that only the heirs of the founders of Hogwarts can use this stone, right?"

"That is correct," said Lily, eating her apple and not taking her eyes off the book.

"Why not research the history of the founders instead of the actual stone?" Eddie suggested. Lily looked at her boyfriend for a moment, her eyes lighting up.

"You _did_ inherit some of your mother's brilliance!" Lily shouted before running to the bookshelf. Eddie laughed to himself, before following her in search for more books on the founders of Hogwarts.

Hermione had given Lily full permission to go into the Restricted Section of the library to find any information she could on the Stone of Merlin. Hermione knew information like that would probably not be accessible to students, or at least not in depth. The librarian continued to give Lily dirty looks every time she entered the Restricted Section, but could do nothing to stop her. Her orders were to leave Lily completely alone. Lily did not even have to check out her books, in order to keep what she was doing a complete secret. The librarian did not approve of any of this and often complained extremely loudly on how Lily was always in there, probably not doing the work she should be doing. Lily chose to ignore her comments and continued her research on the founders of Hogwarts.

After a few days of researching Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, Lily could not find any new information that might lead to answers about the Stone of Merlin. It was then that Lily decided to try to do some research on Merlin himself. After all, the Stone was named after him. Surely he had something to do with its creation and the history behind it?

An idea forming in her mind, Lily dashed into the shelves and gathered all the books she could on Merlin before running into the Restricted Section, once again ignoring the librarian's loud and rude comments and the Slytherins giggling to it.

As Lily was rummaging through the books, she came across a book she knew almost all too well. The book was called _What You Don't Know, You Will See_. Lily gave a soft smile to herself before pulling it off the shelf and running her hands over the cover, all of the memories flooding through her brain and bones.

This book was probably the reason why Lily was in this situation in the first place. Or maybe it was not? Maybe Voldemort was meant to get a hold of the Stone of Merlin all along, even before Harry changed time? Lily sighed and closed her eyes, thoughts of confusion and panic flooding her mind.

She had searched every book in the library, looking for anything on the Stone of Merlin, the founders of Hogwarts, and she doubted she would find anything on Merlin. Merlin was the greatest wizard of all time, even greater than Albus Dumbledore. He lived thousands and thousands of years ago. Any information on him was probably lost somewhere in a cave in some foreign country, not stored in the library of Hogwarts. Lily knew this and gripped the book tightly in frustration. She felt so emotional at that moment that she literally broke into quiet sobs. She cried quietly, so no one could hear her. She did not want to let anyone know that she was crying. What was making her cry? Lily did not know. Perhaps it was all the stress and fear that had been building up inside her for the last few months and now she was letting it all out. She simply did not know what to do anymore.

As Lily continued to cry, she wondered if Harry had known anything about the Stone of Merlin. He carried it for many years after Albus Dumbledore had given it to him while lying on his deathbed. Surely Dumbledore told him about the Stone. He could not have just said, "Here, this'll help you defeat Voldemort," without telling Harry anything about it. Yes, either Harry and/or Dumbledore both had to have information on this Stone.

But, how do you talk to two men who are both already dead? Albus Dumbledore died eighteen years ago of natural causes and old age; a year before Lily was born. Harry died last year, murdered at the hands of Lord Voldemort for her sake. She hated thinking of the memory and once again, pushed it from her mind. Her tears subsided and she stood tall, her brain wrapping for ideas on how to get in contact with either Albus Dumbledore or Harry Potter.

No spell could reawaken the dead, Lily knew this. But there had to be a way to speak with them. Was there a spell that could somehow communicate with dead? Lily figured there probably was, but it more than likely involved some serious dark magic and she wanted nothing to do with that. Either that or magic far more advanced for her power and level. She doubted anyone could perform magic like this, except maybe a really powerful witch or wizard, like Albus Dumbledore or maybe even Merlin. There had to be some way to communicate with them! There had to! Lily rubbed the bridge of her nose, feeling another headache coming on.

Finally, the solution came to her. The answer she needed was sitting right here in her very arms. Lily looked down at the time-travel book; the book that had changed her life in so many ways, both for the better and for the worst. Would it change it for the better now? Was it the very key she needed in speaking with Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore?

Lily would rather talk to Harry than Dumbledore about the Stone of Merlin. Unfortunately, Harry did not know about the Stone until right before Lily was born and he traveled so often in that year that Lily would not know where to begin in looking for him. However, she did know that Dumbledore knew about the Stone years before he died and he was always at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily looked down at the book again, her hand running over the cover. She bit her lip and debated on whether she should use it or not. She had been forbidden by all; Harry, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Remus to even touch the book again. It had caused them all enough problems and they certainly did not need any more coming from that dreaded book.

But, in reality, it was the only way to get in contact with Albus Dumbledore. There was no other way. Biting her lip again, Lily made a quick, one second decision and ran out of the Restricted Section, the book wrapped in her arms. She dashed to the table she was sitting at, used a spell to shrink all the books she had and threw them in her bag. Finally, she took the time-travel book, shrunk it with another spell and placed it in her pocket. Receiving dirty looks from the librarian, she sprinted out of the library and towards Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

"Lils?" Eddie called out as she ran through the Portrait Hole and immediately into her dormitory, ignoring his calls completely.

"Lily Billy?" Asher called out when Lily had ignored Eddie's call. They heard no response, but the slamming of a door and the sound of that door locking. Eddie and Asher shared confused looks before Eddie got up off his feet to check up on Lily. Asher grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back down into his seat.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked, slightly annoyed that Asher held him back. "Something is wrong. I need to go check on Lily."

"Leave her alone, mate," said Asher. "She locked the door for a reason and obviously wants some privacy. You should ask her what is wrong when she comes back down, when she's had some to do whatever the bloody hell she's doing up there."

"Since when are you a bloody expert on Lily's feelings?" Eddie snapped. "If you'll recall, she's _my_ girlfriend!"

"Well, she's _my_ friend," Asher said, rolling his eyes. "You really need to start learning how to control your temper. I never claimed to be an expert on Lily's feelings or that I knew her better than you because I don't. But I'm not as thick or as oblivious as you, Ed, and I've noticed that Lily has been really emotional these past few weeks and whenever you go after her right away, a fight comes about. I figured that maybe it would be best just to leave her alone before confronting her about anything. It would avoid any fights you two may have."

"Right," said Eddie, not quite fully understanding, "sorry." Eddie did not quite fully get what Asher was trying to say, but he was in no mood to have any fights with Lily at the moment, so he sat down and continued his game of Wizard Chess with Asher.

The fact was that Lily had heard Eddie and Asher's calls to her, but was so anxious for answers that she ignored them, hoping they would leave her alone. After a moment of leaning against the door, waiting for Eddie's familiar knock, she did not get one and let out a sigh of relief. She threw her bag on her bed before reaching into her pocket and pulling out the minimized book. Using her wand, she enlarged back to its normal size and stared at it.

There was no turning back now. She was not about to back down, no matter what Harry, Sirius, or anyone told her. Lily decided that she was a grown witch and could make her own decisions. Besides, she needed answers and she needed them quickly. Lily opened the book to the first page, her palms clammy and sweaty. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel a droplet of sweat coming down her brow.

Why was she so nervous? Lily knew why. It was because she was disobeying everyone she had ever respected and cared about, but like stated previously, she needed answers and she needed them fast. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath, and then looked back down at the first page of the time-travel book.

"Think of a number," Lily read out loud. She closed her eyes and imagined negative twenty- two years before Dumbledore died and the book would have been published so there was no need to worry. Lily turned the page, her hand shaking.

"Think of a place," Lily, again, read out loud. Hermione's office came to her mind, which twenty years ago, belonged to Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Lily turned the page, her hands still shaking and found herself flying through a whirlwind of colors of blue, pink, purple, and flashing white, blinding her. She landed on to the ground with a hard thud, causing a loud grunt and groan from Lily. Her headache pain had increased and her stomach was making weird shaking feelings and she felt as though she were going to throw up.

Slowly, she sat up; her palm pressed against her aching head and looked around. This had to be Albus Dumbledore's office for it was the same room, but looked nothing like Hermione's office. This was more homely, more personal with little gadgets and toys scattered about on the shelves. Hermione's office was professional with shelves filled to the brim with books. Her desk was always filled with parchment, scrolls, quills, and even more books. Lily preferred how Dumbledore decorated his office. It made her smile and feel at home, even though she was nowhere near home and in a whole new world.

"May I help you?" a gentle voice of an old man called out. Lily whipped around to see Albus Dumbledore sitting calm at his desk, a confused look in his gentle, tired blue eyes, which were still twinkling behind the half-moon glasses. Standing beside his desk was none other than a twenty year younger Severus Snape, who had his wand out and pointed at Lily.

Lily smiled and laughed to herself. She could not believe she had done it again! She had time-traveled and was more than likely going to change even more time, without meaning to of course.

I guess the old saying is true; old habits due die hard.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. THANKS TO THOSE WHO DO REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL AND CONTINUE TO READ! It gets goooood in the next chapter ;)


	26. The Heirs of Merlin

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 26 – The Heirs of Merlin**

"Erm…" Lily stood quickly and brushed off her robes and stared at the wand pointed at her face. Snape had advanced on her, pointing her wand so it was centimeters from her nose. Lily looked at it, wide-eyed, causing her eyes to cross and worsen her headache. His arm was shaking with frustration and impatience it seemed. Lily was scared he might even poke her eye out with his stupid wand.

"Severus, be calm," Dumbledore said softly. "Kindly take your wand out of this young lady's face so we can give her a chance to speak."

Snape glared at Lily for a moment and lowered his wand, but never put it away. He kept it ready in his hand, as though he were about to pounce on Lily if she even made the slightest suspicious move. Lily knew he was only acting like this in order to protect Dumbledore, who, at this time, was the most crucial wizard, besides Harry, in the fight against Voldemort. Lily remembered Harry telling her about the reactions of fellow wizards and witches when Dumbledore died. Many lost hope and thought that Voldemort would win and take over. Fortunately, that was not the case because it was really Harry Potter and she who were the true key wizard and witch in war against the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters.

"Now Miss," started Dumbledore, breaking Lily out of her thoughts. "Could you kindly tell me who you are and how you appeared out of nowhere, here in my office?"

"My name is Lily," said Lily. "Professor Dumbledore, could I speak to you alone? Without Professor Snape's presence?"

"Ah you know Professor Snape, do you?" Dumbledore asked. Snape looked utterly confused and quite worried.

"Quite well. He used to be my Potions Master at Hogwarts and a spy against Voldemort," Lily explained. Snape flinched at the sound of his name.

"What do you mean I _used _to be Potions Mast-"

"I meant that you are no longer the Potions Master where I am from," Lily explained. Snape glared at her while Dumbledore continued to listen intently.

"Oh? And where is that? Another dimension?" Snape asked sarcastically. Lily narrowed his eyes at him.

"Close guess actually," she said coolly. "I'm from the future; twenty years from the future."

Dumbledore and Snape stared at her for a moment. Snape's eyes widened and his grip on his wand softened ever so lightly. Dumbledore's pale blue eyes continued to twinkle behind his half-moon glasses and he smiled slightly, but it quickly went away, knowing Lily was probably here on a dangerous mission, or to tell them some dreadful, or maybe swell news.

"Whose child are you?" Snape asked curiously. Lily rolled her eyes, knowing Snape would not like her answer at all.

"You, of all people, Sn-I mean, Professor, do not want to hear that," Lily said smartly. Snape glared at her before Dumbledore turned to him.

"Severus, could you please leave us in private?" Dumbledore asked politely. Snape gave him a weird look before the Headmaster raised his hand up, understanding what the young man was going to say. "Don't worry, Professor, if anything were to happen, I am more than capable of defending myself. But I thank you for your concern." Snape nodded before shooting Lily another nasty glare and walking out of the door of Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore turned to Lily.

"Have a seat, Lily," he said politely. Lily thanked him with a nod of her head and sat down in the desk in front of him.

"Care to tell me about yourself? How does it look twenty years from now?" Dumbledore asked casually, as though students from the future appeared in his office every other day.

"It doesn't look good," Lily answered truthfully, looking down at her hands. "Voldemort is still at large and is more powerful than ever."

"You said his name," Dumbledore observed.

"My father always told me that fear of a name only increases fear for the thing itself," Lily said, automatically mimicking her father's words. Dumbledore beamed.

"Then that would make you Lily Potter, for Harry is without a doubt your father," Dumbledore said with a bright smile. "I said those very words to him in his first year after his encounter with Voldemort. He never forgot them and encouraged others to say Voldemort's name from then on. There's no doubt he raised you with those words as well."

"He did," said Lily, smiling slightly.

"Who is Harry married to?" Dumbledore asked curiously, sounding genuinely interested in what happened to his former student. But all Lily could do was bite her lip and shake her head slowly and painfully.

"With all due respect, I think its best that we do not talk about the future, Professor," said Lily wisely. "It could jeopardize everything and I am not willing to do that." Dumbledore nodded, with understanding.

"Those are wise words, Lily. But, correct me if I am wrong, but didn't you come from the future in your father's second year as well?" Lily nodded guiltily and Dumbledore sighed in disappointment. "You seem to have a liking to time-travel, Lily. That isn't exactly a good thing. It can lead to great disaster."

"I know," answered Lily. "But I needed to come. I needed to speak with you. Only you had the answers that can help me."

"I assume you had to time-travel because I am no longer alive twenty years from now?" Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling knowingly.

Lily sighed and nodded. "I know that's not the news you wanted to hear…" But Dumbledore simply laughed good-naturedly.

"I am old, Lily," he said with a sincere and playful smile. "There is no denying it and I accept the fact that I am not alive twenty years from now. But, back to the topic at hand; you say I am the only one who can answer your questions?"

"The only one," said Lily firmly. Dumbledore nodded and took a deep breath, nodding his head.

"Ask away then Lily. I promise to answer any questions you may have truthfully and accurately as I possibly can." Dumbledore said, resting his arms against his desk, looking at Lily square in the eye. Lily gulped and began.

"I need to know everything about the Stone of Merlin," Lily said assertively. "What it is, where it came from, what it does. I need to know everything." The twinkle in Dumbledore's dimmed considerably and he suddenly looked tired and old.

"You gave the Stone to my father on your deathbed," Lily continued to explain. "And no one knows what my father did with it. Normally, we'd ask him, but he died a year ago in battle. He sacrificed himself for me as Voldemort was about to kill me. And now, somehow, it is in the hands of Voldemort and no one knows how or why. I need to know everything about it. It is the only way I can defeat him."

"I understand, Lily," sighed Dumbledore. "And like I promised, I will answer these questions as best as I can." Lily nodded.

"The Stone of Merlin is an intensely powerful magical object. It is said to be the most powerful object ever created in both the magical and Muggle world combined. It was created by Merlin himself!" explained Dumbledore. "In the time of Merlin, wizards, witches, and Muggles lived together in peace. Towards the end of Merlin's life, the Muggles began to fear those with magical powers and tried to destroy the wizarding world. It became a dark time for those with magical blood. It was then that Merlin decided to make the Stone and hand it down to his four grandchildren, hoping they would take it and help save all wizards and witches and help create peace between the two worlds."

"Okay…" Lily said slowly, "so the Stone was originally made in order to do good?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, "but in order for you to fully understand the history of the Stone of Merlin, Lily, you need to see it for yourself. Come with me."

Dumbledore got up from his desk and pulled out his wand. Lily also rose from her seat and followed the elder man across the room. For an old man, Lily was surprised at how quick he moved and how limber he was. He had the spirit and coordination of young teenage boy. Now she understood why he was pronounced one of the greatest wizards of all time. He was kind, gentle, understanding, good, and extremely powerful. Lily could sense the power within him and already had a great amount of respect for him.

Dumbledore went into the back of his office and crouched down beside a small cabinet below a portrait of one of the past Headmasters at Hogwarts. He muttered an incantation, his wand pointed at the cabinet. The cabinet door swung open with a loud click and Dumbledore reached inside and pulled out a large bowl Lily recognized as a Pensieve. It was a very antique, old Pensieve, made of gold which was incredibly rusty and circled in colorful jewels, which were missing and others were chipped.

"That looks like an incredibly old Pensieve," Lily observed. Dumbledore smiled.

"You're observant, Lily; just like your father," he said with a smile. He placed the Pensieve on his desk. "This Pensieve belonged to Nimue Ardente; daughter of a famous wizard warrior, who disguised himself as a Muggle, and the wife of Merlin."

"The wife of Merlin?"

"Yes. Oh of course it would be more helpful if we had Merlin's Pensieve but it is not even certain if he had one. Nimue kept this Pensieve and put very detailed memories inside of it," said the elderly wizard, tapping it with his wand. "After the war against wizards and Muggles began, all of Nimue's children were murdered by Muggles; all four daughters. Their husbands also died in battle. After that, Nimue and Merlin were forced to raise their four grandchildren. Each child came from a different daughter. After the death of her daughters, Nimue became very depressed and that's when she started to use the Pensieve; therapeutic measures if you will."

"Excuse me professor, but what does this have to do with the Stone of Merlin?" Lily asked, trying desperately not to sound rude or impatient.

"Everything," said Dumbledore, smiling. "Seeing Nimue's memories will help you understand why Merlin created the Stone and what it was originally intended for. Come."

Lily walked towards Dumbledore and grabbed his arm as they dipped themselves into the Pensieve. In a bright flash, Lily found herself standing in a large bedroom, Dumbledore by her side. The bedroom looked as though she were standing in the bedroom of the Queen of England. The walls were made of finest oak wood panels, outlined in gold. Gold lanterns circled the room high, giving it a warm, soft glow. A large canopy bed sat in the middle, with satin purple sheets, satin blankets, and satin pillows. There were portraits in gold frames, outlined in the finest jewels. Lily was simply mesmerized at such wealth.

Lily looked around more and saw a woman sitting in the bed. She could not have been younger than fifty or so, but she was simply stunning. Tall and thin with soft, fair skin, like milk and long, straight reddish brown hair that fell all the way to lower back. Her soft brown eyes were full of sadness, desperation, and loneliness. In her arms, she was cradling a young baby. Lily guessed that this was Nimue and that the baby was one of her four grandchildren

"Is that Nimue?" Lily asked, just to be sure. Dumbledore nodded and told Lily with his eyes to keep quiet and watch the events that were about to take place. The baby in Nimue's arms began to cry.

"Oh, Helga, please," she cried out, begging the child to quiet. "Please shush, child…my dead sweet child. I know you want your mother; I want her back too." Lily raised a curious eyebrow but kept on watching the scene before her.

The door of the bedroom flew open and in stepped a man, who looked weary and tired. He was long and lanky with long curly brown hair that had started graying and that rested on his shoulder; framing his face was a soft brown, graying beard. But his most noticeable feature was his intense blue eyes. They were the bluest, brightest eyes that Lily had ever seen. She literally almost gasped at the sight of them and the emotion and the power that they held. She had never seen eyes that were so exquisite and so intense. Merlin was a very handsome man, but he looked worn out by life; tired.

"Nimue," he said softly from the doorway, staring lovingly at his wife as she tried desperately to calm the crying infant in her arms. "What's wrong with little Helga?"

"Oh Merlin, she just won't stop crying!" Nimue called out desperately. "None of us have stopped crying!"

"Nimue…"

"All of our daughters dead in the matter of a few months!" shrieked Nimue as she clutched on to the tiny baby in her arms. "Their husbands are dead too! Merlin, I can't bear this any longer."

"It'll be all alright, my love," he said gently as he sat down on the bed beside her, taking Helga into his arms. "We have the opportunity to raise our grandchildren as if they were our own sons and daughters. We'll raise fine men and ladies, just as we did our daughters."

"Can we? Are we able to in times like these," Nimue asked desperately, "in times of fear, of murder, and treachery?"

"That is why I made this," he said pulling out a tiny necklace with a black pendent on it. The pendent was a tiny black stone, about the size of raisin, glowing brightly. Lily gave a short breath as she stared at the infamous Stone of Merlin.

"What is it?" Nimue asked quietly, fingering the stone with her long, white, gentle fingers.

"It is a stone that I created; a stone that will bring peace between the two worlds," Merlin said proudly. "It holds power like no other. I put my very own powers into and will give my powers to my grandchildren. Only they will be able to use its power. No other wizard or witch may be able to use this stone unless my blood runs through their veins. And at this time, only our four grandchildren have my blood. Only they and their heirs will be able to use it."

"But, what does it do?" Nimue asked breathlessly.

"Whatever they choose to do with it," said Merlin. "It will enhance their powers and make them so powerful that no one will question their strength. And I will give them each a gift on their eleventh birthday. This stone will enhance those gifts as well."

"Merlin, do you think that's a good idea?" Nimue asked unsurely. "I mean, being our grandchildren, surely they will be powerful enough. What if they use the stone against each other?"

"I hope that we raise them well enough so that will never happen," said Merlin honestly. Lily could tell by the look on Nimue's face that that was assuring enough. Merlin must have noticed because he said: "We have good grandchildren, Nimue. They will use this stone together to bring peace between the wizarding world and the Muggle world."

At that moment, two young boys peeked in through the door. One could not have been more than three years old. He had soft brown hair and piercing emerald green eyes. The other may have been around four; around the same age as the other boy. He had big, innocent black eyes and jet-black hair that fell into his eyes. Behind them, with her hands on their shoulders stood a beautiful little girl, around eight years old, with long brown hair that fell to her waist, very much like Nimue's and gentle brown eyes. She smiled softly at the two adults.

"Godric and Salazar wanted to see you two," the young girl said softly.

Lily nearly choked on her saliva at the names she heard. Helga? Godric? Salazar? Surely, no! Never!

Merlin chuckled as Nimue smiled softly. "It's perfectly fine, Rowena, let them in. Come here boys!" The two boys grinned widely and jumped into their grandfather's lap. Merlin sat one boy on each knee and hugged them tightly. Rowena, smiling followed the boys and sat down between her grandmother and grandfather.

"We have a long journey ahead of us, my grandchildren," said Merlin. He placed the boy with jet-black hair on Rowena's lap and hugged the other one tightly and looked at him with joyous eyes. Lily could easily tell that Merlin favored the boy on his lap more than any other of his three grandchildren. Rowena was too busy playing with baby Helga to notice. But, the boy with jet-black hair did notice and his eyes glazed over for a moment. Lily bit her lip, not sure which one was Godric and which one was Salazar.

"We have a long journey, my grandchildren," repeated Merlin. He took the stone, which was still clenched in his hand, on the chain and placed it around his own neck like a necklace. "One day, you four will be ready to hold this power." He looked at the boy in his lap. "And when that day comes, I will let you hold the stone, Godric, son of my eldest daughter, Talia." The boy in his lap, Godric, giggled and hugged his grandfather tightly. Salazar was already playing with Helga, along with Rowena. Nimue saw the scene between Merlin and Godric and bit her lip unsurely.

"Merlin, really love, you should not favor Godric over your other grandchildren," she whispered, so Rowena, Godric, and Salazar did not hear. They were too occupied with playing with their cousin Helga. "I don't care if Talia was our eldest daughter, or how close you were with her, or how much Godric resembles her. There is no reason for the favoritism."

"Don't be silly, Nimue," he said softly, as he ruffled Godric's hair lovingly. "I love my grandchildren all the same."

At the point, Dumbledore had placed his hand on Lily's shoulder, telling her it was time to leave. Lily nodded and they exited the Pensieve. Once they returned to Dumbledore's office, Lily looked at him in awe.

"Professor, were those four children…I mean…were they…?

"Yes, Lily," he said softly. "Those four children were Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, and Hela Hufflepuff. Each were a product of Merlin's daughters and each a grandchild and heir of Merlin himself.

"Professor, if…if I am an heir of Gryffindor…does that mean….?"

"Yes, both you and Voldemort are heirs of Merlin and since you two are the only known living heirs, you two are the only ones who can work the Stone of Merlin," said Dumbledore. "Yes, Lily Potter, you are an heir of Merlin."

"And the Stone of Merlin? That's the key to defeating Voldemort, isn't it?" Lily asked curiously, yet knowingly.

"Yes, the Stone of Merlin will enhance your powers, including your power of Eyeluta, which was the gift Godric Gryffindor received on his eleventh birthday. With the Stone of Merlin, your power of Eyeluta will be powerful enough to kill him. It is the only way, Lily." Dumbledore explained gravely. Lily took a deep, shaky breath.

"And what if Voldemort has it? Is it the only way to kill me?" Lily asked. Dumbledore nodded.

"You know that you can block the Killing Curse with the power of Eyeluta, correct?" Lily nodded. Dumbledore continued. "With the Stone of Merlin, his Killing Curse will be much stronger and nothing will be able to block it; not even Eyeluta."

"But if I have the Stone…?

"Your Eyeluta will be much stronger than his Killing Curse."

"So, basically, whoever has the stone…?

"Yes, will win."

Lily let it all sink in.

"However," said Dumbledore. "I believe that there is way to defeat Voldemort without the Stone of Merlin."

"And what is that?" Lily asked urgently. Dumbledore took out an old notebook and read from it.

"I quote this from Merlin himself," he began. "_'Feel thy fruit for it is the only power that can overcome the stone_.'"

"Bloody hell?" Lily mumbled. She quickly realized that she had cursed in front of the professor and apologized to Dumbledore who was smiling and with his eyes, once again, twinkling. "What does that mean Professor?"

"To be honest, Lily, I really don't know," whispered Dumbledore. "I just don't know."

Lily looked out the window and stared, not knowing what to think of all this. She was the heir of Gryffindor, which in turn, made her the heir of Merlin. And in order to defeat Voldemort, Lily needed the Stone of Merlin.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. More revisions to come! Please keep reading and reviewing, but most importantly, I hope you are all enjoying this story. Please keep reviewing, they do help and inspire me. Thanks so much to those who do!


	27. The History of the Four Founders

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 27 – The History of the Four Founders:**

Dumbledore watched Lily stare out the window. He knew that all of this information must have been hitting her hard. It made him remember Harry's reaction to it as well and he had not taken it any better than Lily was. Actually, he had taken it a lot worse. It resulted in him leaving everything he knew and loved behind and went France for a year and we all know what happened there.

Lily's heart was pounding fiercely in her chest. Her hands were cold and clammy as she shook with fear and confusion. Tears began to well up in her eyes and she just wanted to break down and cry; she just wanted to escape; to run away and never turn back. Dumbledore must have noticed her reaction to the news because she felt the Headmaster stand beside her and place his thin hands on her shoulders in a comforting manner.

"There's more, isn't there?" Lily asked, her voice shaking. She heard Dumbledore sigh from behind her and from the corner of the eye, she saw him nod mutely. Lily closed her eyes for a moment, her jaw set. She slowly turned to face Albus Dumbledore and looked him square in the eye.

"Then show me, Professor," she said confidently.

Dumbledore smiled down at her and could not help but think to himself, 'She truly is Harry's daughter.'

* * *

Eddie was worried when Lily never came down for breakfast. But he just guessed she had been up late doing more research and decided to sleep in. As he ate his pancakes, he saw Mandy Micrelle, Lily's now only roommate come running into the Great Hall in a hurry. She caught sight of Eddie and dashed straight towards him with fear and worry in her gentle, shy eyes.

"Eddie, did Lily spend the night in your dorm?" Mandy asked worriedly, but earning inappropriate catcalls from Asher and Jairus. Eddie blushed and gave his friends a quick glare before turning back to Mandy.

"No. Why?"

"Because she never came back to the dormitory last night," Mandy said, now looking extremely concerned. Eddie gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked incredulously. "I saw her go into the girl's dormitory last and lock it."

"The dormitory was locked when I came up, but no one was in the room…" Mandy said slowly. "Eddie, what if something happened?" Eddie swore loudly, causing several first years to give him gasping looks.

"Are you sure nothing was in the room?" Eddie asked urgently. "No hints. No clues? Nothing?"

"There were a bunch of books on her bed, but that was it," she said uncertainly. Eddie nodded, grabbed Mandy's wrist and dragged her out of the Great Hall, causing Danny, Mandy's twin brother to give them both a weird look. Eddie dragged her all the way to the Gryffindor Tower and into the girls' dormitory. This may have looked odd or inappropriate to some but Eddie needed to know what had happened to Lily. If something happened to her, he knew he would want to find out about and do anything in his power to help her.

When they reached the dormitory, Mandy pointed to the bed and Eddie immediately jumped on it, rummaging through all of the books Lily had taken out of the library. After going through several covers, he finally came across the one opened book by Lily's pillow. His stomach twisted at the sight of it; he knew that book all too well and his stomach right began to churn and he felt as though he was going to lose the breakfast he had just eaten. Eddie looked up into Mandy's concern face and gave a soft smile.

"It is okay, Mandy," he said. "I know where she is, or I at least have an idea. I wouldn't worry; I'm sure she is okay." Mandy nodded slowly, unsure if she should believe Eddie or not. Eddie grabbed the book by Lily's pillow and sprinted out of the dormitory, down the stairs, and straight to the Great Hall, calling out for his mother and Remus.

Hermione saw her son running towards her with a large book in his arms, looking scared and frantic. This right away concerned her and she caught Remus' eye and ushered them both towards her office. Eddie showed Hermione the book that he had found on Lily's bed and of Lily's strange disappearance.

"She…she did _what_?" Hermione nearly shrieked, her curly hair immediately frizzing with anger. "After everyone, including her own father, forbade to ever touch that book again? She has some nerve that girl! In times like these, she goes and time-travels alone? I wouldn't even know where to begin looking for her! What are we going to do? What if something happens to her while she is wherever she is?" Hermione was quite literally freaking out. Eddie had never seen his mother loose her nerve like this. It was rather frightening.

"Hermione, please," said Remus, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Please, calm down. You can scream your head off at Lily as soon as she gets home."

"What if she doesn't come home, Remus?" Hermione was now on the verge of tears. "The past isn't much safer than the present!"

"Mum, please, don't say something like that," Eddie said desperately, rubbing the bridge of his nose stressfully. The very thought of any harm coming to Lily felt like something ripped out his heart. Remus gave him a look of compassion before turning back to Hermione.

"Hermione, there is nothing we can do about it," he said reasonably. "We just have to sit back, wait, and hope for the best. Lily is a smart, brave, and powerful witch. She wouldn't do anything stupid."

"Wouldn't do anything stupid?" Hermione shouted. "You call time-traveling alone and possibly jeopardizing the future with the darkest wizard of all time after you not doing anything stupid?"

"Hermione, calm down," Remus said firmly. "She will be fine. I have faith in Lily. It might do you some good to have some faith in her as well!" He turned to Eddie. "Come Ed, I'll walk you to Herbology."

With that, the three of them continued their day, immersed in their own thoughts on what Lily was up to and whether she was safe.

* * *

Dumbledore was searching Nimue's Pensieve looking for a specific memory. Lily just continued to stare out on to the grounds in a long daze. She heard Dumbledore call her name and took a deep breath before going over to his desk and standing by his side. She looked into the swirling and fading colors of the Pensieve and looked up at the elder man standing beside her.

"Where are we going now?" she asked, trying to sound confident, but one could definitely hear the shakiness of her voice. Dumbledore gave her a soft smile. He had already taken a great liking to Lily. She reminded him of her father; they were very alike in personality and determination. It was almost frightening.

"We're going to visit several more of Nimue's memories," Dumbledore said simply before Lily grabbed his arm and once again was dipped into the Pensieve.

Lily and Dumbledore landed in a large dining room this time. It looked as though it belonged in the same house as the bedroom because it was the fanciest, most lavish dining room Lily had ever seen. The walls were made of the same, fine oak wood paneling as Merlin's bedroom and the dishes and utensils looked as though they were made of pure gold. The table cloth was made of the finest gold silk. Lily chuckled to herself.

"Wow, Merlin was sure one rich bugger wasn't he," she said with a smile. Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with amusement but ushered Lily to be quiet and to watch the scene before her.

Sitting at the table was Nimue, who had aged a great deal since the last memory they went to visit, though still very beautiful. Merlin had aged as well; his hair was no longer brown but a soft gray color. His beard had gotten longer as well, reaching to his lower neck. Lily looked around at the four future founders of Hogwarts. Rowena had gotten older, but still looked very much the same. Godric and Salazar looked around six or seven years old now and were both trying to put each other's vegetables on the other's plates. Helga could not have been more than three years old, with curly blonde hair and big blue eyes, and she was picking at everyone else's food, including her own. Lily saw as Merlin got to his feet and smiled.

"As you all know, today is Rowena's eleventh birthday," he said proudly. "And as a gift, I present her with a power; a special power that no other witch or wizard shall ever have in the wizarding world." He now directed himself to his eldest grandchild.

"Rowena," he started, "I promised all of my grandchildren that I would give them all a gift, a power, for their eleventh birthday and here is my gift to you." Merlin closed his eyes and waved his wand. A soft blue glow came from his wand and surrounded Rowena, as though transforming her into something. Godric and Salazar stared in awe at the scene as Helga buried her head into Nimue's shoulder. Nimue gasped at the sight of her granddaughter glowing in that blue light. Merlin was silent and just kept his wand pointed at Rowena. Finally, the blue light died down and Merlin opened his eyes, grinning.

"Rowena, you've just been given the gift of Hyptocris," explained Merlin. "You now have the power to hypnotize those with that beautiful singing voice of yours. The moment you sing, man or woman, Muggle or wizard, will not be able to overcome your powerful voice. You will have complete control over their minds. All of your heirs that have magical powers will inherit this gift." Nimue gasped.

"Merlin!"

"Ah, Nimue, please do not object. This is my gift," he said softly. "I may wish to give what I please and this is what I give you, Rowena Ravenclaw." Rowena gently put her hands to her throat and beamed at her grandfather. No one seemed to notice the tears that had welled up in Nimue's eyes.

Smoke immediately surrounded Lily and Dumbledore and the scene before them began to fade. Soon the scene brightened again and they were in the very same dining room except the people sitting at the table had changed a bit.

Nimue was no longer beautiful, but was old and aged with brittle white hair she now kept in a tight bun. Her fair skin was now wrinkled and her soft brown eyes were tired and old. Merlin looked no better with white hair that fell on his shoulders and a white beard that came to his chest now. His skin was just as wrinkled as Nimue's. The only thing attractive aspect that remained was his exquisite blue eyes. They were as young and stunning as ever.

Their grandchildren had also grown over the years. Rowena looked around Lily's age and she had become a very pretty woman. Godric and Salazar looked to be around the age of ten or eleven and looked no different than when they were young boys, except taller. Helga looked around eight years old; her hair still curly, her eyes still blue, and her cheeks still rosy.

Merlin smiled and stood up, the same way he had on Rowena's birthday.

"Today is the eleventh birthday of my eldest grandson, Salazar," he said proudly. "And as promised, and as I did for Rowena, I will present Salazar with a gift that no other witch or wizard has. Here is my gift." Merlin turned to Salazar and pointed his wand at him, closing his eyes. And just like Rowena, a glowing light surrounded Salazar, except instead of it being blue, it was green. The green light surrounded Salazar for a few moments before dimming. Merlin opened his eyes and smiled.

"Salazar, I give you the gift of Parseltongue," said Merlin, proudly. Salazar raised a curious eyebrow.

"You know the collection of pet snakes you have in your bedroom?" Merlin asked with a smile. Salazar nodded. "You will now be able to communicate with them. Parseltongue gives you the ability to talk to snakes. And like Rowena, any heir that has magical abilities will be able to talk to snakes."

"Anyone in my family who is not magical would be disowned anyway," Salazar snapped out of nowhere. Nimue gasped. He turned and looked at his grandmother incredulously. "Don't look at me that way, Grandmama. You know that Muggles will never understand our kind. And they fear and destroy what they don't understand."

"Salazar!" Nimue reprimanded. "I never want to hear you talk like that ever again." Salazar looked at his grandmother and tears began to well up in his eyes.

"But grandmama, those Muggles killed my mum!" he said softly through his now falling tears. Nimue's own eyes began to well with tears and she reached over to hug her grandson. Rowena looked at her two cousins nervously, but just saw them staring at the crying Salazar. Merlin shook his head.

"Salazar, do not think of that," he said comfortingly. "This is your eleventh birthday; it's a happy occasion. You just received the power to talk to your pets and all snakes in the world. Let us be happy." Merlin raised his goblet for a toast. "To my eldest grandson, Salazar Slytherin, happy birthday and many more!"

Everyone raised their goblets and drank to Salazar Slytherin.

Once again, the memory began to cloud and smoke surrounded Lily and Dumbledore, making the view of the memory fade considerably. Once the smoke cleared again, Lily found herself in the very same dining room, with the same people sitting around the table. They all looked about the same, and Lily figured considered this was only about a year after Salazar received his gift.

Once again, Merlin arose to his feet, positively beaming. He looked done at the short boy with brilliant green eyes; an exact replica of Lily's eyes. Lily already knew the gift Godric Gryffindor was about to receive; the power of Eyeluta. Why was Dumbledore making her watch this memory? She already knew what was going to happen. But, Lily decided it was better not to ask questions, trust Dumbledore, and just watch the memory before her.

"Today is the eleventh birthday of my youngest grandson, son of my eldest daughter Talia," he said, beaming down at Godric. "How he looks like his mother with her brilliant green eyes and soft brown hair. He even inherited her personality as well. You have so much of Talia in you, sometimes I feel like I'm staring at my own daughter instead of my grandson." There was no denying the adoration in Merlin's voice; adoration that was not present in Rowena and Salazar's speech and Nimue was eyeing her other grandchildren nervously.

"Thank you granddad," Godric said smiling, waiting anxiously for his gift.

"As you all know, today Godric will be receiving his special gift. A gift that no other witch or wizard will ever be able to possess." Merlin explained, not taking his loving eyes off Godric. Merlin pulled out his wand and pointed it at Godric. He smiled and closed his eyes, just as he had done with Rowena and Salazar.

Like the previous two, a glowing light surrounded Godric, except it was red while Rowena's was blue and Salazar's was green. The burning red light surrounded Godric for a few moments before gently dimming and leaving them all the sit there in wonder on what power Merlin had given his grandson.

"Godric, you've been given the gift of Eyeluta," said Merlin. "You are able to attack others using your eyes at your own will. All you have to do is say the incantation, _Valor_." Nimue stared at Merlin wide-eyed, disbelieving that he would give such a gift. "And like your dear cousins, your heirs who inherit this power must be of magic blood and every single one of your heirs with magical blood will have your mother's green eyes. Every heir of Gryffindor who is a witch or wizard will have the green eyes."

Godric stared at his grandfather, gave a polite thank you, and smiled. Merlin smiled back and raised his goblet. "To Godric!" And everyone mimicked him. This time Lily was expecting the cloud of smoke to appear, as it did and she and Dumbledore were transferred right to Helga's eleventh birthday.

There ceremony was no different than the previous three. Lily and Dumbledore were taken to the same dining room table with the same people. Nimue looked older and more tired than ever, for Lily knew the war against Muggles and wizards was still going on and she feared for her grandchildren, who were all now starting to grow up. Rowena looked to be about twenty or so and Salazar and Godric were in their teens. Both boys became extremely tall and handsome. Salazar was wearing one of his pet snakes around his neck as it hissed in his ear.

Lily looked at Godric, her mind nagging her that he somehow looked familiar. But how could he look familiar? She had never seen him before and it was not like she could have met him. Maybe she saw a picture of him in a book or somehow dreamed about him,

Then, it hit Lily long and hard. She did recognize Godric Gryffindor; she had seen him before. He was the man from her dreams, telling her to find the weapon, and that it had been too late. The man in her dreams had been Godric Gryffindor!

Lily stayed silent, but her heart was pounding hard against her ribcage. She watched as Merlin yet again stood up and gave another speech about Helga and how she was eleven years old and receiving a special gift. When Merlin pointed his wand at her, the same glow surrounded her, except hers was yellow. Merlin announced that she had received the power of Oidosis, which was the power to hear the dead. Whenever Helga muttered the incantation, she would be able to call upon the name of someone who is deceased and actually have a conversation with them. Once again, Nimue did not approve of Merlin's gift to their youngest grandchild. When they all raised their glasses to Helga's life and new powers, Dumbledore placed his hand on Lily's shoulder, silently telling her that it was time to leave. Lily nodded and the two left the Pensieve.

"Do you have any questions on what you saw, Lily?" Dumbledore asked once they returned to his office.

"So is that why you receive your Hogwarts letter on your eleventh birthday?" Lily asked curiously, "because the four founders received their special gifts from Merlin on their eleventh birthday?"

"Yes, that is the reason," Dumbledore said with a smile. "They are the founders of Hogwarts and felt they should admit students on their eleventh birthday, just as they received their gifts that very day and year."

"Why did Merlin favor Godric Gryffindor?" Lily asked curiously. "It was so blatantly obvious. It kind of annoyed me."

"Merlin favored Godric because he was the son of his eldest daughter, Talia," explained Dumbledore. "When Merlin and Nimue first fell in love, Mab, one of the most powerful witches at the time, was in love with Merlin as well. Obviously Merlin did not return her feelings and Mab was jealous of Nimue. So, Mab captured Nimue and placed a powerful curse on her. She disfigured her beauty and body. Merlin tried all he could to reverse the spell and as you saw, did a wonderful job. But he couldn't seem to reverse the spell Mab placed on Nimue making her infertile. They tried for many years to have a child and when Nimue finally became pregnant with Talia, Merlin saw her as the miracle baby. He believed that the love Nimue and he shared broke Mab's curse and brought Talia life.

"Also, as you heard," continued Dumbledore, "Godric bears a strong resemblance to his mother, Talia; especially her emerald green eyes. I have reason to believe that is why Merlin gave him a power that involved his eyes and why hundreds of Gryffindor's heirs also have the eyes; just as your grandmother and father did."

Lily nodded. Everything certainly did make sense to her. She bit her lip and looked towards the window again.

"Is there anything else?"'

* * *

"She is bloody grounded until she's fifty-five years old!" Sirius snapped angrily. "I can't believe she would do something like this!"

"Don't you go and freak out too," said Remus, whose head was floating in Sirius' fireplace. "Trust me; Hermione has done that enough for the both of you."

"She…she just went and disobeyed us," Sirius mumbled to himself. He kicked the edge of the sofa before sitting down on it, staring at Remus' head in the fire. "Doesn't she have any respect towards our requests or our demands?"

"Sirius, if I know Lily," started Remus, "and I think I know her pretty well, she wouldn't disobey us unless she had a very good reason."

"That's no excuse, Moony. She should have known better," Sirius growled, "or at least have one of us go with her."

"Would we have let her if she asked us?" Remus asked reasonably. Sirius could see an amused grin playing across his lips through the flames of the fire. Sirius sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration; frustration because he knew Remus was right.

"I suppose not," he muttered. "I'm just hoping she comes back safe and sound."

"We all are hoping Padfoot," said Remus, "we all are."

* * *

Lily sat in front of the desk of Albus Dumbledore before he nodded slowly, stating that there was one more memory she must see.

"Merlin died eight years after he gave Helga her gift," explained Dumbledore. "It caused mad chaos throughout the wizarding world since Merlin was the most powerful and most famous wizard to have lived. He did so much for his people during the war against the Muggles; he hid refugees, disguised many as Muggles, and even taught wizards how to live as Muggles to avoid detection. He even used his charm and goodness to convince thousands of Muggles that wizards were not evil. Many wizards and witches feared that when Merlin died, that sparked the end of our kind. But, as you know, he had a plan to hand down his powers to his grandchildren through the Stone of Merlin."

"So, what happened?"

"I shall show you, in Nimue's memory, the death of her husband," said Dumbledore. "It is when he gives the Stone and his powers to his grandchildren. Come Lily."

Once they entered in the Pensieve, Lily found herself in that same, stunningly decorated bedroom. She saw a very old man, lying in bed with those same big blue eyes, but she could see they were slowly starting to dim. Standing around his bed was a huge group of Healers mixing potions and muttering incantations. Nimue was on her knees, kneeling beside the bed, grasping her husband's hand, tears streaming down her face.

"Merlin, how am I going to do this without you? How am I going to live?" she sobbed through her streaming tears. Lily saw him give her a soft smile.

"I hate how you do that, Nimue," he said softly. "You always look towards the worst. Look at the good; you still have our grandchildren. As long as they live on, I'll always be around."

"Oh stop being so corny!" Nimue snapped, grasping his hand tighter. "You know what I mean!" She raised her husband's hand and brought it to her face, still crying nonstop. Merlin looked at her with sad eyes.

"Nimue, my time grows short. I need to see my grandchildren," he said softly. Nimue nodded before ushering the Healers to leave and her grandchildren to enter. Slowly, one by one, all four of them entered.

All four grandchildren were tall and extremely attractive, even Salazar. Lily always imagined him being viciously ugly, maybe because Voldemort was so hideous. But, she knew it was because he was so evil and that is what made him look as he did. She ignored their looks and watched the scene as Merlin gave each of his grandchildren a long speech of how he loved them and how they each touched his life. Rowena and Helga each began to cry and went to their grandmother for hugs, comfort, and support. Salazar and Godric were obviously each trying to stand strong and brave, but one could tell they were both bending over on the weight of their grandfather's upcoming death.

"I love you all," he whispered. "But I need be. I need to spend my last moments with your grandmother, my wife." The four nodded and turned to leave.

"Godric!" Merlin called out suddenly. Godric turned around swiftly, his emerald depths widened in concern. "Come here for a moment." Godric turned to his fellow cousins for a moment before entering the room again and kneeling beside his grandfather's bed. Meanwhile, Merlin was reaching into a small box on his bedside table. He opened the lid and pulled out a small black stone, about the size of a raisin on a silver chain; the Stone of Merlin.

"Godric, I want you to have this," he said softly. Godric took the stone in his hand and it immediately shined red for a moment before turning back to black. "Though it is not just for you; you are to share it with your cousins. Understood?"

"Yes, granddad," Godric said softly. "But, what is this?" He held up the Stone curiously.

"It is a Stone; a Stone that holds all of my powers. I want you and your cousins to take this Stone and do something great with it. Do something to help save the destruction of the wizarding world and to help end this war that has been going on for so many years." Merlin said desperately, through his now croaking voice. Nimue was now silently sobbing in the corner where Lily and Dumbledore were standing. Lily could not help but pity her. She even found herself wanting to comfort her, though she knew it was impossible. Instead, she continued to watch Merlin and Godric.

"Let me warn you, Godric," he said gently. "The only people who can use the Stone are those who have my blood running through their veins; meaning only your heirs, Rowena's heirs, Salazar's heirs, and Helga's heirs. Is that understood?"

"But, what should we do with this?" he asked. "What does it do?"

"You four must decide how to help save the wizarding world. You must think of something; anything," said Merlin, tears forming in his eyes. "This Stone will enhance all of your powers and all of your cousins' powers just be having it in your clutches. It will even make those gifts I gave you twice as powerful and you magical abilities twice as powerful. I want you to take the Stone and do good with it."

"Of course we'll do good with it," Godric whispered softly. "But, granddad, why give it to me? Why must I be the one to hold on to it?"

"I gave it to you to hold because I thought you were the best candidate to hold it," said Merlin honestly. "And I know you will share it with your cousins equally. This is my dying wish, Godric; that you and all of your cousins to do good with this Stone is my dying wish."

Tears began to leak out of Godric's eyes and he nodded, clutching the Stone tight in his fist. He leaned over and kissed his grandfather on the forehead before saying; "We won't let you down, granddad. I promise we won't."

"I know you won't," whispered Merlin before calling out to his wife's name. Smoke again surrounded Lily and Dumbledore taking them to another room, similar to Merlin's except a bit smaller, and the room was filled with green walls and held cages and cages of snakes. Lily knew this had to be the room of Salazar Slytherin. Lily looked around and without a doubt there he was, standing over one of the cages, looking extremely angry. In the doorway was Nimue, and her eyes were red and puffy. Her eyes ached with sadness and there was no happiness or joy in her face. Lily knew for a fact that Merlin had just passed away.

"Salazar, please," she begged. "Don't be angry with Godric. He didn't ask to hold the Stone. It was your grandfather's wish!"

"Of course it was!" he said angrily, turning on his grandmother. "When it comes to grandfather, it's always about Godric!"

"Salazar, don't worry about who holds the Stone," cried Nimue. "You will all use it equally to do some good! You can use that Stone to save all of us; the wizarding world."

"And take it back from those wretched Muggles?" he asked harshly. Nimue nodded and took her grandson in her arms.

"Take it back from those wretched Muggles," she whispered. She hugged him for a moment before turning to look in his eyes. "Salazar, you had to endure something none of your cousins had to endure; you watched your parents get murdered right before your eyes by Muggles. As young as you were, you still remember. You still hate them. I understand your hatred. But you must overcome it if you're going to help your cousins. They need you Salazar, they need you."

"Do they?"

"They do," she whispered. "Do this for me, Salazar, for your grandmother. Do it as my dying wish."

"W-w-what? Dying wish? What are you talking about Grandmama?"

"Salazar, I won't be around much longer," she explained. "I'm old and tired. I'm weak and worn out. And I can't live without your grandfather. It is my wish to die, and for you to not be jealous of Godric and do all the good you can in the world."

Salazar looked at her and began to cry.

"Promise me Sal," Nimue said, using his childhood nickname, making a small smile appear on his lips.

"I promise, grandmam,a" he said gently before hugging her again. Lily watched the scene with widened eyes before she felt herself being pulled out of the Pensieve. They once again landed in Dumbledore's office and Lily could not find the words, or her own voice for that matter, to speak.

"Lily?" Dumbledore asked in concern. "Are you alright?"

"Fine, Professor," she said briskly. "Just…shocked is all."

"I'm afraid you're far too young to know this truth," said Dumbledore, "but unfortunately, there is no other time to show you or tell you."

"Trust me, Professor," Lily started, "if you know of my past, you'd know I wasn't too young or not ready to hear this. I was and I am. I'm just shocked. It's so much to take in." There was a long, hesitant pause.

"What happened after that?" Lily asked curiously. Dumbledore gave a small sigh before ushering her to sit down.

"As Nimue predicated, she died shortly after that last memory you just saw. A few months tops," Dumbledore explained. "It was after her death that the four founders decided to take the Stone and name it the Stone of Merlin. They took the Stone and resolved to building a place where those who had magical powers can come and learn to control them. They would make this place secretive, far from Muggle prying eyes. They needed the Stone to make that kind of magic though. Without the Stone of Merlin, I'm afraid Hogwarts would never have been created or even exist today. Many wizards at that time liked the idea of a secretive place and decided to make the entire wizarding world secret from the Muggles. A Ministry of Magic was created, in secret, using the Stone, and the first law passed was that it was forbidden to perform magic in front of Muggles.

"The rest is history. When the Ministry was established, Rowena decided to make their secret hide-out a school. Where they came up with the name 'Hogwarts,' I have no idea. But any child with magical powers, at the age of eleven, was accepted into the school. And once they came to the school, each of the four of them handpicked students to be in their classes. This is how the Houses came about. Rowena Ravenclaw used Merlin's old hat and, using the Stone of Merlin, created the Sorting Hat, combining the personalities of all four founders within it, so they could still handpick who goes into what house. Those they handpicked would take classes together, sleep together, eat together, and play Quidditch together. The named the houses after their last names.

"The school ran peacefully and created many successful witches and wizards for many, many years. When the Ministry was more established and much stronger, they started accepting Muggle-born children into the school," explained Dumbledore. "That is when problems arose."

"Because Salazar Slytherin was against it," Lily said smartly. "Since they came from Muggle families, he found them untrustworthy."

"Exactly," he said. "And you now know the reason why. Muggles murdered his parents right in front of his eyes when he was just four years old. They would have murdered him too had Enova Ravenclaw, Rowena's mother, not shown up and defeated them."

"When they started accepting Muggle-borns," Dumbledore continued, "Salazar refused to let any of them into his House and that created feuds between the students, the faculty, and even the founders. Salazar began to get sick of the acceptance of Muggle-borns, and when he could not persuade his cousins otherwise, he left the school in a rage of fury."

"And created the Chamber of Secrets," Lily finished. Dumbledore nodded, his eyes once again twinkling at Lily.

"But not only did he just leave the Chamber of Secrets, remember, he was already jealous of Godric as it was,' Dumbledore said with a somber voice. "When he left the school, Helga, Rowena, and Godric refused to let him have anything to do with the Stone of Merlin anymore. Not unless he returned to the school. Salazar, in a fit of rage, promised them that they would pay for betraying him. He swore that he would get his hands on the Stone of Merlin and destroy them and their bloodlines, making him the most powerful wizard in the world, even more powerful than his grandfather."

"So, basically, Salazar Slytherin went bonkers," said Lily, a small smile on her face. She absolutely could not wait to tell Voldemort that his ancestor was an absolutely jealous madman. Then again, so was Voldemort, so that explained a lot to Lily.

"You could say that," Dumbledore said considerably.

"Did he succeed?" Lily asked, feeling stupid realizing he obviously did not succeed; otherwise she would not be alive.

"He probably would have, if Rowena Ravenclaw hadn't come up with a brilliant idea," said Dumbledore. Lily listened with interest.

"After that, Salazar went on a killing spree. Much like the one Voldemort is on at the moment." Dumbledore's eyes continued to twinkle behind his half-moon glasses. "He swore that no one in his family would ever marry or have anything to do with a Muggle. That his ancestors would all be pureblood, just like his grandfather and just like his parents.

"Godric soon realized how serious Salazar was about keeping his promise. He decided that they had to get rid of the Stone of Merlin and hide it somewhere. That is when Rowena's brilliant plan came through. Godric's wife, Melina, was pregnant with his first child. The plan was that Melina would have a secret pregnancy and a secret birth. They would then change the child's name and put it up for adoption, wearing the Stone of Merlin. Using the Stone, they would place a spell on the necklace, so that no one can take it off nor can it fall off. The spell was that it cannot come off the child's neck unless the he or she takes it off.

"Melina Gryffindor gave birth to a baby boy. He was named Aron Gryffindor. Minutes after he was born, the Stone of Merlin was placed around his neck with the spell. He was wrapped in an Invisibility Cloak and taken to an orphanage in London by Godric Gryffindor himself. The baby was renamed Aron Smith. It was one of the hardest and bravest things Godric ever had to do.

"Godric went into a depression after giving up his child. Melina was furious with him and left him for it. But Godric knew deep down that Aron and the Stone of Merlin were safe." Dumbledore finished, taking a deep breath, the continued with the story. Lily continued to listen eagerly.

"Years passed. Godric, Rowena, and Helga were still running a successful school and there was peace between the wizarding world and the Muggle world. Some Muggles knew of it, but had come to accept it. They knew they had made their grandfather's dream come true. But what they did not realize was that not everything was entirely peaceful. Salazar Slytherin was determined to destroy his cousins and get ahold of the Stone of Merlin.

"A year before Aron was to come to the school, Salazar and his friend or follower, Damien, managed to sneak into Hogwarts late into the night. They killed anything in their path, including Rowena Ravenclaw. She was patrolling the hallways and saw Salazar, ready to pull her wand, Salazar hit her with the Killing Curse. She left behind a young, now orphaned, daughter. But, Rowena screamed when the Killing Curse hit her, waking both Helga and Godric. They discovered Salazar and Damien and the four dueled.

"Damien and Helga were both somehow knocked unconscious. Salazar and Godric dueled. Salazar demanded the Stone of Merlin and Godric confessed it was well hidden and he would never find it. When he refused to tell Salazar where it was hidden, Salazar murdered his cousin. When he murdered Godric, whose last words were, 'My heir will avenge me,' he fled the school where he would spend the rest of his life searching for the Stone of Merlin.

"Helga awoke, took Rowena's daughter and abandoned the girl. Where? No one knows. Then Helga Hufflepuff, unmarried and childless, realized the only family she had had betrayed and murdered each other. Devastated, she went into hiding and no one knows what became of her or Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter."

"And Aron?" Lily asked curiously. Dumbledore smiled.

"Aron has a happy ending. He was accepted into Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday and, obviously, sorted into Gryffindor. That hat spoke to him. Aron actually recorded the hat's words, having never forgotten them, when he was much older." Dumbledore explained. And he took out his old notebook again. "The Sorting Hat said, 'Ahhh, Godric Gryffindor's son…it is about time you showed up…yes you are a founder's son. But, beware of the power of your eyes…the power of Eyeluta….and never let go of that Stone that lay around your neck for that is the Stone of Merlin. Nothing can harm you or your descendants as long as you keep that Stone in your family. Your father wished for me to tell you this information…GRYFFINDOR!' He received fine grades, was made a prefect, and became very powerful."

"Did Salazar ever find out he was the heir of Gryffindor?" Lily asked.

"He did," Dumbledore said somberly. "Aron made the mistake of using the power of Eyeluta in public. A friend of Salazar discovered it and told him of it. Salazar knew that he had to be the son of Godric because no one else can have that power except Godric's heirs. And Salazar was no fool. He knew that is where Godric hid the Stone of Merlin; with his son. Salazar could not touch the boy, for Aron was so much more powerful than Salazar because Aron had the Stone and he did not.

"Aron did as he was told and kept the Stone within his family. It went down generation to generation until Lily Potter, your grandmother, came to me with the Stone of Merlin, asking me to hold it for her. She was to go into hiding with your grandfather and father and in case Voldemort found them, he could not get his hands on the Stone. She asked me to hold it for her until Harry was ready to inherit it, which I intend to very soon. The heirs of Slytherin would spend the rest of their lives trying to get the Stone of Merlin from the heirs of Gryffindor and fulfill their ancestor's promise; destroy the bloodlines and become the most powerful wizard and or witch of all rest is history I'm sure you're already well aware of."

Lily was, indeed, well aware of the rest. But, she had so many questions.

"When was the prophecy of 'A Crow and Two Mockingbirds' made?" Lily asked. Dumbledore smiled. "Many years before you father was born. An old professor of mine, Professor Trelawney made it and it appeared in the Room of Gryffindor on a plaque. It appeared there because of Godric's last words, 'My heir will avenge me.'"

"You said that no one knows what happened to Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter or Helga Hufflepuff, right?" Lily asked.

"Correct. Both disappeared without a trace."

"Is it possible that the heirs of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are out there somewhere?" Lily asked curiously.

"It is definitely possible. I'd say probable," said Dumbledore. "However, no witch or wizard has ever shown any signs of having the powers of Hyptocris or Odiosis. So until someone has the powers or shows them, we may never know."

Lily nodded and looked up into Dumbledore's concerned, gentle blue eyes.

"Is that all I need to know Professor?"

"Lily, that is all I know," he said softly. "I told you everything I know about the Stone of Merlin."

"Thank you, Professor," Lily said softly.

It was time to go back home.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I hope this chapter was not too complicated or boring. I enjoy writing it immensely and I hope that you enjoyed reading it with its new revisions. Please don't forget to review and a BIG thank you to those who have. I appreciate them immensely.


	28. An Accepting Auror

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 28 – An Accepting Auror:**

Lily fell into the Gryffindor Common Room with a loud thud, hitting her funny bone against the armrest of the couch. Yelping in pain, she rubbed her arm before she heard a thunderous uproar coming down from the seventh year boys' dormitories. It sounded almost like a stampede. Lily quickly looked up to see Eddie and Asher come flying down the stairs, their eyes widened with anxiety. They caught sight of her and gasped.

"LILY!" they shouted in unison before sprinting towards her and embracing her tightly. Lily was shocked at this sudden urge to shower her with attention.

"Um…guys?" she said as they continued to hug her. "Guys…are you okay? You two are acting like I just died and came back to life." The boys pulled away before Eddie gave her a much needed kiss, and then looked at her.

"Lils, you've been gone for three days! We've been worried sick about you! We knew you went time-traveling and we were scared something may have happened to you." Eddie said all of this in one breath as he took her hands in his.

"Yeah, Hermione's been up the wall!" Asher said wide-eyed. "She's about ready to ground you for life." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I know I shouldn't have done, but I had to," she said softly. Eddie looked at her curiously, his eyes filled with genuine concern and love.

"Why Lils?

"I needed answers," she said simply. "No one could give them to me so I went and got them." When the boys looked at her, as though they did not believe her, she let out an agitated sigh. "I had no other choice." Lily took a deep breath and looked out the window for a moment before turning back to the two boys standing before her, looking at her, wanting her to open up to them.

"So what did you find out?" asked Asher after several moments of awkward silence.

But Lily simply said, "I need to speak with Hermione. I need to tell her what I know. I'll meet you guys at dinner." She gave Eddie a quick kiss and Asher a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking through the Portrait Hole. Eddie and Asher just stared at her back.

"Bloody hell," whispered Asher, turning to look at his friend, who was still staring at the Portrait Hole Lily just exited through. "She looks like she aged ten years. What the hell do you suppose happened to her while she was in the past?"

"I'm not sure I want to know…"

* * *

Hermione was going through some of her papers when she heard an extremely timid knock on the door. She gave a quiet huff of annoyance before calling out, "Come in." She looked up to see her goddaughter walk in and quietly close the door behind her.

Hermione jumped to her feet, ready to yell. But, when Lily turned around and she saw the fear, the reality, the pain, the truth in her emerald depths, she decided to save lectures and punishments for later. Hermione sighed to herself, looking at her goddaughter, who almost seemed to be pleading with her through her eyes. Without saying a word, she walked over to Lily and embraced her gently. Lily felt a rush of gratitude towards her godmother for not yelling at her right away and for understanding what she needed just by reading her eyes. When they pulled away from the embrace, Hermione looked down at her and smiled.

"Come on," she said, "let's go talk to Sirius." Hermione headed towards the fireplace, waiting for Sirius' head to pop out. When it did, Sirius saw the look in Lily's eyes and did the same as Hermione; save punishments and lectures for later on, after Lily told them what she needed to tell them. When both adults questioned her for what was wrong, Lily was silent for a really long time before turning to both of them and explaining everything she saw and everything Albus Dumbledore had told her.

She told them everything.

When she finished, she stared at both Hermione and Sirius' head in the burning fire of Hermione's office.

"That's why I went time-traveling in the first place," explained Lily. "I needed answers and badly. I wasn't getting them and it was urgent that I did. I needed answers. Please don't be mad at me. Please?" Hermione shared a glance with Sirius in the fire before turning back to her.

"We're not mad anymore, Flower," said Sirius. "We understand why you did it. We just wish you had told us! We were worried about you. In times like these, we don't know what is going on and anything could have happened to you."

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered. "I didn't think." There was a pause. "But, I saw the book and I just acted on impulse. I just needed to know what the Stone of Merlin is all about. And when I time-traveled, I managed to learn more than I ever hoped to!"

"I just wish you came to me," said Hermione. "I would have helped you. We could have helped you and found a better way of finding answers."

"There was no better way, Hermione" said Lily nearly shouted. "Don't you think I would have come to you guys instead of time-traveling if I knew you had answers? I knew nobody had anything worth telling me except my dad and Dumbledore. They're both dead so I went straight to the source. It was the only way. And I got more answers than I ever could imagine!"

"But Lily-"

"I promise, I'll never time-travel again. I didn't even want to! I still don't want to. But, I was desperate!" Lily said, rubbing her head. "Please, just understand!"

"We understand, Flower," Sirius said. "Just…no more okay?"

"No more," Lily repeated firmly. She looked at the two adults square in the eye, her eyes filled with sincerity. "I really am sorry." Hermione reached over and embraced Lily tightly.

"We know. Go to your dormitories, Lily," said Hermione. "Mandy got all your missed assignments in the last few days. You've got some serious catching up to do and you might as well get started, alright?" Lily nodded, hugged Hermione one more time before turning on foot and walking out of the office. Hermione turned to Sirius and let the tears stream down her face. Sirius began to shush her quietly in a comforting way.

"Oh Sirius! This just added to the stress!" Hermione said through her sobs. "Not only does she have to defeat him, but she needs to get the weapon from him as well! How is a seventeen year old girl supposed to do this, Sirius? How?"

"Hermione, calm down," shushed Sirius.

"There is a good chance that we could lose her!" Hermione nearly screamed. "Without the Stone of Merlin, she will die, Sirius!"

"I know, Hermione, I know," said Sirius, tears forming in his own eyes. Hermione could see them even through the fire even. "That's why we're going to help her, no matter what the cost or the stakes. Alright?"

"Right!"

And with a smile, Sirius' head disappeared from the fire.

* * *

Lily told Eddie and Asher everything after dinner that evening of her return. She told them everything she had seen and was told; everything about the Stone of Merlin. Eddie and Asher could hardly believe any of it, but promised to help Lily no matter what the consequences. But, deep down both boys were plenty worried about her. They realized that without the Stone of Merlin, she would die. And Voldemort had the stone. The boys were extremely worried and each made a silent, private vow to try and help her defeat Voldemort at all costs.

When Lily finished telling her story, both Eddie and Asher offered their support and then dropped the subject. Lily felt a rush of gratitude towards both of them for not pushing it. This is why she loved these two so much; they knew her like the back of their hand.

* * *

Weeks…months passed. It was finally springtime and Lily's years at Hogwarts were coming to a close as her N.E.W.T.S quickly approached. Lily was actually thankful for the tests; they kept her mind off of the fact that she was going to graduate from Hogwarts very shortly. She studied, just to take that, and the Stone of Merlin, off of her mind. One could often find many seventh years students in the library or in their Common Rooms studying furiously for their final exams at Hogwarts.

On this particular day, it was a bright, sunny, Tuesday afternoon. Lily and Eddie were in The Room, where they were supposed to be studying for their upcoming Transfiguration N.E.W.T, but instead, were engaged in a passionate kiss. Lily smiled and sighed to herself as she felt Eddie's soft lips move with hers.

"We should probably start studying," Lily whispered against his lips.

"But this is so much more fun," Eddie whispered back, continuing to kiss her. This caused Lily to laugh.

"Ed, I'm serious," she said as she grabbed his face, pulled him away from her, and forced him to look her dead in the eye. "We need to study. Don't make me say it again."

Eddie rolled his eyes with a bemused grin on his face. He turned to the table and opened his Transfiguration textbook and his notes. "Fine, you win Lils," he said in a defeated tone. "I am in no mood to feel your wrath lately."

"Don't make it sound like I'm some kind of beastly ice woman," Lily said, playfully punching him lightly on the shoulder. He chuckled and kissed her sweetly before they both turned to their notes and started to study. Lily took a deep breath and sighed slightly, resting her chin gently on her palm, staring out into lake. Eddie noticed Lily's actions and patted her gently on the back.

"Lils? You okay?"

"It's scary," she said with a whisper. "We're graduating from Hogwarts in a week and a half. I mean, it seems like only yesterday we were riding on the boats towards the castle, or when we walked through the doors of the Great Hall for the first time, or even when the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, or when-"

"Trip down Memory Lane?" Eddie joked. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious, Eddie," she whispered. "You don't feel it either?" Eddie looked away for a moment, and opened his mouth. But, before he could say anything they both heard a tap on the window. Looking up, the pair saw a tawny, reddish owl bearing the crest of the Ministry of Magic on its chest. Eddie went over to the window, opening it, and letting the owl zoom about. The owl dropped a letter in front of Lily before flying back out the window in a hurry.

"It didn't even stay for a treat or a rest. You'd think that they have the owls on some kind of schedule at the damn Ministry," Eddie said sarcastically. Lily shrugged.

"It wouldn't be out of Uncle Neville's character to think of something like that either," said she with a slight smile. She reached for the letter, her eyes widening slightly.

"What is it?" Eddie asked in concern.

"It's either my acceptance or rejection letter," Lily whispered in a dreaded voice. Eddie cocked an eyebrow.

"Acceptance or rejection?" Eddie asked confusedly, scratching his head, sounding much like his father. "Acceptance or rejection letter for what?"

"The Auror Department."

Eddie stared long and hard at her.

"The Auror Department?" he asked in a whisper. "Lily, you applied for the Auror Department? You want to go into Auror training?"

"Yes, very much so," she said, looking up at him with a determined look in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Why not?" Lily asked coolly before reaching down and opening the letter.

"I didn't know you applied," said Eddie, his tone and voice sounding stiff and cold. Lily shrugged nonchalantly.

"I didn't tell anyone," she said simply. Eddie stared at her without blinking as she ripped open the envelope and her emerald gems scanned the paper rapidly. The more she read, the more she beamed.

"I got in," she whispered, a smile racing across her face. "I got accepted! Eddie, I'm going to be an Auror! I got accepted!" Lily was positively ecstatic over her acceptance into the Auror Department. She read and reread the letter over and over again, almost squealing with excitement.

"Of course you got in," said Eddie, no enthusiasm in his voice whatsoever. "You're Lily Potter. Your dad was Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived and a famous Auror. You've probably faced and done more than some of the current Aurors combined. Why wouldn't you get in?" Lily noticed Eddie's tone and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who stuck a wand up your arse?" Lily asked, half-joking, half-serious. Eddie turned away.

"Nothing," he said simply. "Congratulations Lily. I'm real happy for you." With that, he turned and stormed out of the Room, slamming the door behind him. Lily stared out into space for a moment before making a confused, twisted face. She shrugged it off, stuffed all of her things in her bag, and raced to find Hermione and Remus to tell them the fabulous news.

* * *

Eddie wanted to kick himself. Lily had just achieved a great honor and he was furious about it. It's not that he was not happy for or proud of Lily; he was. The look of joy on her face when she opened that letter was something that he genuinely loved to see; especially since he had seen it so little lately. Lily being happy meant him being happy. His feelings depended and relied on hers.

So, why was he so furious about Lily going into Auror Training?

Eddie knew that Auror training would take years and that Lily would be gone for months and sometimes years at a time depending on circumstances or cases she was assigned. And after training, she would become an Auror and sent to places all over the country and even the world; battling dark wizards and those who threaten others. She would once again be gone for years at a time and with no communication for sometimes months. And with Lily be accepted into Auror training, the little box that contained a ring in Eddie's pocket, was worthless. With Auror training and actually becoming one, Eddie saw no point in asking the question he planned to ask Lily on their graduation day. She would not have energy or the time to plan a wedding…

* * *

"Lily, I'm so proud of you!" Remus said as he embraced her in a warm hug. "Your father would be too. You'll make a fine Auror." Lily beamed up at him before turning to Sirius' head, which was still floating in the fireplace, smiling up at Lily.

"So, I can go?" Lily asked excitedly. Sirius gave a hesitant smile.

"Getting accepted into the Auror Department at the Ministry of Magic is a great honor, Lily, a great honor," said Sirius. "And if it's what you want, of course you can go." He stared up at the girl he had come to love as a daughter, admiration written across his aging features. "Harry would be so proud of you, Tiger." Lily had to swallow the lump in her throat at Sirius' use of Harry's old nickname for her.

"Hermione doesn't seem too keen on me going," said Lily hesitantly. Remus sat down at his desk with an amused grin.

"Hermione has always been like Molly, Eddie's grandmother; a complete worry-wort," said Sirius, making an annoyed face.

"Someone around here needs to be," Remus said reasonably. "It keeps us all in check."

"That's beside the point," Sirius said offhandedly. "This decision isn't up to Hermione. Lily will decide whether she wants to go into Auror Training or not."

"I want to go," Lily said without hesitation, smiling. Sirius and Remus beamed at her. They had always known that she was going to be something great and they knew that she was well on her way.

At that point, Hermione stepped into Remus' office with a strange look on her face; no one could place it. It was a mixture of annoyance, fear, sadness, anxiety; all emotions except any happy ones. She caught sight of Lily and immediately paled.

"Lily, I need to speak to Remus and Sirius alone," said Hermione firmly. There was a tone in her voice that told Lily there was no point in arguing with her. So she just shrugged and waved to the two Marauders before exiting the office with her acceptance letter still clutched in tightly her hand. She closed the door behind her. Hermione immediately turned to Sirius and Remus.

"We have a situation," said Hermione in a regretful voice. "Lily cannot go into Auror Training."

"I beg your pardon?" Sirius asked angrily from the fire. "Lily may go into training if she wishes. This is her dream, Hermione and you can't take that away from her! She's worked so hard for this and I understand that you're worried for her, but-"

"It's not me, Sirius!" Hermione said desperately. "Oh, if only you knew! If Lily wants to go into Auror training, by all means, she may go. I will support my goddaughter in anything and everything that she does."

"Then what is the situation?" Remus asked curiously.

"The law says that a witch or wizard needs parental permission to join Auror training if they are under the age of nineteen, even if the legal age is seventeen." Hermione explained. "Neville went through with that law when Voldemort started killing young seventeen and eighteen years old in training."

"We are fully aware of the law," Sirius said sardonically. "What is the problem?"

"Lily does not have parental consent…" Hermione said softly. Sirius and Remus looked at each other with confused looks on their faces.

"I can give her permission," said Sirius.

"You're not her father," said Hermione, the fear growing more steady in her voice.

"Sirius can give her permission if her parents are not able to," said Remus, trying to calm and reason with Hermione. "Her mother abandoned her and Harry appointed Sirius legal guardian when he died." That is when Hermione broke down in tears.

"That's just it! Her mother is able to give her permission! Her mother is here! She is a professor here at Hogwarts. I hired her without knowing who she was!" Hermione sobbed. "And she refuses-"

"Lilee is not going into Auror training!" came a female voice with a heavy French accent, bursting into the classroom. "She is not going because I want a chance to get to know 'er and I will never be able to if she goes into Auror Training."

Sirius and Remus stared wide-eyed at the woman standing in the doorway, before Sirius choked and gasped out.

"_You_?"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here is another delightful revised chapter! Please read and review, but most importantly, continue to enjoy the story! In fact, we are nearing the end of the story. I have a few more chapters to go and it'll be finished.


	29. A Full Moon Dies

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**WARNING!** I ask that readers please pay special attention while reading this chapter, as it can get very confusing because I keep jumping from different POV's because everything is happening all at once. I think there are four different POV in this chapter. Thank you and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 28 – A Full Moon Dies:**

"It is almost time," he sneered with a smile. His icy, cold voice pierced the darkness like knife cutting deep into flesh. Bellatrix, not aging well at all, looked tired and weary, but stared at her master with wide-eyes; fear and admiration flowing from them.

"My Master," Draco Malfoy's voice called out bravely, "is anything to happen to any of the other students at Hogwarts?" One could hear the fear in his voice, not because he was scared of the Dark Lord's reaction, but because of the meaning behind his question. Voldemort gave a soft laugh.

"I assure you, Draco," he said, "that nothing will happen to young Daris or any of his friends. You know I wouldn't let anything go wrong. I wish for them to be a part of this great honor, just as you and your father have, Draco."

"Thank you, my Lord, thank you!" he said in a sincere voice before bowing down before Voldemort. He then turned to the old man standing before him, who was on his knees, resting against a wooden cane.

"Raa, you have done well," said Voldemort, taking out his wand. "You have served me with the utmost loyalty and have used all of your intellect and power to help and to serve me. You are one of my most honorable and trusted servants."

"Thank you my Lord," Raa said in a whisper, now bowing his head.

"You have given me the greatest gift of all, Raa," Voldemort continued. "You have given me the Stone of Merlin. With the Stone, Lily Potter will be destroyed and the line of Gryffindor will finally end. I shall become the great wizard the world has ever seen; all thanks to you and your loyalty, Raa."

"Only for you, my Master," he said, bowing his head again.

"For your efforts and success, you shall be greatly rewarded, more than you could ever imagine! I shall give you full use of your legs now," praised Voldemort, "along with all the riches you could ever want or imagine."

"Master, thank you," Raa said in a gasp. "How can I-"

"But I need one more service from you, Raa," said Voldemort.

"Of course, my Lord, of course," he said softly. "Anything."

"I need you to kill the Headmistress of Hogwarts; that Mudblood, Hermione Weasley, and the werewolf, Remus Lupin," said Voldemort. "With them out of our way at Hogwarts, we'll have a clear path to Lily Potter."

Raa nodded before bowing his head again.

"I will do anything you ask of me, my Lord," he said softly. "What is the plan?"

Voldemort looked at the night sky, clutching a tiny, black, stone in his fist.

"So soon, Raa, so soon," he whispered. "Lily Potter and the Gryffindor line will finally be dead." Voldemort then turned and told Raa of his plans for the murders. After Voldemort informed Raa of the plans to murder Hermione Weasley and Remus Lupin, Raa Apparated to the house of Earl and Jean Granger; Hermione's parents.

* * *

Lily gasped and woke up in cold sweat, nearly choking on her own saliva. As she breathed in much needed breaths, she took her sheets and wiped the sweat from her forehead.

Panicking over what she saw, she grabbed her robe, wand, and Invisibility Cloak. Slipping into her robe and the cloak, she placed her wand in her pocket, and ran to the Common Room, out of the Portrait Hole, and straight to Hermione's office.

* * *

"_MORSMORDRE!_"

The Dark Mark appeared into the night sky, hovering above a tiny, modest home in the midst of a Muggle neighborhood. Raa looked at it in triumph before transfiguring a rock, which was sitting in the yard of a Muggle house, into an owl. He conjured up a quill and a piece of parchment before sending an 'Anonymous' letter to the Ministry about the attack. Raa smiled evilly into the night sky as the owl flew off with the letter.

Raa turned to the two frightened Muggles, tied at his feet. He grabbed them both by the hair before Apparating with them.

* * *

Lily ran to her godmother's office as fast as she could. She had had a dream. In the dream, Voldemort wanted and planned to murder the only two people at Hogwarts who could protect her. Surely, Sirius and Ron were next on his list.

Lily was in a complete state of panic. She had already lost Harry and Robyn. If anyone else died because of her, she' would never be able to forgive herself. She desperately needed to tell Hermione that she and Remus were now at the top of Voldemort's hit list.

* * *

Raa appeared inside the shop with a pop, still holding the two Muggles by their hair. One of them was crying desperately with fear. He left them lying on the shop floor and placed an Anti-Burning Charm on them before heading out through the front door very quietly so that no one outside would notice.

It was a clear, starry night in the village of Hogsmeade when he Apparated there. Raa looked up and saw the castle of Hogwarts glistening in the night sky; peaceful and undisturbed. Raa knew that Lily Potter was in that castle, sleeping comfortably in her warm bed. The very thought that the enemy was so at peace infuriated Raa to no end and he wanted more than anything to march up to the school and murder the girl with his own hands. But, he knew that murdering her was his Master's wish and he would never deprive that from the Dark Lord. To be honest, Raa also knew that he was no match for the Heir of Gryffindor anyway, not with Eyeluta among her powers.

Raa looked around and stood at the door of the shop. Since it was such a beautiful, spring night, many people were spending a late evening in the village; shopping, enjoying late, delicious dinners, toasting their drinks, and walking amongst the stars. He could not help but grin at the sight of all of these people, knowing that this plan was going to be successful. He hid in the shadows of the shop and slipped his Death Eater mask over his face. He started a small fire in his shop, knowing it would burn the place down along with the rest of Hogsmeade, before running out of it and screaming the dreaded words; "_AVADA KEDEVRA!_"

* * *

Her eyes welled up with tears at the recollection of Sirius Black's harsh and hurtful words. Who was he to tell her what to do? She had every right to tell her daughter that she was her mother. She wanted to; no, she needed to. But, deep down she knew she could not tell Lily until she was no longer a professor at Hogwarts. That is when she decided that she would tell Lily; after her graduation, when she was no longer working until the rule of Hermione Weasley.

At that time, Hermione came bursting through the door, full of sweat with determination and panic written across her features.

"There's been another attack on Hogsmeade," was all she said. She saw her cousin standing behind Hermione, sharing the same facial features as the Headmistress. She nodded and grabbed her wand, running with the rest of the faculty towards the tiny wizarding village.

* * *

Lily finally reached the gargoyle before screaming the password at the top of her lungs; "Skittle! Skittle!" The gargoyle awoke and began to spin towards Hermione's office, Lily panting for breath in a worried manner the entire time.

* * *

Raa murdered six people with ease in front of the shop, which was now burning a terrible, wretched fire. The people in the streets were screaming and causing mass panic. Raa grinned beneath the Death Eater mask before Disapparating. However, he only Apparated back inside the now burning shop before stripping himself of his mask and robes. He laid himself down beneath the flames and placed an Anti-Burning Charm on himself before letting out a false terrified scream.

* * *

Lily reached the doors to Hermione's office and she banged on them furiously, screaming at the top of her lungs for Hermione to let her in and that she desperately needed to talk to her.

With that, Hagrid had opened the door to the office, looking panicked.

"Lily? Whas wrong?" he asked, looking confused. "Yeh should-"

"Where's Hermione?" Lily asked urgently, interrupting Hagrid.

"Not here-"

"Where is she?" Lily asked, nearly shouting and sounding desperate. Hagrid looked hesitant to tell her. At this, Lily panicked, saw red, and pulled out her wand, pointing it straight at her giant friend.

"I love you, Hagrid," she said, her wand pointed at Hagrid's chest. Hagrid looked simply terrified; hurt even. "But, Hermione is in danger. Voldemort is going to have her killed. I need to know where she is. I need to warn her. And if you don't tell me where she is I swear I will hex you…"

"Lily…"

"TELL ME HAGRID!" Lily roared, her wand arm shaking with panic and fury. Hagrid stared at her wide-eyed. "_RICTU_-"

"Hogsmeade!" Hagrid said quickly. "She's in Hogsmeade. There was an attack! And Hermione went to see what she could do to help."

"And Remus?"

"He went wit' her," said Hagrid, "them whole faculty did."

With that, Lily gasped and sprinted out of the office, conjuring her Firebolt as she ran towards the main doors, leading to Hogsmeade.

* * *

"Six people have been murdered?" Remus asked worriedly, looking at Dominique Delinor in concern as they looked around the burning village. "Who could have done this?"

"Do you zink zis is a plot to get to Lilee?" Dominique asked, looking down at the young woman who was lying dead beneath her; her life had been ripped away from her only moments earlier while shopping in Hogsmeade.

Remus swore loudly, which shocked the young veela. No one had ever saw Remus Lupin lose his calm and swear like that. It showed the others that Remus thought it could be a plot to get Lily. "Dominique, get back to the castle! Go find Lily and don't let her out of your sight! She should be sleeping in her dormitory."

"I will go!" came another voice before dashing off to the castle. Remus opened his mouth to protest, but Dominique placed a gentle hand on his arm, making the young werewolf turn to look at her.

"Let 'er go," she said. "It's for ze best."

Before Remus could protest again, he heard Hermione's scream in the distance.

"Remus!" Hermione shouted, as she pointed to _Ackledone's Antique Shop_, which was in flames. "Look!" They heard the petrified scream of the old man who lived above the shop from the inside. Hermione gasped.

"Ackledone is in there!" Hermione gasped. We have to get him out!"

"I'll do it," said Remus, as he slowly walked towards the burning shop, placing an Anti-Burning Charm on himself. He heard another scream from Mr. Ackledone and charged in, head first, his wand blazing. He stepped in and looked around.

"Mr. Ackledone?" Remus called out, guarding his eyes from the bright, orange, yellow, and red flames of the blazing fire. He kept his wand out and his face covered. He called out for Rupert Ackledone again, but still, there was no answer. But, he had only been screaming moments before.

All of the sudden, Remus began to feel uneasy. Something seemed out of place. Something was not right.

* * *

Raa smiled to himself when he heard the voice of Remus Lupin call out his name in concern. How did his Master know? The Dark Lord always knew. He had foreseen this; he knew this would happen. Slowly, but surely, Ackledone let out a small cry for help, knowing that the miserable, old werewolf would come to his aid.

* * *

Remus heard a small shuffle in the back of the shop and started towards it. That is, until, he heard a small moan from in front of the shop register. Remus bit his lip for a moment and hesitated, before dashing over to the register. He saw Ackledone laying there, curled in the fetal position. Remus was about to bend down and aid the old man when he realized something horrifying; Ackledone was actually laying in the flames, but was not on fire or being burned.

This was a trap.

Remus realized that this whole thing was a trap. But, before he could do anything, Ackledone had stood up and pointed his wand at him and screamed, "_AVADA KEDEVRA!_"

* * *

Raa saw a man standing before him, but the man looked uneasy; nervous. Did Remus Lupin suspect something? The Dark Lord had warned him of the intelligence of both Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin, but surely he had not figured it out. When Raa saw Lupin's hesitation to aid him, Raa quickly stood up and pointed his wand at the younger man standing before him. He gave a small grin before shouting the Killing Curse.

* * *

Lily flew her Firebolt towards the village. She could smell heavy, thick smoke and immediately urged her broom to move faster. In the distance, she could see a blazing fire taking over one of the buildings and spreading towards others.

"Go! Go!" Lily urged her Firebolt, practically lying flat against the handle of the broom, going as fast as she possibly could.

Lily knew that this whole attack on Hogsmeade was a trap in order to kill both Hermione and Remus. She just hoped she was not too late to save them.

* * *

Remus gasped as he saw the green light and sirens of death coming towards him, but he dove to his right, landing right over the register. He hid beneath it, watching the wall as the green light dimmed down.

"Ha, both my Master and I underestimated you, Lupin," sneered Ackledone's voice, from the front of the register. "Still got the strength of a twenty year old, eh?"

"Master?" Remus asked coolly. "So, you're not under the Imperious Curse?"

"No," the old man said coolly. "I have done everything I could to help the Dark Lord rid the world of those filthy Muggles and Mudbloods. Even before that wretched Harry Potter destroyed him and during his absence and after his return. I am the most loyal and honored servant. I gave him the ultimate weapon. And now that I will murder you and that Mudblood Granger, he will love me."

Remus' eyes widened when Ackledone mentioned the 'ultimate weapon,' also known as the Stone of Merlin. His breath caught in his throat.

"You're Raa?" Remus whispered, more to himself than to Ackledone.

"My name is Rupert Alexander Ackledone," Ackledone said coolly. "Yes, I am Raa."

"And you gave Voldemort the Stone of Merlin?"

"I did."

"How-?"

Remus had not been paying attention to Ackledone's movements, as he had quietly crept around the register while speaking, and was standing right in front of Remus, his wand pointed directly at his throat.

"Only two people know who Raa is, Lupin," said Ackledone coolly. "Lucius Malfoy and the Dark Lord himself. I can't have you spilling my secrets now, can I?"

Remus' eyes widened, realizing what was going to happen.

"_AVADA KEDEVRA!_"

Remus Lupin's last words were, "HERMIONE, IT'S A TRAP!"

* * *

"HERMIONE, IT'S A TRAP!"

Hermione knew that voice; it was Remus' voice. And those words came right after someone had screamed the wretched Killing Curse. The Headmistress stared long and hard at the tiny shop for a moment before looking at Dominique.

"I'm sorry, Professor," Dominique said quietly, gentling placing her hand on her shoulder. Hermione nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. They both knew the dreaded truth; Remus Lupin had just been murdered by the Death Eater in the shop.

"We have to get out of here," she said quickly to Dominique. "This is a trap. We need to get the faculty out of here."

At that time, Hermione heard screaming, someone screaming her name with urgency. It was coming from the sky. She looked up, pointing her wand to where she heard the call. Remus had just warned her that this whole thing was a trap, and she believed it and she was going to stay on guard. But, what did she see coming from the sky? It was her goddaughter, on a broomstick, and her wand out.

"Lily?" Hermione whispered to herself in a dreaded whisper. Lily came flying down and jumped off her broom when she reached the ground. Hermione ran towards her and grabbed her roughly, dragging her away from the burning shop.

"Lily Julia Potter, what in the bloody hell are you doing here?" Hermione hissed angrily.

"Voldemort is planning to kill you and Remus," Lily said breathlessly, ignoring Hermione's question and attitude. "He feels that no one can protect me as well as you two at Hogwarts. Once you and Remus are dead, there is no doubt it my mind that he will go after Sirius and Ron next."

Hermione just stared at Lily and then turned to Dominique.

"Would you tell-"

"I'll go get 'er and tell 'er zat Lilee is safe wiz us," Dominique said firmly, before turning around and heading back towards the castle.

"Tell who…?"

"Nevermind," Hermione said dismissively, pulling Lily to the side. "How do you know that Voldemort plans to kill Remus and me?" she asked in a whisper.

"I dreamed it," said Lily. "Voldemort is sending a man by the name of Raa to kill you."

"Raa?" Hermione choked. Lily had to have been telling the truth. She had no idea about Raa and that he was the man that gave Voldemort the Stone of Merlin. Hermione looked at the burning shop, biting her lip, knowing that Raa was probably the man inside who killed Ackledone and Remus.

Remus.

How was she going to explain to Lily that Remus was dead? That he had been murdered just as Lily had predicted? And that she had been too late to save him? Lily was studying Hermione's face and the look that dwelled on it; the panic, the worry, the fear, the concern, and the understanding. Lily knew.

"He already got Remus, didn't he?" Lily asked, in a shaky voice. "I was too late, wasn't I?"

"Lily, honey, it wasn't your fault-"

There was a high pitched scream from inside the shop, which was still burning in flames. The faculty of Hogwarts was doing all they could to make sure water poured from their wands and on to the excruciating flames. The scream sounded remarkably like an old woman's scream.

Hermione was staring strangely at the burning house. Lily looked at her in concern.

"Hermione?" she asked. "What's the matter?"

"I know that scream," was all Hermione said. She was still looking at the shop in a strange way, as though confused and concerned about something at the same time.

"Who is it?"

"HERMIONE!" the scream shouted again. Hermione gasped.

"That's my mother's voice…"

* * *

Jean Granger whimpered as the flames surrounded her husband and her. Her husband had already passed out from panic. He had a heart condition; this panic certainly was not good for him. He could be dead for all she knew. She saw the elderly man who had kidnapped her husband and herself kill a younger man, who Jean had recognized as a fellow employee and a friend of her daughter's. She was smart; Hermione had to get her brains from somewhere, and knew that this elder man, who she overheard as Raa, had used her and her husband as bait to kill this man.

Jean saw the older man, Raa, smiling evilly with his wand pointed out. He stepped over the now dead body of the young man who had come in to rescue them and walked towards her and the unconscious Earl Granger, his wand pointed at them.

"One down, one to go," he said with an evil cackle, waving his wand at Jean. Jean found that she now had regained her ability to speak. The elder man, Raa, had placed a spell on the two of them to prevent them from talking earlier.

"Why are you doing this?" she called out desperately, as he pulled her up by her hair. "Just so you could kill that man?"

"No," he said quietly. Jean looked at him pleadingly.

"Then why? Why did you kidnap us?"

"For bait," he said simply, saying a spell to levitate Earl, as he dragged her by her hair towards the front door.

"Bait for whom?" Jean Granger was getting impatient.

"Bait for your daughter." At these words, the elder woman gave a loud scream, knowing someone outside had to have heard her.

"You…you plan to murder my daughter?" Jean nearly shrieked.

"No, I plan to torture then murder your dirty Mudblood of a daughter," Raa sneered as he reached the front door of the shop. Jean nearly choked on her own spit.

"HERMIONE!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, desperately trying to warn her daughter, causing Raa to smack her straight across the face.

* * *

"Someone needs to inform the Ministry that Hogsmeade has been attacked and that Muggles Earl and Jean Granger have been captured," said Snape tonelessly to Madame Rosmerta, who nodded with tears in her eyes. She ran towards the Three Broomsticks to deliver the message.

Hermione stared at the burning shop, fear forming in her eyes. Standing around her, Dominique, whom had returned with her cousin, Fleur, and even Snape were all trying to give her some comfort.

Lily just stared at the burning shop, which looked as though it were about to fall to the floor.

"I must go," she heard Hermione say, bravely, walking towards the shop, her wand out. Lily turned to her and stood in her path.

"You can't" she protested desperately. "I dreamed it. Remus is dead. It's a trap, Hermione. You can't go inside!"

"Lily, he has my mother in there!" Hermione said angrily. "What would you do?"

"I'd think of my three children. I'd think of my husband. I'd think of my goddaughter," said Lily defensively. "Your mother wouldn't want you to sacrifice yourself for her! Would you want Eddie, Teresa, or even Anne to sacrifice their lives for you?"

"Of course not, Lily, you know that!"

"Then why would you think that your mother expects that from you? That's just bloody insane!" Lily shouted, her eyes looking glassy.

"Because she called for me," said Hermione stubbornly. "I'm not about to ignore my own mother's plea for help."

"Hermione, please, don't go," Lily pleaded, her eyes brimming with tears. She was now begging. "You're the only mother I've got…" Hermione looked down at her goddaughter, tears falling from her own eyes. She leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Lily's forehead.

"Tell Ron, Eddie, Teresa, and Anne how much I love them," she whispered. "And I love you too, Lily. I love you so much and I'm so sorry."

With that, Hermione dashed towards the house, leaving Lily in tears behind her. Lily turned to the three remaining adults behind her.

"Why the bloody hell has no one gotten Ron yet?" she said through a sob, before gripping the wand that lay beneath her robes and pulling it out...

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Yes, I killed Remus. And I did not change it in the revised edition. I actually had no intentions of killing him off until I wrote this chapter. I don't know how this is going to end anymore. I'm just kind of writing as I go along. The only chapter I have planned is the next one...PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR KILLING REMUS! Characters need to die. This is the big battle coming up; the big one. So PLEASE don't kill me. Please let me know what you think!

P.S. I have no idea what Hermione's parents' names are. I researched it but received no answers so I gave them my own names. I did give Hermione's mother her middle name to keep it aligned with the original canon. So pardon me for my continued use of alternate universe. Thanks!


	30. A Mother's Love

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 30 – A Mother's Love:**

"He's on his way," said Snape, referring to Lily's question about Ron, "along with his sister, Black, Tonks, Shacklebolt, and the Minister of Magic himself."

Lily nodded and turned to see Hermione running towards the shop. She gripped her wand tightly and started after her, but she felt someone stop her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Stop Potter," said Snape. "This is Professor Weasley's choice."

"Yes, yes it is," said Lily, "and it is _my _choice to go in after her. So, if you don't mind, you can take your hands off of me now." She shrugged off Snape's hand and once again, started after Hermione. Another hand was placed on her shoulder and she whipped around angrily.

"THIS IS MY CHOICE!" she shouted, thinking it was Snape, but it was Delacour who had stopped her.

"Lilee, you will die," was all she said. Snape and Delinor looked at her wide-eyed.

"Yeah, I probably will," was all she said before turning back around. Hermione was already in the shop, no doubt looking for her parents and Raa. Lily walked towards the shop and heard several pops around her. Moments after the pops were heard, she saw a tall build of man stand in front of her.

"Turn around Flower," she heard Sirius say. Lily looked up at him.

"No," she said firmly. "I'm going in there. She is willing to sacrifice her life for her mother, I'm willing to sacrifice for mine." As she walked around Sirius, she saw the front of _Ackledone's Antique Shop_ collapse in flames right before her eyes. Lily felt her lungs suck in a large gulp of hair and began to choke and cough. She heard Ron scream with agony.

"HERMIONE!" he shouted as he dashed towards the shop. Sirius wrapped his arms around his waist to prevent him from committing suicide at the burning rubble. Lily stared at it, wide-eyed.

"Ron, stop, there is nothing you can do," Sirius said, pleadingly, unwanted agony in his voice.

"HERMIONE! MY WIFE IS IN THERE! HERMIONE!" Ron shouted, choking in his own tears.

"Ron," came Ginny from behind, her voice shaking, pleading. "Please…don't do this…"

"HERMIONE! LET GO OF ME SIRIUS! I CAN SAVE HER! LET ME GO!" Ron was fighting off Sirius with all his might, determined to save his wife. Eventually he gave up and completely broke down, both physically and emotionally. He cried into Sirius' chest like a child as the older man cradled him.

Lily seemed to go deaf for a moment. She could not seem to hear Ron's shrieks and sobs, Ginny's cries, and people's screams. She heard nothing. It was as though someone had pulled her out of this universe and she was watching all of this from a faraway place. The only thing she could see or hear was the fiery rubble that was burning only yards away from her.

With a determined look on her face and courage, or maybe it was stupidity, inside her heart, Lily raised her wand and charged towards the rubble. Comforting Ron, no one really seemed to notice, except one person. This person had not taken her eyes off Lily the whole time. She watched as Lily's emerald depths changed from sadness to fortitude. When Lily had gone towards the fire, she followed the teenager. No one noticed any of this until Lily was only inches away from the fire.

"LILY JULIA POTTER, WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she heard Sirius scream. Lily ignored him and charged through the halfway collapsed door of the shop. But, she did not know that someone was following her, and watching her back the entire time, until she heard someone place an Anti-Burning Charm on her from behind.

"_You_?" Lily gasped as she turned around and saw the Potions Master following her into the shop, her wand out, on her guard. "What are you doing?"

"If you're going to kill yourself, Potter, you might want to ask for 'elp," sneered Delacour. "Tis common sense to use ze Anti-Burn Charm in a fire…"

"You're looking out for me?" asked Lily incredulously. "But why would you do that? You hate me!"

"Despite my 'atred, you are a student, and as your professor, tis my job to protect you," she said coldly. "Now what exactly is your plan, Potter?"

"To find Hermione and get the bloody hell out of here," was all Lily said, raising her wand at the ready. Delacour looked up and saw that only certain parts of the roof had collapsed earlier, but that that rest of the roof was ready to go.

"Lilee, we must leave," said Delacour urgently, as she grabbed Lily's forearm. Lily snatched it away roughly.

"_Let go of me!_" she shouted with a snarl before continuing her search for Hermione. Delacour rolled her eyes, but continued to helpe the girl complete her mission. Lily squinted her eyes through the fire and she headed to where the rest the roof had collapsed and looked beneath the beams of wood and fire. She saw a big lump of curly brown hair lying beneath one of the beams.

"Hermione!" she gasped as she bent down beside her godmother's head. She began to try and lift the beam, but it was no use; it was much too heavy.

"Professor!" she called out to Delacour. "I found her!" She continued to try and lift the beam but did not notice the shadow of an old man creep up behind and jab his wand in her back. Lily stiffened.

"And you're the one who is supposed to defeat the Dark Lord?" the old man asked. "You're nothing but a stupid child who tries to lift a beam when a simple Levitating Charm would do the trick. You fool!"

"Raa…" Lily whispered knowingly.

"Indeed!" Raa said with a pleased voice. He grabbed Lily be the shoulders and turned her around, snatching her wand away from her. Lily gasped as she looked into the face that sold her Eddie's Christmas gift; Rupert Ackledone.

"Rupert Ackledone?" Lily gasped. "You're Raa?" Ackledone just let out a cold, hard laugh.

"How delightful! I came here tonight simply wanting to murder the Mudblood and werewolf," he said with a cold, scary laugh, "but I get to hand my Master the very thing he wants!"

"I'm not a thing," Lily said through gritted teeth. Ackledone let out another laugh.

"Master said you were a pip," said Ackledone. "He was not lying. But, I would love to hear a scream of sheer pain come from that smart mouth of yours. I do not have permission to kill you. However, the Dark Lord said nothing about torturing you. _Cruic-_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS_!" shouted Delacour's voice, disarming Ackledone from behind. She caught both his and Lily's wand in midair. He whipped around to face Delacour. "_Stupefy!_" Ackledone was knocked off his feet and landed hard in the fiery rubble. Lily looked at Delacour wide-eyed.

"You're a knack for trouble, Potter," was all she said, handing her back her wand. "You found ze 'Eadmistress?"

"Yeah," said Lily, turning to kneel down beside Hermione. "I think she's still alive."

The remaining parts of the roof shook and Lily and Delacour looked up worriedly. Delacour ordered Lily to stand back and she obeyed. The veela levitated the beam and then performed a spell on Hermione that made her lightweight. As Delacour did all this, Lily looked around for Earl and Jean Granger and found them not far from Hermione. She bent down and checked for Earl's pulse.

He was dead.

Lily closed her eyes, knowing the pain Hermione was going to feel over the loss of her father. Lily was very familiar with that pain. She then turned to Jean and noticed the woman was simply unconscious. Lily gasped and performed the lightweight spell that Delacour had placed on Hermione, on Jean. She lifted the old lady in her arms and she and the veela hurried towards the door.

Lily screamed as chunks of wood and cement began to fall around them. Delacour grabbed Jean from Lily and threw both unconscious women over one arm, using the other to cover Lily's head. When they reached the door, Delacour ran out first, the unconscious women still in her arms.

Before Lily could walk out, Ackledone had regained consciousness from the Stunning Spell and charged at Lily, knocking her to the ground. Lily screamed in fear of death. Ackledone took out his wand, which Delacour had left behind, and muttered the Apparation Charm. Lily shrieked again and felt another hand grab her own as she, Ackledone, and the someone who grabbed her hand Apparated to Merlin knows where.

* * *

Neville Longbottom had arrived on the scene just as Sirius and Ron started charging towards a burning, half collapsed building. If they went in, he knew they would surely meet their deaths and placed them both on that stiffening spell that little Hermione Granger had placed on him when he was a first year.

"What do you two think you two are doing?" he asked as he dragged them back, both locked in restraints.

"Hermione is in there!" Ron cried out. "So is Lily! Sirius and I need to save them!"

"Professor Delacour is in zere too," said Dominique, tears in her eyes and running down her cheeks.

"Yeah, well, no one cares about that bit-"

"That will be enough, Sirius," said Neville firmly. He turned to Dominique. "How do we get them out?"

"I don't know if zere is a way to get zem out," she said tearfully. "Zey are probably dead already!"

"DON'T SAY THAT!" Sirius shouted. "Lily is all I've got!"

Neville bit his lip worriedly.

"Shacklebolt?" he called out. The elderly bald man was standing beside him. "Are you willing to enter that building with me, to search for Lily, Hermione, Fleur, and the Grangers?"

"I am, Minister," he said firmly. Ron looked infuriated.

"HOW COME NEVILLE CAN GO AND I CANNOT GO IN TO SAVE MY OWN WIFE?" he roared. Sirius looked just as angry.

"Because, Ron," said Neville, "you can't afford to die. If Hermione is dead, she would want you to raise your three children. She would not want you to go in after her and have them orphaned. And you, Sirius, you may come. I know Lily is like a daughter to you and I know you are like a father to her. I also know that she is the only thing you are living for."

Neville waved his wand and Sirius was free from his restraints. He smiled at Neville; a smile that told him thank you. Neville nodded at Shacklebolt and Sirius, and the three of them ran towards the house, but as they did, they saw Fleur coming out with two unconscious bodies over her shoulder. Shacklebolt immediately grabbed both bodies from Fleur and ran away from the fire, as the rest of the building was collapsing.

"Where's Lily?" Sirius asked Fleur urgently. At that moment, they heard Lily's petrified scream.

"Ackledone," was all Fleur said, before running back and diving back into the building. Sirius was hot on her tail and all he saw was an old man wrestling Lily to the ground and Fleur grabbing Lily's arm as the three of them Apparated with a pop. Sirius gripped his hair and screamed as the rest of the building collapsed.

Neville grabbed Sirius by the back of the robes and dragged him away from the building just in time to save Sirius' life, diving to the ground with the elder man. Neville lifted his head to see Shacklebolt clutching on to an old woman softly and Ginny cradling Hermione's limp body. He looked back at the building and saw it totally hit the ground. It was no longer a shop, but just a heap of rubble. He looked down at Sirius, who was still screaming for Lily.

* * *

Lily felt herself hit the ground with a painful thud; a heavy mass on top of her. Before she could open her eyes, she felt a fist collide with the side of her face and the last thing she heard was the voice of a woman, with a heavy French accent, shouting curses and spell. Then she fell unconscious.

* * *

Lily awoke on a stone floor, rubbing her cheek where she had been severely punched. She found herself in a dark room, almost pitch black. She noticed that her head had been resting on a folded up robe that had a sweet scent to it. She recognized it, but could not place it.

"Lilee?" a voice called out in the darkness. Lily squinted and looked around, her eyes still adjusting to the dark room.

"Professor Delacour?" Lily asked in a grumpy, tired voice. "What's going on?"

"We've been kidnapped," she said simply, walking over to the teenage girl and sitting beside her. "I grabbed your arm before Ackledone could Apparate wiz you."

"What happened to Hermione and Jean Granger?" Lily asked in concern. "Are they okay?"

"I zink so," she said. "I would not know, would I as I'm here in a dark room wiz you. But, zat Auror grabbed zem from me before ze building collapsed."

"Good," was all Lily said, not looking at her professor. In all honesty, Delacour would not have been Lily's first choice of companionship while being locked in a dark room, kidnapped by one of Voldemort's followers. No doubt she and Delacour would be facing Voldemort shortly, when he arrived or when he felt like trying to kill her again. Lily's heart jumped and her stomach squirmed, realizing what she just said. Voldemort would try to kill her again, and this time, he would succeed, for he had the Stone of Merlin in his clutches. Lily rested her elbows on her knees and gripped at her hair.

"Lilee?"

"Voldemort is going to kill me," Lily whispered, her voice shaking.

"Don't be silly. You 'ave escaped 'im before…"

"Yes, but now he has the Stone of Merlin," Lily said, a lump of fear appearing in her throat.

"Ze Stone of Merlin?" Delacour asked curiously.

"A weapon that could be only used by the Heirs of Merlin, which include the four Hogwarts Founders, like Voldemort and me," Lily said, gripping her hair even tighter. "There is no way I can defeat him. I am going to die."

"Well if you 'adn't insisted on going in after ze 'Eadmistress, you would not be in zis mess, now would you?" Delacour snarled nastily. Lily looked up. Her eyes had now adjusted to the darkness of the room and she glared at her professor.

"Don't you dare accuse me of this!" Lily snapped. "I went in to save my godmother!"

"Oh shut-up, Potter!" Delacour snapped, getting to her feet and walking towards a wall. "You're so much like you fuzzer, tis ridiculous! It sickens me!"

"You don't know anything about my father!" Lily yelled, also getting to her feet. "So don't talk about what you don't know! I went in to save my godmother because I love her! And she is the only mother I have ever known!"

"You have a muzzer," Delacour said coldly. But it was not in an angry, cold voice. It was more like a hurt, cold voice.

"I do not consider Dominique Delinor my mother!" Lily continued to yell. "I don't care how close you are with her or how hard she tried to repent by favoring me at school! There is no forgiving what she did! I HATE HER!"

With those words, Delacour slowly turned around and faced Lily; a strange look in her beautiful eyes; a look which Lily could not place.

"You…you zink zat Dominique Delinor is you muzzer?" Delacour asked in choked up voice. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"She is, isn't she?" Lily asked coolly. "That would explain why she favors me in school. That is why she sent me the dress robes and the crest of the veela. That is why she flipped out at Ed Weasley when he accused her of being my mother. That is why she is so protective of me. That is why when someone mentions my father's name, she gets all upset and choked up. That is why you two have been arguing, because she doesn't like how you treat me."

"You over'eard zose conversations?"

"Eddie did," said Lily, feeling less and less sure of herself that Dominique was, in fact, her mother. Delacour looked down at her hands. "Dominique being my mother explains all of it, doesn't it?"

"No, Lilee, it does not," whispered Delacour, not looking up at her. Lily was growing impatient with the Potions Master.

"Then what does it explain?" Lily snapped.

"Lilee, Dominique Delinor is not your muzzer," Delacour whispered. She refused to look at Lily, as though ashamed of something.

"Yeah?" Lily sneered. "And how do you know that? You read it in her dairy somewhere? Or maybe she denied it! That wouldn't surprise me one bit"

"She is not your muzzer," Delacour said, more firmly, though she still refused to look up at Lily.

"And I ask you again, how do you know?" Lily shouted. Finally, Delacour looked up at the young girl standing before her, silent tears streaming down her beautiful porcelain skin. Lily's eyes widened at the intensity of emotion in her eyes.

"Because I am your muzzer…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I've been on a role with revising these last few chapters. And well, all I have to say is for those who have been reading since "Time Traveler," you finally know who Lily's mother is...No comment :)


	31. An Unforgiving Affair

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 31 – An Unforgivable Affair:**

Sirius was sitting in the waiting room of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries with Ron, Ginny, Dominique, and Neville. Molly and Arthur had taken Teresa and little Anne for the time being and were watching over them until everything calmed down and things were sorted out. Ron had decided to keep Eddie in the dark until he arrived St. Mungo's that morning.

Neville had personally made sure that Hermione and her mother, Jean, got preferential treatment right away. Once the magical and trained doctors and nurses confirmed that Jean had no magical illness, Shacklebolt immediately took her to a good, local Muggle hospital, so she could be treated properly there.

But, in the meantime, Hermione had suffered a serious injury in her back when the beam had fallen on her. Ron was no longer sitting, but pacing nervously and anxiously around the room. Sirius was downright furious and he did not take the trouble to hide it, as he stood up and punched the wall so hard that his hand went right through it.

"Why in the bloody hell are we just sitting here when we should be looking for Lily?" Sirius shouted furiously. "Remus is dead! Voldemort is out there with the Stone of Merlin and it was, no doubt, that Raa was the one that kidnapped Lily and Fleur!"

"Well, we don't know who Raa is, now do we?" Ron sneered venomously. "You know that finding out who Raa is is the only way to find Lily! And guess what Sirius, the only one who does know who Raa is is Hermione. And if you hadn't figured it out yet, Sirius, she isn't exactly up for talking!"

"Don't you snap at me, Weasley!" Sirius yelled.

"I'm not a child anymore, Black," Ron bellowed back, "I can snap at you all I like! Hell, if I feel like it, I can even take my wand out and hex you!" Ron pulled out his wand. Ginny gasped and ran to her brother, disarming him with her own wand. When his wand was safe within her clutches, Ginny smacked Ron upside the head.

"Ginny!"

"Stop this, both of you! You're both acting stupid!" snapped Ginny angrily and sternly. Ron and Sirius looked at her incredulously, but did not say anything. With their silence, Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her fiery mane. "Merlin, I wish Remus was still here. Now I know what everyone meant by saying he was always reasonable one and had the ability to keep you two in check."

"Well, he isn't here, is he?" Sirius said, sneering, but his voice choking up at the same time. "And even if he was, Remus is not – was not – my guardian! I could have yelled at him at him too if I had wanted to!"

"You're acting like a child, Sirius. Hex him, Ron," Ginny said, turning away, rolling eyes, obviously growing impatient with Sirius' childish comments. Neville threw her a dirty look and jumped in between Sirius and Ron.

"Stop," he said softly. "Don't do this. You both need each other. Both of you suffered a serious loss tonight and should be supporting each other; not fighting one another."

"Neville ees right. Zis is what You-Know-Who and 'is followers want," Dominique quipped up bravely. "Zey want us to turn against each ozer…zat way we will never find Lilee or Fleur, or be able to defeat zem. We need to stick togezer, for Lilee and Fleur's sake; for ze wizarding world's sake."

"Er…right…exactly Miss Delinor," Neville said, not taking his eyes off her. Ginny rolled her eyes again and came back over and smacked him upside the head again. He was taken out of his trance and turned back to Sirius and Ron. "Ron, Hermione is a strong, brave, and powerful witch. She will get through this. Sirius, Dominique, we will find Lily and Fleur."

"I'm just worried we're going to find her dead," Sirius said, his hands covering his face. "She's all I got left!"

"Sirius, maybe it will give you some comfort to know zat, she is not completely unprotected…or alone…" Dominique said softly, her voice trailing off.

"What gives you that ludicrous idea?" Sirius nearly shouted.

"Fleur is wiz her…"

"And Lily being trapped with that wretched tramp is supposed to make me feel better?" Sirius snarled with his fists clenched. To no one's surprise, no one contradicted Sirius' insult about Fleur. In fact, Ginny cross her arms over her chest with a pleased smirk on her face. "That wench abandoned Lily once. There is no doubt in my mind that she will do it again."

"Fleur will protect Lilee," was all Dominique said, but she didn't sound convinced herself. "She loves Lilee."

"Well she's got an awfully funny way of showing it," Ron snapped from behind Sirius. Even the reasonable Neville was not defending Fleur at this point. It was at this time that Dominique realized that it was evident that none of these people in Lily's life were going to accept or forgive Fleur.

* * *

Lily stared long and hard at the beautiful, yet fearful woman standing before her. She did not move; she could not move or even blink. Lily just let Delacour's words sink in, slowly. Then, slowly, very slowly, Lily turned so that her back was facing Fleur.

Lily did not scream. She did not shout, yell, throw a fit, or start hexing Fleur left and right like she had always imagined she would when she found out. She simply closed her eyes and breathed out one word; "Why?"

"Why am I your muzzer?" Fleur asked stupidly. Lily rolled her eyes, but refused to face the veela woman.

"No. Why did you do it?" Lily asked in a harsh whisper. "Why did you break my father's heart? Why did you break mine? Why did you abandon me? Why didn't you want me?"

"Lilee, I was so young…"

"THAT'S YOUR EXCUSE? MY FATHER WAS YOUNG!" Lily roared, finally turning around, her fuse snapping. "HE WAS EVEN YOUNGER THAN YOU WERE AT THE TIME! YET YOU DON'T SEE HIM ABANDONING ME ON A DOORSTEP SAYING HE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH ME! HE LOVED ME THE BEST HE COULD! HE WAS HE BEST FATHER THERE WAS!"

"Lilee…I am so sorry…"

"Sorry isn't going to change anything, Professor," snarled Lily in a shaking, scratchy, sore voice. Her eyes were still cold and were still narrowed at her mother. "Do you know why my father isn't here right now? Why he isn't raising me? It's because he gave his life for me. He died for me! You didn't even have the courage to be part of your own daughter's life! You didn't have the guts to raise your own daughter. Why? BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO YOUNG!"

"You're right Lilee, you are right," was all Fleur said and she sounded desperate.. "Zere is no excuse for what I did."

"Stop it!" Lily snapped as she gripped her hair as though she were in agony. And emotionally; she was in agony. "Stop playing accepting your guilt rubbish on me. It won't work. I hated you my entire life and that is not about to change! Bloody hell you treated me like vermin all year!"

"I was scared to get close to you," whispered Fleur, her own voice now shaking. "You reminded me so much of your fuzzer…"

"Good!" yelled Lily coolly. "I'm glad I remind you of him. I'm glad I got more of his character traits, rather than your bloody traits!" Fleur shook her head, as though she were disappointed and ashamed.

"But I also saw myself in you," she whispered. Lily stared.

"Excuse me?" Lily whispered dangerously. "How dare you make that accusation? I am nothing like you. NOTHING! You don't even know me!"

"You are right, I don't know you…" Fleur said, tears brimming in her eyes. "And zat is my fault.

"Damn right it is!" Lily snapped. Fleur turned to her.

"Your words…your insults…they go right for the heart," she said. Lily stared.

"Excuse me?"

"You in'erited the one trait I 'ad 'oped you would not in'erited from me," Fleur repeated sadly. "When you 'urt someone, you go straight for zeir weakness. You words go for ze zing zat will 'urt zem the most. Your words to me for example; you said you're glad you got your fuzzer's character traits instead of mine. You knew zat would 'urt me and zat is why you said it; to 'urt me. You didn't in'erit zat from your fuzzer, Lilee. Your fuzzer was too good for that. But I'm not and I saw you do it wiz Mr. Weezley as well…"

"STOP!" Lily roared. "I AM NOTHING LIKE YOU! I WOULD NEVER HURT EDDIE THE WAY YOU HURT MY FATHER! NEVER! HOW COULD YOU EVEN SUGGEST THAAAT? I HATE YOU DELACOUR, I HATE YOU!"

"Lilee…"

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Lily shrieked, literally starting to freak out.

"I will…"

Lily turned away and leaned against the wall, rubbing her arms up and down. She found it hard to believe she was not crying. It were as though she were back in her fifth, or when she was even younger, when she did not know how to cry. She was so full of hate and anger right now she did not know what to do with herself; how to handle herself or what to feel. Lily just sat there, angry at Delacour for telling her the truth.

"Why did Harry fall in love with you, out of all people?" Lily snapped, more to herself than Fleur. Fleur, however, decided to answer.

"I don't zink your fuzzer ever truly loved me," said Fleur sadly. "'is 'eart always belonged to the Weasley girl. But he was infatuated with me…"

"You're not half of the woman Ginny is," snapped Lily bitterly. Fleur ignored Lily's commented and continued her story.

"You fuzzer was so young, 'e was only nineteen," started Fleur. "I was twenty-two. We knew eachozer from 'is fouz year, during ze Triwizard Tournament. 'E came to the Auror Department in France and I was meeting wiz someone from ze Medical Department. We ran into eachozer and began seeing eachozer on a daily basis. 'E was infatuated with my beauty and I was zrilled over the ze fact zat the famous 'Arr Potter was showing interest in me."

"That's a healthy relationship," Lily snarled sarcastically, not meeting Fleur's eyes.

"'E just was not ze man for me nor I the woman for 'im," she said simply. "But we trusted eachozer. But when 'e he gave me zat black diamond necklace, I knew zings were going too far and needed to be stopped."

"I think things went too far already," Lily said coldly, "considering I somehow ended up in your dejected womb!"

"But, Lilee, I zought I was in love wiz your fuzzer," said Fleur, "I was so very young and naïve. I zink I was more star struck at ze zought of me being wiz 'Arry Potter! But zen he told me 'e loved Ginevra Weasley….I 'ated 'im for it."

"So that was it, huh?" Lily asked coldly. "You used him for the fame? And when he wanted to marry for love you became a jealous wench who just wanted him because you couldn't have him?"

"Of course not!" Fleur said firmly. "I accepted his break-up because I knew our relationship would destroy Dominique!"

"Dominique?" Lily asked, suddenly curious. "What does Professor Delinor have to do with anything?"

"Dominique Delinor is my cousin, my dear cousin. I loved 'er just as much as I loved Gabrielle," explained Fleur. "But, Gabrielle 'ad married and moved to Germany, so Dominique was all I 'ad. She was 'Arry's age and zey 'ad become dear friends during 'is stay in France. She was so in love wiz 'im that I kept my relationship wiz your fuzzer a secret from 'er."

"So, that's why she favors me and was so devastated at the thought of Harry dead," Lily said quietly, "because she was in love with him?"

"More zan I ever was," Fleur said with a sigh. "But when your fuzzer told me 'e was returning to the Weasley girl, I snapped. No one 'ad dumped me before. I was so angry but I knew twas for ze best…it'd be better for Dominique if our relationship ended. I accused 'im of being a coward and zat I would never forgive 'im for breaking my 'eart but I knew it was for ze best."

"So, the break-up was mutual, but you still ripped into him, huh?" said Lily bitterly. "Way to keep it classy Delacour…"

"Lilee…"

Did Dominique ever find out about your affair with my dad?" Lily asked, interrupting the veela woman. Fleur nodded. "How?"

"My pregnancy wiz you," said Fleur. "When I found out I was pregnant, I knew Dominique would be ze only person 'hoo would be zere for me. Of course she wanted to know who ze fuzzer was. I could not lie to her, for at ze time, I 'ad only been wiz one man; 'Arry Potter. And Dominique knew that I 'ad no boyfriends or affairs. She would figure it out, so I just told her ze truz."

"That was nice of you," Lily mumbled sardonically. Fleur ignored her comment and continued with her story.

"Dominique was devastated. To zis day, I am still trying to earn back 'er trust. But, she loved me and stood by me. When you were born, I knew right away I didn't want a child. I 'ad 'urt 'Arry already…"

"And you figured dumping him with his kid would make everything all better?" Lily asked sarcastically. "Nice conclusion."

"I didn't know what else to do," whispered Fleur. "Dominique tried to convince me to keep you, or to at least 'ave some part of your life. I zink it was because she wanted to be part of your life. She tried to contact you and 'Arry so many times, but I always intercepted her owls. It was selfish, a 'orrible zing to do and neizer you nor your fuzzer deserved it. I know what I did was wrong, but Lilee, I 'ope you can find it in your 'eart to forgive me…"

"Dominique showed me more love than you did," Lily snarled. "She at least had some decency to try and contact me and show me love as best as she could as a Professor!"

"She zinks zat you are 'er daughter," said Fleur. "She zinks zat my choice of abandoning is as bad as you zink it is. She says zat you need some kind of muzzer figure in your life. She loved 'Arry more zan anyzing and loved you just as much. I told 'er she 'ad no right, zat, zat you are not 'er daughter."

"Who sent me the dress robes and crest of the veela?" Lily asked. Fleur turned away.

"I did," she whispered.

"And those conversations Eddie and I overheard?"

"Was Dominique and I arguing on 'er affection for you and 'ow I 'ad no right to tell 'er what to do, as I was not your muzzer because I refused to be part of your life," finished Fleur.

"Well, Dominique was right," Lily said stiffly. "That story gave you no excuse for what you did! You said you were scared. Imagine how Harry must have felt when he saw me on his doorstep! And he was even younger than you were!"

"I regret it every day," Fleur whispered, more tears streaming down her face. "Now zat I've seen ze woman you 'ave become. What I missed out on. I regret it every day of my life. And I want to make up for it. Please Lilee, tell me it's not too late to be your muzzer, to be a part of your life!"

"Professor Delacour-"

"Please! Call me something more personal! Mum, Fleur, I don't care," Fleur pleaded desperately.

"Professor Delacour," Lily repeated more firmly, "it was too late seventeen years ago, the day you left me on that doorstep." Fleur let out a small gasp, as though Lily had handed her a death sentence.

"I understand," was all Fleur said before turning and sobbing into her hands. Lily turned and looked away. She knew what she was doing was cold and heartless. But how could she forgive someone who had just abandoned her and never made contact with her until this very moment? Lily could not forgive Fleur, even if she had wanted to, she just could not.

As Lily stared at the stone wall, listening to Fleur's sobs and hiccups, something clicked in her mind and she frantically turned to the devastated veela.

"Professor, you mentioned that Harry gave you a black, diamond necklace," said Lily.

"Yes, yes 'e did," Fleur managed through her sobs. Lily ignored them.

"Did he say anything when he gave it to you?"

"Just zat it was extremely important zat I could never let go of it," she whispered. "Twas like 'e was giving me 'is 'eart."

"And what did you do with the necklace?"

"I sold it, to zat man who ran zat shop zat burned down in 'Ogsmeade, Ackledone," said Fleur, recalling his name. "I 'ave 'ad a lot of financial problems in ze last few years and 'e gave me a lot of money for zat necklace. I don't even zink the diamond was real. 'Arry called it Merlin's stone when 'e gave it to me."

"AND YOU SOLD IT?" Lily screamed. "Professor, when Harry told you never to let go of it, he wasn't giving you his heart! It wasn't meant to be symbolic! He was giving you the Stone of Merlin, which is the key in defeating Voldemort. You sold it to Ackle- OH BUGGER!"

"What?"

"Rupert Ackledone is Raa. He's working for Voldemort," whispered Lily. "That's how Voldemort got his hands on it."

"I gave Voldemort ze key to killing 'im?" Fleur asked in gasp. "No wonder zat old man offered me so much money for it! Why on earz did 'Arry give it to me?"

"Maybe he thought it'd be safe with you?" Lily suggested. "No one, especially Voldemort, would expect Harry to let a woman whom he did not truly love keep the only thing that can defeat Voldemort. Who knows? All I know is that I was supposed to inherit it and you sold it! Bloody hell, I love my dad but sometimes he was an idiot! How did he expect me to inherit the Stone if he gave it to you? Did he ever think things through?" Lily kicked the wall in frustration due to her own father's naivety and stupidity.

"I didn't know 'e 'ad passed it on to you…"

"Well, you shouldn't assume things, Professor," Lily said, narrowing her eyes again at the woman who was her mother. "Look at mess assuming got us in!"

"Yes, Potter," came a cold, high voice. "You certainly are in a mess, aren't you?" Lily gasped and turned around to see a pair of gleaming red, snakelike eyes looking at her and glowing in the darkness.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here's an explanation for what happened between Fleur and Harry. Basically, they met up, feelings arose, Fleur fell in love, and Harry was simply infatuated. Broke it off because it was only infatuation and he loved Ginny and Fleur didn't want to hurt her cousin who truly did fall in love with Harry. Unfortunately, Fleur was already pregnant. I didn't go into details about the affair in a sexual content because I don't think it is necessary. We all know where Lilykins came from :-P

Please continue to enjoy the revisions and please keep reviewing and enjoying! Thanks!


	32. The Beginning of the End

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 32 – The Beginning of the End:**

Eddie woke up the next morning to the sun shining in his eyes. He let out a loud groan and looked at his watch, realizing it was quite early to be getting up on a Saturday morning. It was only seven. He grinned to himself and decided to surprise Lily.

After stretching, Eddie anxiously jumped out of bed and slipped into his robe and slippers before creeping out through the door, making sure not to wake Asher, Danny, or Jairus.

There were a few fifth years studying for their O.W.L.S at the last minute; their exams started today. None of them noticed the tall red-headed boy dash across the Common Room and up the stairs to the seventh year girl dormitories. He timidly knocked on the door and called out, "Everyone decent?" He heard a very distinct, but yet disgruntled "Yes!" from Mandy. Eddie grinned and chuckled to himself while opening the door and muttering a hurried apology to Mandy for waking her before opening the curtains to Lily's bed. His stomach did a tumble when he saw that she was not there.

"Mandy, where's Lily?" Eddie asked, a curious, yet concerned eyebrow raised. Mandy rolled over in her bed and looked at him.

"She's not in bed?"

"No, no she's not…" Eddie said slowly. "Where is she?"

"Breakfast?"

"Mandy, you tell me a time when Lily Potter got up before noon on a Saturday morning," Eddie said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. Mandy narrowed her eyes slightly, looking annoyed over Eddie's attitude.

"I don't know where she is, Eddie," she said coldly, becoming irritated. "I am not her guardian; therefore, I don't spend all hours watching over her. Trust me Lily has more than enough people doing that already. She probably went to the kitchens for a late night snack and fell asleep while eating. It's happened before."

"Yeah," Eddie muttered, "yeah, sorry."

Eddie immediately ran out of the dorm room and went straight to the kitchens. When he did not find her there, he searched the Great Hall, the library, and then The Room. Lily was in neither of these places and Eddie was growing concerned each time Lily did not turn up. He continued to check Hagrid's hut and Remus' office. And once again, there was no Lily. Eddie was now beginning to panic.

Eddie decided to finally check his mother's office, hoping and praying that Lily would be there, safe and sound. He gave the gargoyle the password and entered Hermione's office without knocking. His eyes widened at what he saw inside.

Sirius was sobbing hysterically against the back wall of the office and Aunt Ginny was obviously trying to keep her resolve as she cradled an absolutely hysterical Ron. The Minister of Magic, Neville Longbottom, Uncle Neville to Eddie, was sitting at Hermione's desk, his elbows rested on it, gripping at his hair. Snape was pacing around the room, looking more distressed than ever. Dominique Delinor was leaning against the window, tears leaking out of her eyes. Eddie stared at the scene in absolute awe. Right then and there, he knew something was wrong; that something terrible had happened.

"Dad?" he choked out, finally realizing his mother was nowhere to be seen. "What's going on? What happened?"

"Ed?" Ron called out, lifting his face from Ginny's shoulder. Eddie did not fail to notice that her shoulder was soaking wet due to Ron's tears. Ron pulled away from his sister and dashed across the room to his son, embracing him in a tight hug, now sobbing on to his shoulder. Eddie looked up at his aunt with a questioning look. Tears were coming from her own eyes now.

"Your uncles will be here soon," was all she said, before turning away, covering eyes so Eddie would not see her cry. Aunt Ginny always hated when people saw her lose her emotions like that.

"What happened?" Eddie asked urgently, now beginning to panic. Ron just continued to cry and everyone else seemed to ignore him, due to grief. Finally, Ginny wiped her eyes and turned to her nephew.

"Ed, come with me," she said quietly and gently. Dominique came on over to Ron and let him cry on her shoulder instead. Ginny guided Eddie out of the office and into the corridor, out of earshot of everyone else.

"Eddie, there was an attack in Hogsmeade last night," she said quietly as they continued to walk down the corridor. Eddie stopped dead in his tracks.

"And what happened?"

"Rupert Ackledone's shop was burned to the ground," said Ginny, as she looked at her nephew, grief stricken over what happened. She explained everything to Eddie on what happened the previous night. The more she talked, the wider's Eddie's eyes became.

"Remus Lupin was murdered," said Ginny, her voice choking up. Tears were threatening to leak from her bright brown eyes again and she was doing everything she could to remain strong for her nephew. "Your grandfather, Earl Granger, was also killed. Your grandmother is fine. She was treated at St. Mungo's and is being transferred to a Muggle hospital as we speak."

"And my mum? What happened to her? Is she with my grandmother And where's Lily?" Eddie asked all these questions in one breath.

"Your…you mother…oh Eddie!" Ginny cried out, burying her face in her hands. After several minutes, she regained her composure and looked at her nephew square in the eye. "Eddie, your mother is in a coma…and…and there's nothing we can to revive her. The doctors…Neville…the Aurors…we all tried everything. She…the doctors say she may never come out of it. I wish there was a better way to tell you, Ed, but there isn't! There just isn't! I'm so sorry honey…"

Eddie was in complete and utter shock, letting everything his aunt was telling him to sink in. Tears began to form in his own eyes and leak down his freckled cheeks, as it hit him that he may never talk, hug, or do anything with his mother ever again. And Lily! He needed Lily. Lily was the only person right now who could give him some kind of comfort; put him at ease. Eddie went blank for a moment and woke up realizing he was sitting on the floor of the corridor, crying, his aunt holding him in a comforting embrace.

"Aunt Ginny?" Eddie asked through a sob. "Where is Lily?"

"She was kidnapped," whispered Ginny, her voice sounding pained. "She and Fleur Delacour were kidnapped."

"By whom?" Eddie asked urgently, knowing perfectly well that Voldemort had the Stone of Merlin and that Lily would surely die if she was kidnapped by one of his supporters or by Voldemort himself.

"We…we don't know who took her or where she is," whispered Ginny. Eddie buried his face in his hands and leaned back into his aunt's embrace, letting grief and panic take over.

* * *

Lily sucked in a lungful of air as she stared into those dreadfully red, gleaming, snakelike eyes.

When she usually faced Voldemort, she always had a glimmer of hope within her, knowing she had escaped him before and that she might possibly be able to do it again. But, when she let her eyes wander to his neck, seeing a tiny, black diamond, no bigger than a raisin hanging from a silver chain resting on his chest she knew this was the end. Lily knew she was going to die. But, she refused to die like a coward. She was not going down without a fight. If Voldemort was going to kill her, she was going to make it difficult for him. Lily wanted to make sure this was the fight that Voldemort would remember for the rest of his life.

So, for now, Lily just stared at him.

"No comment, Flower?" Voldemort asked with a sneer. "Well, that certainly isn't like you."

"I'm not the person I once was, Tom," Lily said softly, but stiffly. Voldemort looked absolutely murderous when Lily called him by his birth name. But, he decided not to do anything about it because, instead, he just looked at Fleur.

"May I ask how and why this beautiful creature graced us with her presence?" he asked one of the masked Death Eaters behind him. "I believe I said I wanted Potter alone."

"Raa said she grabbed him at the last moment," explained one of the Death Eaters, "when he Disapparated with Potter."

"Well, we certainly cannot blame Raa," claimed Voldemort. "He has done so much for me. He was only supposed to murder Remus Lupin and Hermione Weasley tonight. But, not only did he murder them, he brought Lily Potter to me. This beauty, however," he said pointing to Fleur, "is not needed. Kill her."

"No!" Lily shouted, stepping in front of Fleur. "Send her away. She doesn't know where we are, so she won't bring any friends or reinforcements or the Order, or anything for that matter. Set her free."

"Now why would I do that, Potter?"

"Surely we will fight tonight," said Lily, her voice shaking at the thought. "Why do anything to interfere with that, including murdering my mother? That will throw me off guard and I will not fight. Or do you want to show how powerful you are by killing a vulnerable teenage girl. Vulnerable because you murdered her mother?"

Voldemort stared at Lily long and hard.

"This fight is between me and you, Potter!"

"So let's keep it that way, Riddle," Lily said coolly. Voldemort's eyes blazed over and he raised his wand. "_CRUCIO!_"

Lily gasped as she moved out of the way and pressed herself against the wall of the dark room, the curse missing her by centimeters.

"LEAVER 'ER ALONE!" Fleur shouted, running towards Voldemort, her wand raised. But, before she could reach him, one of the Death Eaters grabbed her by the throat and proceeded to choke her. Fleur gasped for her air, her porcelain cheeks turning red due to lack of air. Voldemort and Lily just continued to stare at each other, without blinking.

Voldemort ordered his Death Eater to let go of Fleur and pointed his wand at her and muttered something. Fleur disappeared with a pop. Lily stared.

"Where did you send her?"

"To the Forbidden Forest," said Voldemort coldly. "Whether she lives or dies is up to her own talents." With that, Voldemort turned with a swish of his cloak and walked out of the room. Lily took a deep breath and followed, Voldemort's Death Eaters on her heels.

Lily reached outside and looked around. She recognized the area as Little Hangleton, the so very familiar graveyard where Voldemort's father was buried. Lily took a deep breath and looked up. There was not one star shining in the black sky. Lily was able to see flashes of light, which she recognized as lightening, briefly light the darkness above her. Voldemort turned to her, wand raised.

"My followers, I will call on you when I have killed the final Heir of Gryffindor," he called out to them. "For now, leave us."

Lily watched as each Death Eater Disapparated with a faint _Pop! _ Lily then realized she was alone, in a graveyard, in the middle of nowhere, with Voldemort. He had his wand and he had the Stone of Merlin.

"Convenient eh Flower?" Voldemort asked coolly. "Isn't it convenient that I will finally be murdering you in the middle of a graveyard?"

"Convenient, but very unoriginal," Lily said shot back, sounding almost casually. Voldemort pointed his wand at her and started moving towards the side. Lily did the same, but in the opposite direction. They were soon circling one another.

"I've dreamed of this my whole life," he snarled as he and Lily circled around each other. Lily heard thunder in the sky.

"You dream of murdering less powerful teenage witches?" Lily asked sardonically. "Wow, only psychopaths and heartless bastards have dreams like that."

"Less powerful? You underestimate yourself, Flower."

"No," said Lily, "I know better. You just have the Stone of Merlin and I know what that means."

"Ah so you know of the legend, do you?"

"Quite well," said Lily. "And I know that means you will destroy me, Tom. But, let me reassure you, I am not going down without a fight!"

"Oh how I'm going to miss that fiery spirit of yours, Flower," Voldemort sneered. "You would have made a fine Death Eater…"

"Don't ever say that," Lily snarled through gritted teeth. "YOU NEVER SAY THAT AGAIN! I WOULD NEVER WORK FOR YOU! NEVER!"

"And what a shame that is," he sneered before raising his wand and pointing it at Lily. "_CRUCIO!_"

Lily lifted her wand, knowing the final battle had begun.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sirius Black looked out of the window of Hermione's office to see Fleur Delacour limping towards the castle.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another revised chapter! Almost done! Please keep reading, reviewing, but most importantly, ENJOYING!


	33. The Final Prophecy Fulfilled

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own tHeir names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 33 – The Final Prophecy Fulfilled:**

Snape ordered that Fleur be taken to the hospital wing immediately, as she had completely collapsed only yards away from the Hogwarts' castle doors. Sirius was practically on top of her, eager for the young veela to wake up so she could tell them exactly what had happened and where Lily had been taken.

"Sirius, dear, please," claimed Madame Parks, the nurse at Hogwarts, as she exasperatedly laid Fleur on one of the beds and tried to push Sirius away. "Really now! You breathing down her neck is not going to make her wake up any faster!"

"Oh, she will wake up," claimed Snape coldly was he forcefully charged through the hospital wing doors, with Neville Longbottom, Minister of Magic at his side. There was a steaming goblet in the older man's hands.

"What are you talking about, Severus? What is that?" the nurse asked, looking worriedly at the goblet.

"It's a reviving potion," he said simply. "Unlike Headmistress Weasley, Professor Delacour is not in a coma; she is simply passed out due to exhaustion and stress. She must wake up. We need to know where Potter is."

"Severus, she passed out due to exhaustion because she needs rest," said Parks, "Waking her up will not do her any good, really…"

"'OSE SIDE ARE YOU ON, WOMAN?" Dominique screeched out at the top of her lungs, glaring at the nurse. The wand in her hand had sparks coming out of it. Everyone looked at Dominique, completely stunned. No one in the room expected that type of outburst from such a quiet, delicate, and normally reserved woman. "Fleur is the only one 'o knows where Lilee is. Do you want her to die and 'E -'O-Must-Not-Be-Named prevail?"

"Of course not…" hissed Madame Parks offensively. "But then-"

"Then we need to give her the potion," Snape interrupted coolly. "With the Stone of Merlin in the Dark Lord's clutches, Potter's only chance is if we find her…"

Without orders or direction, Dominique went over and lifted her cousin's head from the pillows so that Snape could give her the potion without her choking. After Dominique tipped Fleur's head back to make her swallow, her big, blue, crystal eyes slowly fluttered open before they widened with a petrified look.

"LILEE! YOU-KNOW-O! GRAVEYARD! LILEE!" Fleur screamed in fear frantically searching for her wand. It was evident that she had no clue as to where she was. But, at her words, Sirius, Snape, and Ron all looked at each other knowingly.

"Riddle House," they all whispered in unison.

"We can't waste time," said Severus, as he laid Fleur back down, pulling his wand out of his robes. "We need to get there immediately; before it's too late!"

"That bastard hurt my wife; my family," snarled Ron, pulling out his own wand, "I will not let Voldemort hurt my goddaughter as well."

"We'll all go," said Ginny bravely and firmly, looking at Dominique, Neville, Tonks, Fred, and George. "Tonks, you stay behind and wait for Bill, Charlie, and Percy to get here. In the meantime, contact the Auror office and get in touch with Kingsley Shacklebolt; tell him to send Aurors immediately to the Little Hangleton."

"Excellent thinking, Miss Weasley," said Snape, nodding. "Alright are we ready?" Everyone nodded, but no one could help but notice how Sirius was staring at Snape strangely.

"Why are you doing this?" Sirius asked Snape, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "You hate Lily. You hate all of the Potters. Why do you suddenly care so much about her well-being?" Snape stared at Sirius blankly for a moment before turning away.

"We don't have time for that, Black," he sneered. "But, I've come to realize that I can no longer blame Lily for her grandfather's…and her father's…mistakes." Sirius just stared, before nodding in understanding.

"I'm coming as well!" Fleur called out, throwing off her covers and her legs over the bed. "She is my daughter! I will not let 'er die at ze 'ands of zat monster!"

To her immense surprise, no one objected.

"We're coming too," called out a hoarse voice from the doorway. The adults turned around to see Eddie and Asher standing there, tHeir wands out and angry, but determined looks on tHeir faces.

"No way-"

"Dad, I'm of age," snapped Eddie, his face reddening and his fists clenching. "It is my choice!"

"And with all due respect Mr. Weasley," started Asher, "you're not my father and therefore have no say in what I do. He killed Robyn and he's not getting Lily. We're going after her."

Ron sighed with defeat and nodded, his shoulders sagging considerably. He knew there was no point in arguing with the two boys; they would find a way to disobey him anyway. Instead, he decided to make a mental note to not leave his son or Asher's side.

They all stared at each other determinedly before making a dash to Hogsmeade to Apparate to the tiny cemetery in Little Hangleton; the cemetery where it all began in Harry's fouth year, and where it would all end…tonight….

* * *

Lily gasped for breath, lying on the ground, as she wrapped her fingers around a clump of grass and clutching it tight in her fist, begging with her mind for the pain to go away. She grabbed the clump of grass, squeezing it, anything to help the pain subside; pain that was coursing through her veins.

The legend of the Stone of Merlin was no lie. Lily could feel that Voldemort's powers had much grown stronger suffering at the hands of his curses and spells. She had known that with the Stone of Merlin, Lily was no longer a match for Voldemort, but now she could feel it through the unbearable pain of his Cruciatus Curse. It was painful before he had the Stone of Merlin, but now it was unbearable. She could hear Voldemort's laughs pierce the darkness as she laid there, gasping for her final breaths.

"Did you enjoy that Flower?" Voldemort asked with a sneer. Lily lifted her head up and frowned. She was not going to let him enjoy this. Before he could do anything else, Lily rolled around, still on the ground, sat up, and pointed her wand at Voldemort.

"_STUPEFY!_"

Voldemort was knocked off his feet and crashed into a tombstone, giving Lily enough time to get to her own two feet and stand her guard with her wand at the ready.

Lily's eye was swollen with a large bruise and her jawline was also outlined in heavy, painful looking bruises. Her upper lip was cut and swelling rapidly. Her long blonde hair was ruffled and dirty, her robes and pajamas were ripped and muddy. The left lens in her glasses was completely cracked and there were also various cuts and bruises all over her body; neck, arms, and legs. There are no other words for it except that Lily was severely beat up. But still, she fought on.

"I'm sick of you Potter," Voldemort hissed venomously, getting up from Lily's Stunning Curse. Lily gave a short breath. "I just want you dead! Why am I wasting my time with this dueling when I could easily just kill you now?"

"To hell if I know how an idiot's mind works," Lily snapped back bravely. Voldemort's red slits narrowed and he raised his wand and pointed it at Lily's forehead.

"Ah, now I remember why I wanted to duel you," he whispered, his voice sounding like that of a snake, "I wanted to watch you suffer…and now I have. And the prophecy will be fulfilled!"

Lily, knowing what was coming, took her glasses off of her face and threw them on to the ground. She closed her eyes, letting her power build up within her. When she opened her eyes there was green fire blazing in them. Lily knew she was going to die, but she would die defending herself.

"_AVADA-_"

"_STUPEFY!_"

Voldemort was once again knocked off his feet. Lily whipped around to see a tall shadow, outlining the figure of a man standing behind her, his wand pointed right at Voldemort. Lily held her breath with hope and fear when the figure came out of the shadows, and the man standing there was Eddie Weasley.

"Eddie…" Lily whispered with a small gasp. Following in his footsteps, coming out of the shadows, just as Eddie had done, were Asher, Ron, Sirius, Snape, Dominique, Fleur, Ginny, Fred, George, and Neville. Lily's eyes widened at the sight of them. She turned her gaze to Fleur, knowing that she was the one who had brought reinforcements to save her life. Lily did not understand but deep down she was suddenly thankful for Fleur. But, Lily had no time to ponder her so-called relationship with Fleur. All she could think about was that everyone had tHeir wands out and all were pointed at Voldemort.

"Ah, well here come all of Potter's minions," Voldemort snapped, obviously furious that they had interfered with him murdering Lily all that much quicker.

"And where are yours, Tom Riddle?" Neville called out bravely, his eyes narrowed dangerously. Suddenly, several pops could be heard from around them as the Death Eaters all appeared. Without anyone noticing, Voldemort had used the Dark Mark to call them back to the graveyard to aid him.

"Why, here they are!" he said sarcastically cheerful. With that, everyone charged at each other, wands raised, curses being shouted left and right. Lily fought off all she could, but could not help but stare blindly at the scene that had fallen before her as she fought off several Death Eaters.

"_CRUCIO!_"

"_STUPEFY!_"

"_EXPELLIARMUS!_"

"_AVADA KEDEVRA!_"

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!_"

"THEY'RE HERE!" Ginny's voice shouted, ringing throughout the graveyard. Lily stunned a Death Eater before whipping around and seeing Tonks Apparate with Ron's brothers, Bill, Charlie, and Perc along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, head of the Auror Department, and at least thirty other Aurors by his side.

"_CRUCIO!_"

This spell woke Lily out of her reverie and she looked around to see many fellow witches and wizards fall. She could hear screams of both men and women pierce the night sky. When another Death Eater had charged at Lily, she could not help but wonder; 'Where was Voldemort?'

When fighting off another one of Voldemort's followers, Lily realized that all of the Aurors were using the Killing Curse against the Death Eaters. She had only been Stunning them, where they soon awoke again and continued fighting. Lily had never used the Killing Curse before; she always used Eyeluta in times like these. Unfortunately, she was saving Eyeluta for Voldemort and could not risk losing all her energy by trying to kill a Death Eater with it. She bit her lip when she saw a Death Eater placing the Cruciatus Curse on Asher and slowly stalked towards it, with her wand raised. She aimed at the Death Eater, standing over Asher's limp form.

"_Avada Kedevra!_" Lily shouted at the Death Eater, a green light bursting from her wand and hit the Death Eater square on. He fell to the ground dead, and for the first time in her short life, Lily Potter had killed someone.

Lily felt cold; numb. She felt nothing. She stood there and shook, wide-eyed trying to let what she had just done soak into her brain and veins. It was not until she heard Asher groan in agony that she snapped out of it. Her eyes widened and she was started to walk towards Asher's unmoving body to make sure he was at least alright. But, before she reached him, Lily heard a male's sharp scream from nearby.

"PANSY!"

Lily stopped dead in her tracks and spun to her life to see a Death Eater come straight at her and she raised her wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" she shouted, levitating the Death Eater into the air. He cursed and swore at her and Lily recognized the voice as Draco Malfoy's. She grinned slightly and pulled the wand away, causing Draco to fall to the earth with a loud thud. He got back to his feet and ripped off his mask, glaring at Lily.

"I hate you Potter!" he roared, his face red with fury. "I don't care if the Dark Lord wishes to kill you! YOU'RE MINE! I WILL KILL YOU!" He raised his wand, but completely forgetting that Lily had the upper hand. She was too quick for him,

"_Rictusempra_!" bellowed Lily, pointing her wand at him. Draco Malfoy was sent flying off his feet and back on to the ground several yards away from where he stood. He stood back up and once again stormed towards Lily, red faced and fuming, screaming that he was going to kill her. Lily never saw Draco Malfoy lose his control like this.

Then, it hit her.

The Death Eater she had killed was Pansy Malfoy; Draco's wife and Daris' mother! Lily gasped and slowly backed away.

"YOU'RE DEAD, POTTER!"

Before Draco Malfoy could do anything to Lily, two forms jumped in front of her to face Draco, which she recognized as Eddie's and Ron's. Lily was thankful, for had no desire to duel Draco Malfoy, trying to save all the energy she had for when she faced Voldemort. But, where was Voldemort? Did he flee? Surely not! Why would he flee with the Stone of Merlin draped around his neck?

"Move out of my Weasels!" Draco roared at Ron and Eddie.

Ron pushed Eddie away, not taking his glaring eyes off of Malfoy. "Go Ed," he said in monotone voice. "This is my fight."

Eddie nodded in understanding and went to Asher's side as she watched the scene in amazement. Two school rivals finally faced each other and she knew that the hatred that they had for each other would soon show through this duel.

And duel they did.

Lily could not tell how much time had passed. She just continued to watch them in amazement and soon, she could never remember seeing two men bloodied up so bad. It was only when she heard a familiar scream that her daze broke; it was Sirius' scream. Lily gasped and sprinted towards where she had heard the scream.

Lily found Sirius, several yards away from where Ron and Draco Malfoy were dueling. He was on the ground, not moving, looking lifeless. Lily screamed and looked to see a rather tiny figure of a Death Eater standing over him with her wand raised.

"SIRIUS!" Lily shrieked, afraid for the worst. The Death Eater looked up at her and Lily could almost see the grin behind the horrid mask. Lily raised her wand, full of rage and hatred towards this wretched Death Eater. "YOU – WHAT DID YOU DO TO SIRIUS?"

"My, my Potter, obviously your temper has neither lessened nor improved…" the Death Eater said with a sneer. Lily's eyes widened in horror and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. She recognized that voice; she had heard it before.

"You?" she asked with a gasp. The Death Eater ripped off her mask.

"Me," she said with a grin. "Are you surprised?"

"No, just disgusted," Lily managed to say coldly, though still in shock over who had just attacked Sirius.

"Ha! You always were witty, Potter," she said throwing her head back with an evil laugh. Lily raised her wand and pointed it at her throat.

"You don't know me," Lily whispered with a snarl. "You never knew me, and you never will!" She could feel the hatred, the anger boiling up inside her. "_Crucio!_"

Lily watched as the Death Eater squirmed and screamed in pure agony of being under Lily's curse. She watched in satisfaction, and then realized what she was doing and immediately took the curse off, where the Death Eater moaned in agony, hardly able to move. Lily walked towards her, her wand still pointed down at her, and frowned.

"What did you do to Sirius?" Lily growled venomously. The Death Eater gave a small groan before mumbling something along the lines of, "Killng Curse." Lily's eyes widened with fury and terror. Sirius? The Killing Curse? Surely…no!

"You…you killed Sirius?" Lily asked in a deadly whisper. The Death Eater nodded, still limp from Lily's powerful Cruciatus Curse. Lily screamed at the top of her lungs before shouting the Killing Curse at Sirius' murderer.

"_AVADA KEDEVRA!_" Lily roared it so loud that the entire graveyard echoed and shook and everyone seemed to stop fighting and watch the scene before them. Like before, another burst of green light came out of Lily's wand and hit the Death Eater square on the chest before she was lying dead before her.

Eddie had heard Lily's voice shout the Killing Curse and ran towards her at top speed and came to a halt a mere few yards away. The scene he saw before him made his jaw drop. Lily was standing over the dead body of Britta Dirdel; the girl who had placed Eddie under a trance last year and the apparent murderer of Sirius Black.

Lily looked up to see everyone had just stopped fighting and stared. Britta Dirdel was an important Death Eater to Voldemort. She was cunning and cold; evil. No one dared to touch or threaten her. No one dared to even challenge her. But now, here, Lily Potter had the nerve to actually kill her.

"Britta?" Voldemort's icy, high, cold voice pierced the night sky and everyone stood away and led a clear path to Lily, letting Voldemort walk towards her. No one did anything. Everyone knew they could not. It was time for the Heir of Gryffindor and the Heir of Slytherin to finally confront one another. It was the inevitable and everyone knew they could not protect either one of the two.

"The time has come," said Voldemort. Lily nodded.

"No one will stop us," said Lily, as she looked around at the terrified audience around them. "This is it, isn't it?."

"LILEE NO!" Lily heard Fleur call out, but she could hear someone immediately silence and she felt a rush of gratitude towards that person.

"Any last good-byes, Potter?" Voldemort said coolly, as though taunting her. They both knew that Lily was going to die, as Voldemort had the Stone of Merlin laying upon his chest. But, even though she knew she wanted to say good-bye to everyone; Eddie, Ron, Asher, everyone who had the courage to come here tonight and save her from Voldemort's wrath; fight with her in the final battle against evil. But, she could not.

"No," she said, not giving Voldemort any satisfaction. She shook her head fiercely and stubbornly. "What about you Tom? Are you sure you don't want to say good-bye to anyone? Oh! I forgot! You've never loved anyone."

Voldemort's red snakelike eyes narrowed and his raised his wand.

"You're time has come to an end Lily Potter, Heir to Godric Gryffindor!" Voldemort shouted, his wand pointed at Lily. "With your death and the Stone of Merlin, I will be invincible! _AVADA KEDEVRA!_"

Eddie screamed as he saw the green light burst from Voldemort's wand and straight for Lily. He tried running to her, to take the curse for her, to block her from death, to protect her from harm, but he felt Ron wrap his arms around his waist and pull him back. Eddie kicked and shouted as he tried to fight off his father's protective grip.

Dominique was too weak to even move; all he could do was sit there and shout, "NO!" Fleur tried running towards Lily, but she knew she would never make it.

It all happened in slow motion, Voldemort had an insane smile on his face as Lily closed her eyes, waiting for the sirens of death to hit her. She could hear them coming closer and closer.

The green light hit Lily square in the stomach, but something happened, something not expected. The Killing Curse did not kill Lily Potter. Instead, it made her stomach glow a bright golden color, making a ball of golden fire, with red and orange blazing inside of it. This ball of fire soon grew to the size of a baseball, and soared right back at Voldemort, hitting him in the neck where the Stone of Merlin lay. He was thrown back with such force that everyone, even the Death Eaters, had stopped fighting and dueling to watch the scene before them. Voldemort was thrown into a large tombstone of an angel and landed to the ground with a loud crunch. Everyone turned to look at Lily wide-eyed; for she was now the second person in history to survive the Killing Curse.

Lily hastily rolled up her shirt to look at her stomach, expecting to see some kind of scar on her stomach, just like her father's forehead where he was struck by the Killing Curse, but there was nothing; just her bruised belly. After getting over initial shock, Eddie ripped himself from his father's clutches and darted to Lily.

"Lily? Are you okay?" he asked, taking her by the elbows and pulling her towards him. Lily was speechless; she just stared at Voldemort's lifeless form. Eddie followed her gaze and his lip nervously.

"Is he…is he dead-?"

"No Weasley," came that high, cold voice from the floor as his piercing red eyes glared at them all. "I am perfectly fine." He looked up at Lily again and pointed his wand at her. Lily gasped and closed her eyes.

_"Avada Kedevra!_" he shouted as Lily opened her eyes and shouted, "_Valor!_" Both lights of green soared toward each other and were thrown together, clashing. The light was so strong, that it simply blinded everyone at the scene, except Lily and Voldemort. Ron could not help but notice that it clashed very similar to the way Harry's wand had clashed with Voldemort's.

Finally, the light gave out and a burst of high wind came flying at Voldemort, crashing at him, blowing at him. It was quite literally tearing his flesh into pieces. But this did not stop Lily. She continued to let her power of Eyeluta keep going straight at him, putting every ounce of energy she had into that one spell. It continued to thrive at Voldemort, surrounding him, making him shriek in pain and agony. Finally, after Lily had completely worn herself out, she closed her eyes and completely collapsed, falling unconscious.

Despite Lily's unconsciousness, the wind continued to soar around Voldemort, as he continued to scream in shear agony. As the wind and light grew stronger around him, the green fire that came from Lily's eyes grew more powerful and brighter until there was a huge explosion, blinding everyone temporarily. Tonks, thinking quickly, jumped on top of Asher, covering his head. Eddie did the same for Lily's unconscious body. Everyone screamed out of fear of what would come from that explosion.

When the light finally died down, Aurors, professors, students, and Death Eaters all quietly looked up to see what had happened. Laying where Voldemort had been standing was a heap of robes, with smoke coming out of them, along with his wand, which just simply laid there. Eddie looked at the sight and fearing that something similar had happened to Lily, looked down to still see her form lying there in his arms, still breathing, unconscious, but alive all the same.

But then a thought hit Eddie like a bag of sand. He choked on his saliva at the very thought; the thought that Lily had won.

Lily Potter had defeated Voldemort.

Ron slowly raised his wand and walked towards Voldemort's heap of robes. He slowly kicked his feet at them, and used his wand to lift them, as though they had been poisoned. The wizard was nowhere in sight; it were as though he had evaporated into thin air.

As Ron lifted the robes, a tiny necklace fell out of them. It consisted of a silver chain with a black diamond pendent. The elder man bent down and went to pick it up, but the moment his finger touched the stone, gold light burst forth from it, causing Ron to scream and jump backwards in alarm. An angelic voice filled the graveyard.

"_One must win…one must win…one of them lives, the other has died…one must win and one did win…the Final Prophecy has been fulfilled_."

After the angelic voice's words had ended, the gold light died down instantly. Ron looked around only to see the Death Eaters all Disapparate and no doubt, going into hiding, leaving several dead bodies on the ground, including those who had fought on the side of the good and the evil.

However, no one was concerned about that; they would catch and imprison Voldemort's followers later on. At the moment, everyone's only concern was on the unconscious teenage girl, lying in the arms of Eddie Weasley, who had just saved the entire wizarding and Muggle world from ultimate evil.

Lily Potter, Heir of Godric Gryffindor, had won; good had prevailed over evil.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Well, Voldemort has finally been defeated. But…how? He had the Stone of Merlin! Well, the story is far from over sillies. All of your questions will be answered in the next chapter...I suck at writing and revising battle scenes, but please review and let me know what you think! But, most importantly, please enjoy!


	34. An Impossible Dream

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own tHeir names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 34 – An Impossible Dream:**

"Everything seems in order, Mr. Weasley," said a polite, elderly nurse, levitating a clipboard with all of Ron's information on it. "It's a miracle you weren't injured in that battle! So many of you were…" Ron nodded, unable to speak.

"Would you happen to have any information on my son? His name is Edward Weasley?" Ron asked in concern, biting his lip. He was not sure who was injured and who was not in the final battle. It was such chaos after Voldemort was killed that he never got a chance to check on anyone, even Eddie and Lily. The last time he saw the both of them; Eddie had been cradling Lily's unconscious body. But, Neville created even more chaos by summoning doctors and nurses on scene to help.

The nurse flipped a few pages over the clipboard and smiled.

"Your son must have inherited his father's good fortune," said the nurse as she smiled reassuringly. "He's perfectly fine. He had a few broken bones but nothing we could not fix in a few minutes. We released him out this morning, just as we have done you."

"And my wife; Hermione Weasley?" Ron asked nervously, a lump forming in his throat. The nurse checked her clipboard and her smile immediately faded. Everyone who worked in the hospital knew of Hermione and her condition.

"There has been no change in her condition, Mr. Weasley," she said sadly. "We've tried everything to revive her. But no one knows for sure what Rupert Ackledone hit her with or what happened in that fire. We're trying everything, sir, we really are."

Tears brimmed Ron's eyes.

"May I see her?" he asked in a croaked voice as he got out of the bed and summoned his clothes and robes.

"Of course!" The nurse raised her own wand and the bed Ron had been occupying immediately sanitized and made itself. She gave him a sympathetic smile and left the room so he could change in privacy.

After Ron had slipped into his robes, he pocketed his wand and left for his wife's room in the hospital. He walked in and saw her lying there. It looked like she was merely sleeping but Ron could only wish for it to be that simple. Beside the bed, he saw Jean Granger crying, her face in her hands and shoulders rocking to the rhythm of her sobs. Standing beside her, comforting her was Eddie, looking quite distressed himself.

Ron did not say anything. There was no need to. He just went and held his mother-in-law tightly for a moment. She hugged him back, but urged him forward, towards his sleeping wife, before going back to crying in Eddie's shoulder.

Ron sat down in the stool beside Hermione's bed, grasped her lifeless hand with his own, and caressed her cheek with the other hand. Finally, he broke down and buried his face in his wife's bushy brown hair and began to sob. The three people in the room just all began to cry over the sleeping Hermione.

When Ron could no longer bear to look at Hermione anymore, he sent his mother-in-law to the Windum to watch over Teresa and Anne, while he went to see about the aftermath of the final battle. Eddie demanded that he stay at the hospital with his father because he wanted to stay by his mother's side for the time being, and then he wanted to see how Lily was doing. The nurse looking over Hermione's case specifically, Davanee Anchorcan, talked with Ron as Eddie lingered behind to stay with his mother.

"Thank you for all your help Nurse Anchorcan," said Ron, feeling glum. But he felt he should be especially polite to the woman who was taking care of all of them.

"Oh please, call me Davanee," she said with a soft smile. "And it is really no problem at all. It is what I am here for. I assume you want to see the others who were in the final battle?" Ron nodded.

"Well, Mrs. Ginevra Weasley was let out yesterday, along with with Mr. Fred Weasley. Miss Fleur Delacour will be released tomorrow afternoon," explained Davanee, flipping quickly through her clipboard. Ron waited for her to say when everyone else was going to be released, except, she stayed silent and continued to walk on down the hallway, looking down at her clipboard, biting her lip nervously.

"And everyone else?" Ron asked earnestly. Davanee bit her lip harder and her eyes glazed over.

"I think I had better warn you, before you see everyone," was all she said. Ron looked at her with his red eyebrows furrowed.

"What do you mean, 'warn me,?' asked Ron sharply. "Is it really that bad?" Davanee nodded. Ron let a defeated sigh and closed his eyes tightly, as though fighting off some inner pain. "Tell me."

"Both Severus Snape and Sirius Black were brought in right after the battle," Davanee explained somberly. "But, there was nothing we could have done for them. Sirius Black was killed with the Killing Curse and Severus Snape was hit several times with the Cruciatus Curse and then finally murdered with the ever so famous Killing Curse. We believe that You-Know-Who killed him personally. That would explain why he was tortured so badly."

"Sirius and Snape?" Ron asked in a weak voice. "They're both dead?"

"Yes…I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley…"

Ron buried his face in one of his hands, knowing the reaction from Lily would not be a good one. She had loved Sirius just as much as she had loved Harry; like a father. He quite frankly did not know how he was going to break the news to her and put it in the back of his mind for the time being. Instead, Ron took a shaking breath and silently urged nurse Davanee to continue.

"Who else was killed in the battle?"

"Kingsley Shacklebolt was murdered. He was hit with a Stunning Spell and then killed while unconscious," said Davanee, giving Ron a more sympathetic look. Ron nodded in understanding, but he could not believe it; the Head of the Auror Department had been murdered. He didn't know what to think. He looked at Davanee, who continued with the terrible news.

"Mr. Weasley, I didn't want to tell you this, but there is no other way to say it. Besides, you're going to find out anyway. Two of your brothers were killed in the battle. Two are in critical condition…." said Davanee as she placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron stared blankly into space.

"Who died?" he asked in a toneless voice.

"You're brothers Bill and Percy Weasley…"

"And in critical condition?"

"Fred was fine. George and Charlie are in critical condition. We predict that Charlie will be fine. He was seriously cursed but it wasn't anything we couldn't fix. George on the other hand…" Davanee's voice trailed off. Ron understood. She did not need to say it.

"So, Bill, Percy, Snape, Sirius, and Shacklebolt are all…?"

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Weasley…" Davanee tried to offer some kind of comfort to the red-haired man standing before her but Ron just turned and punched the wall behind him as hard as he could, creating a slight crack and causing his knuckles to open and blood to spill out of them. He gave a cry of pain. Davanee could not tell whether it was because he had split open his knuckles or because he was mourning the deaths of all these people whom he had loved or respected. Davanee bit her lip, not knowing if she should tell him about the others who were in critical condition.

Davanee let Ron lean against the wall for a few moments and let him cry quietly over the deaths of his siblings. She heard him mumble something, but could not hear exactly what he had said.

"I'm so very sorry, Mr. Weasley. If there is anything that I can do…"

"Did Lily survive?" he asked, interrupting her with a small sob. Davanee took a deep breath.

"She is unconscious, but yes she survived," said Davanee. Ron breathed in relief. "But, we do have a slight problem."

"What's wrong? Is she okay?" asked Ron urgently.

"We don't think it's anything serious," said Davanee reassuringly. "But, we were told that the Killing Curse hit her in the stomach and rebounded, correct?" Ron nodded anxiously. "Well, the curse must have done something because there is something not right about her abdomen and stomach. We still need to do more tests but she doesn't seem to be in a life-threatening situation. So we revived her than gave her an extremely strong Sleeping Potion, which she can only wake up from if we revive her. The poor girl had no energy whatsoever so we decided it was best if she just slept."

"She will live, though?"

"We don't see why not."

Ron breathed slightly and claimed that he wanted to see Lily.

"Wouldn't you rather see your sister and brother first?" Davanee asked softly. "They've been a wreck, especially your sister. They need you."

"I want to see Lily first," Ron said firmly. "I am now her legal guardian. She is my responsibility and I want to see her."

"If you wish," Davanee said with a sigh. "But, I must warn you, she is sharing a room with Miss Nymphadora Tonks and Miss Tonks is not well."

"What's wrong with her?"

"A Death Eater placed an irreversible Lung Curse on her."

"An irreversible Lung Curse? What the bloody hell is that?" Ron asked, having never heard of such a curse before.

"It's a very complex curse; very few wizards and witches can perform it," Davanee explained to Ron. "What it is, is a curse that will slowly cause lung failure until she can no longer breathe. Like I said previously, it is irreversible."

"Is she…?"

"Yes, she's still alive. But it won't be long before…"

"I understand," said Ron, rubbing the bridge of his nose in a stressed manner, "there's no need to say it."

Davanee nodded and ushered him towards the room where Lily was staying in. In the meantime, she told him about the rest of those who were injured. Dominique Delinor was placed under a poor Imperius Curse and it somehow meddled with her sanity, but Davanee was sure Dominique would heal successfully and be up and about in no time.

Then, the nurse told Ron of the two tragedies that were sure to affect Lily. A Death Eater had placed Neville Longbottom on fire, when he had no Anti-Burning Charm on him, and he nearly burned to death. The scars would take years to heal and he was in a lot of pain. No one was sure he would even survive in the long run.

Then, Asher Lazard; Voldemort himself attacked the boy and paralyzed him from the waist down. Ron stopped dead in his tracks when he heard this and demanded that Asher be given a specific potion to help immobile bones and limbs, no matter how expensive the potion, as it was very expensive.

"That's just the thing Mr. Weasley, we have given him that potion!" Davanee cried, suddenly sounding desperate. She did not know Asher personally, but she remembered the look on his face when it had not worked and he would never be able to walk again on his own two legs. "We have a potion for a normal spell, but You-Know-Who seemed to have created something different; something no one can figure out. And we can't find a cure for it. You-Know-Who was so powerful, he created spells that we could never reverse and…" her voice trailed off.

Ron did not know what to do or think. He knew that Lily had suffered a terrible ordeal, but she was sound asleep. He bit his lip, knowing that Ginny, Fred, Eddie, and Asher needed him more than she did. With Hermione, Remus, Sirius and Snape all gone, he felt it was his duty to be there for everyone.

"Where are my sister and brother?"

"I put George and Asher in the same room, so we could watch over those two," Davanee said with a soft smile. Ron nodded and asked for the room number before running towards it.

* * *

"Come on, Ash," said Eddie as he pushed Asher's Muggle wheelchair towards the door of Lily's room. "They're waking Lils up. They apparently have some big news as well."

"Yeah?" Asher asked tonelessly. It had only been two days since he found out about his legs, and he still had not taken it very well. He was extremely drawn, tired, depressed, and closed up himself from people. The doctors said this was perfectly normal and that he would come around eventually. It was just going to take some time.

"Here we are," said Eddie as he pushed open the door to Lily's room. Inside, Fleur and Dominique were standing by Lily's beside. Ron had a comforting arm around his sister, Ginny, while she clutched on to Tonk's hand, who was lying in the bed next to Lily's bed, tears in her eyes. Nurse Davanee Anchorcan stood beside Lily with her wand ready and a sweet smile on her face.

"Are we all here?" Davanee asked. Everyone nodded. Ginny helped Tonks sit up and placed Tonk's wand in the position to help her breathe better. "Well, let's see if Miss Potter is ready to tell her us what happened." With that, Davanee pointed her wand at Lily.

"_Ennervate_,"

Everyone waited for a moment and those eyelids fluttered open and Lily's eyes shone brightly. They were so bright that they looked almost lime green instead of their normal emerald color. Fleur and Ginny gasped at the sight of them.

"Lilee?" Dominique whispered, stroking her hair. This earned a glare from Fleur, but nobody really seemed to care what Fleur thought, so Dominique ignored her glare and continued to stroke Lily's hair.

"Hm?" Lily moaned in a tired voice. She closed her eyes again and rubbed them in a slow manner. It did not take a doctor to notice that despite all of the sleeping she had done for the past two days, Lily was still completely drained of her energy powers.

"Lily?" Eddie called out, moving to the side of her bed and grasping her hand tightly.

"Whaaaaat?" Lily moaned again, in a slightly whiney voice.

"Lily, honey, wake up," Ron said gently, but yet, firmly. Lily opened her eyes again and they were still the lime green color. Ron turned to Davanee, slightly concerned.

"Why are her eyes like that?" he demanded.

"She is regenerating her powers," explained Davanee. "Her Eyeluta must against You-Know-Who must have been very powerful; more powerful than normal, so it's taking the longest to regenerate. The color of her eyes is just a side effect of regenerating.

"Although I would recommend she doesn't use Eyeluta for a long, long time," continued Davanee seriously. "If she does, she'll probably drain herself even more. And you know what happens when a wizard or witch drains themselves too much."

"I know," said Ron. "She could get sick, weak, die; nothing good."

"I feel like dung," Lily groaned, once again, rubbing her eyes. Ginny gave a slight chuckle for the first time in days, bent down and kissed her on the forehead. Ginny truly adored Lily and the young girl never failed to bring a smile to her face.

"Don't worry, Lily. I'm sure you'll be wreaking havoc soon enough. You'll be fine in a couple of weeks," said Ginny softly.

"Yeah, I'll be fine physically I'm sure," Lily mumbled bitterly, sitting up in the bed. This comment made Ron give a soft sigh. Lily was not stupid; she knew she had a lot to deal with, even if Voldemort had been destroyed. She knew there had been deaths and injuries that she and others would have to cope with.

Lily looked all around the room and everyone in it; Eddie, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, Dominique, and Tonks, who was resting in the other bed in the room. A wand was resting against Tonks' chest, a blue light eliminating from it and surrounding her chest and throat.

"Is everyone all okay?" No one answered, but all looked at each other nervously. Lily sat up and shook her head.

"Why did I ask that," she whispered. "I already know the answer." No one said anything, but continued to stare at her in amazement. Lily looked at Ron, and held out her hand.

"I suppose you're legally my father now?" she whispered gently. Tears streamed down Ron's face and he looked down at his feet, crying.

"Lily…"

With that, Ron took her hand and told her everything about everyone. Who had died, who had lived, who had been injured, and who was suffering. Lily slowly took in everything that was being said and just nodded and stared at Ron blankly as he poured everything out to her. When he finished, Lily looked around at everyone, particularly Asher.

"I'm sorry," was all she whispered, before lying down, turning on her side. She groaned and clutched on to her stomach.

"Don't you dare…" Ginny whispered under her breath, before grabbing Lily by her arm and turning her over so that she faced everyone. Tears were brimming in those lime greem depths. "Don't you dare blame yourself Lily Potter! Don't you dare act like your father! I bloody hated how he always beat himself up over everything and I won't let you throw your life away by doing the same! Understood?"

"Why me?" Lily whispered, tears streaming down her face. "All of these people died, or got injured, but not me. I survived the Killing Curse. How? Why me?" She was still clutching on to her stomach tightly.

"Something happened, Lily," said Ron. "Something no one can explain."

"He hit me in the stomach, didn't he?" Lily asked knowingly.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"Because it hurts…" Lily groaned. "It hurts a lot." Davanee raised a suspicious eyebrow before pushing everyone aside.

"How does it hurt, Lily?" Davanee asked, turning her over on her back. Lily groaned again.

"A sharp pain…in my pelvis area…it hurts so badly…" Lily groaned, still clutching on to her stomach. Davanee mumbled a spell and looked inside Lily's stomach, the spell making a clear vision of what was inside. Her eyes widened and she lifted Lily's bed sheets only to see that she was bleeding from below her waist. She gasped before demanding everyone get out of the room and levitating the hospital bed with her wand.

"CLEAR OUT!" Davanee screamed urgently. "CLEAR OUT! SHE NEEDS TO BE CLEANED OUT IMMEDIATELY!"

"Bloody hell…?" Eddie mumbled as he was shoved out of the way. Ron, on the other hand, was more firm about what was happening.

"What's wrong with her?" Ron demanded.

"SHE NEEDS TO BE CLEANED OUT IMMEDIATELY!" Davanee screamed, now running down the hall with Lily's bed levitating behind her. Ron was on her heels, with Eddie on his.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Another nurse took Lily and ran away with her, clearly understanding what in the world nurse Davanee was talking about. Davanee quickly turned to Ron and said in hurried breath.

"Lily has had a miscarriage with the fetus decaying inside of her. This could lead to something very serious, diseases, even death unless it is fixed right away!" was all she said before running into a room with several other nurses and closing the door behind her. Ron stared wide-eyed for a moment, slowly comprehending what nurse Davanee had just told him.

Miscarriage?

Fetus?

That had to mean Lily had to have been…

"Pregnant?" Ron whispered more to himself than anything. "Lily was pregnant?" With that, he slowly turned around and faced a very tormented looking Eddie, who had become so pale that even his freckles were no longer visible.

* * *

Ron had not taken Eddie getting Lily pregnant well at all. It resulted in Ron slapping his son across the face and embarrassing him in front of the whole hospital about being foolish and irresponsible. Eddie did not care however; he had not been the slightest bit of embarrassed. Quite frankly, he was too much in the state of shock over the fact that he had almost become a father at seventeen years old.

Lily had been cleaned out and treated for any kind of bacteria that had developed from the decaying fetus. She herself could not believe the news when the nurses had told her she had been pregnant and had had a miscarriage. Lily did not know what to feel or how to think, for she did not even know that she was even having a baby. How could she mourn something she did not even know she was supposed to miss?

Despite Ron's disappointment towards the two for not being safe, he let them talk for hours on end about what had happened and their feelings about it. He felt that it was best for both of them to lay out their feelings out on the table. It seemed to be the healthiest thing to do anyway. Ron felt slightly better when Nurse Davanee approved of his decision making.

"Are you okay?" Eddie asked, after the first time he saw her after she found out the news of the pregnancy.

"I'm okay I suppose…" Lily mumbled, sounding unsure, not meeting Eddie's eyes. There was a very long pause before she finally looked at him confusedly. "How did this happen, Ed? I mean, we only had sex once and it didn't last that long…"

"It doesn't need to last long and it only has to happen once…" Eddie said, almost coldly. "We were stupid…we should have been more responsible."

"You're right…and next time we will…"

"I doubt there will be a next time, Lily," was all he said, his voice sounding almost bitter. Lily took notice and looked down at her hands, praying that he had not meant what she thought he meant. But, she could not ask him about it for Ron, Fleur, and Dominique had just entered the room.

"Ed? Fleur and Dominique want to talk to Lily alone," he said firmly, giving his son a stern look. "I want to talk to you as well." He turned his eyes on to Lily. "You too Lily, after Fleur and Dominique are finished."

Eddie rolled his eyes as he got up from the chair beside Lily's bed and walked towards Ron. He did not even look at Lily as he walked away. His eyes were cold, as though he were very angry. Lily pretended to look passive but she felt her heart sink a little bit as he stormed out of the room without giving her a kiss, a hug, or some form of acknowledgement. Ron must have noticed because he gave Lily a soft, sympathetic smile before closing the door, and following Eddie down the hall.

Lily sat up slightly and looked at the two veelas standing before her.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" Lily asked sarcastically. "The fact that I had went and gotten myself bloody pregnant and that I'm a foolish, irresponsible girl? Or are we going to talk about the fact that Fleur is my pathetic excuse for a mother and Dominique is my second cousin?"

"Watch your mouth," Fleur snapped. Dominique gave her a look before turning back to Lily. Fleur sighed; heeding Dominique's look and said more gently, "We're going to talk to you about boz…." Lily groaned and covered her face with her pillow.

"Lilee," started Dominique started, "what were you zinking? 'Aving sex wizout using ze proper protection!"

"Do you have to say it like that?" Lily grumbled, clearly embarrassed, pulling the pillow tighter over her face.

"Yes!" Fleur said firmly. She strode forward and ripped the pillow from Lily's hands so that they could see her face and Lily was forced to look them both in the eye. Whether Lily's face was red from embarrassment or anger, neither did not know.

"Since when do you suddenly care?" Lily snapped, glaring at Fleur, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Lilee! Stop zis immaturity and nonsense!" Fleur screamed, sounding frustrated. "You almost got pregnant! I care because I know what tis like to have an unexpected pregnancy. It's what 'appened to 'Arry and I! I don't want you to make ze same mistakes zat I did!"

"Oh, I was a mistake?" Lily bellowed furiously, tears blazing her eyes.

"No, of course not, Lilee," Dominique said softly, giving Fleur a look. Fleur sighed helplessly, as though she were about ready to give up.

"No, you weren't a mistake Lilee," said Fleur, "but you were unexpected. Your fuzzer and I did not love each ozer. We let our emotions get ze best of us and I'm afraid zat is what happened between you and Edward."

"Eddie and I love each other! Unlike you and Harry and you're so-called pathetic excuse of a relationship," snarled Lily. "Though I don't see-"

"STOP ZIS LILEE!" Fleur screamed, tears in her eyes. "You 'ave so much of your fuzzer in you, but you also 'ave so much of me in you. And I don't want you to be like me, Lilee, I'm not a good person!"

"Fleur…" Dominique started. Fleur turned around on her.

"Let me finish," she whispered to her cousin before turning back to Lily. She moved towards her daughter's bed and looked her square in the eye; ice blue met a lime, greenish color, both filled with an emotion no one could place. Neither of them blinked.

"Lilee, don't you see? You're so much like me too, not just 'Arry. You've followed in 'Arry's footsteps. You defeated Voldemort. But, now you're making my mistakes. You were irresponsible and you're beginning to…to…"

"To what?"

"I'm not a good person, Lilee…" she repeated. "I betrayed my cousin and I abandoned you…my own daughter…my own flesh and blood. I was so angry wiz your fuzzer and wiz you. Anger is not a healzy zing, Lilee. I lost my only daughter because of anger. I'll never get to know 'ho you are, what you're made of…everyzing that is you….all because of my anger."

"I'm not angry," Lily whispered defensively. Even she could hear how childish she sounded.

"Yes, you are," said Fleur, as she caressed her cheek. "You're angry with Voldemort…"

"Well of course I bloody am-"

"And you're angry wiz me. You're angry wiz life in general," said Fleur wisely. Lily did not say anything; she could not say anything. She just stared and Fleur took the opportunity to continue her speech. "You've lost everyone you've ever loved, and you just lost your unborn child. Life 'asn't been very fair to you Lilee, has it? But, please don't let your anger do to you what it did to me; push everyone who loved me away. I pushed you and your fuzzer away and not a day goes by zat I see you zat I don't regret it. I regret it every day; losing you. Please Lilee, I beg you. I beg you; don't be like me."

Lily now had tears streaming down her face. She started at her mother with desperate eyes.

"How?" she whispered. "How do I not end up like you? I am one half of you. I'm your daughter for Merlin' sake…"

"Zat doesn't mean you 'ave to like me Lilee. You don't 'ave to get to know me. You don't even 'ave to love me," said Fleur, almost begging. "But, please, let go of your anger and forgive me; maybe not today, maybe but someday. Just let go and forgive me."

Fleur now had tears streaming from her own eyes. She got up from Lily's bed and started towards the door. Dominique never took her eyes off her cousin. Lily stared down at her hands, which were clasped tightly in her hands. Just as Fleur's hand reached the doorknob, she heard a silent sob.

"Mum?"

Dominique's head turned to Lily, her eyes widened to the size of saucers. Fleur stopped dead in her tracks and gasped loudly.

"Yes, Lilee?" Fleur asked in a soft whisper.

"It…it may take some time for me to trust you. But, I just want to let you know that I forgive you…"

"Thank you, Lilee."

There was a long pause. Dominique kept turning her head back and forth between the two women, as though waiting for some kind of explosion.

"Mum?"

"Yes Lilee?"

"Can…can I have a hug?"

"Oh Lilee!" With that, Fleur turned around and threw herself on her daughter's bed, embracing her tightly.

"It's an awkward hug," Dominique whispered to herself, "but it's a start…"

Unknown to the women inside the room, Ron had placed himself outside the door after sending Eddie home to Teresa, Anne, and his grandmother. He had been curious as to what Fleur and Dominique had wanted to say to Lily. He had smiled softly at Lily's request for a hug. Ron pulled his ear away from the door and headed towards Hermione's hospital room.

When he reached his wife's room, he sat down in the chair beside her bed and grasped her hand tightly while smiling softly. He whispered gently to her, knowing she probably could not hear him, but just in case she could, he wanted…needed her to hear this.

"Hermione, so much has happened since you've been gone," whispered Ron, rubbing his forefinger over her knuckles. "And I know so much more is going to happen. You would be so proud of our son and goddaughter. They've made their share of mistakes, sure, but they've grown up to be remarkable young people; an amazing young man and woman.

"Hermione, I know this may not make sense when I say it. But, it makes sense in my mind," continued Ron. "Everyone…we…we've achieved an impossible dream, Hermione. Good has finally conquered over evil and our own children have marched into hell for a heavenly cause; Lily especially. And despite everything she has been through…now…now, she's forgiven the one person that hurt her most.

"You'd be so proud of her; I know I am. Lily's impossible dream has finally come true, Hermione. I just…I just needed you to know so that when you wake up, you can be proud of them too…" Ron's voice trailed off and he pressed his wife's hand to his lips.

With that, he got out of the chair and crawled into Hermione's bed and held his wife close, closing his eyes and falling into a much needed deep sleep.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Thank you to my faithful reviewers who keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing. You are all so appreciated! And thank you to reading this revised version! I hope it's considered an improvement!


	35. A New Beginning to a New End

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own tHeir names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 35 – A New Beginning to a New End:**

Davanee was giving Lily one last check-up to make sure she had been fully cleaned of any bacteria that had developed from the decaying fetus. She was finished examining her stomach and took her wand out, muttered, "_Lumos_," and pointed it at her eyes.

"Have they turned back to their normal color?" Lily asked curiously.

"Almost, Lily," she said with a reassuring smile, "almost. They're still a little lighter than your normal emerald color, but they should be back to normal very soon."

"Good, I probably looked freaky with that lime green color," she mumbled. Davanee gave a weak chuckle and she put her wand in her pocket before writing things down on her clipboard. The two women sat there in silence for a moment before Lily bit her lip curiously, as though pondering something.

"Nurse Davanee?"

"Yes Lily?" she asked, not looking up at the girl continuing to write things down on her clipboard.

"Am I going to be okay?" asked Lily, as though this answer determined her happiness for the rest of her life. Davanee finally stopped writing and looked up Lily and smiled softly.

"You're going to be just fine, Lily. We're just keeping you here until we know you're back to your full power and your eyes return to their normal color. And you'll be happy to know that you're perfectly clean of anything in your stomach," Davanee explained cheerfully. To her immense surprise, Lily's face fell at her last comment.

"Yeah…my stomach…" Lily mumbled quietly as she looked down at it and patted and rubbed it gently. Davanee looked at her for a moment before setting down her quill and clipboard.

"Lily?" she asked. "Did you want a baby?"

There was a long pause and there was a pregnant silence, with the exception of a soft sigh from Lily.

"I'm not sure," she whispered honestly. "All my life, I've never had a real family. And even though I'm nowhere near ready to become a mother, I can't help but think it might have been nice to have a baby; to have a real family, one of my own…one that I started."

"But, you're so young, Lily," said Davanee, she pushed a piece of Lily's blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. "You and Eddie will have plenty of time to get married and start a family."

"I'm not so sure…" she whispered, looking down at her hands. Eddie had been extremely distant lately; to the point where Lily did not know what to think about their relationship anymore. There was a long, awkward pause before Davanee gave a raised eyebrows look and turned away, before Lily spoke again.

"Did the Killing Curse kill my baby?" Lily asked out of the blue, looking out into space, but not quite at the young nurse Davanee sighed and closed her eyes tightly.

"The Killing Curse hit you in the stomach, so yes, we believe that is what killed the baby and caused the miscarriage," said Davanee softly, yet honestly.

"So Voldemort killed my whole entire family," Lily snarled angrily. "He killed my grandparents, my father, and now my baby…."

"Lily…dear…"

"You know what, Davanee? I'm glad he's dead," snapped Lily bitterly, clenching her fists to the point where her knuckles were white. "My only regret is that I didn't get to torture him first!"

"Don't talk like that, Lily," said Davanee softly. "You know you don't mean that."

"I don't know what I mean anymore," said Lily, turning away. "It's not fair you know? All of these people died, including my unborn child, but I'm still here. How did I survive? My baby died, but I survived. How did I survive?" Lily was now rambling.

"We don't know how you survived," Davanee answered truthfully. "Just like we don't know how your father survived the Killing Curse when he was a baby. We may never know."

"I see…"

No one said anything. Davanee just finished checking Lily's health and looking over her test results on to her clipboard before she gathered her things and headed towards the door. Lily just watched her in complete silence.

"Feel thy fruit for it is the only power that can overcome the Stone…" came a coarse voice from the bed beside Lily.

Lily immediately recognized the quote; it came from Albus Dumbledore himself, when she had traveled through time, learning about the past of Merlin, his Heirs, and the Hogwarts Founders. Her ears perked up and she swirled so that she was facing the person in the bed next to her's; it was Tonks. Davanee also turned around and rushed to Tonk's bed.

"Please, Tonks, no talking. You need to save your strength," said Davanee, readjusting Tonk's wand so it helped her breathe better.

"Wait, Davanee," said Lily, holding up her hand. "I want to hear what she has to say."

"But Lily-"

"Where did you hear that quote, Tonks?" Lily asked urgently as she crawled out of her bed and went to kneel against Tonk's. "Where did you hear that phrase; 'Feel thy fruit for it is the only power that can overcome the Stone?' Where did you hear that?"

"I heard it from Albus Dumbledore," Tonks manage to say as she gasped for much needed breaths. "He just told me. I know this must sound crazy, but he somehow whispered it into my ear. He did!"

Davanee and Lily looked at each other as though Tonks had gone insane. Davanee checked Tonk's temperature as Lily's eyebrows rested in the middle of her forehead.

"Tonks, Albus Dumbledore is dead," said Lily. "He has been dead for over eighteen years. How…?"

"You needed answers and since Dumbledore seemed to have the answers to everything when he was alive, I called upon him," gasped Tonks.

"Called upon him?" asked Lily confusedly. "How…?"

"Miss Tonks, I think your lack of oxygen has made you delirious," said Davanee, trying to sound as sympathetic and tender as she could. "I'm going to put in a request to Dr. Mellinock to add more-"

"Tonks!" Lily gasped, her big green eyes wide, as though a dawn of revelation had dawned upon her. "Can you just hear Dumbledore or can you also hear others who have died as well?"

"I hear many who have died," Tonks croaked. "I mutter an incantation and…"

Tonks was interrupted by a violent coughing fit and Davanee muttered a spell to put more oxygen into her lungs. She took deep, much needed breaths before turning back to Lily, still gasping for air.

"She needs a much more powerful spell…I need to call a doctor," Davanee mumbled swiftly, waving her wand and pronouncing and muttering different incantations to help Tonks breathe better. Lily ignored Davanee and continued pressing Tonks.

"Tonks?"

"I…I mutter an incantation…and...I can…talk to people who have already…d…died," Tonks explained, gasping in between words and having a terrible coughing fit afterwards. Lily stared in wide-eyed amazement.

"Tonks…you…you're the…" Lily shook her head and rubbed her forehead, a big amazed smile on her face. Davanee and Tonks both continued to stare at her. "Tonks, you're the Heir of Hufflepuff! You have the ability to hear and talk to the dead!"

"Lily are you bloody crazy?" Davanee asked incredulously. Both Lily and Tonks ignored her.

"I…I've always been able to hear the dead," Tonks explained as Davanee moved her wand around, making sure to get all of what was left of her lungs. "I mutter the incantation and…"

"I know, Tonks, I know!" Lily said excitedly. "You have the power of Oidosis; the power to hear the dead! Only the Heirs of Hufflepuff have that power, just like I am the Heir of Gryffindor and I am the only person who can perform Eyeluta!"

"But…"

"Lily, I think you're letting your imagination get the best of you…" Davanee said slowly, as though both Tonks and Lily were both insane now.

"No! No it's true! No one knew whatever happened to Helga Hufflepuff. She could have easily have had a son or a daughter! Oh, Tonks, please believe me. Ask Dumbledore!" Lily demanded, knowing it would not help her case protecting her sanity. But would offer a reassurance to both her and Tonks and that was all she needed. She knew that Davanee, or Ron, or even Eddie would never believe her or Tonks. But, deep down, she knew that Tonks was the Heir of Hufflepuff and that being able to talk with Dumbledore and whoever else that had already passed; she would be able to know why she survived.

Tonks turned away from Lily and stared into space. Lily watched her mumble something and her golden brown eyes went slightly gray, and then turn back in to her usual golden brown color several minutes later.

Davanee was looking at the two curiously before then dashing out of the room demanding she was going to get a doctor. So, it was just Lily and Tonks alone in the hospital room, which Lily preferred as Davanee was making her very uncomfortable with the insane looks she had been giving the pair of them.

"Tonks?" Lily whispered. Tonks looked at her with astonished eyes.

"I talked to her…I actually…talked to Helga Hufflepuff…she says you're right," Tonks gasped. "Oh Lily…"

Tonks readjusted her wand and tears leaked out of her eyes as they turned back into that grayish color. Lily stared as she went in and out of conversation with Helga Hufflepuff, Albus Dumbledore, or whoever she was talking to. Lily had no idea what she was doing but watched her intently. Finally, her eyes remained the brown, golden color and she smiled at Lily.

"Professor Dumbledore explained it all to me," said Tonks and she explained everything to Lily, with needed breaths and gasps in between her words. "He told me that the reason you survived…was because of your unborn child in your womb. The only thing that could overcome the Stone of Merlin was the 'fruit,' or your child resting in your womb. Giving birth to a child is the ultimate symbol of love between a man and a woman. It is a symbol of your love and…..and you know love is the one thing You-Know-Who was never able to comprehend or understand. Because of your love and what you created with that love, the curse rebounded on to You-Know Who and with Eyeluta, you were able to destroy him."

"So, my unborn baby is the ultimate symbol of my love so therefore it destroyed Voldemort?" Lily asked and Tonks nodded. "Well, what if the baby hadn't been made from love? What if it had been a one night stand or…something worse…?"

"Then, you'd be dead right now," whispered Tonks. "But, the baby was made with love. You love Eddie and he loves you. So it defeated You-Know-Who. 'Feel thy fruit.' Feel the love…in your womb…that you created…and that was the only power that could overcome the power of the Stone."

There was a long pause as Lily stared out the window and looked at the sunset setting in the distance. She heard Tonks taking much needed breaths until she heard her raspy voice again;

"Lily?" she called out softly. Lily turned sharply to Tonks with a confused eyebrow.

"Harry wants you to be happy. So does Sirius, Remus, your grandparents, and everyone else who has passed and loves you," said Tonks. "Be happy…for them…and for me."

"I'll try, Tonks," she said softly, slightly smiling, "for my father, my son, for Sirius, for everyone; and for you. I'll try."

"Thank you, Lily. And take care of yourself, and Ron, Ginny, and Eddie. They all deserve all the happiness in the world," whispered Tonks.

"I will," said Lily in a quiet, sincere whisper. With that, Tonks reached out her hand towards Lily and Lily grasped it tightly in hers. The final known living Heirs of Merlin looked into each other's eyes and smiled, as the light illuminating from Tonks' wand, giving her the air she needed to breathe slowly started to dim.

* * *

Lily's tassle blew into her eyes and she slowly waved it out, looking up at Professor McGonagall giving a speech at the podium. Lily looked around at all the familiar faces that surrounded her. These were the faces that she spent almost every day with for the last seven years of her life.

Lily never thought she would make it to this day alive; her graduation day. But, she had. She looked down at her black Hogwarts graduation robes, with a scarf that shined of red and gold; the colors the represented Godric Gryffindor. On one side of the scarf was the Hogwarts crest and on the other side was the crest of Gryffindor.

Lily beamed as Asher Lazard wheeled himself up in his wheelchair to receive his Hogwarts diploma. Asher had grown to become accustomed to his wheelchair, using spells to levitate it and make it go as fast as lightening. He received his diploma, shook hands with McGonagall, and smiled at the audience, waving to his mother. On the way back down from the stage, he caught Lily's eye and winked. Lily winked right back.

"Mister Daris Malfoy, House of Slytherin," called out Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Malfoy will begin working at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Corporation this summer."

Lily was very tempted to mutter an incantation for a spitball to hit at Daris Malfoy as he received his diploma but thought better of it. She did feel sorry for him and all because his parents were now in Azkaban.

"Miss Lily Potter, House of Gryffindor," Professor McGonagall announced, "Miss Potter will begin training in the Auror Department this fall, pursuing a job as an Auror for the Ministry of Magic."

Lily smiled as she walked up to the stage to receive her diploma. She shook hands with McGonagall, who pulled her into a hug and whispered a delicate "Thank you," before handing her the diploma. Lily looked into the audience and saw Ron with Teresa by his side and Anne on his lap. She smiled at the pair and returned back to her seat.

Lily spaced out for the rest of the names being called until;

"Mister Edward Weasley, House of Gryffindor," McGonagall called out. "Mr. Weasley will be heading to the United States of America to continue his education at the University of Salem Witchcraft and Wizardry this fall."

Lily's eyes widened as and she nearly choked on her own saliva as Eddie went up to receive his diploma while hesitantly smiling at his family. His eyes set on Lily for a moment, and something flickered within them as he saw the look of astonishment on Lily's face; fear, regret, and something else Lily could not place. He turned his gaze from her and returned to his seat, all the while staring at his feet.

Lily's stomach now had an unsettling feeling in her stomach, a feeling of loss and devastation. How could Eddie go to the United States and not tell her of his plans? Had they not planned on getting married sometime after graduation? What was to become of them if he planned on going to the States and she stayed here and trained in the Auror Department? She turned around to look at Asher and he looked just as shocked and hurt as she felt. Lily then to look at Ron and he looked furious; shocked, hurt, everything that Lily and Asher both felt. It seemed as though Eddie had told not a soul that he was heading to the States to live and study magic at the university.

After the diplomas had been handed out, McGonagall returned to the podium and smiled. "Every year we choose a student that we feel represents Hogwarts in every way, shape, and form to receive a special award from the school. This year, I think our choice is obvious. This is a student that was born with a name that everyone would remember, but she proved herself to be greater than just a name. She started her Hogwarts years with quite a start and ended them with quite a bang. We feel she has demonstrated intelligence, bravery, moral ethics, and love. I'm sure we're going to see many great things from her. Ladies and gentleman, we present this award to Miss Lily Potter."

Lily smiled slightly, got up from her seat, and headed back on to the stage. Professor McGonagall handed her a special certificate and hugged her again. Lily brushed her tassel away from her eyes again and stood behind the podium, facing the audience. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath,

"Thank you, I deeply appreciate this award. I feel honored to receive it," said Lily softly. "But in all honesty, I would not have been able to receive this award without the help of Hogwarts and my family and friends." There was a slight pause as the audience waited for her to continue her speech. Lily bit her lip and continued. "I'm not going to give one of those speeches that I'm sure the faculty hears every year at this graduation ceremony. But I will say these few words. Take a chance. Make mistakes, but learn from them. Work hard, play hard. But most importantly, love unconditionally. If you love, you'll always win happiness in the end and that is what counts the most. If I've learned anything in the last seven years at Hogwarts, it is how to love unconditionally. I hope you had the honor of learning the same. Thank you. That is all I have to say." With that, Lily took her award and sat down as the audience applauded for her. She looked up at Ron and he had tears in his eyes as he hugged his daughters tightly.

When Lily returned to her seat, McGonagall stood at the podium and smiled at the audience; "Ladies and gentleman, I present to you the class of 2025! Good luck graduates and make this magical world all the more magical!"

With that, Lily stood up with the rest of her classmates and turned to the applauding audience, changing the tassel from the left side of her face to the right side of her face, presenting the glowing numbers of the year.

Finally, students were having sparks and fireworks coming out of their wands. Many Muggle-born students were throwing their hats in the air; apparently it was some kind of Muggle tradition. Lily smiled and in honor of Robyn Andrews, who should have been there that day, she threw her hat in the air.

* * *

Lily worked her way through the crowd, hearing many people thank and congratulate her by either shaking her hand or ruffling her blonde hair. She gave quick, non-caring answers of "thank you," while trying to find the Weasleys. When she saw a bunch of heads with fiery red hair, she dashed towards them with a big smile on her face.

"Ron!" she shouted. Ron whipped around and enveloped her in the biggest hug of her life.

"Oh Lily I'm so proud of you!" Ron said, holding her at arm's length. Lily smiled and hugged Teresa and little Anne. Ginny then came up and placed a small kiss on both sides of her face. Then, Lily saw Eddie standing behind his aunt, a blank look on his face. Lily started towards him but a hand was placed on her shoulder. She turned around to see her mother and cousin staring into her emerald depths.

"Congratulations Lilee, my dear cousin!" Dominique screeched before enveloping her cousin into a giant hug. Lily hugged her back, awkwardly, but returned it all the same.

Dominique pulled away and Fleur stepped forward and, like Ginny, kissed her daughter on both sides of her face, and hugged her tightly. Kissing the side of her face once again, Fleur whispered in her daughter's ear; "I've never been more proud of anyone in my entire life. I'm sure your fuzzer is just as, if not more proud zan I am…"

"Thanks," said Lily, pulling away and smiling up an awkward smile at her mother. When she had turned around, Eddie was no longer with the group of Weasleys and veelas, but had wandered off somewhere. Lily, without anyone noticing, also escaped the group in search of him, for Lily knew exactly where he was. She knew he would be in his dormitory, packing his things. And when Lily reached the boys' seventh year dormitory, sure enough, there he was, his fiery red head lying on his pillow, resting on his bed, as he waved his wand, his suitcase packing itself. His nose was behind a book.

"Hey Ed," she called out cautiously. Eddie looked up with a start and when he realized who it was, he turned the page over to hold his place and closed the book.

"Hey Lily," he said softly. "Uh…how are you?"

"Fine," she said shortly. There was a long awkward pause. "Ed, why are we trying to make small talk?" Eddie shrugged, but he did not say anything. "Y'know, you haven't spoken to me since the hospital. Since….since we found out I almost had a baby…"

"I know," was all Eddie said, before picking up the book and reading it again.

"Real mature, Ed," snapped Lily, her temper rising. "I'm trying to talk to you and you are ignoring me by reading a stupid book!"

"Well, what do you want me to say, Lily?" Eddie retorted, snapping the book shut and throwing it on the other side of his bed and sitting up angrily. "Honestly! What in the bloody hell do you want me to say?"

"I want you to tell me why you've been ignoring me?" asked Lily, placing her hands on her hips. "We've been friends since the day we were born and we've both claimed to love each other all our lives. If we can't talk about any of this then it all seems for nothing!"

"Lily, we were irresponsible and stupid!" Eddie practically yelled, gripping at his fiery red hair. "We almost had a baby at seventeen years old! You and I both know that neither of us were ready for such a responsibility!"

"You know, Ed," started Lily, in a very cynical tone. "I couldn't have made that baby on my own, y'know. You were a big help in that area."

"I know, and I realized we made a mistake," Eddie said, crossing his arms over his chest and narrowing his eyes at Lily.

"That still doesn't explain why you've been ignoring me," said Lily. "You're ignoring me because I got pregnant?"

"No," said Eddie, "I've been avoiding you because…because I feel like we've gone much to fast with our relationship."

Lily's heart sank slightly.

"What do you mean?" she asked slowly.

"I mean, we have our whole lives ahead of us and we've only ever been with each other. And we almost messed up our lives by getting pregnant." Eddie explained, suddenly becoming very interested in his feet. "I just…I want to see what else is out there besides Hogwarts…besides England…and…besides you…"

Lily felt the lump forming in her throat, but she would not let herself cry in front of Eddie. She would rather die than let Eddie know he made her cry. She took a deep, shaky breath, closed her eyes for a second, and opened them to see Eddie sitting back on his bed and opening his book once again.

"So, are you saying you want to break-up?" Lily asked slowly. Eddie took a deep breath and nodded slightly. Lily took another breath, but this time, she was not only heartbroken, but she was beginning to shake with anger.

"So, you want to break-up," she snarled. Eddie looked up at her worriedly. "I can accept that Ed. If you don't want to be together, I'll accept that. But, the fact that you didn't have the guts or courage to say it to my face; the fact that you hid and ignored me for the last couple of weeks, that just proves you're a coward Ed Weasley! And you know what? I refuse to date a coward! So, I would have wanted this relationship over anyway as well. So, it is most definitely for the best."

"Lily, please," said Eddie, almost pleadingly "it wasn't just because of the pregnancy. I mean, you're going into Auror training and you won't have any contact with anyone for months at a time and I'll be in the States-"

"Save it, Ed," said Lily, holding up her hand to silence him. "I get it okay? I get it. Enjoy your life in the United States. Maybe I'll see you around."

"Lily…"

"Good-bye Eddie," was all she said as she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her. She slammed it so hard that the entire frame shook. Eddie flinched and bit his lip, debating whether he should go after her. Instead of going after her, he flopped back down on his bed, rubbing his head, feeling a bad headache coming on.

"I hurt her," was all he whispered to himself.

"Well, you think?" the mirror in his room asked sarcastically. Eddie picked up his shoe and threw it at the mirror.

"Shut-up!"

* * *

That summer had been a very difficult one for Lily Potter.

To avoid any confrontation with Eddie, she denied Ron's offer to live at the Windum with him and the rest of his family. Instead, Lily moved into Sirius' old house just outside London, away from prying Muggle and even wizarding eyes.

Everyone wanted to meet and greet the witch that had defeated the most powerful, darkest wizard of all time. People, especially Daily Prophet reporters, swarmed Lily wherever she went. She knew that within time this would die down, especially when she went into Auror training and disappeared for a few years. But, in the meantime, she was going under the Fidelius Charm with Ginny Weasley as her Secret Keeper until she went into training. It was just for protection and privacy; protection from Voldemort's old supporters and privacy from everyone else in the wizarding world.

The only people who came in contact with Lily over the summer were Asher and the Weasleys; that is all of the Weasleys except Eddie. She had not heard from or seen Eddie since their break-up in his dormitory. The thought of Eddie was very difficult to think about. Lily was completely heartbroken and devastated over losing him and having him permanently out of her life. She loved Eddie with every fiber of her being and their love for each other, and creating something with their love, was what had saved her against Voldemort. Their love was what had helped her destroy evil and destroy Voldemort. There were countless nights were Lily cried herself to sleep thinking and dreaming of him.

"So, this is what heartbreak is," Lily would whisper into the night, before turning over and falling into a fitful sleep feeling like her whole world was crashing all around her. She could not wait to start Auror Training so that she could take her mind off of the whole ordeal and forget Eddie. What angered Lily the most was that she also remembered how this was not the first time that Eddie had broken her heart, so she figured, maybe it was for the best that were no longer together.

'Hurt me once shame on you; hurt me twice, shame on me,' Lily thought to herself. But, those thoughts did not make it any easier.

To take her mind off things; losing Eddie, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and so many others this year and during the final battle, Lily practiced different several defensive spells and read books on the practice of being an Auror, in order to help prepare for her Auror Training. She knew it probably would not help, but it kept her busy, it kept her sharp, and it kept her mind off of the pain. So, Lily spent the summer practicing, reading, and studying, with daily visits from Asher and the Weasleys.

It was only two weeks before Lily began her Auror Training at the Ministry of Magic. Lily was going through the list of all the things she needed to begin the training and it seemed as though she already had everything she needed. As she was rechecking her list, there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, there was Ginny Weasley, levitating a large back of food and other groceries.

"Hello Lily, sweetie," she said as she kissed the young girl on the cheek and stepped into the house. "How are you?"

"Fine, thanks, Gin," she said with a smile, stepping aside to let her in. "How are you doing?"

"Fine," she said, setting the groceries on Lily's kitchen table. "I bought you some food to last you for the next two weeks, before your training begins. I only bought healthy foods to keep you strong and healthy. Though I my mum did make you your favorite; cherry pie."

"Thanks, Gin," Lily said with a smile, unpacking her groceries. "I really appreciate it; I appreciate everything you've done for me." Lily placed her supplies in the different cabinets and such as Ginny began to make them both a cup of tea.

"You know Lily," started Ginny as she put some sugar in the two cups when they were ready, "Ed is leaving for the States tomorrow morning."

Lily's heart stopped in her chest but she tried to look passive; "Is he now?"

"Yes, he is," said Ginny, watching the younger girl closely. "Ron isn't too happy. He's still furious that Ed applied to the University and accepted its scholarship offer without even consulting or informing him; without telling anyone for that matter."

"I would be too if he was my son," Lily said nonchalantly, taking her cup of tea from Ginny and moving towards the kitchen table. The two women drank their tea in silence.

"Lily, you know how much I loved your father and how I always saw you as the daughter I never had," said Ginny, her voice trailing off. It pained Lily to know that Ginny was still heartbroken over Harry and Lily prayed that she would never have to feel the pain for Eddie for that long of a time.

"I know, Gin," whispered Lily sincerely. "You can never tell Fleur this but you were more of a mother to me than she ever was. You and Hermione…" Lily's voice trailed off; even talking about Hermione hurt because she had still not woken up from her coma.

"I think you should owl Ed," said Ginny bravely, looking as though she were waiting for some kind of explosion, "before he leaves tomorrow."

"Thanks for your concern," started Lily bitterly, "but there's no way in bloody hell that that's going to happen."

"I think you should. I think he misses you," said Ginny, eyeing Lily curiously.

"Well it's his fault if he does," Lily snapped sharply. "He was the one who wanted to break-up. He was the one who acted like a coward and pushed me out of his life." Ginny just gave a soft sigh before taking a final sip of her tea and placing the empty cup in the kitchen sink. She muttered a spell and the cup began to clean it self.

"I just think that maybe you should just come see him off. He's Apparating tomorrow morning at eight in the morning from the Windum. It' just a suggestion," said Ginny with a smile. "Think about it, Potter. I know you're stubborn…like your father…but I think it would be good for you. Promise me you'll think about it?" Lily did not say anything but merely sighed and shrugged. Ginny shook her head and grinned before giving Lily a tight hug and Disapparating home. Lily sighed, sat down, and banged her head against the kitchen table.

But, against Ginny's advice, Lily did not go to see Eddie off as he left for the United States of America. And no one noticed the look of disappointment when Eddie Weasley Disapparated to the States knowing he would probably never return to England and that he would probably never see Lily Potter ever again.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Lily stood in front of the Ministry of Magic with two suitcases and all the things that she needed levitating behind her. Also, standing behind her was Ron Weasley, each of his daughter's holding one of his hands, Fleur, Ginny, and Dominique.

"You think you're ready for this Lily?" Ron asked his goddaughter with a giant smile on his face as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lily turned around to face him, grinning softly; sincerely.

"I've been ready for this my whole life; since my first encounter with Voldemort," she said with a smile. "How old was I when that happened? Two?" The group gave a weak chuckle and Lily put her wand in her pocket, turning to the six people standing behind her, getting ready to say good-bye.

"Well, this is it," she said with a sigh. Ron nodded. "I'll see you all during my first visit home?"

"When is zat Lilee?" Dominique asked curiously. Lily took the tiny calendar out of the pocket of her robes and flipped through it.

"Six months and two weeks from today," she said softly. With that, Ron grabbed Lily and hugged her tightly.

"We're going to miss you Tiger Lily," he whispered in her ear. "And I know Harry is so proud of you." Lily smiled into his shoulder and then continued to say good-bye to everyone else that was there to support her. After her good-byes and some tears from Dominique, Lily turned and faced the building before grabbing her belongings and walking inside. Everyone left as she walked into the building, that is, everyone except Ron Weasley. Ron stared at the building long after Lily had disappeared inside, and he whispered something to himself.

"We're going to see many great things from you, Lily Potter," he whispered into the sunlight, "…great things…"

With that, he turned around to only have Teresa and little Annie come dashing into his arms.

"Come on girls," he said softly, with one last look at the doors Lily had entered a few moments ago, "we're going home."

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I only have to revise the Epilogue and I am done and off to revise my other stories! I hope you're enjoying the series and please don't forget to review because I greatly appreciate them! You guys are great!


	36. Epilogue: The Mistress of Magic

**LILY POTTER AND THE FINAL PROPHECY  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler **_and _**Lily Potter and the Change of Time**_. If you have not read either of these stories I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – It is Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, with the help of her friends, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy, and not to mention being on the edge of finding out the identity of her true, biological mother. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own tHeir names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Epilogue – The Mistress of Magic:**

"Mr. Weasley?" a gentle voice came from above, shaking the elder man awake. Ron awoke with a start and began scratching his graying red hair.

"Oh, I'm sorry Davanee," he said with a croaky voice when his eyes readjusted to the light. "I was just sitting here and I suppose I fell asleep. My apologies if I got you in trouble…"

"It's quite alright Mr. Weasley," she said a reassuring smile. "I just wanted to remind you that visiting hours end in five minutes. Normally, I'd let you stay but my boss caught me letting you stay after hours and-"

"It is fine Davanee," Ron said with a smile as he got up from the chair. "I thank you for all that you've done for me and my wife these last few years. Really…"

"Of course Mr. Weasley," said Davanee, chuckling softly. "It is what I am here for." Ron shared a chuckle and turned back to his sleeping wife.

Hermione had been in a coma for eight years now. The doctors and nurses claimed that she would never come out and that it was just better to let her pass away. But Ron would here none of it, knowing that one day his wife would come back to him and his children.

Both Teresa and little Anne had grown up. Anne was now in her first year at Hogwarts, sorted into Gryffindor just like the rest of the family. She was also very shy and humble, but had inherited her mother's brains. Anne reminded Ron so much of her mother, with her bushy red hair and big almond shaped brown eyes.

Teresa had now entered her fifth year at Hogwarts. According to her record and the constant owls Ron got about her behavior, Teresa had taken much after her uncles; Fred and George Weasley. She was considered very mischievous, but at the same time, very humorous and intelligent. She had also been sorted into Gryffindor and as proud as Ron was over, he sometimes worried if Teresa would look after Anne while the two of them were at Hogwarts; as Anne seemed to need extra protection and care. One thing was for sure, she definitely did not take after their parents for she did not receive the honor of being prefect. Ron did not care about this though; he was proud of her no matter what.

Then, there was his son, Edward. Ron, Ginny, Teresa, Anne, nor Lily, no one had heard from Eddie since he had left England to attend the magical university in the United States eight years ago. No one had received an owl or any word from him. Everyone, except Lily, had sent him many owls and notes, hoping to hear something from him. But everything went unanswered. They knew he was still alive because the owls always managed to deliver him the letters and packages. It was as though Eddie had willingly fallen off the face of the planet.

Ron knew Hermione would never accept this kind of behavior from Eddie, but she was still in her coma and Ron was much too stressed with working and trying to raise his two daughters on his own to go to the States and straighten Eddie out. Ginny and Fred had tried to help raising the girls as often as they could, but there was only so much they could do. In truth, Ron felt lost without his wife. Several times Fred tried to get Ron to see other people but he insisted that his heart was with and always will be with Hermione; alive, coma, or dead.

Ron was now working at Hogwarts as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. The heavily scarred Neville Longbottom had become Headmaster after his term as Minister of Magic had ended. Neville never married due to his low self-esteem because of his scarred face, so he dedicated his life to teaching by becoming the Herbology professor and now acclaimed Headmaster. Ron knew both Albus Dumbledore and Hermione would be proud with Neville's work as Headmaster. And when Neville asked Ron to work as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, he could not say no and has had successfully taught in the post for almost six years now. He was very comfortable and happy with it; especially since he got to see and spend time with his daughters so often.

Ginny and Fred continued to run the successful joke shop, _Weasley's Wizard Wheezes_, and lived together in a two bedroom flat above the shop until Fred married and started his own family, but continued to run the joke shop beside his sister. It was almost like Ginny felt she had to take George's place, for the sake of Fred. Unfortunately, Ginny remained unmarried; claiming that Harry was the only man for her and no other man could measure up to him. But she always stayed very close to Lily, claiming that she was the daughter that she never had with Harry, and Lily moved into Fred's bedroom after he had moved out with his new wife, Angelina Johnson Weasley.

Ron heard familar loud clanks coming down the hall and he smiled to himself as he turned around to see Asher and his wife, Yvonne, standing in the doorway of Hermione's hospital room.

Asher had not changed a bit since he graduated from Hogwarts with the exception of his legs of course. His face had become handsome with masculine, yet soft features, soft brown hair that fell into his eyes and his stormy gray eyes which were always dancing with amusement. His childish sense of humor, however, never changed.

"Asher!" Ron said with a smile. He got up and embraced the boy who had become like a son to him in the past eight years tightly. "How are you?"

"Fantastic!" he said with a smile, "just had my legs checked up on and cleaned."

He lifted the leg of his pants and Ron smiled. Asher had gotten rid of his legs which were no longer of use to him and created a spell that gave him fake legs. However, being fake legs, they made him walk with a limp so he constantly carried around with a cane. It was a gold cane with the Hogwarts crest engraved on the side, hence the loud clanking one always heard when he was walking by. Ron thought it was a sin that a young man of twenty-five had to walk with a cane.

Yvonne and Asher continued to date long after they graduated from Hogwarts and had been married for almost two years now. Yvonne was currently pregnant with their first child and Ron could not have been happier for the young couple. It was the kind of future he had always imagined for Eddie and Lily, but if the two of them could not have it, at least someone else he cared about could.

"Are you here to see Hermione?" Ron asked. Asher smiled brightly.

"We actually visited her this morning," he said simply. "We actually came to see if you wanted to have dinner with Yvonne and myself tonight. We're heading to the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmeade, so it won't be out of your way."

"And we'd be delighted if you invited Teresa and Anne," added Yvonne. "They're always entertaining to have around. Teresa always makes me laugh."

"That sounds great," said Ron with a smile. "Let me just say good-bye to my wife and send the girls an owl."

"Okay, we'll give you some privacy," said Yvonne, taking Asher's hand and leading him down the hall. "We'll meet you in the lobby, Ron?"

"Sure. See you in a bit," said Ron, turning back to give Hermione a tender kiss on the forehead.

* * *

Yvonne nearly had water squirt out of her nose as Teresa told them of the latest prank she had pulled on the Gryffindor boys for teasing little Anne. Even Anne could not help but chuckle at the sight of the boys not being able to speak, but simply croak as frogs.

"It was great! And the only way the spell could be reversed is if Anne here kissed them on the cheek," Teresa said proudly. "It's the last time those boys tease a Weasley!"

"Did you kiss any of them yet?" Asher asked eagerly. Anne blushed.

"Of course she hasn't!" Teresa nearly shouted, as though it were the most obvious answer in the world. "She's way too shy! Why do you think I chose that curse in particular?"

Once again, everyone roared with laughter and Anne blushed harder. Ron's heart melted at the sight of his youngest daughter and pulled her into a small embrace to comfort her shyness.

At that precise moment, a group of Aurors came bursting into the Three Broomsticks and looked around the room, and when they set their eyes on Ron, they walked right over to him.

"Mr. Weasley, we got an emergency call from you? Your fiancé has been kidnapped?" One of the Aurors, which looked like the leader of the group, asked Ron firmly, yet urgently. Ron raised a confused eyebrow.

"Fiancé?" Anne whispered. "Dad?"

"You have a fiancé dad?" Teresa snapped angrily. "Bloody hell! When in the bloody hell were you going to tell us?"

"Watch your mouth, Teresa Molly Weasley!" Ron said sternly before turning to the guards. "I'm afraid you've made a terrible mistake. I made no such call and I have no fiancé. I am a married man."

"Well, we received a call from a Mr. Weasley claiming his fiancé had been kidnapped. He claims to have received a ransom note stating that she was brought here to England. She is American, I believe?" the head Auror asked, reading off a small slip of paper. "You stated that you'd have no other Auror except the best to help find her."

"American…" Ron mumbled to himself. Then, it dawned on him. "Oh my, Merlin! My son!"

"I beg your pardon sir?"

"Son? Dad, you mean Eddie?"

"Dad, what the bloody hell is going on here?"

"Ron…"

"My son has been living in America for the last eight years. I don't know if he is engaged or not but it might be him. He is a Mr. Weasley." Ron explained. "Wait, Ed is engaged and she's been kidnapped to England? Bloody hell…"

"Eddie is engaged?" Asher asked eagerly.

At that moment, an owl came bursting into the Three Broomsticks and dropped a letter into the Head Auror's hands and flew off. The Auror hastily opened the letter and read it quickly before looking at his followers.

"Mr. Weasley is at the Ministry," he explained, "We've confronted the wrong Mr. Weasley. Let's head out then."

"Wait!" Ron said urgently, pushing Teresa out of his way and her swearing loudly. "What is Mr. Weasley's first name?"

"When he moved, he changed his name to Mr. Edward Whesley, but his real name is Mr. Edward Weasley," the Auror explained, then looked back up at Ron. "Is he your son?"

"Yes…" Ron whispered, looking at the group of Aurors in awe. "May…may I come with you to…to see him? I haven't seen him in eight years…"

"If he is your son, we don't see a problem," said the Head Auror. "Come with us." With those words, Ron grabbed both Teresa and Anne, said a hasty good-bye and apology to both Asher and Yvonne, and followed the group of Aurors to the Ministry.

As the Weasleys and the Aurors Apparated from the Three Broomsticks, Asher jumped to his feet, his eyes widened.

"Merlin…" he whispered in awe. "Yvonne…Eddie Weasley is back!"

* * *

"Why are you asking me all these questions?" a man, about six foot, with fiery red hair, chestnut eyes, and face load of freckles shouted as she slammed his fist down against Miranda Michael's desk. Miranda Michaels was Head of the Auror Department in the Ministry of Magic. "Why aren't you out there finding my fiancé?"

Miranda could not help but notice how this man had a combination of both an American accent and a British accent and it sounded rather humorous to her, but she tried as hard as she could not to laugh at it; especially since his circumstances were dire at the moment and it was not a time for laughter.

"Mr. Weasley, please," Miranda said softly, holding up hands in a comforting, yet defensive manner. "You claimed you wanted the best Auror that the Ministry has to offer…and considering the money you're offering us, we're trying to get in touch with someone we have in mind."

"Well where is he?"

At that moment, footsteps came running up the corridor and stepped dead at the doorway of Miranda's office.

"Ed," came a voice from outside the office, near the doorway. The tall man with fiery red hair and freckles eyes slowly widened and he sucked in a deep, nervous breath, immediately recognizing the voice "Son?"

Ed Weasley turned around and faced the man now standing in Miranda's office. Eddie was astonished at how poorly his father, Ron, had aged. His hair, now hardly red, but was graying drastically. Freckles were not the only thing that covered his face; but now had aging wrinkles from both normal aging process of time and stress. His warm brown eyes were no longer sparkling and full of joy, but tired, old, and worn down by stresses of his life.

"Hi dad," he said, trying to contain his composure and to sound as casual as possible, despite that his guilt was eating at him..

"Ed…" Ron whispered, as he dashed forward and embraced his son tightly, sobbing into his shoulder. "Oh, Ed…how could you? How could you abandon us all here? We've had no word from you, no letters, nothing…_for eight years_!"

"I'm sorry…I was just busy…" said Eddie, awkwardly. But he could not finish his insincere apology because Ron had abruptly pulled away from Eddie's embrace and slapped him straight across the face.

"Busy? You were too busy to write one bloody letter to see if your mother had woken up or if she was even alive? I bet you didn't even know that your dear friend, Asher is married and his wife is now pregnant with their first child? I bet you don't even know what year your two sisters are in at Hogwarts, or who they are? Do you? DO YOU?" Ron shouted at the top of his lungs. Eddie looked down at his feet for a moment, before looking back up at his father, a glaring look in his chestnut eyes.

"I'm not a child anymore, dad," Eddie snapped. "I'm twenty-five years old. I will do as I wish."

"You can do as you wish," Ron said just as angrily. "I just want you to know that your mother would be ashamed of you. I, however, am just disappointed." At this, Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Dad, my fiancé has been kidnapped and I am here to find her, not to receive a lecture from you!" Eddie snapped before turning back to Miranda. "And about this Auror you promised me? Where is he?"

"You're bloody ridiculous. You don't you even want to see your sisters? I brought them with me," said Ron, sounding cynical and cold. "Teresa, Anne, would you come here please?" Eddie whipped around about to blow up at his father but the sight of the fifteen year old girl and the eleven year old girl standing anxiously and wide-eyed before him made him stop dead in his tracks.

"Anne? Teresa?" he asked through a tiny whisper. Both girls nodded. "When did you two grow up? You girls are practically women!"

"Not so much Anne here, but I'm almost there," Teresa said coolly, white quietly nudging Anne in a joking manner.

"Oh wow…"

"You're engaged?" Anne asked quietly. "Since when are you engaged?"

"I've been engaged for about a year now," said Eddie, suddenly beginning to feel ashamed for not staying in touch with his family over the years. He never once thought about the impact it would have on his little sisters. "She's a woman from the state of Florida; a real American girl. Her name is Jane Anderson."

"That's a dull name," Teresa said nastily, obviously feeling very resentful towards her brother for pushing her and the rest of the family out of his life.

"Thanks Teresa," Eddie said sarcastically, seeing how his little sister's smart mouth had not changed a bit in the course of eight years. "But, she's been kidnapped by dark wizards. In the ransom note they claimed to have taken her to England so here I am! I am here to help this Auror they assign to the case to help me find her. I won't accept anything less than the best." Eddie gave a sharp look at Miranda, who rolled her eyes.

"And as I told you, Mr. Weasley, we're in the process of trying to contact the best…" Miranda said sardonically.

"WELL YOU'RE NOT DOING A VERY GOOD JOB!" Eddie bellowed, causing little Anne to cover her ears.

* * *

An emergency owl from the Ministry had just dropped a bright, red envelope into her lap. Sensing urgency, she opened it up hastily and read it carefully.

"Bloody hell," she muttered. "I'm going to have to cancel my meeting with the Irish Minister. Dominique, could you take care of that for me?" she asked a second woman sitting at her table politely. The woman, known as Dominique, was an enticing elder woman with aging hair, of gold and gray that she kept in a tiny knot at the nape of her neck. Her piercing crystal gray eyes were lined with fine lines that gave an attractive look that only some elder women were able to hold. Dominique took a tiny notebook and quill out of her bag and wrote down the instructions, saying it would be no problem whatsoever.

"Is zere a problem at ze Ministry?" a third woman at the table, who was sitting beside Dominique, asked. She was just as stunning as Dominique, with aging hair of silky white that she kept in a loose, but elegant bun at the top of her head and she had the same fine lines around her eyes, like Dominique, except her eyes were a bright blue and she wore fancy spectacles around those crystal blue eyes.

"Yeah, apparently they have an emergency Auror assignment for me…" she mumbled with an apologetic sigh. "I'm sorry I have to leave our weekly lunch early today, but-"

"Go sweetie, you 'ave your job to do," said the second beautiful woman. "I understand 'ow demanding it must be."

"Thanks mum," she said kissing both her mother and Dominique on the cheek and grabbing her bag. "I'll see you here again same time next week ladies?"

"Yes indeed," said her mother, smiling. Her daughter took out her wand and Apparated straight to the Ministry. Dominique looked at the young lady's mother.

"Fleur, every time I see your daughter, ze more and more proud of 'er I get," Dominique said with a smile.

"Trust me, you're not ze only one," said Fleur. "Not a day goes by zat I don't regret zrowing 'er out of my life when she was a baby."

"Zankfully she forgave you and 'as zese weekly lunches wiz us," said Dominique, who checked her fancy white gold pocket watch. "We 'ave to be at ze shop in five minutes. Should we leave now?"

"Yes," said Fleur sitting up, leaving some Galleons on the table. "I'm so 'appy we finally opened zat jewelry shop in Diagon Alley. It keeps us busy, beautiful, young, and vibrant." Both ladies gave an elegant chuckle over Fleur's arrogant comment, pulled out their wands, and Apparated to their jewelry shop in Diagon Alley.

* * *

A young woman Apparated in front of the Ministry of Magic with her wand clenched in her right hand and a leather-bound briefcase in her other. She was young and pretty, in her mid-twenties. Without hesitation, she entered the building and headed straight to her office, along with many 'Good mornings,' and 'Hellos' from her fellow workers. When she got to her office, there was her Junior Assistant, Jeremiah Reachenburg. He was sitting at the front desk, a pile of papers on it, looking very disgruntled.

"Good morning Mistress," he said with angry groan when he saw her enter the office and take several papers off of his desk.

"Long day Jeremiah?" she asked politely as she flipped through the papers. He gave her an incredulous, sarcastic look, making her chuckle.

"What do you think? You've just gotten elected Mistress of Magic, of course it is a hectic day! It's going to be long and hectic until your term is up!" he said in an annoyed voice. She chuckled at his comment.

"You know, it's that kind of attitude that has given this working relationship a lot of spice," she said as she took out her fancy, cat like glasses, put them on, and went through some of the papers. Jeremiah rolled his eyes and continued his work. She looked down at him for a moment and sighed. "Take the week of Jeremiah. I've been called down to the Auror Department."

"The Auror Department?" he asked incredulously. "But, Mistress, you've just been elected Mistress of Magic! You shouldn't be receiving calls and jobs from the Auror Department! Your work is here! And trust me, you have tons of it!"

"Jeremiah, they have a complaining man demanding for the best Auror," she said while putting down the papers. "And I am the best Auror who is not dead so I am doing the job. I promise, it will be my last one until my term is over."

"I see you got elected Mistress of Magic based on your modesty," Jeremiah grumbled, packing up his suitcase. Surprisingly, his sarcastic comment did not anger her; in fact it made her smile to herself. She knew that part of the reason she had hired Jeremiah was because of his dry sense of humor. It kept things amusing in this office, which was always filled with stress and tension. "I'll see you in a week, Mistress."

She smiled and took off her glasses, as she placed the papers back on Jeremiah's desk. "Make sure you lock up my office before you leave," was all she said as she grabbed her leather-bound briefcase and headed out the door towards the Auror Department.

Miranda, her old partner when she was an Auror, had said it was urgent so she had agreed to take this one final job.

* * *

"This Auror better be good," Eddie snarled, pacing impatiently in front of Miranda's desk. Miranda rolled her eyes.

"She is the best, Mr. Weasley," said Miranda dryly. "In fact, she's so good that she was recently elected Mistress of Magic." Eddie's eyes nearly bulged out of his head.

"Wait, wait, wait, the _Mistress of Magic_ will personally be taking on my fiancé's case?" he asked in shock. Miranda nodded slowly, satisfied she was making this fiery redhead embarrassed by his impatient behavior.

"You asked for the best, Mr. Weasley," said Miranda with a casual shrug. "She became one of the best and popular Aurors at the Ministry, following in the footsteps of Aurors like Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt. She was appointed Head of the Auror Department when she was only twenty-two years old. Now, she has been elected one of the youngest Ministers, or Mistresses of Magic, at twenty-five. She is extremely passionate about her work; helping and saving people is kind of encoded in her DNA."

"Yeah? Who is she exactly?" Eddie asked curiously. But before Miranda could even answer:

"Sorry I'm late, I had a meeting," came a voice from the doorway. "It is a pleasure to meet you, sir. And don't worry, we will find your fiancé."

Eddie froze for a moment, recognizing that scratchy voice. How could he ever forget that voice? It was the voice he heard every single day for the first eighteen years of his life; the voice that sometimes still haunted his dreams…and nightmares at night.

When he regained his composure, Eddie whipped around to see a short, young woman standing in the doorway with long golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes.

"Mr. Weasley, I present to you Miss Lily Potter, Head Auror and Mistress of Magic," said Miranda. "She will be taking on your case to find your fiancé."

Eddie's eyes locked with Lily's for a moment and he fainted.

_***THE END***_

_This bloody road remains a mystery_

_This sudden darkness fills the air_

_What are we waiting for?_

_Won't anybody help us?_

_What are we waiting for?_

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_This shattered dream you cannot justify_

_We're gonna scream until we're satisfied_

_What are we running for?_

_We've got the right to be angry_

_What are we running for?_

_When there's nowhere we can run to anymore_

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_Won't anybody help us?_

_What are we running for?_

_When there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore_

_We can't afford to be innocent_

_Stand up and face the enemy_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_And with the power of conviction_

_There is no sacrifice_

_It's a do or die situation_

_We will be invincible_

_We will be invincible_

**(**_**"Invincible" **_**– Pat Benatar)**

A note from the Jitterbelle. So, that completes the third installment of my series! I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing and revising it. Please review and be sure to check out the next installment of the series, _**Lily Potter and the Stone of Merlin**_.

About the sequel – _**Lily Potter and the Stone of Merlin**_ – Lily has decided to take on Eddie's case involving his missing fiancé and he insists on accompanying her on the journey. Now, Lily and Eddie must use their powers and learn to find the trust they once had in each other to overcome tension , danger, riddles, and learn the truth behind the kidnapping and the Stone of Merlin…before it is too late…

***The Jitterbelle***


End file.
